The Artist (Rewritten)
by IceWarrior13
Summary: (TF:P with elements of TF:A) Do you ever dream of being something bigger? Of leaving your mark on the world? Well I did, and I fought for it - and I ended up leaving my mark on the universe. This is my story, and my apology - for the things that I did, for the people I hurt. I'm sorry... But this was all unavoidable.
1. Prologue: The Story of How I Died

_My name is Jenna Darby, and - well - congratulations. If you're reading this, it means that you've chosen to read the greatest story I've ever told. This is the story of how I died._

 _Okay, okay - calm down! Don't get all emotional about it! It's cool, it's cool. I'm fine, it's okay. I've gone through the whole "five stages of grief" thing, done a lot of soul-searching - it's alright._

 _Now... This story isn't entirely mine. A lot of it belongs to some pretty interesting people and characters I came across before my untimely demise. But I suppose that, when it gets down to it, it all starts with my older brother, Jack._

 _Well, I say he's my older brother, but I'm actually adopted. Apparently, when Jack was four, he found a three year-old me scrounging for food in a trash can, and his mother - June, named for the best month of the year - adopted me. She had recently divorced her husband, so she was a single mother working as a nurse to support Jack and I. I think we can all agree in saying that that totally makes her Super-Mom._

 _Anyway, thirteen years passed quickly. I became the top of my class in academics, but I found myself slacking or lacking in other areas. I lacked friends mostly - my best friend was my brother -, and I was lacking so much in social-standpoints because I was "weird" that got pushed around a bit at school. As for slacking, I was sixteen years-old and didn't have a job or even a basic plan for my future._

 _Why didn't I have a plan? Well, it's funny, but when you're a girl who was abandoned as a toddler and you grow up getting bullied in a town like Jasper, Nevada, you don't really see that bright of a future for yourself. I guess I just didn't have the hope I needed to truly aspire._

 _Of course, I had fantasies about what I wanted to be. There were days when I wanted to be a singer, the first female president of te ol' US of A, or an astronaut - like Jack. I wanted to be a teacher or scientist for a while, but then I wanted to become an explorer - even though I was told that there wasn't nothing left on Earth to be discovered. But there was one persisting dream, but it was considered to be such a stupid dream by everyone around me that I lost faith in it having any hold on my future._

 _I wanted to be an artist. I wanted to make the world a brighter and more colorful place, and even though I didn't have faith in that dream, I still pursued it the most. I think that that's why I sorta lost any semblance of a good reputation that I had and became an outcast, a lone-wolf, a loser._

 _But... I suppose that I should be grateful for all of that. If I hadn't lost all faith in any future for myself in the life I was living, I would have never started leading the life that lead me here. I know you think that's crazy - you should, I am dead after all. But still... What an adventure._

 _My name is Jenna Darby, this is the story of how I died, and I have no regrets except for one. The one that will make this supposedly peaceful slumber troubled and uncomfortable until I can face you again, eons from now when you join me in this place, and say these words to you:_

 _ **I lied to you - my first, truest, dearest, and best friend. I lied to you, and I left you... And I'm so, so sorry.**_

 _ **But you know why I did what I did. I'm sorry for leaving you, but I'm not sorry about the manner of my death. I couldn't be. After all, it was for you.**_

 _Now... Sit back, relax, and let the story begin._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

A young girl around the age of sixteen leaned against a random car outside of a fast-food restaurant called _KO Burger_. She had long, wild, frizzy brown hair with blue highlights, her lightly suntanned-face was freckled, and her eyes were closed.

She wore a _Doctor Who_ t-shirt with a picture of a splatterpaint-TARDIS, faded blue jeans, black cOn my way! this-boots, and an old green hoodie that seemed a bit big on her. A _Doctor Who_ TARDIS necklace was around her neck, and a TARDIS book bag was slung over her right shoulder and held in place by her right shoulder.

As she listened to music blaring in her ears from a pair of custom _Beats_ headphones - _Star Wars_ with orange, white, grey, and the silver symbol of the rebellion -, the girl chewed some gum, seeming bored. An engine roared, and she opened a pair of big brown eyes to see a blue and pink motorcycle in a parking-spot that was previously empty. She raised an eyebrow, they shrugged it off and looked towards the restuarant doors.

"... And he's alive!" The girl shouted as a boy with black hair and blue eyes dressed in a brown shirt, an off-white long-sleeved undershirt, dark jeans, and brown sneakers exited the _KO Burger_ , laughing and clapping sarcastically. The boy groaned in annoyance, hanging up on a call with his mother, then he noticed the motorcycle and his eyes widened. As they boy totally geeked-out, the girl grew bored again and walked over, lightly knocking on his head as she raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Hello? Earth to Jack, do you read me?"

"Just a second, Snow Queen." The boy, Jack, insisted quietly, and the girl rolled her eyes. Then, she gave a light smirk.

"You do realize the owner of this bike could show up at any moment and kick your ass into next Wednesday, don't you?" She asked, and Jack blinked. Then, the girl noticed two dark cars nearby and frowned. "Okay, that's a bit creepsy-deepsy..." The motorcycle suddenly roared to life and drove off with the boy on it, and the girl's eyes widened. "Jack!"

The girl darted over to a dark-blue bike that was waiting nearby and hopped on, starting to ride and doing her best to keep up with the motorcycle. The girl noticed the dark cars following, and her eyes narrowed slightly before she pulled a cord attached to the handle of her bike. A compartment built into the back of the bike slid open, and some grease poured out, making the road slippery enough to keep the creepy cars at bay.

* * *

The girl finally caught up with Jack after the somehow-sentient motorcycle had removed him from its seat, and the two ran down the alleyway together, the girl dragging her bike as she was unwilling to leave her brother.

"What are we gonna do?!" The girl shouted, looking at the boy with wide eyes. Jack looked over at her, his eyes just as wide.

"I don't know." The boy admitted fearfully. "In case this is the end... I love ya, little sis."

"... Don't get all lovey-dovey on me now, Jackson." The girl, Jenna Darby, gave a small grin. "I was just starting to tolerate you." At that, Jack rolled his eyes and grinned lightly, shaking his head as they turned a corner.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Snow Queen." He commented dryly, and she snickered. The motorcycle suddenly drove up behind the two, and it flashed its headlights.

"Hop on!" A female voice exclaimed, and he obeyed. Jenna was still running. "Come on, kid!" Jenna looked over at the motorcycle, grinning nervously.

"No thanks!" She insisted, and Jack's jaw dropped as she hopped back onto her bike. "I've got this! Lead the way, caffeine-withdrawal induced hallucination!"

* * *

The humans and the motorcycle lured the creepy cars into a dried-up old water basin, and the motorcycle changed into a giant, feminine-looking robot. The creepy cars changed into giant, even-creepier males who began fighting the female robot.

"Whoa." Jenna stared, then she slowly raised her phone an took a picture. Jack looked at her, annoyed, while a younger kid with glasses and a backpack walked up, holding a backpack and the remote-control for a model car.

"Really?!"

"Jack, this has gotta be some crazy government shit! I'm putting it on my website!"

"For God's sake-!"

The three humans quickly took cover as a yellow car arrived and turned into a male with blue eyes who stood with the female robot. The younger kid and Jack stared in awe as they battled, while Jenna seemed to be thinking.

"Okay..." She began, trying to process it. "Dark cars with red eyes and car and motorcycle with blue eyes. Blue-eyes protecting us, red-eyes probably trying to kill us... I'm thinking that the blue-eyes are the good guys and the red-eyes are the bad guys." Jack looked over at her, glaring.

"You think?!"

"Which means that I should do this!" The girl pulled out a taser, charged it to full power, and fired it at an evil robots's leg. The robot tensed up, giving the yellow robot time to recover from his fight. When the evil robot didn't move, the yellow robot poked it, and it fell over. The yellow robot looked at Jenna, its "eyes" wide, and Jenna slowly waved. "Uh... Hi."

"Jenna!" Jack grabbed her hand and the boy's, finally fed-up with what was happening. "We have to get out of here before we get killed!" Jack dragged the two into a sewer pipe (Jenna holding onto her bike), and they ran back to civilization as they thought they had known it.

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

The next day, Jenna sat on the steps of a school, waiting for Jack. She was looking down, frowning, and hugging her knees to her chest. There was a bruise far back on her jaw on the right side, and she slowly reached up and moved her hair in order to hide it, not seeming nearly as bothered as she should have been.

"Hey!" A voice spoke, and the girl looked up to see the little boy from the previous day. "I'm Raf... What's your name?"

"Jenna Darby." Jenna replied, giving a small smile, then she frowned and looked down again. "What happened yesterday? I can't even process it without a wicked headache..." Raf sat next to her, frowning.

"Something crazy, that's for sure." He agreed, nodding. They sat there in awkward silence for a long moment, and then another voice spoke up.

"Nerd alert!" A girl who appeared to be a foreign exchange student from Japan smirked down at the two. "School's two biggest dweebs are finally talking, eh? Yawn!" Jenna stood up, glaring.

"Tch." She scoffed lightly, crossing her arms. "We may be considered _dweebs_ because we're smart and use our brains for productive means, Miko, but at least we're not considered spoiled, arrogant, dust-for-brains children." Miko blinked, then she placed her hands on her hips, trying to get up in her face.

"Them's fighting-words, Darby." She said quietly. "We really going to do this again? You know that you've always backed down from a fight." Jenna's eyes narrowed slightly, then she took a deep breath.

"Miko, since you've simply refused to believe that problems can be solved in any way outside of smashing through them, I guess I'll take this occasion as one in which we will solve things your way." She announced simply, and Miko blinked as she began cracking her knuckles. "Now, before we begin, there's a few things you should know about me. One: I have a temper fuse about as flammable as a strip of paper soaked in gasoline. Two: I don't like bullies, especially the sort who think that they're clever when they're really, really not. Three: I don't like seeing children picked on, especially by those who are older than them - as those people are cowards." Raf's eyes widened as Jenna stretched and cracked her neck. "Four: I hate being underestimated. Five: I take karate and kickboxing classes on the weekends, and I ride my bike everywhere - so I'm likely stronger than you, faster than you, and better at fighting than you."

"What the-?" Miko blinked as Jenna stood to her full height and got into a strong fighting-stance. Miko was a year older than Jenna, and Jenna was shorter by an inch, but Miko seemed really uneasy, now. "... Darby-"

"What?" Jenna asked, smirking deviously. "Too chicken to take a nerd in a fight?"

Before Miko could reply, Jack arrived and the three humans who has seen the robots noticed the yellow muscle car that could become the yellow robot. Raf got in, and the motorcycle came after Jack and Jenna when they tried to escape into an alleyway. She claimed that they were in danger and that someone called Optimus Prime wanted to talk to them... And then, Miko showed up.

* * *

Jenna biked after the two vehicles into a secret base hidden in a desert mesa. She looked up, her eyes wide as she saw two giant robots looking down at her and the other three as they climbed off/out of their vehicles. One was huge and green, the other smaller and red and white. Jenna stared in awe, placing her bike on its kickstand and stepping away, as the other two robots transformed behind her.

"Whoa..."

"I thought there were three." The red/white robot began in an older voice, frowning and looking at Miko. Jenna blinked, then muttered quietly.

"Prediction: this is the cranky-grampa."

"Haven't you heard?" The motorcycle-robot asked coyly. "Humans multiply."

"Prediction: this is the mother-hen with sarcasm and a complicated past." Jenna continued quietly. Raf held his hand out to Jack.

"I'm Raf."

"I'm Miko!" Miko exclaimed, running up to the green robot. "Who are you?!" The green robot was obviously taken aback by her enthusiasm.

"Bulkhead."

"Prediction: this was the crazy uncle who looked like a tough guy but was a real softie." Jenna grinned lightly, then she rolled her eyes as Miko began rattling off questions.

"So, if you guys are robots..." Raf began cautiously. "Who made you?" The red and white robot scoffed.

"Puh-lease..."

"... Humans, am I right?" Jenna smirked lightly, shrugging, and the robot looked at her. "What?" The ground shook, and Jenna spun around to see giant metal feet hitting the ground. The humans all looked up to see a huge blue and red male robot, and Jenna gave a small wave, her eyes wide. "Hi... Please don't kill us. I wanna live."

"Sorry about my little sister." Jack sighed, rolling lightly his eyes. "Jenna's sort of special." Jenna's eyes narrowed as she looked at him, and she rolled up her hoodie-sleeves.

"I'll show you just how _special_ I am when I kick your ass." She growled lowly. Blue/red-robot quickly butted in.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots."

"... Prediction: this is the badass dad." Jenna announced, and Jack elbowed her in the side. "So... Is that a no on killing us?" All went silent, so Jenna shoved Jack forward. "You shall be the delegate, Jack! Talk to the giant metal guy who could crush us if we piss him off."

"Jenna!" Jack looked back at her, glaring, then sighed and looked up at the blue and red robot. "... Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." The giant red and blue robot replied. The humans raised eyebrows.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Motorcycle-robot elaborated, irked. Jenna blinked, then slowly smirked.

"Oh, yeah... I tasered the Hell out of one of them."

"Okay..." Jack frowned slightly. "Why are they here?" The massive robot kneeled, and Jenna quickly backed off, still wary.

"A fair question, Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked innocently. Jenna crossed her arms, looking up as she too waited for an explanation.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of Energon." The massive robot stated, a hint of forlornness in his voice. "The fuel and lifeblood of Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother... But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

"... Is there gonna be a quiz?" Miko yawned, and Jenna blinked. Then, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she turned to the girl, glaring.

"YOU BRAT!" Jenna snapped, and many blinked. "This guy is talking about something scarring and life-changing, and you're being a total bitch about it! How would it feel if we were stuck on their planet, fighting to keep them safe after Earth was destroyed, and Doctor Dismal over there started yawning as you described how you lost your family in a war?!"

"... _Doctor Dismal_?" The red and white asked, breaking the HUGE tension that the brunette's snap had caused. Miko had recoiled slightly, and she watched as Jenna slowly calmed hedself, muttering quietly. Jack looked up at the blue and red robot and started talking again.

"So, what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?"

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

"And you expect a nerd, a brat, a twelve year-old, and a burger-joint employee to do what?" Jenna asked, placing a hand on her hip. "I mean... Sure, I've got a taser, but not much else that can hold out in a fight. If it's fighters you're looking for, I think you can do better with - legitimately - ANYONE else."

"Since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours." THe blue and red robot replied, frowning. Jenna cringed lightly at that.

"... Got it. So, if we spot any strange vehicles, call 911." Jack summarized, uncomfortable. "Can we go now?"

"You try calling 911 and saying 'help, I'm being chased by an evil robot disguised as a car.'" Jenna muttered, roiling her eyes. "See ya when you're a grease stain on the pavement, Jackson."

"And you insane?!" Miko asked, shocked at Jack's words. "I'm living the dream here in 'Bot-Swana, and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it! Especially your crazy sister!" Jack had to catch Jenna's fist before it hit her. Jenna's eyes were narrowed, and Miko blinked in surprise. "You know, you're just proving my point."

"So?!"

"It is best that you four remain under our watch." Optimus quickly intervened, looking between the children. "At least, until we can determine our enemy's intentions."

"Optimus." The white and red robot spoke up, not happy. "With all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere."

"Children?" Jack asked, annoyed. Jenna smirked in amusement, but she remained silent as she listened to the massive beings' conversation.

"They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot, they will go..." The red and white robot lightly stomped on the floor for emphasis. " _Squish_." Jenna slowly raised her hand.

"Yeah... I'd rather not do that." She stated, like it was impossible for her not to want to get crushed. The red and white robot seemed unamused.

"... Then, for the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus smiled slightly. Suddenly, an alarm went off, and Jack immediately freaked out.

"What's that?!"

" _Proximity sensor._ " The yellow Autobot replied, buzzing instead of speaking. Jenna blinked, surprised as she found herself understanding him. " _Someone's up top._ " Raf quickly translated for Jack and Miko.

"Prediction: this is the cute little brother of the group." Jenna whispered, grinning lightly at the yellow robot. He didn't seem to hea her.

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet muttered in annoyance. Jack quickly got confused.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys."

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world." Optimus explained, looking at the boy. "As he tends to only visit when there are issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

* * *

The children hid, and they heard someone fearlessly scolding the Autobots for the incident that caused their meeting.

"Whoever this guy is, he's got guts." Jenna stated, then turned to the others with a small grin. "Okay, kids! Let's review... Name all the Autobots."

"Optimus, Ratchet..." Raf began slowly, focusing. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee... The girl Autobot hasn't said hers yet." Jenna nodded, then looked at Jack.

"Arcee." Jack stated, frowning slightly. "Her name is Arcee." Jenna nodded, then she almost cracked up when Ratchet yelled at Bulkhead for crushing his equipment.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!"

* * *

Agent Fowler left the Base, and the children exited hiding.

"So..." Jenna began, lightly rocking on her heels. "I really don't get to fight anymore 'Cons? It was kinda fun..."

"What?" Ratchet asked, looking down at the girl in disbelief. She gestured to Bumblebee.

"He saw me taser one of those creeps. I totally took that sucka out."

" _Yeah, she did._ " Bumblebee buzzed, nodding in agreement. " _I've never seen anything like it._ " The Autobots looked at Jenna, genuinely surprised.

"Hey, when you're an illegal artist, you need to be prepared." Jenna shrugged lightly. "I've had to add some officers to the display once or twice."

"Wait... You're that mysterious graffiti artist people talk about?!" Miko asked, and Jenna blinked as the girl actually smiled at her for the first time, like, EVER. "That's so cool!"

"Those colorful wall markings in Jasper were yours?" Bulkhead asked, raising an optic-brow. Jenna slowly nodded, and he immediately grinned. "I am a HUGE fan! How do you make those explosion-looking ones?" Jenna opened her bag and pulled out a silver, spherical object.

"Got a blank wall?"

* * *

Bulkhead showed Jenna the training room, everyone else following to watch what she would do, and the girl took the sphere in hand. Jenna gazed at a black, cement wall before her and nodded.

"That'll do." She decided, and many of her observers blinked. "I think I'm gonna call this one _Spark of Rebellion_."

"Why?" Raf asked, frowning slightly. Jenna threw the sphere at the blank wall, and it exploded in a show brilliant colors - yellow, red, gold, and orange -, the warm-colored paint dying the wall with its colorful hues. Everyone gazed, awed, while Jenna simply nodded and smiled.

"It sounds cool."

"Pyrotechnics combined with paint to create a depiction of an instantaneous event such as an explosion." Ratchet looked down at the girl. "How could someone like you create such a device?"

"I got bored. A girl needs hobbies!"

"So... The most anti-social girl in school can also make bombs." Miko noted, and Jenna shot a scowl her way. "Good to know."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

The Autobots left in a hurry, leaving the kids with Ratchet when they went looking for someone called _Cliffjumper_. They used something called a _ground bridge_ to go there, and Ratchet started getting on everyone's nerves with his dislike of humanity and distrust of them and their technology. Soon, the others returned followed by a blue explosion, and there was no Cliffjumper. Jack dragged Miko and Raf off, but Jenna stayed to listen.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked quietly. Arcee looked sad, confused, and scared.

"Not Cliff... At least... Not anymore." She choked out. "He was mutated, butchered - like something from those 'Con experiments during the war." Arcee fell, nearly passing out.

" _Arcee?!_ " Bumblebee asked, worried. The female Autobit raised a servo in protest to him coming closer.

"I'm fine, just dizzy."

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko asked, confused. The others had returned out of curiosity.

"Robots with emotions?" Raf asked, his eyes wide. Jenna frowned slightly at his surprise. Hadn't he realized that, before?"

"Robots... Who can die." Jack realized, gazing at Arcee with wide eyes. Jenna slowly reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, and he hung his head.

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _That's_ _where the story begins._

 _I met the Autobots, learned of their struggle and of their nature. I learned that they were just as human as a human, tat they weren't invincible, that they could break and bleed - but they put their love's on the line constantly for us, for humans. I couldn't believe the strength of their devotion..._

 _I was young, stupid, and temperamental. I was angry at the world, and I took my anger out on everyone around me, which resulted in me being lonely, which resulted in me getting angrier at the world and continuing the whole cycle._

 _It was destructive, and if it hadn't been for the discovery of the Autobots, I don't know what would have happened to me. I would have probably grown up, graduated from high-school and college, and become an art-teacher. I would have lived alone with several dogs, and I would have painted in my spare-time. I would never have gotten married, I would have lived a hum-drum life and retired old. Then, I would have probably been found dead a few weeks after I died, sitting in front of an unfinished painting. That would have been my life..._

 _But it wasn't._

 _My life, it wasn't long - it was far shorter than it should have been, according to most standards. But the adventure I went on... I couldn't have found happiness like that if I could live that simple, hum-drum life for a thousand years._

 _So..._

 _ **Thank you, all of you. Thank you for opening my eyes, to showing me just how big the universe was, and giving me an important place in it. Thank you, for giving me a purpose - a calling.**_

 _ **You know what that calling was, and you'd probably be livid if you heard me say such happy things about it. But you shouldn't be - I was happy. I was, for the first time in my life, truly happy...**_

 _ **I went out smiling, so please: stop crying.**_

 _And to you, reader, don't let the nature of my words discourage you from this tale. Even if you know how it ends and that may trouble you, the story... The story isn't troubling at all._ _These where the happiest days of my life._

 _I just wish that they hadn't made my loved ones so sad._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Well... That's a thing._**

 ** _*blinks as dozens of guns are aimed my way*_**

 ** _Whoa, whoa! Calm down, people! Calm down! This isn't a rewrite or replacement for "The Artist"! Think of it as an, uh... Alternate Universe. _**

**_You know how many "Transformers" series there are - I wanted to take another look at the same story, give a different twist! It's fine, really! I just wanted to tell another version of the tale you love! It's going to be alright! Calm yourselves!_**

 ** _*guns slowly lower*_**

 ** _Alright..._**

 ** _Now, you know how much I love "The Artist". It's one of my favorite stories, one of the only stories I've finished to date, AND the only one I've granted a sequel to. But as I'm working on the sequel, I keep on noticing that there are a few things I would have liked to have done differently. I'm more experienced as a writer now, and there are just a few things I should have done... Better._**

 ** _*guns slowly raise again*_**

 ** _Oi! I'm the writer! It's my opinion! Chill out!_**

 ** _*sigh* So... Yeah._**

 ** _I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories (including the original "The Artist" If you feel like it, but caution: SPOILERS), etc. Thanks! :)_**


	2. Stand in Accusation

_What would you trade for an adventure?_

 _Your relationships? Your future? Your life?_

 _There was a time where I'd trade 'whatever' for a thrill. I was constantly at the risk of getting into trouble with the law due to my status as a graffiti artist, and when I met the Autobots, I was always risking my life. But there was a time when my relationship with my brother, Jack, was in HUGE jeopardy._

 _My recklessness caused great problems during my lifetime. It cost me a lot, but I know that if I could do it over again, I would do the exact same thing._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

Ratchet was examining the purple goo that had been found on Arcee's servo, the goo that had supposedly been covering a monstrous mutation of a butchered Cliffjumper. Jenna was wandering around the base, alone since the other children were out with their guardians, and she was not saying anything to distract Ratchet and keeping her hands to herself - for which he had to be grateful.

"Thank goodness for peace and quiet." The old medic sighed. "Houseguests can be such a bother..." There was a clattering noise, and Ratchet looked back to see the human girl give a shrug, seeming confused.

"Wasn't me." She told him worriedly. "But... I think it's close." There was a rapid metallic tapping, and Jenna took a step back towards Ratchet, growing uneasy. "Doc..?"

"Don't call me that." Ratchet scolded, then he looked around. "Optimus?" No reply.

"Too small." Jenna announced, her eyes narrowing. Ratchet suddenly noticed a small creature with a purple optic running at him, snarling. "By the Allspark!"

The creature lunged at the medic, but it was suddenly intercepted by a tiny silver sphere that exploded in yellow and red paint. The creature fell to the ground, twitching before the purple glow sipurrounding it faded and it went offline.

"Whoa." Jenna stared, lowering her hand. She had been the one to throw the silver sphere - the paint-bomb. Ratchet looked over at her, stunned. "You okay, Doc?"

"D-don't call me that..." He stammered, then he looked up as Optimus entered the room, his optics narrowed. "Well... It appears that the goo d-does have the ability to r-revive, albeit... Monstrously."

"... I have a grave suspicion, Ratchet." Optimus frowned, his optics narrowing further. "Dark Energon." Jenna ran up onto the yellow stairway, becoming optic-level with the Autobots.

"Uh... That's bad, right?"

* * *

The others returned, and Optimus and Ratchet announced that they were going on a reconnaissance mission. They went through the ground bridge, and Optimus lead the way to an ancient Cybertronian battlefield on Earth. Megatron himself arrived, and he threw a shard of Dark Energon to the ground, awakening the long-offline Cybertronian corpses.

"By the Allspark..." Ratchet stared, horrified. The creatures advanced as Megatron laughed, when suddenly... "Is that one of Jenna's bombs?" A silver device hit a reawakened warrior, and the explosion of paint made all that it hit fizzle and offline. Optimus and Ratchet turned to see...

"Stay away from them!" Jenna snapped, standing atop a boulder, then threw another bomb. Three more warriors fell, and Jenna looked at the two Autobots with a light glare. "Start fighting!" Optimus and Ratchet began battling the undead, seeing more bombs go off every few seconds as Jenna bought them time. They discovered that their blasts didn't work on the warriors and began cutting them to pieces. Then, the two Autobots slowly grew exhausted in the midst of battle.

"Optimus..." Ratchet sighed, shaking his helm. "This prolonged exposure to Dark Energon is sapping our strength."

"We cannot falter now." Optimus told him sternly, and they resumed the battle, only to get swarmed. Ratchet figured that it was the end, then a rain of blue and white paint hit the undead and made them fizzle out. Yellow paint freed Optimus, and the two mechs stood, Ratchet with an injured arm, to see...

"Yah-hoo!" Jenna crowed, riding a warrior's back and throwing paint-bombs into the masses as the undead Cybertronian thrashed and snarled. The girl looked absolutely elated. "This is so cool..!"

"That is blatant disrespect for the dead!" Ratchet scolded, and Jenna looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Then, she shrugged and tasered the warrior she rode upon and leapt off. A majority of the warriors had been defeated.

"Tch." Jenna scoffed as a bomb detonated behind her and brought down four more warriors. "Honestly? Where would you two be without me?" Optimus picked the girl up, examining her for injuries. "I'm fine, Optimus! I tasered any Zombie-'Bots who got too close!"

"You should not have come." Optimus frowned under his battle mask. Jenna shrugged, raising her hands and feigning innocence.

"A good follower knows when it is and isn't a good time to follow orders, _Boss 'Bot._ Now, uh... Shouldn't you be fighting evil, right now?"

* * *

The two Autobots and the human finished off the last of the undead warriors, but Megatron got away. So, they all returned to Base and reported their findings.

"You fought zombies?!" Miko asked, her eyes wide. "And I missed it?!"

"Bulkhead..." Optimus began, looking at the large green Autobot. "You exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you... However, today I learned that they can hold their own in battle if armed with the proper equipment and... Attitude." The other humans stared at their young, artistic friend. Jenna waved, laughing nervously at their expressions - especially Jack's, which was a mixture of surprised and horrified.

"Uh... Hiya."

Miko showed Optimus an equation she had taken a photo of on the Decepticon warship. Ratchet took a look and deemed it to be the image of a calculation used in the construction of a space bridge - one that would likely be used to bring zombie-Decepticons to Earth -, and Jack finally snapped.

"If this is an average day with the Autobots... I don't want to be a part of it." He admitted, and Jenna's expeession flashed with shock. "Not anymore."

"Jack..." Optimus tried, frowning down at the boy. "Putting you in harm's way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all humankind... We will respect your decision if you choose to leave." Ratchet started up the ground bridge.

"No point in long goodbyes. Here's the door." He announced almost too enthusiastically. Raf refused to leave, Jack didn't even try to convince Miko to go, and he finally looked at his younger sister expectantly.

"Jenna, we have to go."

"... No." Jenna replied, and everyone blinked. "Jack, these guys need my help! I can... I can build a paint-bomb big enough to take out the undead army without anyone else getting hurt! I can't go!" Jack's eyes widened, then he grabbed her wrist.

"Jenna, I'm not letting you get yourself killed!"

"I'll be fine!" Jenna pulled her wrist away, glaring. "Go on! Go, if you wanna abandon them, Jack! But I won't, I'm not a coward!"

"Jenna-"

"I'm not helpless, Jack! Not anymore! I'm not the same as I was, back then!"

"No, you're not!" Jack agreed, glaring lightly. "Now, you're reckless and irresponsible - and that could get you hurt!"

"So?! Jack, the world is at stake! It may have abandoned me, but I won't abandon it!" Jenna turned and ran off, vanishing down the halls. Everything was silent for a long moment.

"... Abandoned her?" Miko asked, and Raf looked at Jack. His expression was forlorn, and he sighed as he hung his head.

"She doesn't like to talk about it." He admitted, turning and walking towards the ground bridge. "But... Jenna's adopted." With that, he departed from the base. The Autobots were confused, and the kids were silent for a moment. Then, Miko raised an eyebrow, frowning.

"Duh." She noted, and Raf looked up at her with a frown. "What? It's not like they look anything alike. It's not a mean comment, it's a statement of fact: pretty much everyone knows. There's no big secret."

"... That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Raf said quietly, and Miko blinked. Then, she sighed and looked down.

"Whatever... Jenna's not the sort who lets something like that hurt her. That much, I know."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

A few hours later, Optimus and Ratchet found Jenna kneeling in the training room, working on converting an empty fuel tank into a massive paint-bomb.

"Jenna?" Optimus asked, but the girl didn't reply as she continued. "What does _adopted_ mean?"

"... It means my parents didn't want me, left me on the street to die, and someone found me, pitied me, and took me in." The girl explained, her voice steady despite the subject. "This hoodie I'm wearing, it's all I have from them... They saw that I was alive when they left me, but they abandoned me anyway."

"Caretakers up and abandon their sparklings on this planet?" Ratchet asked, disgusted. Jenna nodded, not looking up at them.

"They even have a name for wastes of space like us... _Orphans_." She replied quietly. "If we're found, we get shipped off the orphanages, where we stay until someone wants us... Not many kids ever leave. Jack found me on the street when I was three, and his family took me in." Jenna finished the bomb, and Optimus picked it up as Jenna stood and turned, staring to walk away. "This should take out a good chunk out of Ugly's undead army, based on what those little ones could do."

"Hmm..." Ratchet scanned it. "This is very advanced... What caused you to start making these?" Jenna paused, and all was silent for a long moment.

"... I suppose I wanted to leave proof that I existed." Jenna replied, her fists clenching at her sides. "If anything happens to me, and my parents come back..." Jenna looked back, her eyes narrowed and filled with tears. "My art will stand in accusation."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

A few days passed, and Jenna finished her bomb for the Autobots. They weren't certain if they would use it, but it was the closest thing to a 'Plan B' that they had, so they were grateful. Things were awkward between Jenna and Jack, as expected. Jack rarely saw his sister, and when he did, she wouldn't look at him.

"Where'd those bruises come from?" Jack asked one morning as they got ready for school. Jenna didn't answer them, she just filled her water-bottle in silence. "Jenna, come on. I'm worried about you."

"... Miko accidentally triggered the prototype for the bomb." Jenna replied quietly. "She ran off gout telling me what she'd done, and I got blown clear out of the room." Jack looked at his sister, frowning. "Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead weren't happy. Bumblebee and Raf just cringed... I've barely seen Arcee."

"She okay? I mean... Does it look like she's getting over Cliffjumper?"

"Hmm." Jenna shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I don't really know what that sort of loss feels like. I have my own." Jack blinked, then sighed quietly.

"Jenna-"

"The kind where people back out of a commitment." Jenna looked back at Jack, glaring. "Leaving me alone to finish what they started... I wasn't the one ogling the motorcycle, Jack. Remember that." With that, Jenna left the kitchen to leave for school early, leaving Jack alone.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

After Jack returned to the Autobot that night, the Autobots went to destroye the space bridge, the army, and (hopefully) Megatron himself. As this was going on, the children went to try and by time by messing with the targeting-systems that the Decepticons were going to use to find Cybertron. They bought a few minutes, but then Soundwave managed to cut them out of the system - literally - and the Decepticons locked on target. Luckily, the Autobots were able to blow the space-bridge to Hell, and the children returned home for the night, having earned their rest.

"So..." Jack looked over at Jenna as she bandaged a shallow but long scratch on her arm that she'd gotten during their fight with Soundwave, giving a small smile. "Am I forgiven?"

"... Sure, Jackson." Jenna looked back at him, giving a light grin. "Just don't do anything stupid to screw this up, okay? This is our chance."

"Chance for what?"

"To do something that _means_ something." Jenna replied, turning to face him. "To change the world... I don't know how you managed to resist for as long as you did."

"Heh... You sure have a way with words, sis." Jack commented, smirking lightly. Jenna smirked right back at him.

"It's a gift." She insisted and he rolled his eyes. "So... You forgive me for staying?"

"Yes."

"And building that bomb?"

"... Yes."

"What about running off and fighting zombie-'Cons?"

"Don't push it, Jenna."

"Heh... There's the Jack I know..."

* * *

The Autobots, having rested and recovered, went to look at Jenna's blazing mural in the training room one last time.

" _Spark of Rebellion_..." Arcee crossed her arms. "Only now, I realize it looks like the start of a massive fire... Kid must have a lot of faith in us." Optimus and Ratchet gazed at the image, certain words from the artist ringing in their processors.

 ** _"My art will stand in accusation."_**

"... She is one of many humans dependent upon our efforts against the Decepticons." Optimus reminded his comrades. "These children who have come into our lives will be a constant reminder of our grave responsibility. We must be cautious, watchful, and careful... We must not do anything to place their lives into danger, if it can be helped."

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _Heh... Those words from Optimus sure were ironic, considering the future. My future._

 _The next adventure would conclude with a massive choice._ _My greatest choice while with the Autobots, the choice that would change my life forever._ _There was no turning around, no going back - that choice changed me, redefined me, sealed my fate. But that's okay._ _After all..._

 _That choice led me to my best friend._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _So... Those of you who read "The Artist", you know what's next. XD_**

 ** _What do you guys think of the formatting of my story? It being, in itself, a story that Jenna is telling all of you. The whole monologue-story-monologue bit? I'm sorta digging it._**

 ** _I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**


	3. Failed Attempts

_Here we are._

 _The first encounter. The day that changed my fate._

 _This is it. The big one._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

The children's next week with the Autobots was... Interesting.

On that Tuesday, Ratchet "helped" them with their school projects, and Jenna found herself will her first failing grade EVER because the Autobot medic decided that it would be wise for her to turn in a mapped-out image of Autobot anatomy instead of human anatomy. She tried to swap-out the project at the last moment, but she felt guilty about it because of how hard Ratchet had worked, so she'd turned in his model anyway. Hello, forty-three percent.

On the first Saturday after they met the Autobots, the children had to assist the 'Bots in fighting creatures called Scraplets. Jenna though that they were extremely creeepy - she was almost as scared at the Autobots, and she was NEVER scared - and she wanted to stay as far away from them as possible. But, when it came down to it, she did what she could to help and smashed a lot of those monstrous little bugs.

Finally, during the second week, Jenna was sitting on the yellow staircase off to th side, her headphones on and her eyes closed as she listened to some music while the other kids spent time with their "guardians". Arcee said she would be a partial-guardian for her and Jack, but Jenna knew it was Jack she favored. So, she let them do their own thing - she came to the Base by herself and stayed to herself. She probably wouldn't come around every day, if she didn't think that Optimus would sic one of his 'bots on her. So, there she was...

" ** _Don't you wanna get away_**

 ** _From the same old part you gotta play..?_** " Jenna sang quietly along with the music, opening her eyes as she frowned and looked up at the ceiling, frowning as she let the music play for a while. "

 ** _Stay in the cage,_**

 ** _Or you'll finally take the key._**

 ** _Oh, damn. Suddenly you're free to fly..._**

 ** _It'll take you to the other s-_** "

"Optimus." Ratchet spoke up, and Jenna slid her headphones back and let them rest around her neck and on her shoulders. "I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system... It's an Autobot identification beacon."

"So..." Jack looked at the Autobots, seeming surprised. "There are other 'Bots out there?"

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark." Arcee explained, then her optics narrowed. "But 'Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons."

"Unknown vessel." Optimus sent out a transmission to the ship. "This is Autobot Outpost Omega One. Identify yourself."

 _ **:** I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades. **:**_ A voice scoffed lightly. At hearing this, Bulkhead jolted, his optics widening.

"Wheeljack?!" Bulkhead asked, walking forward. "You old 'Con-crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

 _ **:** Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security? **:**_

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons..." Bulk smirked lightly. "How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

 _ **:** Sometime tomorrow, if I put metal to the pedal. **:**_

"Another 'Bots coming here!" Miko grinned, quickly getting excited. "How cool is that?!"

"Wheeljack?" Optimus asked, raising an optic-brow. "I know of him by reputation only. Can you verify his voiceprint?"

"He is one-thousand-percent the real deal, Optimus." Bulkhead assured, giving a small nod. Optimus nodded in response, then looked back at the monitor.

"We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey."

"See you soon, buddy!" Bulkhead grinned at the screen. "I'll make sure you get a proper welcome!" The transmission ended, and Arcee looked over at Bulkhead with a light smirk.

"So… Who's the boyfriend?"

"Me and 'Jackie go way back." Bulkhead explained excitedly. "We were part of the same war unit, the Wreckers, which means the 'Cons are gonna wish he never found us." Jenna raised an eyebrow, then raised her headphones again, humming softly before singing quietly once more.

" ** _But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little._**

 ** _Just let me give you the freedom to dream, and it'll_**

 ** _Wake you up and cure your aching,_**

 ** _Take your walls and start 'em breaking._**

 ** _Now, that's a deal that seems worth taking -_**

 ** _But I guess I'll leave that up to you..._** "

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

The next morning...

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee declared, checking the screens. Raf and Miko were talking as the Autobots worked.

"You think he's here to visit?" Raf asked excitedly, smiling. Miko grinned, looking hopeful.

"Maybe he'll stay." She proposed, then looked thoughtful. "Have to find his own human, though..." The two looked at Jenna, who looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, then she scoffed and raised an eyebrow, smirking lightly. "Me and _Space-Cowboy_? Please. I'm good as I am."

"Ground-bridge cycling up." Ratchet announced, then the medic scowled as it shut down again. "Blasted Scraplets! Equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"So... Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" Jack asked, confused. Optimus nodded, frowning down at him.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship."

"Dude!" Miko exclaimed as Bulkhead paced in excitement. "I've never seen you so stoked!"

"Oh, you're gonna love Wheeljack." Bulkhead smiled at the girl. "We were like brothers. And tonight, we are gonna party!"

"Sweet!" Miko cheered, elated. Both Ratchet and Jenna rolled their optics/eyes.

"... Bogies closing fast on Wheeljack's position." Arcee announced, her optics narrowing. Bulkhead looked livid.

"'Con scum!" He snapped, and Ratchet tried to hurry his repairs to the ground bridge. "Open the bridge, Ratchet! We're missing all the action!" Ratchet finished and looked up at Optimus.

"I'll prepare sick bay."

"Who for?" Bulkhead asked, turning to the portal. "The 'Cons? This is Wheeljack we're talking about." Most of the Autobots ran through, leaving the children and Ratchet in the base.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

The Autobots returned to Base, and Wheeljack began getting used to his surroundings. Obstacle Number One: Miko, the excited Japanese exchange-student with a billion questions. Jenna almost felt sorry for the poor 'bot, but she couldn't shake a sinking feeling that something was wrong. So, during the party, she stayed off to the side as usual, listening to music as she constructed a new paint-bomb.

"What's that all about?" A voice asked, and Jenna looked up to see the new-arrival gazing at her with a raised optic-brow. The girl lowered her headphones and gestured to the bomb, and he nodded.

"I'm a graffiti artist." Jenna explained, and he blinked. "I put art where it doesn't belong. I wanted a quick, unique method of tagging this town, and this is it. Explosion goes off and splatters paint everywhere. Works great for art, and even better for dealing with zombie-'Cons."

"Zombie-'Cons?"

"The Cybertronians that Megatron brought back with Dark Energon." Jenna replied, looking up at him. "I found out while I was helping Doc and Boss-'Bot that the paint messes with their circuitry. Neat, eh?" The mech remained silent for a long moment, then slowly nodded.

"Yeah. Neat."

* * *

Jenna finished her bomb and looked at it with a small smile before blinking an looking up as Bulkhead approached. She raised an eyebrow, lowering her headphones again.

"What's up?"

"... When he asked you about that bomb, what did he want to know?" Bulkhead asked, and the girl blinked. Then, she set the bomb aside and looked up at him again.

"He wanted to know what it was for, and I told him about the art and zombie-'Cons."

"Did he ask about how it was made, how you came up with the idea? What about offering suggestions to make it better?"

"Uh... No?" Jenna replied, concerned, and Bulkhead's optics narrowed dangerously. "Bulkhead, what is it?"

"I've got a bad feeling..." Bulkhead looked at her seriously. "Keep an eye on Miko. We're finishing this." Bulkhead turned and walked off, and Jenna blinked, then she deadpanned heavily.

"Miko..?"

* * *

Wheeljack and Miko returned from their tour of the base, and Bulkhead began his plan.

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me..." The green Wrecker began, turning away from Arcee and Bumblebee. "At the Battle of Darkmount Pass."

"That's a heck of a story." Wheeljack grinned lightly. Bulkhead glared venomously.

"Yep... Tell it."

"Talk, talk, talk." Miko groaned as Jenna walked over, lowering her headphones. "How about after we go off-roading?" Bulkhead didn't even look at her as he replied.

"Miko, stay out of this!"

"Bulkhead, easy." Arcee tried, holding her servos up slightly to gesture for him to calm. Wheeljack looked uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure I-"

"Tell it!"

"... Fine. You wanna live in the past, Bulkhead?" Wheeljack asked, his optics narrowing. "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a Smelting Pit. The 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap, then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping-stones to cross the molten metal... Isn't that how it happened?" Bulkhead slowly nodded.

"Yeah... That's exactly how it happened." He answered, and Wheeljack grew relieved. "Except for one little thing." Relief became horror. "I wasn't there."

"What?!" Ratchet asked, alarmed. Jenna grabbed Miko's shoulder, her eyes narrowing.

"We need to move."

"I'd already left the Wreckers to join Optimus. But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record!" Bulkhead stated, and the white robot reacted. Jenna shoved Miko out of the way and got grabbed by the traitor, quickly getting lifted into the air.

"Jenna!" Jack shouted, the girl's eyes wide as she looked down at him. The intruder ran to the ground bridge controls.

"Stay back!" The imposter ordered, his voice changed. "Or I'll squeeze her into pulp!" Jenna's eyes widened, then she lightly gulped.

"I'd rather not get 'squeezed into pulp'..." She locked eyes with Jack, then looked at her backpack as it laid off to the side. Her brother got the message and slowly inched his was towards it. "I like life..."

"Decepticon coward!" Bulkhead snapped, and the fake's grip on Jenna got tighter. "Let the girl go and face me!"

"Don't fret." The fake smirked. "Plenty of fighting to come!"

"Is there a real Wheeljack?!" Jack asked, almost at the bag. Jenna mouthed the word _bomb_ , and he nodded.

"Oh, indeed! And I suppose Lord Starscream is making sport of him." The fake replied, grinning maliciously. Bulk glared at him, worry in his optics.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Jenna shouted, glaring at her captor, then she cried out as the fake's grip tightened even more and her ribs audibly cracked. He input some coordinates, and the ground bridge went online.

"About time." He smirked, and Jenna fought as she was carried towards the swirling vortex. Jack had one of her bombs in his hand, but Jenna looked down, her eyes darting around, before looking up at her allies.

"Guys, don't worry about me! Shut the bridge, or everyone's gonna die!" She told them, and everyone blinked. "Either way, he's gonna kill me!" No one moved. "Stop being sentimental idiots! Shut the damn ground bridge!" They stayed frozen, and Jenna began beating on the giant fist that still held her in the air.

"Let's get this party started." The fake laughed, throwing his arms out. Suddenly, the Decepticon lurched forward, sending the girl flying out of his hand and into Bulkhead's. Jenna looked up with wide eyes to see another Wheeljack - the REAL Wheeljack - kick the fake into a wall.

"I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through." Wheeljack stated as he stood up straight, grabbing his swords and focusing on the fake. Ratchet obeyed as Bulkhead set Jenna down and moved to attack as the Wheeljacks circled each other, but one Wheeljack stopped him. "Ugly's mine." Within a few moments, due to his superior skill, the real Wrecker easily defeated the Decepticon copy and sheathed his swords.

"That's my 'Jackie." Bulkhead commented, grinning. Wheeljack turned to Ratchet, frowning as he removed his battle-mask.

"You, hit the switch. It's time to take out the trash." The white and grey Wrecker stated. Bulkhead was glaring at the fake version of his best friend, and the real Wheeljack noticed... "All yours, buddy."

"Wait." Jenna glared marching up with a bomb in her hand. "This is for making me look like a damsel-in-distress." The girl threw the bomb, and the Decepticon's face and upper body were covered in bubbly blue, bright pink, and yellow. Bulkhead picked the fake up and chucked him through the ground bridge, and Ratchet closed the vortex.

* * *

 _"Lord Starscream... I'm sorry... But I do have something to tell you about one of the Autobot's human pets... Something that could help..."_

 _"What is it, you imbecile?"_

 _"The girl... The girl who used paint against the Terrocons..."_

 _"What about her?"_

 _"She places it on buildings, as well. Find the paintings that look like explosions, a-and..."_

 _"And we'll find the girl, who can then tell us where to find her allies. Well done... Makeshift?"_

 _"... He's gone."_

 _"... Whatever. Now, I want an armada sent out to locate the paintings."_

 _"Yes, Lord Starscream."_

* * *

Wheeljack looked at Jenna and Bulkhead, nodding.

"Nice lob." He commented, and Jenna held up a peace sign with her fingers and walked away. She ended uo hiding in the hall and listening in on the following conversation as she hugged her ribs, wincing. "So... What's her story?"

"That's just Jenna." Bulkhead replied, waving it off. "Don't worry about her. She's probably just shaken up, she nearly got scrapped by that fake." Bulkhead blinked, then slowly looked down. "And she was alright with it, so long as they didn't find us."

"... She's not really a conversationalist." Arcee added, placing a hand on her hip. "So, don't take it personally." Bumblebee let out a buzz of agreement.

" _She's a bit distant._ "

"Asocial." Ratchet agreed, nodding as he went back to working at his monitor. "But that's fine with me. She's the quietest of the bunch, so I don't mind her being here. You'll learn to get used to her."

"Yeah..." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "And she has a temper more flammable than paper soaked in gasoline, so just leave her be when she wants to be alone."

"She can be really nice." Raf tried, shifting uncomfortably. "She's just..."

"A loner." Miko finished, crossing her arms. "Jenna's always been a lone wolf. No one ever gets close enough to get a good read on her, and part of me thinks that's how she likes it."

Jenna blinked, then slowly sat down and hugged herself tighter, frowning as she looked back at the door that lead into the main room. Then, she looked down, her expression becoming forlorn.

"Shut up, Miko." She said, but there was no bite in her words. "You don't know anything about me." Her ribs were wracked with more pain, and she forced herself to take a deep breath. "It's okay... Just 'till tomorrow, just 'till tomorrow..."

* * *

Jack and Arcee bridged back to the Darby house, and Jenna hopped on her bike. She felt like she was being watched, and she briefly looked back to see Wheeljack looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She blinked, then she looked forward and biked out of Base the old fashioned way despite the pain in her body.

She had stress to vent, so there was somewhere that she needed to go and something that she had to do.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

That night, Jenna biked up to an old warehouse near the beginning of the highway outside of Jasper. The girl set off a few bombs, making the large structure mostly bubbly teal, then created masterpiece on each side.

The first was a bomb with the colors of the Autobots with very little purple and black, symbolizing that her honest-to-God hops that they would win this war. She called it _Triumph of the Titans_.

The next bomb was an explosion of grey, white, and navy blue. Jenna called it the _Pack at Midnight_. She loved wolves, and sometimes she really did feel like she was a lone-wolf searching for a pack...

Next, Jenna set off a black, pink, brown, blue, orange, red, purple, teal, green, and navy bomb that symbolized the human children who knew of the Autobots. She called it _Call to Arms_.

On the last side, the one that faced away from the road, Jenna painted a giant, detailed blue, white, and turquoise snowflake with some spray-paint cans. The girl backed away, smiling at her good work, then got her can of turquoise paint out and signed the snowflake one _Icy Dawn_ , giving herself a name...

"Freeze!" Jenna heard a voice shout, and she blinked. "Hands in the air, and turn around slowly!" The girl slowly turned around to see a lone police officer step out of his car, and she put her hands up.

"Isn't it a nice evening, officer?" The girl asked, smiling nervously. The officer had a blank expression.

"You're coming with me, human." He stated in a monotone manner. Jenna froze up, her eyes wide.

"Husan? Y-you saying you aren't human, too?" Jenna stuttered, and the officer glared before he flickered and vanished. The police car changed into a Vehicon, who aimed his blaster at the girl.

"Lord Starscream requests your presence, fleshling."

"Okay, let's make an appointment. I'm free three days after NEVER!" Jenna ran towards her bike, grabbing her bag and slinging it onto her back, but her hood flew back and the Vehicon grabbed it. Jenna was lifted into the air, hed frizzy hair going everywhere in the windy night, her eyes wide in terror. She began struggling, trying to escape any way she could, but the Vehicon transformed and Jenna came out in the back of the car where people who got arrested were kept. Jenna's eyes widened further, then narrowed as she started kicking the door. "No! Let me go, you walking tin can!"

"Lord Starscream, I have captured the artist." The Vehicon reported as he began driving away, and Jenna beat on the windows with her fists. "Requesting a ground bridge." Jenna gasped, then she ducked down to the small space between the front and back seats, whipped out her cellphone, and called the first Autobot on my contacts - Ratchet.

"Doc!" Jenna whispered as he picked up. "It's Jenna, and I need help!"

 _ **:** What is it, Jenna? **:**_ Ratchet asked, sounding annoyed. Jenna freaked out, still whispering.

"I'm freakin' trapped in a cop-car 'Con, Doc-'Bot!"

 _ **:**...What? **:**_

"I'm sitting in the back-seat of a freakin' Decepticon! If you don't send help, I'm not gonna live to annoy you another day!"

 _ **:** By the Allspark! What is your location?! **:**_ The medic asked, alarmed. Jenna briefly looked up and scowled, ducking again.

"Dimmed windows, Doc! All I can tell is that we're still in Jasper, since he's not moving at highway-speed! Help me, or I swear to God I'll haunt you!"

 _ **:** I'm sending the other Autobots to search for you! Do not hang up! Your life may depend on it! **:**_ Ratchet instructed and Jenna nodded shakily... Then, she pulled out a paint-bomb. The device was small enough to slip into the front seat.

"Yo, Decepticreep!" Jenna shouted, glaring lightly. "Eat pastel!" She tossed the bomb into the front and took cover. The windows were splattered with the same mix of color Jeanna had used for the fake Wheeljack, and the car spun out of control and crashed into something, hard. A door flew open, and Jenna scrambled out, grabbing her TARDIS bag and running.

They were on a back-road, and there was an abandoned gas-station nearby. If she could reach it, she could probably hide until help arrived. Jenna got thirty feet before the pastel-colored Decepticon transformed and caught up, grabbing her around her waist and lifting her into the air. Jenna nearly cried out in pain as pressure was added to her already pained ribs.

"Lord Starscream, I am in need of a ground bridge. This fleshling is more trouble than she appears." The Vehicon stated into his comm. A ground bridge portal appeared, and Jenna squirmed to get free from the tight grip.

"Let me go!"

"Sure, right into the incinerator, you little nuisance!"

"If you're gonna kill me, why not shoot me now and get it over with!" Jeana asked, glaring, then she gave a light smirk. "It's the only way to shut me up!"

"That would be too good for an Autobot pet. You're going to tell us where the Autobot Base is, and if you don't... You will know the true meaning of pain, fleshling."

* * *

Wheeljack drove up in his Cybertronian vehicle mode and hid behind the gas-station as he got his bearings, having seen the girl in the servo of a Vehicon. The Wrecker transformed and glared as he tried to think of how he could get to the girl before she was crushed like a bug. Then, he heard what she said...

* * *

Jenna slammed her fist onto the Vehicon's wrist, glaring veneously up at the Decepticon. She was afraid - terrified, really - but tat anger of hers was stronger than any fear could ever be.

"I don't care. I'd rather die than betray my friends, even though they can be a bunch of jackasses... Torture me, kill me! Drive me insane! I will never tell you where the Autobot Base is!" Jenna crossed her arms, defiant. "So... Get fragged!"

"Why, you little-!"

"Well, now!" Wheeljack suddenly announced his presence, stepping into view. "Kidnapping, 'Con? Not cool, even for you guys... You doing alright, kid?"

"Just peachy." Jenna commented, rolling her eyes. Wheeljack gestured to the pastel colors covering the Vehicon.

"That your work?"

"Yeah... Just like the warehouse down the road."

"Saw that one, actually. Excellent use of pyrotechnics. Consider me a new fan, artist..." Wheeljack winked and smirked, then glared at the girl's captor. "Are you gonna let my friend go, 'Con? Or am I gonna have to hurt you?" Wheeljack pulled out his swords, getting ready to brawl.

"One step, and I crush her." The Decepticon replied, and Jenna blinked. Then, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You know... My number-one pet peeve is a two-parter." She stated darkly. "Part one: I hate looking like a damsel-in-distress. Part two..." She whipped out her taser, activating it as she bared gritted teeth in a low growl. "I hate being underestimated!" Jenna plunged the taser onto the Decepticon's servo, getting electrocuted with him. The Decepticon fell backwards, and Wheeljack caught Jenna as she fell. Jenna sat up, loozing dazed. "That... Was SO not fun!"

"Wheeljack!" Arcee drove up and transformed, running over to them. "Is she hurt?!" Wheeljack shook his helm, loozing down at the girl in surprise.

"Conducting high amounts of electricity, but alright... You should see the other guy." He commented, managing to give a light smirk. Arcee noticed the fallen Decepticon.

"Not a mark... What happened? How'd you save her?"

"Save me?" Jenna scoffed, rolling her eyes as she looked up at Arcee. "He was the distraction."

"You did this?!" The two-wheeler asked, her optics wide as she turned back to Jenna. The girl held her taser up, deadpanning as she activated it.

"Don't underestimate her." Wheeljack warned, then he stabbed the Decepticon in the spark just to be sure. "That guy learned why: the hard way."

* * *

Wheeljack gave Jenna a ride back to the abandoned building she had vandalized, and the Wrecker transformed and looked at her work as she wheeled my primary mode of transportation over to his position.

"I was telling the truth back there... Nice work, kid."

"Just leaving my mark on Jasper... And the name's not _kid_." Jenna looked up at him, frowning. "It's Jenna. Means _Heaven_ in some languages, which is ironic because I make everyone's life Hell." Wheeljack chuckled at that.

"Well, it's an excellent use of pyrotechnics. Come by the Base tomorrow, and we'll take a look at those bombs of yours." He suggested, and Jenna blinked before she nodded. "... You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Jenna replied, shrugging. "Just wishing that I could do more in a fight than whip out a taser and throw paint bombs... If you hadn't come along and become a distraction, I probably wouldn't be here right now... Humans like me really don't stand a remote chance against the 'Cons without you Autobots around to save us, do we?"

"Nah." Wheeljack replied, and the girl seemed surprised. "Don't sell yourself short. You're tough as a Wrecker." Jenna gazed at Wheeljack for a long moment, then she gave a small smile.

"I don't know much about Wreckers, but all the same: thanks." She said, and he gave a small nod. "Well... I best be getting home, before Jack gets worried and unleashes the force of nature that is my overprotective mother. See you tomorrow, Wheeljack."

The girl climbed onto her bike and rode off, and Wheeljack turned to a ground-bridge portal as it formed beside him. He briefly looked back over his rotator-cup in the direction the human had gone in, then departed.

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _Hm..._

 _I think that's something that people refers to as a "humbled beginning". Or, well, a " stumbled beginning"._

 _But, that's how I became acquainted with the rogue Autobot and Wrecker known as Wheeljack. And, well... I think that that's the real beginning of this story. The beginning of my end._

 _Don't mistake that for remorse. Oh, no - I'll never regret this. I'll never regret meeting him. Though, I think that he regrets it now, but he shouldn't._

 _He had just as much fun as I did._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _So... That was a thing, wasn't it?_**

 ** _In case you're wondering, the song that Jenna was listening to and singing along with at the beginning is "The Other Side", which is a song from "The Greatest Showman". I recently saw the movie, adored it, and decided to include it in this chapter as I was writing it._**

 ** _Fun, eh?_**

 ** _I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _P.S.: I did research on Cybertronian anatomy for this story, and I don't know if any of you guys did that, so..._**

 _servo = hand_

 _helm = head_

 _faceplate = face_

 _rotator-cup = shoulder_

 _ped = foot_

 _audial-sensor = ear_

 _aft/tailpipe = rear-end_

 _spark = heart/soul_

 _Energon = fuel, ammunition, blood_

 _optic = eye_

 _chestplate = chest_

 _dentas = teeth_

 _ **So, I hoped that helped out in case I was confusing at all during this. And if you weren't confused: Hey, you can never be too careful.**_


	4. Making Marks

_Did you ever meet someone and think something around the lines of "meh", then get to know them and realize "wow, this person is going to change my life forever... but they're still an asshole"?_

 _Yeah, that was me with Wheeljack._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

The next morning, Jenna walked out of her room in her usual apparel, hugging her ribs.

"Jenna?" Jack asked, getting up from where he was eating breakfast. Their mother had already left for work. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I got thrown off my bike ditching the fuz last night." Jenna winced, and Jack's eyes narrowed slightly as he readied to scold her. But where she was hugging herself, it was the same as after she'd been squeezed by the Decepticon who looked like Wheeljack...

"... Jenna, tell the truth."

"Fine..." Jenna rolled her eyes. "A 'Con jumped me last night. I had to call for backup, and I think that I cracked a rib or three in my escape... Good Morning, Jackson." Jenna suddenly fell over, and Jack's eyes widened as he stood and ran over to his sister, kneeling next to her.

"Jenna!"

"I'm fine, Jack." Jenna cringed lightly as he helped her sit up. "Let's head out to see the 'Bots... I told Wheeljack-"

"Jenna, you need to see a doctor." Jack scolded, his eyes narrowing. "I'm calling Mom and taking you to the ER."

"I'll go to the ER when you drag my cold, dead body." Jenna pointed at Jack, glaring lightly, then she winced and hugged her ribs again. "L-let's just go..."

"Nah-uh. No way."

"Jack." Jenna's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm going, so you can either get me some Tylenol and try to help me or you can be a jerk about this and let me go on in pain. Your choice."

"... You know, I really hate you, sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah - I know."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Jack helped Jenna onto Arcee, and they rode to the Base. By the time the ride was over, Jenna had regained her bearings, and she managed to make it to the training-room. She sat down at the center of the room, sitting Indian-style, and she began constructing a new paint-bomb, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. Soon, she had willed the pain away, and she gave a small smile. Once she finished the bomb, she grinned and turned it in her hands, seeming proud...

"So, that's how it's done."

"Whoa!" Jenna stood and turned around, her eyes narrowing as she drew her taser and aimed it at the offender. "Back off!"

It was a man in his early twenties with black hair (with a stubble mustache and beard) and bright blue eyes, along with a small scar under his lower lip. He wore a white jacket with green and orange Autobot symbols on the sleeves, a grey t-shirt, jeans, and black combat boots.

"Whoa-ho-ho. Easy, kid." The man smirked, using Wheeljack's voice. Jenna blinked, and he chuckled. "Cybertronians have this little trick they can use in order to interact with local life-forms without scaring them. It's a pain in the aft, but once they've examined the appearances of enough locals, they can create a holoform - a semi-solid projection of what they'd look like if they were one of those local life-forms." The image gestured to Wheeljack's Cybertronian vehicle-mode, which was in a corner of the room, before looking back at Jenna. "I figured this would make checking out those bombs of yours easier."

"... Alright." Jenna replied, putting her taser away and sitting down again. Wheeljack's holoform sat down across from her, mimicking how she was sitting, and Jenna raised an eyebrow. "When you say _semi-solid_ -?" The holoform held a hand out, and Jenna slowly placed the bomb in it - and the bomb didn't fall through. "Whoa."

"Tch." Wheeljack's holoform looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I take it that your planet isn't advanced enough for something like this, yet?" Jenna shook her head, and Wheeljack began disassembling and examining the bomb. "Heh... Nice work, kid. It's small, efficient - and I know from experience that it packs a big punch. The set-up inside causes it to explode on contact with a solid-object, which is nice... But have you ever considered using anything besides paint?"

"Once, I filled a bomb with pepper-spray."

"Huh?"

"It's a liquid that people use for self-defense. It comes in a canister, and we spray it in people's faces to temporarily blind them while-"

"You attack." Wheeljack smirked, and Jenna blinked. Then, she smirked lightly in response and nodded.

"Yep." She agreed, then she looked down at the bomb. "I never had to use them for fighting, before. I'm just lucky that they seemed to work on the zombie-'Cons."

"I heard about that from Bulkhead. You saved the doc and the boss' tailpipes."

"Meh, they would have been fine. I just landed a hand." Jenna shrugged, then she looked up at him. "So... Your fighting style's pretty unique. None of the other 'Bots have detachable weapons like your swords. Is there a meaning behind that?"

"What can I say? I'm old school. 'Been around a while, and I don't change."

"... Plus, you think it looks cool." Jenna smirked, and Wheeljack blinked. Then, he gave a light chuckle.

"And what about you? What's the meaning behind your bombs, Artist?"

"Just trying to leave my mark on Jasper." Jenna replied simply. "It takes a lot to make a difference on this world. Everything to be done has already been done. That sort of thing."

"Tch. You certainly left a mark on that 'Con, last night."

"Ah, well - I would have been in big trouble if you hadn't shown up when you did, so thanks." Jenna looked up, giving a light grin. "I think you can color me impressed, at this point. You've certainly made quite the first, second, and third impression on me, Wheeljack."

"Heh." Wheeljack's holoform rolled its eyes. "You sure ain't hard to impress, kid."

"Few ever make the effort." Jenna shot back, then she held her hand out. Wheeljack blinked then handed the fragments of the bomb over and watched in surprise as her hands reassembled the device in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa."

"What?" Jenna asked, giving a light grin. "I designed the damn thing. I better know how to build it." Wheeljack blinked again, then gave a light smirk.

"Not bad, kid. Not bad at all."

* * *

Miko and Jack were watching the television when Jack blinked and suddenly paused the TV.

"Nope! Not watching that."

" _The Greatest Showman_?" Miko asked, raising an eyebrow. "What gives? You don't like musicals, Mr. Harmonica?"

"No, no - I like the movie. The thing is: my sister LOVES it, and she'd rip my spine out if she caught me watching it without her."

"Jenna likes it?"

"It's her favorite movie." Jack replied, and Miko's eyebrow raised further. "At least, outside of the _Marvel_ franchise, _Star Wars_ , _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , and _The Road to El Dorado_." Miko blinked, then looked at the screen.

"I like the effects. And the singing... But I don't see why someone like your sister would be a fan."

"Jenna's actually a really good singer." Jack protested, and Miko blinked. "And while I took harmonica lessons, she learned acoustic guitar... Little sis is an artist, in a lot of senses of the word."

"How'd she have time to get good grades, then?" Miko asked, frowning slightly. Jack blinked, then looked down.

"Well, she doesn't have a job. She never got her driver's liscense." He replied, and Miko shrugged. "Plus, well... She doesn't have the best experience with people. Part of me thinks that she takes up these hobbies to avoid people. Fighting lessons, painting, singing... She does it alone." Miko blinked, then looked away.

"That was her choice."

"... Yeah. I guess it was."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

Wheeljack announced his departure once his ship was fixed, and when everyone went to say their _goodbye_ s, Wheeljack asked a Bulkhead if he would come along. Bulkhead refused, opting to stay on Earth and defend its people (especially Miko), and Wheeljack understood. Everyone expected him to leave after Miko snapped a picture of the two of them, but then Wheeljack's optics fell on someone else.

"... What about you?" Wheeljack asked with a grin, and Jenna blinked. "You wanna come with, kid?"

"What?" Jenna and Jack asked at the same time. Wheeljack gave a light smirk, gesturing to his ship.

"Come with me." He suggested, and Jenna's eyes widened. "See space, have an adventure. You know you wanna."

"You're right about that..." Jenna admitted, astonished. Then, she frowned slightly. "Um, what about breathing? I sorta need oxygen to live. And water. And food."

"There can be oxygen on my ship once I recalibrate the filters - which shouldn't take too long -, and you can pack all that other stuff... We won't be gone too long. A few months, max."

"Months?" Jenna asked, everyone else staring at her. "In space?" She slowly began to grin. "That would be-!" Jenna noticed how Jack was looking at her, and she frowned again. "I don't know..."

"You said you want to leave your mark on Jasper." Wheeljack reminded her, and she looked up at him. "What if you could leave your mark on the universe?" Jenna blinked, then she bit her fist, considering it...

"Jenna?" Jack asked, and Jenna looked back at him. Then, she gave a small smile.

"Sorry, Jack." She told him, and his eyes widened as Jenna looked up at Wheeljack. "I'll go."

* * *

Jenna and Jack ground-bridged back to Jasper and - after Jenna raided a grocery-store with one of her mother's emergency credit-cards (much to Jack's distress) - they returned to their house, and Jack watched her with wide eyes as she packed some bags - including her TARDIS bag. She packed clothes, nonperishable food from the pantry, and anything else he thought that she would need. Jack just stood in silence, his eyes wide.

"What am I going to tell Mom?" Jack finally asked, and Jenna looked back at him. Then, she gave a light grin.

"Tell her I got into an art-championship overseas and had to leave immediately. Couldn't get a phone-plan, so not contact... Say I'll be back in a few months." Jenna looked back at what she was packing. "Even if she doesn't buy it, stick to it. I'm counting on you here, Jack."

"... Jenna, what is this?" Jack asked, and she blinked. "You do realize that what you're doing is pretty much running away, don't you?" Jenna slowly turned and looked at him, frowning.

"Jack... We used to dream about doing something like this when we were kids! Traveling through space, fighting monsters! It was just kid-stuff then, but now it's real!" Jenna slowly smiled. "I have the adventure of a lifetime waiting for me. How can I resist?"

"You could get yourself killed!"

"I'll have Wheeljack. I'll be fine."

"You don't even know Wheeljack!"

"And how well do you know Arcee? It's been, like, a week." Jenna responded, and Jack blinked. Then, he sighed and frowned at her.

"I know I can't stop you-"

"Correct."

"But I don't like this."

"Who says you have to?" Jenna asked, and Jack deadpanned lightly. "... I hacked Mom's bank-account and wiped the purchase-history from today. If Mom asks about the money and the food I stole from the pantry, say that the money was for a plane-ticket and that I donated some food to charity before I bailed."

"Why is it always lies, with you?"

"I find that it's better to lie and later apologize than to tell the truth and get my ass kicked."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Jenna put her bags on Wheeljack's ship, and the Autobots (except for Ratchet) and the humans came to see her off. Optimus seemed troubled by this whole thing.

"Wheeljack, ensure that you avoid any situations that could place Jenna in harm's way." He warned, and Wheeljack raised an optic-brow. "In comparison to humans, we are titans. You must keep that in mind."

"Translation: don't step on her." Bulkhead chuckled, and Wheeljack frowned. "Or get her shot at, blown up, sucked out into space, involved with the native life-forms on a hostile planet, eaten-"

"Alright, alright!" Wheeljack insisted, waving it off. "Got it, Bulkhead. Calm down."

"What?" Bulkhead asked, frowning. "The kid'll break easy, 'Jackie!" Jenna crossed her arms, deadpanning.

"I do not _break easy_!" She protested, extremely annoyed. "I've killed, like, TWO Decepticons in the last week - and I fought zombies! I'm gonna be fine!" Wheeljack smirked lightly at that, holding a servo out, and she climbed on, standing on it with some wobbliness in her legs as he lifted her up and allowed her to jump onto his rotator-cup.

"Kid'll be fine, chief." He insisted, looking back at Optimus. "I'll make sure of it, but I don't think she'll have anything to worry about." Jenna blinked, surprised, then grinned deviously. "Now, we'll be on our way."

"Fight some space monsters!" Miko shouted, smilking up at Jenna in admiration. "Tell 'em _Miko_ sent cha!" Jenna rolled her eyes at that.

"Sure."

"Bring me a souvenir?" Raf asked, smiling timidly. Jenna blinked, then nodded and smiled back.

"Sure, kiddo."

"Be careful." Jack pleaded, and Jenna looked down at him. She blinked, then lightly rolled her eyes and smirked.

"No promises, but I'll see what I can do." She decided, and Jack deadpanned. Wheeljack and Jenna boarded the Jackhammer, and the observers watched as the ship lifted up and flew away. Jack still seemed somewhat annoyed as he watched it go, but then he slowly smiled and saluted somewhat-mockingly, chuckling.

"Go get 'em, sis."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

Months went by.

Agent Fowler was furious about Jenna being allowed to go into space, and it took A LOT in order to calm him down. But eventually he did, though he assured Team Prime that anything that happened to the girl would be on them.

At first, June Darby believed Jack's white lies, but then she grew worried when no letters came. Jack assured her that they had simply become lost in the mail, but she still was uneasy. Then, June learned about the Autobots and eventually discovered Jenna's true location. And... It wasn't pretty.

"YOU LET MY DAUGHTER GO INTO SPACE?!" June asked, absolutely livid as she grabbed a yellow railing at the base. "JENNA?! MY BABY GIRL?! INTO SPACE, WITH A ROGUE AUTOBOT?! I SWEAR TO GOD, IF SHE GETS SO MUCH AS A SCRATCH, I WILL TEAR ALL OF YOU APART AND SELL YOU FOR SCRAP METAL!" Even Optimzus looked a little scared.

"Easy, Mom." Jack tried, gently placing a hand on his mother's shoulder. "I'm sure that Jenna will be just-"

"AND YOU!" June turned on her son, and he could have sworn that there were flames in her eyes. "YOU LET YOUR BABY SISTER GO INTO SPACE?! ALONE?! AND YOU HELPED COVER IT UP?!" Jack cringed lightly. "YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL THE DAY YOU DIE, JACKSON DARBY!"

"Mom, she really wanted to go." Jack explained, and his mother growled lowly. "You know she doesn't like it here, in Jasper. I-I knew I wouldn't be able to stop her from leaving... She's probably going to be back soon."

"She better be." June pointed at her son, her eyes narrowed. "And she better be perfectly safe. Not. One. Scratch."

"'Jackie would never let anything happen to the kid." Bulkhead attempted, and June looked up at him. "He can be a little crazy, but he's as smart as they come - he knows she's not as tough as he is. He won't do anything too dangerous, and he won't let Jenna out of his sight."

"You're certain?"

"Yeah! I've known Wheeljack forever, I know how he operates. Jenna is going to be totally safe."

* * *

After the humans had left for the day, Bulkhead sighed in relief. Arcee looked over at him, raising an optic-brow and crossing her arms.

"... You were bluffing?"

"Totally."

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _So... I suppose that that's pretty crazy, by your standards._ _I mean, you're probably wondering just how crazy I really was._

 _I must admit, it was a little crazy. But who wants to settle for normal, right? Normal's sage, but normal's also really boring and it's not what life is about. Each and every one of us was made to be extraordinary and leave our marks._

 _That was the day I chose a path that would lead to the everlasting mark I would make on this universe. The mark I would make with my first real and best friend._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Well... That's certainly different from the original, but I think it's better. It certainly makes Jenna's choice to go more believable. XD_**

 ** _Next is where things get really different and we get some serious world-building and character development. I sorta rushed through this but last time, but I'm not making that same mistake again._**

 ** _Now, we're gonna have some fun._**

 ** _I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**


	5. The Journey

_It was supposed to be temporary._

 _A few months, then he'd drop me off and say 'goodbye' before flying away. I accepted that, and I was ready for that outcome. The thing is, that didn't really happen._

 _I guess that neither of us knew how to say 'goodbye'._

 _Or... Neither of us wanted to say 'goodbye'._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

Jenna sat on the dashboard, her eyes wide as she watched the ship leave the atmosphere and enter outer-space. Her headphones rested around her neck, a song with a heavy beat playing quietly but forgotten as she watched.

"Whoa..."

"... Your kind really can't go into space like this, eh?" Wheeljack asked, frowning, and she looked back at him. Then, she nodded in reply.

"Yeah. We can't even go to the moon whenever we want to - it takes years of planning and more money than-" Jenna's eyes widened in disbelief as they flew past the moon. She watched it come and go, and she slowly raised a hand to her mouth, absolutely stunned.

"Tch." Wheeljack gave a light smirk. "If you think that's a view, you're going to spend most of the trip like that." Jenna blinked, then shook her head and looked up at him.

"This is insane... So, our goal is to find your fellow Wreckers - and have a little adventure while doing it?"

"Pretty much." Wheeljack replied, nodding, then he frowned. "I'd rather you didn't set any of your paint-bombs off in here. Save them for when we visit some planets." Jenna blinked, then slowly nodded.

"You got it, boss."

* * *

When Wheeljack and Jenna exited her solar-system and entered deep space, the girl leapt down onto the second, massive seat and began constructing more paint-bombs. She listened to music for a little while, then she looked up at Wheeljack, lowering the device and frowning.

"... I need some inspiration." Jenna broke the silence, and he looked at her with a raised optic-brow. "Any color ideas? Or maybe some cool stories? Legends?" Wheeljack sighed, then looked forward again

"Well, there's one legend I know... Primus and Unicron." He began, and Jenna immediately looked interested. "In the beginning, there were two forces of nature battling over Cybertron. Primus, the force of balance and creation, and Unicron, the force of chaos and destruction. Both were evenly matched in power, so Primus created the thirteen original Primes, and they threw Unicron off of Cybertron and into deep space. No one has heard from him since."

"Cool... What happened to Primus and the Primes?"

"Primus became one with the core of our planet, and over the years the Primes helped him keep the balance, and when they offlined, Primus would occasionally grant a worthy Cybertronian the Matrix of Leadership, making them a Prime. Optimus is the last of them."

"Whoa." Jenna blinked, then she looked back at her bombs. "... I hope we find some of your friends, Wheeljack."

"Me, too." Wheeljack replied, frowning. "It's been too long."

"Think they're still out there?" Jenna asked, looking up at him. "Looking for you, too?" Wheeljack blinked, then he gave a small chuckle and looked over at her.

"'Course." He replied, and she blinked. "The Wreckers, they were more than a combat-unit. They were brothers, family. None of us are gonna rest until we get the gang back together... Now lighten up, Snow Queen! You're rolling with me, that means that you're one of us - and there ain't time for any of that in the Wreckers."

Jenna's eyes were wide, and she stopped working on her bomb as she looked up at Wheeljack in a mixture of surprise and disbelief, then she managed to shake out of it. She frowned slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"Um... _That_?"

"All that frowning, and the lack of confidence." Wheeljack replied, and Jenna blinked in surprise. "Where's the feisty little human I saw take down a 'Con like it was nothing?" Jenna blinked again, then slowly smiled. "There you go."

"Sorry, I... I'm not the best with talking when I'm not mad or trying to be annoying." Jenna admitted, shrugging lightly. "And I guess that I'm still kinda scared."

"Hey." Wheeljack gave a light grin. "Nothing bad will happen, okay? Now, what I used to do - back in the war when things would get heavy - is take just five seconds of weakness, then move on." Jenna blinked, then nodded shakily.

"Okay..." The human toak a deep breath, closing her eyes. "One... Two... Three... Four..." Her eyes opened, and she blinked in surprise as she found herself calm. "Five."

"Better?" Wheeljack asked, and Jenna nodded, smiling. She climbed back up onto the dashboard, sat down, and looked out the window, beaming.

"Better than ever."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

Time passed quickly. As they bounced from planetoid to planetoid, solar system to solar system, and galaxy to galaxy, Wheeljack saw fit to start teaching his new companion how to fight. As he quickly learned when he went into his holoform, she had no problem with human-sized life-forms.

...

 _Jenna stretched her arms and back, sighing contentedly, then she looked down at something on the floor and gave a small, brief laugh._

 _"Round twenty?" The girl asked, smiling as she held a hand out. Wheeljack's holoform looked up from the ground, deadpanning heavily at her. "... What?"_

...

Once he was sure that her combat-skills with beings her own size or slightly bigger was competent, they would occasionally stop on a planet she could breathe on and he'd have her try to fight him girl to 'Bot without a taser or paint-bomb. She ran into a LOT of trouble there, even when he tried to give her a 'hand'.

...

 _On an island on a planet dominated by ocean, Jenna raised one of Wheeljack's blades, her eyes wide as he smirked and held up the other blade. She slowly gulped, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

 _"Okay... Wheeljack, please - just go easy on- AH!" Jenna yelped as she barely dodged a swing. Wheeljack chuckled, shaking his helm._

 _"No can do, kid. 'Cons ain't gonna go easy on you, so I can't either." Wheeljack swing his blade at her again, and she ducked before trying to block another swing. Her eyes widened as she caught it and managed to hold it back, but she knew that Wheeljack wasn't even using half of his strength._

 _"Um..." Jenna looked up as Wheeljack smirked. "You win round twenty-one?" Wheeljack applied more strength and sent Jenna sinking into the sand up to her waist. The girl deadpanned heavily as Wheeljack chuckled. "You know... You're a real jackass. A_ _Wheeljack-ass_ _."_

...

But then, while they were visiting one planet that happened to be populated by an advanced alien race, Jenna actually ended up getting caught and arrested by the local law-enforcement for being - get this - an illegal alien. Wheeljack obviously freaked out, knowing that - if he didn't get her back - he'd be in HUGE trouble, too huge even for him. However, Jenna managed to give the guards a slip and stole one of their uniforms, which resulted in her being able to escape and return to the _Jackhammer_.

...

 _As the ship flew through space, Jenna looked at herself in a shiny piece of metal, blinking in surprise as she examined how she looked in the armor._

 _"You know... I might just keep this." She decided, and Wheeljack looked back with a raised optic-brow. "I kinda like it."_

 _The uniform was a black armored jumpsuit, and over it was a turquoise armored breastplate and an armored skirt that opened in the front. She also had turquoise shoulder, elbow, and knee pads, turquoise armored-boots with black soles on her feet, a black armored belt with a few silver devices attached to it, and black, armored fingerless-gloves in her hands. Sitting on the floor off to the side was a turquoise helmet that Jenna had mentioned looked like that of someone called Sabine Wren or Boba Fett, and it had a black visor and a silver antennae for a built-in comm._

 _"Whatever." Wheeljack commented, looking forward again. "It might protect you a little better than that... What did you call it?"_

 _"I still love my hoodie-"_

 _"_ _Hoodie_ _! Yeah, that's it - that ugly green thing you wear." Wheeljack smirked as he heard her growl in annoyance. "I don't see why you're so attached to that old thing." Jenna blinked, then looked over to where the hoodie laid folded._

 _Slowly, she walked over and picked it up, frowning down at it, then she moved the hood and checked the tag. Written on the tag in old sharpie was the name_ _Smith_ _, and Jenna slowly reached over and ran her thumb over the name._

 _"I suppose I shouldn't be." She said quietly, then she put the large green hoodie on over her armor. "But I am... Can't really change that." Wheeljack briefly looked back at her, frowning, then looked forward again._

...

Jenna and Wheeljack didn't really talk about personal things. Occasionally, when they were bored, they would swap stories - he'd tell her about crazy things he'd done during the war, and she'd tell him about a ridiculous antic she'd pulled to get away from the police or a prank she'd pulled on Jack. But it never got more personal than that.

Wheeljack wasn't the sort who'd open up to people easily, and he quickly found that he was right: neither was Jenna. Of course, their pasts and emotions about the past didn't really matter - they still managed to become good friends as they travelled through space.

...

 _Wheeljack walked in from the back area of his ship, deadpanning lightly as he looked around._

 _"What's that racket?"_

 _"Music!" Jenna replied, placing her hands on her hips as she looked up at him from the floor. "Wanna get in your holoform and see if you can beat the_ _Mistress of Dance_ _?"_

 _"Kid, for frag's sake-"_

 _"What's wrong, Wheeljack?" Jenna asked, smirking. "Chicken?" At one point, Wheeljack had asked Jenna to explained some of the Earthen phrases she'd say, so he knew she was calling him a coward. Wheeljack rolled his optics and transformed into his Cybertronian vehicle-mode, and his holoform appeared, its arms crossed and an eyebrow raised._

 _"Bad move, kid." He insisted, smirking lightly. "If there was one combat-unit you didn't want to challenge to dance - it was the Wreckers. We were the party-kings."_

 _"Tell you what? If you can beat me, I'll clean the debris - you know, from when you decided to play chicken with a comet - out of the ship's exhaust vents. If I - me, who has never been to a party outside of a birthday - beat you, then I get to lob a paint-bomb at your faceplate."_

 _"Ooh." Wheeljack chuckled, nodding. "I like it... You're on, Snow Queen." The two danced to the music, eventually dancing together when a slower song came on._

 _"... Okay, I admit it. You're pretty good."_

 _"Is that a complement?" Wheeljack asked, grinning as he spun the girl around. She rolled her eyes, smirking lightly as he pulled her back._

 _"Don't ruin a perfect moment,_ _ **Wheeljack-ass**_ _."_

 _"... You can call me_ _ **'Jackie**_ _, you know._ _ **Wheeljack**_ _gets a bit old after a while, and that other nickname of yours is-"_

 _"Annoying?"_

 _"Pit, yeah."_

 _"Alright, alright..._ _ **'Jackie**_ _it is."_

...

Their relationship grew and evolved, and as the months continued to pass, so did Jenna. She became stronger, faster, and capable of keeping up with Wheeljack. The weapons and armor she'd stolen while in custody really were coming in handy, and at month six, even Wheeljack had to admit that she was capable enough to have rolled with the actual Wreckers in the war. He didn't know how long she would have lasted, but she was a tough little thing. Wild and reckless, too.

...

 _Jenna swung on some vines on a jungle-planet, whooping as she passed over Wheeljack's helm. The Wrecker rolled his optics, smirking lightly as he leaned against a large tree._

 _"If you fall, it ain't my fault." He insisted, then he looked over as the girl as she poked her head out from the leafy branches, hanging upside-down with her legs wrapped around a branch. She grinned, letting her arms hang._

 _"Hey, cabin-fever's no joke! I've been stuck in the can for a week, 'Jackie..!"_

 _"Tch." Wheeljack scoffed lightly at the girl, but he was smiling. "You humans sure are energetic little things."_

 _"Oi, easy on the_ _little_ _comments. When it comes to what I've seen of Autobots, you ain't exactly reaching the top-shelf either, pal."_

 _"Watch it, Snow Queen."_

 _"Bite me, Wheeljack-ass."_

...

The girl had changed greatly since she'd left Earth. Now, she was far more brave and confident, and she had the skill and strength she needed to back that up. She also smiled and laughed more, and she rarely receded into her headphones and music. She and Wheeljack talked while she worked on her bombs, and things... Things were good.

They should have known better than to think those times would last.

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

The duo continued, and Jenna used her free time to experiment with her bombs, taser, or the assorted items that had come with her armor. Then, one cycle, Wheeljack picked up an Autobot ship on the scanners and connected to their comm link.

"Attention Autobot craft. This is the Autobot-Wrecker ship, the _Jackhammer_." Wheeljack spoke, his optics narrowed. "Is there anyone online in that old rust-bucket?"

 _ **:**_ _...Wheeljack?!_ _ **:**_ A voice asked, surprised. A smile crossed Wheeljack's face.

"Seaspray!" He exclaimed, and Jenna blinked. The two Wreckers laughed over the comms.

 _ **:**_ _Scrap, it's good to hear from you, kid! It's been eons! One Wrecker found, and...! Who-knows-how-many to go!_ _ **:**_

"Listen, Barnacle-Butt: I found Bulkhead on a planet not too far from here with Optimus Prime and a few others. If your ship's damaged or you're low on Energon, we can stop there and-"

 _ **:**_ _Bulkhead?! How's the big green wrecking ball doing?_ _ **:**_

"He's fine. Team Prime's befriended the ped-high natives of the planet, and one of them's making sure that he doesn't get himself offlined."

"You sure about that?" Jenna asked quietly, lightly rolling her eyes. Wheeljack rolled his optics in response as Seaspray continued, oblivious to her presence.

 _ **:**_ _How so?_ _ **:**_

"She sneaks along with him on every mission and actually causes some decent damage... Most of the time."

 _ **:**_ _With her size? Sounds like a real Wrecker... I can see your ship on my scanners, and there's a really weird signal on it. Did anything get on your ship while you were going around and giving the 'Cons trouble?_ _ **:**_

"Yes and no. One of the Earth natives is here, with me. And... She's the one you have to watch out for."

 _ **:**_ _Why?_ _ **:**_

"Kid took on a whole army of undead warriors and left 'em for scrap, escaped two Decepticon kidnapping attempts, and has survived living with me for half of a stellar cycle." Wheeljack answered, smirking. Jenna looked up at him, surprised.

 _ **:**_ _Whoa..._ _ **:**_ Seaspray commented, and Jenna grinned. Wheeljack sighed, knowing she'd never let how impressed he was with her work go. _**:**_ _Sounds like your little friend is smirking at you, 'Jackie. Can she talk?_ _ **:**_

"Yeah." The girl replied, and Wheeljack lifted Jenna up on the dashboard. "Jenna Darby, native of Earth and genuine 'Con aft-kicker, at your service." Wheeljack chuckled as Seaspray gave a short laugh.

 _ **:**_ _Oh, boy. With that personality, she certainly reminds me of someone I know._ _ **:**_

* * *

Seaspray and Wheeljack arranged a rendezvous, and after a long period of flying, Wheeljack could finally see his ship. Jenna grinned from her place, standing on the dashboard.

"You excited, Wheeljack?"

"Yeah." Wheeljack nodded, then he looked at the girl with a grin. "You know what? Regardless of what he says, we'll make a quick stop at Earth. You can get some more supplies and see your family before we keep looking." Jenna blinked, surprised, then she looked over at him.

"You still want me to travel with you? I thought you said that this was just for a few months, and now that you've found another Wrecker-"

"I changed my mind." Wheeljack admitted, and Jenna blinked again. "We are partners now, after all." Jenna slowly smiled, then she nodded, grinning.

"Alright! I'll do it!"

Suddenly, Seaspray's ship exploded. Wheeljack grabbed the girl and held on as the _Jackhammer_ was thrown back, undamaged but out of control. When it finally steadied, the two looked up to see a Decepticon ship fly through the inferno and away. Wheeljack looked down at Jenna, and the human looked up at him with wide eyes before her eyes narrowed and she nodded. Wheeljack slowly nodded in reply, his optics narrowing, then he set the girl down on her shot-gun seat and grabbed the wheel of his ship, beginning to fly after the Decepticon that had killed his friend.

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _I look back to how things were before I met Wheeljack, and it astonishes me._

 _I was always alone and sad, and part of me thinks he was, too. After all, "'Jackie never stays, but he always comes back" was what Bulkhead always said. He liked to think that he preferred to be alone._

 _But no one likes to be alone. Not really._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Well... That was definitely better the second time around._**

 ** _In the original, Jenna had the armor pre-trip and she just instantly became a fighter. Now, she's had months of training and she stold the armor, because why not? XD_**

 ** _I also gave a more clearly-defined definition of how Jenna and Wheeljack operate together, and there were more scenes detailing the little adventure. I think that even hardcore fans of the original story would like this chapter. I certainly do._**

 ** _I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _P.S.: Fans of the old story, what did you think of the origin-story for the Wheeljack-ass nickname? I thought of it and just had to include it. XD_**

 ** _P.P.S.: Leave a review if you would like me to write a mini-series giving a more-detailed account of the space-adventure._**

 ** _..._**


	6. Her Words

_Tell me something..._

 _If you got to go on an adventure like mine, would you ever want to go home?_

 _Or, if you had to go home... Would anything be able to make you stay?_

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

Jenna's brown eyes narrowed slightly as she examined a monitor at the back of Wheeljack's ship, gripping a railing fixed to the wall as the ship rocked wildly.

"Scans are in." She announced, her eyes drifting over the symbols. "My Cybertronian still isn't that great, but I think that it says that the ship belongs to a 'Con called _Dreadwing_."

"Seeker." Wheeljck scowled, then he violently steered the ship to the left. Jenna winced, holding onto her railing tighter. "And an expert in pyrotechnics. Crafty, too. Seaspray never stood a chance."

"W-what if he attaches a bomb to the _Jackhammer_?"

"Can't. We've got him on our scanners, now - and we've got him on the run." Wheeljack bared his gritted dentals, looking absolutely livid as he glared at the ship he was in the process of tailing. "He ain't getting away, this time." Jenna blinked, then her eyes narrowed again as she nodded.

"Right."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

The Jackhammer landed on Earth just as Dreadwing's ship did, and as Wheeljack lowered the ramp, he looked back at his partner, deadpanning as he pointed at the floor.

"Stay." He ordered, like he was instructing an incorrigible puppy. Jenna scoffed, hopping down from her chair.

"Seeiously? I thought we were in this together."

"Next time, kid. This one's mine." Wheeljack said, then he exited the ship to begin the battle. Jenna deadpanned, crossing her arms and scoffing.

"Benched? Really?"

* * *

Wheeljack and Dreadwing battled for over an hour, using their ships for cover and exchanging fire. Little did Wheeljack know, his tiny partner was climbing up the other side of his ship, and when she arrived up top, her eyes narrowed behind her helmet and she drew something from her belt.

"This is, by far, the stupidest thing I've ever done." She decided, holding a futuristic-looking slingshot-up and loading one of her paint-bombs into it, drawing the band back and taking aim. Then, slowly, she smirked and let out a small chuckle. "'Jackie's gonna kill me..~!"

With that, Jenna released the band and sent the bomb flying. It went further than she expected, landing right on Dreadwing's chest and exploding in a burst of orange and pink. Jenna looked up, surprised, then laughed and did a fist-pump, elated.

"Kid?!" Wheeljack asked, looking up and seeing her. "I told you to wait in the ship!" Jenna shrugged, looking down at him with an eyebrow raise de behind her visor.

"Dude, I got bored. You honestly expected me to stay in the tin can any longer than I had to?"

"Ugh, whatever! Just keep yourself hidden up there and shoot whenever you get an opening, you stupid little-!"

"Watch it, Wheeljack-ass!"

"Frag off, Snow Queen!" Wheeljack snapped, then he looked back at Dreadwing, raising his guns. "You got nowhere left to run, 'Con!" Dreadwing (of course) ran, and Wheeljeck began to give chase after Jenna leapt down onto his rotator cup. An aircraft flew over...

"This is Special Agent Fowler of-" A voice spoke, and Wheeljack instinctually fired a few blasts for the craft to dodge. "Whoa! Cool it, _Hothead_! I'm on your side!" The distraction gave Dreadwing the time to hit Wheeljack, and he fell back. Jenna yelped as she fell off of the Autobot's shoulder and onto the ground, then she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, her eyes wide as she looked over at her partner.

"Wheeljack!" THe girl exclaimed as the craft gave chase to the Decepticon. Wheeljack slowly tried to get up and failed, then a ground bridge opened.

"Heh... Had a feeling the gang might show." The white Wrecker smirked, and Jenna's eyes widened. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Optimus emerged and got into fighting stances as Jenna climbed back up onto Wheeljack's rotator-cup and hid next to his helm, the Wrecker struggling to get up again and failing.

"'Jackie!" Bulkhead and Optimus came over and tried to help Wheeljack to his peds as the other two held Dreadwing off. Dreadwing tried to run, and Wheeljack got riled up again.

"Oh, no you don't!" Despite warnings from Optimus and Bulkhead, Wheeljack fired and accidentally struck some sort of containing facility, and an explosion went off, allowing Dreadwing to get away.

"Damnit." Jenna cursed, crossing her arms and leaning against Wheeljack's helm. He sighed, closing his optics.

"Next time, kid. Next time..."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

The Autobots returned to the Outpost to see Ratchet, Jack, Raf, Miko, and two adult humans waiting for them.

"Where is she?" The adult female asked quietly, folding her hands as she stepped forward. "Where's my little girl?" Jenna took a deep breath, then stepped into view on Wheeljack's rotator-cup and pulling her helmet off, grinning as her wild brown hair fell down and around her.

"Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for." She smirked, taking a bow as Wheeljack rolled his optics and held a servo out in front of him. Jenna leapt down onto it, and Wheeljck lowered her to the floor. The woman, June Darby, ran up and hugged her daughter, closing her eyes, and Jenna smiled as she hugged back. "Hey, Mom."

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" June pulled away, her eyes wide. "Are you hurt? Did anything happen up there?"

"Yes, no, heck yeah." Jenna grinned nervously. "Is this the part where you explode?"

"YES!" June stepped away, placing her hands on her hips and glaring. "What were you thinking, young lady?! You could have been killed, up there!" Jenna sighed, shaking her head.

"Mom, I was fine." She assured, frowning. "'Jackie had my back the entire time."

"She calls him _'Jackie_ , now?" Miko asked Bulkhead, raising an eyebrow. "Careful, Bulk. You may be losing your partner."

"Regardless, you shouldn't have gone!" June scolded, and Jenna scoffed lightly. "Don't you scoff at me, young lady! You'll be lucky if you ever leave the house again, after this!"

"Ugh..." Jenna rolled her eyes and deadpanned. "Mom, it's cool. I'm fine, and I always was. And you need to get that there is no way in heck that I'll be able to go back to a normal life, after this. I was in space! That's like telling an Olympian to quit sports after they've gotten a gold medal - it ain't happening!" Jack plugged his ears with his index-fingers like he was expecting a bomb to go off, but June just blinked in surprise.

"You've certainly gotten... Outspoken." She admitted, and Jenna blinked. "I must admit... It's a nice change." Jenna smiled, then cringed as June pointed at her, her eyes narrowing again. "But you better watch how much you sass me."

"Yes, Mom."

"Tch." Wheeljack smirked, and Jenna shot a light glare up at him. "What? I was just thinking about how _awesome_ it is that you are still so obedient to your 'mom', kid."

"Bite me, Wheeljack-ass." Jenna commented dryly, and Bulkhead's jaw actually dropped as Wheeljack chuckled. Jenna rolled her eyes and looked back at her mother, then she raised an eyebrow. "Mom, how did you even find out about all of this?"

"She was kidnapped by an organization of humans who are obsessed with Cybertronian tech who were being helped out by a head-hunting spider-'Con." Jack explained, walking up and smiling. "Hey, sis." Jenna smiled, holding up a hand, and Jack reached up and clasped it before pulling her into a hug. "Thank God, you didn't get yourself killed..."

"Jack, I'm fine... Wanna hear the story of how I got this armor? It was really cool - I got arrested!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Jack and June literally had to force Jenna to go home with them for the night, and upon returning to the house, she stood in the driveway for a long moment. She was in her normal clothes again, a bag with her armor and her trophies from her various adventures in it slung over her shoulder, and she frowned at the house.

"Huh..." She finally spoke, her mother and brother looking at her. "It's strange, seeing it again. It feels like it's been forever."

"It's been over half a year." June said, and Jenna looked back at her. "One hundred and ninety-three days since you vanished. There were people who thought you were dead. If it weren't for Agent Fowler, I could have been brought in for questioning!"

"Look, I'm sorry."

"... No, you're not." Jack said, and Jenna looked back at him. "I can tell... You're already itching to leave, again. You're like him, now." Jenna blinked, then her eyes narrowed.

"There something wrong with that?"

* * *

After a tense, quiet dinner, Jenna returned to her bedroom and found it covered in a thick layer of dust. Groaning in annoyance, she walked over to her bed and laid down, only to feel like she was sinking into it. It was too soft... Suddenly, her cellphone pinged from her nightstand drawer, and Jenna regarded it, surprised.

It had been six months since she had used her cellphone, or even really thought about it. It had been left charging out of sight, which probably wasn't good for the battery. She reached over, grabbed it, and looked at the messages with a small frown on her face. Many were from her mother, worriedly asking after her, and she sighed before disregarding them. Now wasn't the time for a guilt-trip... The newest message was from an unknown number.

 _ **-** Your family giving you trouble? **-**_ It read, and Jenna raised an eyebrow before blinking, realizing that it was probably Wheeljack. He probably nagged Ratchet until he handed over her number... Snickering at the thought, Jenna typed in the best three-letter response she could think of to sum up her last few hours.

 _ **-** Ugh... **-**_

 _ **-** Tell me about it, kid. I'm sitting here with a bum arm because everyone's TIRED. Can you believe that? **-**_

 _ **-** The Hell? Want me to come over and help you fix yourself up? **-**_

 _ **-** Don't tempt me. **-**_

 _ **-** Anything to get me out of this house... **-**_

 _ **-** Aw. Don't fight it, kid! The natives have taken you in as one of their own! **-**_

 _ **-** Screw you, Wheeljack. **-**_

 _ **-** You know you love me. **-**_

Jenna set her phone down, sighing and smiling as she closed her eyes. The bed was still too soft, but she managed to fall asleep quickly and get a full night's sleep.

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

The next morning, Ratchet began trying to repair Wheeljack's injuries. At one action from the mad Doctor, Wheeljack winced in pain and pulled away.

"Take it easy, Doc!" He shouted, his optics narrowing. "I need that arm!"

"Hold still, and you might keep it!" The medic replied snippily. Jenna, who was standing on the cot next to Wheeljck, laughed out loud at the banter, and Wheeljack rolled his optics.

"Look, Commander. Apologies for the fireworks." Wheeljack looked up at Optimus. Maybe he would stop the torture if he apologized... "Won't happen again. But I tracked Dreadwing across one-hundred light years of space." Jenna whistled, crossomh her arms.

"We went out that far? Cool."

"I thought you two were roving around the galaxy." Bulkhead spoke up, frowning. "You know, looking for Autobot refugees." AT that, the white Wrecker sighed and looked down.

"We were, until we found one." Wheeljack admitted, trying to think of how to tell him. "A Wrecker."

"Who?"

"... Seaspray."

"Ha!" Bulkhead laughed, elated. "How is old Barnacle-Butt?!"

"Not so good, Bulk... Blown to bits, actually." Wheeljack confessed, and the joy drained from Bulkhead's faceplate. Jenna looked down, shifting uncomfortably. The other Autobots and the humans were shocked.

"What?" Bulkhead asked, backing away in horror. "No..."

"Dreadwing." Optimus frowned, his optics narrowed. Wheeljack nodded, then explained what had happened. "I know of this Dreadwing. He was captain of a seeker armada. And, as such, like his twin, Skyquake, fiercely loyal to the Decepticon cause. Dreadwing has no doubt traveled to Earth to pay allegiance to his one true master." Wheeljack stood up, raising his fist and clenching it.

"Hope he's enjoying the visit. It's gonna be his last."

"Wheeljack..." Optimus spoke up. "This planet is heavily inhabited. Any strike we make against the Decepticons must be carefully measured as a team, lest we risk endangering the human population."

"Are you suggesting we sit back and do nothing?!"

"You!" A voice snapped, and Wheeljack turned to the human male from the night before. "Loose-cannon! Your cowboy-antics almost blew our cover!"

"Cover?" Wheeljack asked, surprised. Bulkhead walked over, frowning.

"We're robots in disguise, 'Jackie. You need an Earth-base vehicle mode outside of here."

"And that spaceship you shot down?!" The man continued, livid. "Not Earth-based! I had to jump through some big hoops to get it hauled out of plain sight! You need to keep a tighter leash on your people, Prime!"

"A tighter leash?!" Wheeljack asked, finally snapping. "Let me clarify, Tiny..."

"'Jackie..." Bulkhead warned as the white Wrecker walked over. Wheeljack ignored him, glaring at the human.

"I'm not one of Optimus Prime's people." He spat, then he turned and walked away, holding his servo out as he passed the cot. His little partner hopped into the servo and climbed up onto his uninjured rotator cup, looking back with a frown as they departed.

"This isn't over!" Agent Fowler shouted, and she cringed. "And if you think that you're going to be taking that girl with you when you leave again, you're having some serious delusions of grandeur, _cowboy_!"

"'Jackie?" Jenna asked worriedly, and the white Wrecker looked up at her with a frown. Then, he scoffed and waved it off.

"Just let him try and stop us."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Wheeljack and Jenna found the _Jackhammer_ in a cave on the side of the mesa, and while Jenna began repairs using the mechanics-skills she'd picked up from him, Wheeljack tried to clear his thoughts of revenge from his processor. Unfortunately, he was having a rough time with it, and his partner noticed...

"... Wheeljack, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, kid. Always am."

"'Jackie, don't you lie to me." Jenna scoffed, still working on the repairs. "I know you better than to believe that."

"... I want to make Dreadwing pay, but I'll be considered a lunatic if I try anything." Wheeljack said, and Jenna paused her repairs to the engine. Normally, the human would raise an eyebrow, smirk, and say something like 'you're already considered a lunatic, Wheeljack-ass'... But not on that occasion.

"You aren't a lunatic." She slid out from under the ship and stood up, frowning as she dusted her hands off. "You're grieving, and you're scared."

"I ain't scared, kid."

"Yes, you are." Jenna placed her hands on her hips. "You're scared of losing anyone else and you're scared of ending up alone, without your friends and brothers. So, whenever a big threat shows up - like Dreadwing -, you base instinct is to lash out and eliminate the threat. That's this desire for revenge you're feeling, and it's dangerous. You're going to end up hurting yourself."

"Tch. I'm better at what I do than that."

"'Jackie..."

"What, kid?" Wheeljack asked, crossing his arms and shooting a light glare at her. "What do you want from me? ' _Alrighty, kid - I'll just stop trying to make sure the 'Con scum who killed one of my best friends gets the Justice he deserves. Wanna go out for ice-cream?_ '?"

"No. I'm not telling you to stop. I'm just trying to tell you to think straight, okay?" She was being overly-cautious, and it annoyed him. "Getting yourself killed won't do anyone any good."

"Yeah, and sitting around won't do Seaspray any good."

"'Jackie." Jenna frowned, and he looked away. "... Five seconds." Wheeljack blinked, then he looked back at her as she smiled, and he managed a light grin.

"You always know just what to say, Snow Queen."

"It's a gift, Wheeljack-ass."

* * *

Bulkhead eventually found Wheeljack and Jenna, and he decided to take the strange part of the voice of reason.

"'Jackie, look..." Bulkhead began as he approached. "Even if it weren't for the humans, we couldn't take on the 'Cons right now. We're outnumbered."

"Roadbuster, Pyro, Impactor, Rotorstorm, Seasoray..." Wheeljack glanced at Bulkhead, frowning. "All dust."

"That's what I'm talking about. Wreckers are Autobots, there just aren't that many of us left..." Bulkhead looked down, then back at his old friend. "But if we get behind Optimus, we have a chance to end this once and for all."

"Guys like Optimus..." Wheeljack scoffed, rolling his optics. "They talk a good game, but when you're in the scrap, they don't want to get their hands dirty."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Bulkhead tried to calm Wheeljack. "You don't know Optimus like I do. Being a Wrecker meant everything to me, but I left that behind."

"Because Prime was the real thing." Wheeljack mocked, annoyed. "Blah, blah, blah!" Jenna frowned at her partner, then looked up at Bulkhead with an expression that conveyed concern.

 _ **:** Wheeljack, I know you're out there, listening. **:**_ The voice of Dreadwing spoke through an open comm, his voice ringing out through the _Jackhammer_. _**:** I have a proposition for you. **:**_

"Is that-?" Bulkhead asked, his optics wide as they approached the door to the _Jackhammer_. Wheeljack's optics narrowed.

"Dreadwing."

 _ **:** Meet me at these coordinates, if you have the spark. **:**_

"I'll see you there, 'Con." Wheeljack responded, smirking darkly. "Just to watch you fry."

"'Jackie, it's a trap." Bulkhead stated as Wheeljack sat down, setting Jenna down on the dashboard. Wheeljack gave a small shrug.

"I know, but when has that ever stopped me?" He asked, then he looked up at his old friend. "You coming with?" Bulkhead hesitated, then sat dow next to Wheeljack.

"At least let me call for backup."

"You know Wreckers don't call for backup..."

"THEY CALL FOR CLEAN-UP!" Bulkhead, Jenna, and Wheeljack finished the old sentiment. Bulkhead and Wheeljack high-fived, and the _Jackhammer_ took off.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

The _Jackhammer_ set down in a forest, where Dreadwing waited. Jenna and Wheeljack went out to face the Decepticon alone while Bulkhead readied the backup plan. Jenna wasn't wearing her helmet, as she told Wheeljack it was more of a hinderance than a help in most fights and she needed to be at the top of her game.

"I wasn't certain you would come." Dreadwing admitted, his optics narrowed. Jenna crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

"What ever gave you that idea?"

"I don't like unfinished business." Wheeljack told the Decepticon. Dreadwing regarded Wheeljack's partner, and he smirked.

"You brought your pet to a fight, Wrecker?"

"Did he just..?" Jenna's eyes narrowed dangerously, her fists clenching at her sides. Wheeljack looked over at her, then looked back at Dreadwing.

"Kid's not my pet, 'Con. She's my partner." He said, his optics narrowing. "And as bad as she takes the accusation... Know I'm much, much worse." The Decepticon and Wheeljack both grabbed bombs from their sides and threw them, and they collided in mid-air. That bought time for Jenna to pitch a paint-bomb and blind the Seeker, and the Decepticon scowled as he chest-plate was covered in green and orange paint.

"Yes!" Jenna pumped her fist, beaming. Wheeljck gave a small chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Your aim's getting better." He told her before he charged, and Dreadwing turned and ran for it. Wheelack gave chase, Jenna still on his rotator cup, and Dreadwing set off bombs he'd already laid to try and cover his escape. "That all you got?!" Wheeljack cornered him, and the white Wrecker smirked. "If you're thinking about flying outta here..."

"Think again." Bulkhead finished from his position above the Seeker. Dreadwing smirked, and Wheeljackrealized that Bulkhead was standing right on top of a bomb.

"Bulkhead!" Wheeljack shouted, but it was too late. The bomb went off, and Wheeljack didn't even have time to react before he and his little partner were buried in rocks.

* * *

Wheeljack struggled to dig himself out from beneath the rubble for some time, but finally, someone on the outside began helping him and soon, Wheeljack was free from the waist up. Someone held out a servo, and Wheeljck grabbed it and let himself be pulled the rest of the way free.

"What took you so long, Bulk?! Don't tell me that riding with Prime has made you-" Wheeljakc realized it was Optimus who saved him, and he hesitated before finishing his sentence. "Soft."

"If you will not take orders from me, that is one thing." Optimus began, his optics narrowed. "But when you place one of my Autobots and a human in danger-"

"With all due respect, sir, they knew the risks. Every Wrecker does. Now, I'm sure Bulk's just somewhere in this rubble, and Jenna is-"

"Here." Optimus replied, holding his servo out. Laying there was Jenna Darby, her eyes closed and blood leaking from a wound on her head. "She managed to evade many of the rocks and called my outpost for help, but she was unconscious when I arrived. I assume that she was stuck in the head by a rock she could not avoid." Wheeljack's optics were wide as he gently took the girl into his servos.

"Kid?"

"Ugh..." Jenna opened her eyes and blinked them a few times, seeming woozy. "Hey?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"... You ever wonder why we're-?"

 _ **:** Optimus! **:**_ Ratchet exclaimed over the comm. _**:** Bulkhead has moved from your current position! **:**_ Wheeljack blinked, then his optics narrowed as he looke down at Jenna.

"You still with us, kid?"

"Uh..." Jenna sat up, raising a hand to the side of her head and wincing, then she looked up at her partner with a light grin. "I don't know. You're here, so this might be Hell."

"Shut up, kid." Wheeljack gave a small smirk, then he started walking towards the Jackhammer, idly gesturing to Optimus. "You coming with?" The Prime grimaced, then followed the two to the ship.

* * *

It was pretty funny, how awkward the huge mech looked in shotgun. Optimus, extremely uncomfortable, finally decided to break the tension.

"You and Bulkhead share quite a history, and yet you prefer to work alone." The Prime stated the fact like a question. Wheeljack frowned, not looking at him.

"I'm not alone anymore. I have a partner, now. Ain't that right, kid?" He asked, and the human grinned and flashed a peace-sign, holding an ice-pack to her head as she sat on the dashboard. Seeing that, Wheeljck sighed and hesitated before he continued. "The Wreckers scattered a long time ago, and alone's usually a lot less complicated."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Wheeljack landed the _Jackhammer_ near Bulkhead's coordinates, and the three kept their guard up as Wheeljack and Optimus walked through rows of containers, Jenna sitting on Wheeljack's rotator-cup. There was a bandage around her head, underneath her hair but over her wounds.

"We are close to population." Optimus stated quietly, looking at Wheeljack. "Remember-"

"Blasters and fuel pumps don't mix." The white Wrecker recalled, irked, then his tracker began beeping rapidly. "Our boy's just up ahead." The three turned a corner to Bulkhead restrained, held to a large container with a bomb wired just above his spark-chamber. The green Wrecker looked up, obviously trying to hide terror.

"Hey, guys..."

"Scrap." Wheeljack cursed, and they walked up to Bulkhead as the timer rapidly counted down to detonation. "You really got yourself in a heap of scrap this time, partner."

"Stay back, 'Jackie." Bulkhead warned, worried. "If not for me and you, back away for the kid on your shoulder." Jenna crossed her arms, scoffing.

"Wheeljack's taught me a lot about being a Wrecker, Bulkhead. We never leave a Wrecker behind... You're going to be just fine, don't worry."

"Better get to work." Wheeljck spoke as he began trying to defuse the bomb, delicately opening the casing. Optimus watched, seeming uneasy.

"Have you defused one of these before?" The Prime asked, frowning. Wheeljack hadn't, so he didn't reply.

"Failsafes, dummy leads, booby traps... It's a work of art." Wheeljack murmured, his optics narrowing. He began working on the bomb, using logic to get through the obstacles.

"'Jackie..." Bulk warned, trying not to panic. "If you don't abort now, we're all gonna need clean up! Think of the kid!"

"Trying to focus here, Bulk..." Wheeljack gritted his dentas and continued. Then, Bulkhead suddenly jolted.

"Where's Optimus?" He asked, his optics widening. Wheeljack looked back, and Bulkhead was right - Optimus was gone.

"Like I told you, when the scrap hits the fan blades, the generals are the first to bail."

"No..." Bulkhead stated, frowning. "Not Optimus." Jenna looked down at the bomb, her eyes narrowing.

"Wheeljack." She said, almost dazed, and he looked up at her. "It's the blue wire. You've got to remove the blue wire."

"Kid, no offense, but you've probably got a major head injury. Just sit tight and let me work, alright? I'll find the right wire."

"Get out of here already!" Bulkhead finally snapped, his optics narrowing. Wheeljack shook his helm.

"I didn't leave you on Sandakan, and I'm not leaving you here."

"Face it, there's only one bot who can defuse this mess, and it's Dreadwing! You need to get the kid out of here now, Wheeljack!"

"Blaster fire's getting closer..." Wheeljack frowned slightly, listening to the battle that was presumably between Optimus and Dreadwing. "As if the Commander-" Wheeljack suddenly got blindsided by Bulkhead and thrown to the ground, and he barely caught Jenna before she hit the ground.

"Sorry, 'Jackie! It's 'cause I love you." Bulkhead apologized, then he turned and ran for it. Wheljack stood, put Jenna on his rotator cup, and began running after him.

"Blue wire." Jenna murmured again, raising a hand to the side of her head. "It's the blue wire... I know it..."

* * *

Wheeljack ran across the tops of the containers, seeing Bulkhead running towards the water. Gritting his dental, Wheeljack hoped down and leapt in the way.

"Bulkhead, stop!" Wheeljack shouted, holding his servos out. Unfortunately, his large friend was on a mission.

"Out of my way!" He shouted, running into Wheeljack, but the white Wrecker wouldn't move and he fought to hold Bulkhead back as he kept running. Bulkhead was far stronger than Wheeljack, so the white Wrecker did little more than slow him down.

"Will you listen to me, Bulk?!" Wheeljack asked, finally letting his panic show, then he managed to hold Bulkhead off. "You were right! Dreadwing's the only one who can defuse it! And, Optimus knows it, too!"

Dreadwing ran out of the maze of containers, and Optimus trapped him underneath a giant magnet held by a crane. The Wreckers ran forward, and Dreadwing glared up from the ground.

"Dreadwing..." Optimus began sternly. "Defuse the bomb, or fall victim to your own device."

"I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother!"

"Then, we will, in turn, gladly join the Allspark with our brother."

"And with you." Wheeljack smirked and crossed his arms. "You'll never shake us."

"But, the child!" Dreadwing argued, his optics narrowing. "You would let a human stay?!"

"Like they could make me leave." Jenna gave a weak smirk, then frowned at Wheeljack. "I know it's the blue wire."

"Quiet, kid. Your head's all messed up. Let's hope we live to get you to a doctor."

"... Very well." Dreadwing finally decided, and they let the Decepticon stand up up. Wheeljack couldn't believe his optics as he reached over and pulled the blue wire. The bomb timer stopped, and Bulkhead sighed in relief.

"I had it narrowed down to the blue." Wheeljack lied quickly, then gave up. "Or the yellow. Or the red."

"Told you." Jenna stated quietly, then she winced and raised a hand to the side of her head. "Ow..." Several bombs went off, and Dreadwing escaped.

"So..." Wheeljack turned to see the burning wreckage, smiling nervously. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, especially since his partner had been right, so he tried to use humor to cover his uneasiness. "Who do we call for clean-up?"

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

The quartet returned to Base, and Wheeljack quickly grew uncomfortable around so many 'Bots and humans around. Once Jenna got her head back on straight, it was obvious she felt the same way.

"Listen, Commander..." Wheeljack walked up to Optimus awkwardly. "I just want to say it was an honor watching you work. I, uh, think maybe I had the wrong idea about you." The Prime gave a small smile.

"And, it would seem that you place a greater value on community than you otherwise let on."

"Whoa, let's not jump the gun, here." Wheeljack warned, taking a step back and raising his servos. Jenna laughed from her place, sitting on the yellow staircase.

"Come on, 'Jackie!" Bulkhead clapped him hard on the rotator-cup. "If you leave, you'll just wind up coming right back again!"

"All that waste of fuel, and Energon is in short supply." Arcee added, giving a light smirk. Bumblebee buzzed in agreement.

"Then again..." Ratchet frowned, irked. "We do have limited space."

"Not sure if I'm ready to give up my freedom just yet." Wheeljack admitted, smiling deviously. "Maybe I could do some exploring, see if this rock suits me." Jenna grinned, and he could already she was coming with him.

"No offense to the _Jackhammer_..." Bulkhead frowned slightly. "But you need an Earth-based vehicle mode. Your Cybertronian one will bring too much attention." Wheeljack blinked, then he slowly smirked.

"Hey, kid?" He looked back at Jenna. "I've got a job for you." She blinked, then smiled deviously.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Wheeljack, out in the desert sun, ran forward and transformed into his new vehicle-mode, driving up to where Jenna waited for him. He opened the shotgun door, giving a small chuckle.

"Not bad, kid... Coming?" He asked, making his holoform appear in the driver's seat. Jenna slung a bag over her shoulder, smiling deviously.

"Already said my goodbyes, already got my passport and everything else I'll need for traveling, already signed up for digital school so that I can - at least - graduate highschool. That answer enough for you?"

"Just get in." Wheeljack scoffed, and Jenna laughed as she hopped into shotgun. "You know, kid - you're too sarcastic for your own good."

"Learned from the best, Wheeljack-ass." She teased, leaning back in the seat and crossing her arms. With that, the partners began their tour of the world.

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _It was strange, that head-injury._

 _I didn't remember a lot of the events that took place while I had it, but I was later told that I was loopy and delirious the entire time. Then, even later, Wheeljack told me about what I had said about the blue wire._

 _He said it was probably a coincidence. Blue is my favorite color, so my eyes probably just latched onto it._

 _I agreed with what he said... But to this day, I don't believe that he did._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Well, wasn't that fun?_**

 ** _Now, Jenna and Wheeljack are back on Earth and have decided to go on a road-trip to see if Wheeljack can find anything worth staying on the planet for. Wonder how this will go. XD_**

 ** _I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**


	7. Truth

_Masks crack like a shattered mirror._

 _Façades fall down like fragile barricades._

 _You can build up the best act possible, and you can fool everyone around you..._

 _But you can never fool yourself._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

There was a time when Jenna Darby was thought to be fearless by most. She was the girl who took self-defense classes and openly sassed people who she saw bothering people younger and smaller than themselves. She got good grades, and she was overall a force to be reckoned with. Sure, she used to let people push her around, but that was when she was younger. Now, she was the confident and brave Jenna Darby...

But she wasn't that, not at all. Acting just got easier for her, over the years. People stopped hurting her physically or emotionally in the school, but that didn't mean that they accepted her. And outside of school and home, Jenna Darby might as well have been a walking target for Jasper's worst teens. She was often harassed and harmed, but she handled it herself - never letting anyone knew what was happening to her. It was her problem, and well...

It was easy to pretend to be the fearless Jenna Darby.

It was better than facing her problems, herself.

All the same, when offered the chance to run away, did Jenna Darby refuse it?

No.

Jenna Darby ran away to space, leaving her town and her fears behind her, and she let herself become confident and brave and happy, again.

But suddenly, she was on Earth again.

Giant alien robots were one thing. She often found herself capable of being brave against them because of the surreality of it all, and - once she had accepted them as real - because she had Wheeljack.

Humans were a whole other ball-game. Humans were real. Humans were terrifying. She couldn't expect her partner to have her back against humans.

And bit by bit, the act began to crumble around her as she realized what she was without it.

Jenna Darby was a coward.

And she wouldn't go back to Jasper, Nevada.

Anyone who tried to force her there wouldn't take her alive.

This she vowed, with all her heart.

* * *

A white, grey, orange, and green car drove down a back-road somewhere in Texas. It was a pretty sleek-looking vehicle and it would probably intimidate most people if it drove up in a small town... If not for the teenage girl in shotgun who was belting out the lyrics to 'Come Alive' from-

"Can we PLEASE stop listening to the _The Greatest Showman_ soundtrack?!" Wheeljack demanded, sounding like he was about two seconds from committing murder. Jenna paused her singing and looked at the steering-wheel, annoyed.

"It's a classic!"

"I've memorized it!"

"Excellent!"

"Kid..."

"Ugh, fine." Jenna deadpanned lightly before picking up her phone, pausing 'Come Alive', and scrolling through her music. "You don't seem like the sort who would like country, so... Let's try something real special." She grinned and clicked something.

" ** _Carry on, my wayward son!_**

 ** _There'll be peace when you are done!_**

 ** _Lay your weary head to rest..!_**

 ** _Don't you cry no more!_** " A voice sang, then rapid music began playing. Jenna grinned, bobbing her head to it, and Wheeljack went quiet as he kept driving. "

 ** _Ah..!_**

 ** _Once I rose above the noise and confusion_**

 ** _Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion,_**

 ** _I was soaring ever higher - but I flew too high._**

 ** _Though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man._**

 ** _Though my mind could think, I still was a mad man_**

 ** _I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,_**

 ** _I can hear them say..!_**

 ** _Carry on, my wayward son -_**

 ** _There'll be peace when you are done!_**

 ** _Lay your weary head to rest..!_** "

" _Don't you cry no more!_ " Jenna shouted with the singer, grinning. Wheeljack let out a hum of amusement.

" ** _Masquerading as a man with a reason,_**

 ** _My charade is the event of the season!_**

 ** _And if I claim to be a wise man -_**

 ** _Well, it surely means that I don't know..!_**

 ** _On a stormy sea of moving emotion,_**

 ** _Tossed about - I'm like a ship on the ocean!_**

 ** _I set a course for winds of fortune,_**

 ** _But I hear the voices say..!_** "

"Ha!" Jenna laughed as Wheeljack sped-up a little bit so that, when they went over a hill, there was a lift. The car landed, and Jenna grinned as she looked over at the wheel. "I had a feeling that you'd like this one!"

" ** _Carry on, my wayward son..!_**

 ** _There'll be peace when you are done!_**

 ** _Lay your weary head to rest..._**

 ** _Don't you cry no more!_** "

" _NO!_ " Jenna shouted with the singer, and Wheeljack chuckled. More music played, then...

" ** _Carry on!_**

 ** _You will always remember..!_**

 ** _Carry on!_**

 ** _Nothing equals the splendor..!_**

 ** _Now, your life's no longer empty!_**

 ** _Surely heaven waits for you..!_** "

"Alright." Wheeljack admitted as they went over another hill. "I can stomach this one."

" ** _Carry on, my wayward son!_**

 ** _There'll be peace when you are done!_**

 ** _Lay your weary head to rest..!_**

 ** _Don't you cry,_**

 ** _Don't you cry no more..!_** "

" _No more!_ " Jenna sang, then she sat back in her seat, sighing. "It's no _Greatest Showman_ , but it's still pretty damn good."

"What else have you got, kid?" Wheeljack asked, and Jenna blinked. Then, slowly, she produced a wicked smirk.

"Well..."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

That night, Wheeljack pulled into the parking-lot of a small gas-station with 'The Four Horsemen' by _Metallica_ blasting from his speaker-system. There were some other cars in the parking-lot, some old pickup-trucks mixed with a few newer cars - Jenna made the passing comment that the locals must have a thing for the color green as she noted the vehicles. The music paused and Jenna hopped out of the car, shaking her hand before looking up.

"Ugh. My ears are ringing..." She slowly grinned before looking back at the car. "Better?"

"Better." Wheeljack agreed, chuckling. "Now, hurry up and get whatever it is that you need in that place."

"Food, water-"

"Whatever. Go."

"Fine..~!" Jenna replied, turning and walking towards the door. "Want me to pick up one of those pine-tree shaped air-fresheners or fuzzy-dice?"

"You remember what happened the first three times." Wheeljack growled lowly, annoyed. The teenage girl chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Worth it."

* * *

Jenna hummed 'Carry On, My Wayward Son' quietly as she walked through the aisles, picking up some water-bottles, chips, and beef-jerky and placing them into a small plastic basket. She passed by a bushel with apples in it and placed on in as well, then she walked up to the counter and set the basket down, frowning as she noticed that no one was there. No one else was in the entire room, actually.

"Um, hello?" She asked, then she reached over and rang a small bell. "Customer! Sorry if it's late. The sign on your door says that you're open, so..." There was no response, and Jenna frowned before hopping over the counter and walking towards a door that must have lead to a back room. "Hey, is there anyone in here? If not, I'll just leave some money!" She knocked on the door, and it opened. Jenna blinked, then she peeked into the dark room, confused. "Uh... Hello?"

She reached over and flipped a light-switch on, and she blinked before letting out a small gasp as she saw several unconscious workers and customers tied up on the ground. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and a rag was pressed over her mouth and nose, and the girl began kicking and struggling as several men dressed in green stepped out where she could see them. The man who appeared to be their leader, a man with grey hair and scars on his face, smirked.

"Hello." He greeted sarcastically. "And goodnight."

"Mm!" Jenna tried to scream, but her voice was muffled by the rag. Then, the chloroform hit and her eyes drifted shut as her body slowly stopped struggling, and she was unconscious in moments.

* * *

Jenna was dragged out into the parking lot and left lying on the pavement, and the scarred man looked around with scathing eyes as he noted that there was something rather important not within his line of sight. Wheeljack was gone.

"Sir." One of his men walked up to him. "The target appears to have abandoned the girl. Should we-?"

"No." The leader replied cooly. "He's still here... Remain on guard."

"Yes, sir."

"... Cybertronian." The scarred man spoke, and the parking-lot remained silent. "This area has been secured. There will be no civilian witnesses when you transform, but there will also be no escape from MECH... Not while we have your pet." He gestured to the girl laying on the ground with his gun. "You have until the count of five to reveal yourself, or I will put a bullet in her head. She will die instantly... One." His eyes narrowed. "Two. Three. F-"

A white, grey, orange, and green car drove up, and all of the men raised their guns. The scarred man raised his hand to halt them, his eyes still narrowed, and a moment passed in silence. Then, the car transformed into Wheeljack, who glared down at the humans.

"What do you want, flesh-bag?"

"My name is Silas, and we are MECH." The scarred man corrected Wheeljack. "And what we want is simple: a place in the new world order, forged for us through the knowledge and mastery of otherworldly technology... I'm going to need you to come with us."

"And what if I don't?" Wheeljack asked coldly. Silas responded by shooting the ground next to Jenna's head without batting an eye.

"Understood?"

"Okay, okay." Wheeljack raised his servos, frowning. "Fine, I'll cooperate. Just let the girl go."

"In due time." Silas replied, and Wheeljack's optics narrowed. "I'm going to have one of my men ride with you to our base. If you attempt contact with your allies or harm my soldier, the girl dies... Is that understood?"

"... Understood." Wheeljack scowled, then he transformed and opened his driver-side door. Silas gestured for one of his men to climb in, then two others each grabbed one of Jenna's arms and dragged her towards one of the green cars. Wheeljack let out a low growl of rage as she was placed inside a vehicle, then he forced himself to calm down as the green cars began driving and he was instructed to follow.

' _I shouldn't have left her alone._ '

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

When Jenna woke up, she was lying on the floor in a large, dimply-lit room - a warehouse, by the high ceilings and massive doors that a plane could probably enter from. She slowly pushed herself up, only to yelped as someone grabbed her by the hair and dragged her over to a table. A man covered in scars - Silas - stood behind it, and he regarded her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're awake." He noted, and the girl stared up at him, feeling herself becoming afraid but remaining silent and keeping her expression the same. She wouldn't let him see how scared she was... "Now, we can begin."

"... Whatever you want from me, you're not getting it." Jenna announced, her eyes narrowing. "I've faced things you can't even begin to imagine. I'm not afraid of some leather-wearing freaks!"

"Oh, you will be." Silas assured her, and she rolled her eyes. "In fact, let's start the transformation process immediately... Look over there." He gestured to something directly across from him, and she looked to her right.

"Hey, kid." Wheeljack looked absolutely done with everything. He was held by massive restraints to some sort of vertical platform, and he sighed as he saw her expression. "Yeah. I know."

"Wheeljack!" Jenna shouted, alarmed. Silas raised his eyebrow again.

"So, that is its designation?"

"It's his name!" The girl looked back at the scarred man, livid. "Let him go!"

"I think not." Silas announced, and she growled lowly. "Such ferocity from one so young. You'd almost think that you're no more human than it is."

"I'm gonna cut your heart out with a spoon!"

"... Violently quoting Alan Rickman's Sheriff of Nottingham from _Robin Hood: Prince od Thieves_ is not going to help your case."

"Dude, you've seen that movie?" Jenna asked, surprised. "Wasn't the witch-lady freaky?"

"Enough." Silas gestured to restraints on the table he stood at. "As you can see, we are ready with means of interrogating either of you individually. However, we've observed that these Autobots are rather overprotective of their pets-"

"Not a pet." Wheeljack and Jenna both stated in unison - Wheeljack deadpanning and Jenna glaring. Silas rolled his eyes.

"Let's make this simple, machine." She stated coldly, looking up at Wheeljack. "Answer our questions. For every hesitation or refusal, we break one of the girl's bones. We'll start small, with a finger - but continue to prove stubborn, and we'll break one of her arms. Then, we'll crush her rib-cage - compromising the heart and lungs."

"... Don't tell them anything, 'Jackie!" Jenna shouted, looking over at her partner. "Not a damn th- Ah!" The girl yelped as her wrist was suddenly grabbed and forced onto the table, quickly being strapped into place. Her eyes widened as a pair of pliers were clamped around her left index finger, then she took a deep and shaking breath. "C-Christ..."

"Break it." Silas ordered, his eyes narrowing. "And make it hurt." Jenna flinched as a lot of pressure was applied to the bone, and soon an audible crack rang out.

"Oh, you son of a bitch..." She looked up at Silas, glaring as the finger began turning purple. "Unfortunately for you, my pain-tolerance is pretty high. It'll take more than that to get me screamin'." She looked over at Wheeljack, giving a small smirk. "Take your time figuring out a way to bust us out of this, m'kay? I can do this all day."

"Kid..." Wheeljack stared at her, then his optics narrowed and he nodded. "Right."

"Break another one." Silas ordered, and the pliers were around Jenna's left middle-finger. She winced as she heard the snap ring out and pain resounded through her hand and up her arm, but she made no noise. Wheeljack began struggling in his bonds, trying to find a weakness in them. "Another." Jenna gritted her teeth as her left ring-finger joined her left hand's middle and index-finger in swelling and turning purple.

"I-I've had worse..." She commented, closing her eyes. "T-three fingers? No b-biggie..."

"... Try the wrist." Silas decided, and Wheeljack paused and looked up with wide optics. Jenna opened her eyes as a soldier walked over with a hammer, and she sighed.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun..."

"... Leave her alone!" Wheeljack snapped, glaring at the men. "You don't have to do this!"

"Evidently, we do." Silas said, raising his hand and clenching it into a fist. Seven harsh swings of the hammer, and the crack finally rang out. Jenna hung her head, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths as her wrist and bits of her forearm started to turn violet.

"Ah... Mm." She looked up, blinking a few times and taking more deep breaths before actually letting out a quiet laugh and shaking her head. "That's a new one! Ha-ha! Never had a broken wrist! B-brilliant!"

"Are you holding back?" Silas looked at the soldier with a hammer and the soldier with the pliers, his eyes narrowed. "Why is it taking you so long to break her bones?"

"I'm swinging as hard as I can, sir." The soldier with the hammer admitted. "Did the aliens do something to her to up her bone density?" Jenna blinked, then looked over at Wheeljack and wearily raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, dude? I know Bulkhead said I would _break easy_ and all, but this is taking it a bit too far. You need to get your paranoia in check."

She was too tired to explain to everyone that her bones had always been dense and hard for people and things to break. Wheeljack was too stunned to explain to everyone that he had nothing to do with this.

"Well, machine?" Silas looked over at Wheeljack. "Are you ready to talk, now?"

"I..."

"Like Hell he is!" Jenna snapped, and Silas looked over at her as she became alert, again. "You seriously think that breaking a wrist and a few fingers is gonna stop him from _figuring out an escape plan_?!" Wheeljack blinked, then he began struggling again. The cuff around his right wrist was a little looser than the rest...

"Tch." Silas scoffed, glaring down at the girl. "Evidently not." He looked up at the soldier with the hammer. "You're going to need the sledge-hammer... We're breaking her arm, next."

"Uh-oh." Jenna blinked as the soldier walked away, then her eyes widened as he actually returned with a sledge-hammer. "Oh, shit. You're actually going to-?"

"Soldier." Silas looked at the man. "Now." With that, the soldier suddenly brought the hammer down on Jenna's upper forearm.

"Gah!" She yelped, then she shook her head and looked at her arm, taking deep and shaking breaths. It hadn't broken on the first swing. Her bones were as difficult to break as ever... "S-strike one, assholes!"

"Again." Silas ordered, and the hammer struck again. Jenna grunted, then smirked weakly and looked up. It still hadn't broken.

"Strike t-two... Hey, b-batter-batter..."

"Again!" Silas snapped, and the hammer came down. There was a loud crack, and Jenna nearly passed out, but the soldier with the hammer grabbed her by the hair and held her upright.

"Ugh..." The girl blinked woozily amidst the pain. "That... Sucked... Ow..."

"You alright, kid?!" Wheeljack asked, stills struggling. Jenna looked up at him, giving a loopy grin.

"I think my adrenaline is making me high to deal with the pain, so... Sure?"

"Kid-"

"Ready to talk?" Silas asked the white Wrecker, and he fell silent. "Hm. From our files, it appears that the others of your kind care an awful lot about the human children they keep around. Maybe you're an outlier."

"I'm the John Watson to his Sherlock." Jenna offered, smirking, and Silas looked back at her. "He keeps me around to make himself look taller and so that someone will always be around to say 'wow, that looks cool' whenever he does something stupid... I'm tougher than I look, and he knows that. Crack all my bones if you want, he won't join 'em."

"... Then, perhaps we should switch from breaking bones to causing permanent damage." He decided, then he looked at the man with the hammer. "... Get something with a blade."

"What?" Jenna asked, blinking in surprise as the man walked off. "Did he say _blade_?" She looked over at Wheeljack. "Are they gonna freakin' 'Before He Cheats' me?" She looked up at Silas. "Don't use a knife to cut your name into me! I'll bite you, I swear to God I will!"

"Tch." Silas smirked lightly. "Think bigger, girl." Jenna blinked, then the soldier returned and she noticed what was in his hands. Her brown eyes widened in disbelief.

"O-oh, shit." She stared at the axe. "You're joking, right? You're gonna Skywalker/Barnes/Xiao-Long me?!" Wheeljack heard the fear in her voice and looked up, his optics widening.

"If it gets results." Silas replied, holding his hand up and preparing to clench it into a fist. "Fortunately for you, I've observed that you're ambidextrous."

"It helps with being an artist!" Jenna snapped, then she gasped as the axe was raised. "You guys are crazy! You don't just do something like this to people!"

"Oh, we do." Silas announced, then he regarded the axe-wielding soldier. "Middle of the forearm. On my mark." The man nodded, and Silas moved like he was going to close his fist.

"... Wait!" Wheeljack shouted, and Silas looked back at the mech as he stopped struggling. The white Wrecker's optics were narrowed, but he sighed. "Let the girl go, and I'll tell you everything I know. I don't know much about the 'Bots and 'Cons on Earth, but when it comes to biology and technology... I'm your 'bot."

"'Jackie, don't!" Jenna protested, her eyes narrowing. She looked up at the soldier with the axe, glaring. "Go ahead! Lob it off! Put that axe in my head, for all I care! My partner is being an idiot, I'm not worth the safety and security of a species!"

"Evidently, you are." Silas grinned cruelly, then he looked at Wheeljack. "Let's begin with the basics. How ancient is your species, how many years have you been around?"

"Let me put it into perspective." Wheeljack deadpanned lightly. "Think around 'the dawn of time'." Silas' eyes narrowed. "I'm somewhere in the two-billions myself, and I'm considered to be on the young side." Jenna blinked, surprised.

"Shit, dude. You're two-billion years old?"

"Yep."

"Two-billion?"

"Ish."

"Ish? You don't know how old you are?!"

"Kid, there is a war going on." Wheeljack rolled his optics. "Not like it was at the top of the list of my priorities." Silas nodded, taking this all in.

"And you sided with these Autobots that have aligned themselves with the United States government?"

"Yeah, I did."

"What is your rank?"

"Don't have one." Wheeljack replied, frowning. "I was a Wrecker, part of a specialized team. It was our job to go in and do the heavy damage that no one else could stomach."

"You've killed, then?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"I didn't even keep track of my age. What makes you think I kept track of how many 'Cons I've crushed? On a good day, I could scrap about fifty of those maniacs."

"How long have you been at war?"

"'Bout half my life."

"A billion years." Silas noted, then he picked up a calculator. "Assuming that every day was 'a good day', you killed roughly... Eighteen-trillion, two-hundred and fifty billion Decepticons."

"Not every day was a good day."

"Just trying to get an average."

"Whatever." Wheeljack rolled his optics. "Can't have been that many. What's your next dumb question, flesh-bag?" As the conversation continued, Jenna looked down at her injuries and took a deep breath, reaching over with her right hand to touch the left. She cringed, then took a deep breath before gritting her teeth and squeezing her left hand, making it smaller and beginning to force her left-arm into motion, pulling.

"Mm." She closed her eyes as pain wracked her body. "Come on, come on. Let's _River Song_ this shit up..." She gasped in relief as her hand slipped through the cuff, then she opened her eyes and grinned through the pain. "Aw, Hell yeah..." She looked up at the soldier with the axe, smiling deviously as she drew a canister of pepper-spray. "Thank you, my paranoid mother..."

"We know that your allies are situated somewhere around Jasper, Nevada." Silas told Wheeljack, who just glared at him. "Tell us the exact coordinates." Wheeljack hook his helm.

"Never."

"Not even to save your little friend? You obviously care about what happens to her."

"... Kid's a Wrecker." Wheeljack decided, though his fists clenched. "She can handle anything the likes of you can throw at her, flesh-bag."

"Hm. We'll s-"

"AH!" A voice cried out in pain. "My eyes..!"

"Hey, Silas!" Another voice snapped, and Silas blinked before looking back to see Jenna smirking and holding the axe up, the soldier who had once held it laying on the ground with his hands on his eyes. She gestured to a massive cable running across the floor and connecting with a fuse-box. "This cable seems pretty important, doesn't it?" The other soldiers in the room raised their guns as Silas' eyes widened, and Jenna grinned. "Thought so. Well, if there's one thing I've been told that I always know... It's which wires need a good cutting."

"Don't-" Silas reached out, but it was too late. Jenna brought the axe down on the cable and severed the wires within, and the whole place went dark as the clamps holding Wheeljack released. There was gunfire and shouting, but Jenna managed to dodge them all. She suddenly gasped as she came face-to face with Silas in the darkness, and he raised his gun and aimed it at her, glaring.

"Um..." The girl grinned awkwardly, her left arm still hanging limply at her side and her right hand gripping an axe that had suddenly become very useless. "Sorry?"

"No, you're not. But you're going to b- whoa!" Silas let out a shout of surprise as he was suddenly grabbed by the collar and lifted into the air by a massive figure in the dark. Jenna grinned, relieved.

"'Jackie!"

"Now, about what you said - about me caring about what happens to the kid..." Wheeljack's optics narrowed. "You were right, tiny - I do. And now, I'm gonna take care of your boys while she takes that axe and gets some payback."

"Um... About that..." The axe slipped from Jenna's hand as she wearily raised an eyebrow. "I think the adrenaline rush is over... Uh-oh." Jenna fell over and passed out, and Wheeljack blinked before sighing and throwing Silas aside like a piece of trash, picking the human up in his servos.

"Next time, then." He decided, then he transformed with the girl ending up in the back-seat. "Hang on, kid. I'll get you someplace where you can get patched up." Wheeljack turned around and drove as fast as he could towards the wood and plaster wall of the old warehouse, breaking through it easily before driving off, bullets ricocheting off of his vehicle-mode as he escaped into the night.

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

Jenna woke up feeling like she had been hit by a truck. She shifted uncomfortably as pain pulsed from her left arm and hand, then she opened her eyes and blinked a few times as she was blinded by brightly light bouncing off of bright paint. She was on a cot in a hospital-room, and she blinked as she regained her ability to see and looked down to find that she had been changed into a hospital-gown, and her arm, wrist, and hand were in a cast held in a sling around her neck.

"Well, that's brilliant..." Jenna deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. It was then that she noticed someone sitting by her bedside, and she immediately reacted, recoiling a bit. "Ah!"

"Hey, hey." Wheeljack's holoform spoke up, standing and smiling down at the girl as she looked up at him with wide eyes. "It's just me. You're okay, kid. You're okay... This is a hospital. I brought you here after we escaped."

"Y..." Jenna took a deep breath. "You okay?" Wheeljack blinked, then grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. All I got was a few scratches in the paint-job... You did good, kid." He assured her, and she blinked as he set her bag down in the bed. "Figured you'd want this, when you woke up."

"Yeah." She agreed, frowning as she began rummaging in the bag. "Good thing you thought of this, or I would be in real trouble."

"Why?"

"It looks like I lost my contacts." Jenna muttered quietly, taking a small brown container from her bag and opening it. Wheeljack actually started laughing as she put on a pair of brown, rectangular glasses, and she deadpanned. "Hey!"

"Your eyes look huge!"

"Shut up! This is why I don't wear these things!"

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice asked, and the two blinked as they looked up to see a nurse peeking into the room. "I can see that Miss Smith is awake." Jenna blinked, and the nurse entered the room. "Joanie Smith. That's you, right?"

"Right." Jenna looked at Wheeljack, raising an eyebrow. The nurse pointed to the holoform.

"And he is your cousin, Mr. Jack-" She looked down at her paper. "... Harkness?" Jenna shot Wheeljack a look that said 'oh my God, you are officially my hero', and he rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Excuse my cousin. She's still a little drowsy."

"Yeah." Jenna looked back at the nurse, grinning. "Sorry. Yeah, that's me. I'm Joanie Smith, and that's the totally-awesome Jack Harkness." The nurse nodded, walking over to the two.

"We just need you to verify your cousin's story, Miss Smith. We will have him tell the story and I will watch your reactions to make certain that things happened exactly as he said they happened. Feel free to add your input."

"Alright, ma'am." Jenna nodded, frowning slightly. "But know that things probably happened just as my cousin said they happened, unless he threw explosions, ninjas, or exploding ninjas in. 'Jackie doesn't lie."

"We'll see." The nurse told her. Then, she looked at Wheeljack. "Begin."

"I told you, the man said his name was Silas." Wheeljack explained, frowning. It was obvious that he had told this story several times from his tone. "Some kind of crazy, military-obsessed whackjob. I'm a retired marine, and he thought that that meant I knew the government's top-secrets or something. Lunatic... My cousin and I were stopped at a gas-station when he nabbed her and told me I had to come along or she would die. Kept babbling about giant robots from space, so I knew he was crazy and had to comply."

"He took you back to his residence, then?" The nurse asked, frowning. Jenna nodded in reply, her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. He'd knocked me out with what was probably chloroform, and I woke up in some crazy torture-room like something out of _Saw_." She replied, going along with Wheeljack's story. "My cousin here was all tied up on this table, and I had my arm strapped to another table. Silas said that, for every question 'Jackie didn't answer, I would get a bone broken - and he said that, eventually, he'd kill me." She gave a small shrug, frowning. "Broke my index-finger to prove the point. He began interrogating my cousin, breaking two more of my fingers before breaking my wrist and my arm, but that gave me an idea."

"An idea?" The nurse asked, confused. Jenna gave a small smirk.

"Ever see the _Doctor Who_ episode The Ángels Take Manhattan', where River Song breaks her wrist to escape a pretty awful shackle?" She asked, and Wheeljack and the nurse blinked. "She broke her wrist to compress the bone and shift her hand out. My shackle was tighter, but I figured that my broken fingers would compensate - so I compressed the bones and slipped my hand out, and the last thing I remember before blacking out was causing a big distraction."

"Buying me enough time to escape and get us both out of there." Wheeljack concluded, looking at the nurse. "I gave the police the address. Do you know-?" The nurse shook her head.

"No sign of the men who attacked you, sir. I'm sorry." The nurse looked between the two. "It's obvious that you're both on the same page, then. There won't be any problems with custody, now." She looked at Wheeljack. "Have you told your cousin about your call to her father?"

"Uh, right." Wheeljack looked over at Jenna, frowning. "I called your dad - John Smith, the traveling construction-contractor hosting the obnoxious exchange student - and he and our uncles arranged for the hospital bills to be payed for."

"Ooh, did Uncle Ben yell at you for your 'cowboy antics' again?" Jenna gave a small smirk. Wheeljack chuckled awkwardly, looking away.

"Yeah. And believe me, it took a lot of convincing for them to agree not to tell your mom I got you beat-up on this little road-trip of ours. Aunt May would have been livid..." He noticed that the nurse had departed and sighed. "Finally."

"Dude, you are officially the reference king." Jenna grinned, and he looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Aunt May? Jack Harkness? John Smith? Awesome! I knew that stopping at all of those drive-in-theaters and showing you my fandoms would pay off!" Wheeljack smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Good thing that the nurse is a... What did you call them..?"

"Valley girl?"

"Right. Valley girl. Never watched a single one of your crazy flicks in her life, apparently."

"The Lord's blessings rain upon us." Jenna snickered, leaning back on her massive stack of pillows. "So... That was a thing."

"Yeah." Wheeljack nodded, his smile becoming grim. "I guess it was." A brief silence fell. "... Fowler's livid about you getting hurt, kid."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, he knows. Luckily for us, it was those MECH guys and not someone else." Wheeljack explained, and Jenna blinked. "See, Team Prime's been having trouble with them for a while, now. They've been hunting down 'Bots and 'Cons alike, interrogating them if possible before dissecting them... Fowler doesn't blame either of us for what happened, but he sure is gung-ho about tracking those guys down now, if he wasn't before."

"So... We're good?" Jenna asked, smiling. Wheeljack hesitated, looking down at her left arm with a frown, then he looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah. We're good."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Jenna was pretty upset when the staff at the hospital told her that they would be keeping her for another night, but Wheeljack managed to calm her down. The girl was in her normal clothes again, and she curled up on the cot, frowning at her partner's holoform.

"You don't have to stay here all night."

"Eh. Not like I've got anything better to do, parked outside." Wheeljack's holoform shrugged, smirking lightly, then he closed his eyes. "But I will be getting some shut-eye." Jenna blinked, then sighed and closed her eyes.

"'Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you didn't get interrogated and dissected." The girl smiled lightly. "Thanks for listening to me, when I told you not to give up any information while they were breaking my bones. It saved us, in the end."

"... I guess so." Wheeljack agreed quietly, and the girl drifted off and fell into a deep sleep. The holoform opened his eyes and looked at her, frowning, then he looked out the window. "I guess so..."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

In the morning, Jenna was cleared to leave the hospital. Still wearing her glasses, she grinned as the holoform beside her dissolved upon the two of them leaving the building, and she ran over to where Wheeljack was parked.

"Sign my cast?" Jenna joked, placing her right hand on the roof of the car, tapping it with a marker. "The hospital-people said that people shouldn't, but who cares? Am I right?" The white Wrecker didn't reply, and her smile fell. "'Jackie?"

"... No more going into places solo, kid." Wheeljack delivered his ultimatum. "As long as we're on the road, I'm with you at all times - whether I'm in this form or my holoform. Understood?" Jenna blinked, then she frowned.

"'Jackie-"

"Understood?"

"Yeah, fine." Jenna rolled her eyes as she opened the door and slid into shotgun. "Geez. Overprotective, much?" Wheeljack remained silent as he began driving, and Jenna sighed and looked out the window. "I'm fine, aren't I? What's the big deal, anyway?"

"'The big deal' is that I couldn't protect my partner." Wheeljack replied, a snap in his voice, and Jenna blinked. "I thought a lot about this, last night. And I made a decision... I'm taking you back to Jasper, kid."

"What?" Jenna asked, her eyes widening. "No!"

"Kid-" Wheeljack stopped as the girl opened the shotgun door and climbed out, turning and running off. "Son of a-! Kid, get back here! KID!"

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

It was a few hours before Wheeljack was able to track the girl down. His GPS (Jenna's idea, not his) told him that he was in some place called the Sabine National Forest, and the girl was sitting down under a tree, her knees pulled to her chest by her good arm with her forehead resting on them. He'd driven partway through the place before transforming into biped-mode, so he walked over to the girl, growing a bit annoyed as he weaved through the closely-situated trees.

"What's the point of these things, again..?" He muttered, then he sighed and walked over to the girl, gives optics narrowed as he crossed his arms and looked down at her. "Well, kid? What do you have to say for yourself?" The girl didn't reply. "Jenna-"

"Just leave me alone." The girl murmured, pulling her knees tighter to her chest. Wheeljack rolled his optics.

"Kid, what's the problem? It's not like I won't pop in, every once in a while." He said, and she didn't respond. "Oh, come on. Are you really going to make this big of a deal out of this? We had fun, but-"

"I'm done with the people in my life ditching me when they don't want me around, anymore, okay?!" She snapped, looking up at him with a glare, then she hung her head and closed her eyes. "My parents ditched me when I was three, the kids at my school ditched me and left me near-completely isolated, Jack proved during our first two days with the Autobots that he could just up and ditch me, and n-now... I'm done. Just go away."

"... You seriously think I don't want you around, kid?" Wheeljack asked quietly, and she opened her eyes as the massive robot sat down next to the tree and looked down at her. "When I said you were my partner and a Wrecker, I meant it. But I've never been too good at looking out for my partners, and ever since we've come back to Earth, you've been getting hurt a lot." She hugged her knees even tighter to her chest. "It was your head while we were dealing with Dreadwing, and now your hand and your arm are all busted... I don't want to see something worse happen to you."

"You think that this is the worst I've ever had it?" Jenna gestured to her cast. "It's not. I'm fine, 'Jackie - really."

"This isn't fine-"

"It's better than life in Jasper!"

"I'd rather have you bored than dead, kid!"

"You seriously think I ran away with you because I was bored?! I told you I've had worse than this, 'Jackie - and if you send me home, if you come to see me, you'll see how much worse!" Jenna snapped, then she hung her head again. "I'm done with people deciding everything for me... If I'm going to be alone, it's going to be on my terms and no one else's."

"... Let's play a game." Wheeljack offered, frowning. "A truth for a truth, going back and forth. We tell each other things that no one else knows to clear the air... Make each other understand." Jenna didn't respond, and he sighed quietly. "Looks like I'm going first, then... Before the war, I wasn't what you'd expect." He looked up at the sky, giving a small smirk. "I wasn't a mechanic or a rowdy or anything like that... I was a scientist, experimenting with all sorts of Energon in order to study it and find ways to apply it to new technology." He looked over at Jenna, grinning. "I used to wear goggles all the time because I would forget to take them off, and the first time I held a pair of swords, I'm pretty sure I shouted 'What the frag am I supposed to do with these?! Those guys have fraggin' guns!'." That got a reaction, a small snort of laughter, and she looked up at him with a small grin.

"Yeah. Didn't expect that... No one else knows that?"

"No one else knows. Just you and me." Wheeljack promised, and she smiled. "Now, it's your turn. You can start small."

"... Okay." Jenna decided, turning and looking up at him. "When I was first experimenting with making my bombs, I really had no idea as to what I was doing. I looked things up online and basically followed step-by-step guides, but while I was putting my first bomb together, I accidentally tripped the trigger like the idiot that I am and blew myself across my bedroom. It took two months for my eyebrows to grow back, so I wore my glasses and a ball-cap to hide my forehead from everyone." She gave a light grin, wagging her eyebrows. "I thank God every day that it was summertime."

"No one else knows that?"

"Yep. And if anyone ever does, they will never find your body."

"Heh." Wheeljack smirked lightly, nodding. "Alright. My turn, again... When I said that no one else knows about what I used to be, I mean it. No one else knows, not even Bulkhead." Wheeljack looked down. "When I joined the Wreckers, I dumbed myself down a frag-ton to fit in. I was one of the youngest 'bots in the group, and I didn't want to be the odd man out. So, I ditched all of the sciencey-scrap and only showcased my knowledge of mechanics and Energon, so I became the demolitions expert and mechanic for the Wreckers. I used swords so that they would focus on how I fought instead of how I acted until I got the hang of being 'one of the guys'... And scrap, it sucked whenever one of my pals was about to do something stupid and all I could do was grin like an idiot and nod." Jenna snickered, and he rolled his eyes, grinning. "I mean, come on. Once, they thought that wearing red bits of glass over their eyes and painting themselves black would be a great idea for an op - _We'll blend right in with the 'Cons and take them by surprise!_. I love those guys, really - but they were a bunch of scrap-heads."

"Hmm." Jenna hummed, amused, then she looked away. "My turn... I used to constantly steal Jack's homework and fix it up for him." At tag, Wheeljack blinked in surprise. "He's always working, and his grades were suffering in his freshman year. But the family was going through a tough time, and he was helping Mom out by working. He couldn't stop... So, every night, I would sneak into his backpack or hack into his computer and fix his homework for him. I forged his handwriting for math-problems, checked his grammar on essays and added more detail. He was always so tired, so he never noticed." She gave a small shrug. "Things got better eventually and his grades increased, and I was able to stop."

"And he doesn't know." Wheeljack gave a small grin. Jenna looked over at him, smiling.

"That his eighth-grade sister did his freshman-year homework for him? Nope."

"You're a little genius too, aren't you?"

"For a kid from Jasper, maybe."

"Tch." Wheeljack reached over and gently tapped her glasses. "Mark of a genius, since our optics-"

"Eyes."

"Whatever. They get bad from all the reading. And a good idea for my next truth..." He held up an old, massive pair of goggles, grinning. "I still technically need these things for reading tiny print and doing delicate engine work, but if someone's watching, I just wing it and pray that - for once - nothing explodes. They make me look like an idiot, though - while yours make you look like an adult." His eyes narrowed lightly as he smirked, nudging her. "Stop aging so fast, tiny." Jenna blinked, then smiled lightly.

"No promises. And I bet you look just fine, 'Jackie."

"Tch."

"No, really. On Earth, all the chicks basically go for two types of guy: the smirking rogue guy or the insecure genius guy. If Cybertronian chicks have any sense, they'd dig the two-in-one package."

"Are you trying to give me fraggin' dating advice, kid?"

"Someone has to. Bulkhead would not be my first nominee for the role, so it looks like you're stuck with me!"

"Oh, for-! Who the frag would I try to get with?"

"Give me time and your spaceship."

"Not happening." Wheeljack deadpanned, and Jenna snickered again. Then, she sighed and looked up at him.

"You want to know why I don't want to go back to Jasper?" She decided, and he nodded. "What I'll find if I do go back?" He nodded again, and she looked down. "... You sure?"

"Yeah, kid. I'm sure."

"... When I was six, a group of girls held me down and chopped my hair to chin-length." Jenna began quietly. "I told my mom and Jack that I did it to myself, because the girls told me that - if I told the truth - they would cut my skin, next. So, I didn't." She gave a small shrug, sighing. "When I was ten, I told people that I wanted to become an artist, and I was always drawing pictures that my teacher would hang up on the walls. One day, while the teacher was out of the room, some kids made me watch as they tore the pictures up and they wrote on my skin with permanent marker. I told the teacher that I did it to myself because I had gotten bored and I wanted to draw better pictures because they told me that - if I told the truth - they would lock me in the supply-closet... Again."

"That why you don't like cramped spaces?" Wheeljack asked, remembering how excited she always was when they got to leave the _Jackhammer_ and explore a planet. Like a hyperactive pet finally loosed from a cage...

"I think so." Jenna shrugged weakly. "When I was twelve, I was riding my bike home from guitar-practice when I got jumped by some kids from the school. They beat me up, slashed the tires on my bike, and broke my guitar - and they told me that, if I told the truth, they would do bad things to my house. I didn't want to bring my mom and Jack into it, so I just told my family that I had fallen into a ditch when a drunk-driver ran me off the road. They bought it... I was becoming a very good liar." She closed her eyes, sighing softly. "That sort of thing became a routine, around every two months to keep people from getting suspicious. And at school, people took advantage of how paranoid I was becoming to make me do things for them - like homework and whatever. If I refused, I was put back in my place real quick - and I kept my mother and Jack out of it. It was my problem, not theirs. Something had to be wrong with me, so I dealt with it alone... I wore contacts so that they would stop breaking my glasses, even though I hate contacts. I took self-defense classes, and that made a lot of people back down - but not all of them. They just saw the classes as a good excuse for me to look rough when I got home, and things got worse."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It was my problem, and it will be my problem again if I go back."

"... And things will be worse." Wheeljack concluded quietly, and the girl slowly nodded. "So... That's why you were so desperate to bail on Jasper, eh? Too many enemies, so you took a 'tactical retreat'."

"I know, it was cowardly-"

"Kid." Wheeljack spoke sternly, and she looked up at him. "Even the Wreckers knew they had to back down, sometimes. 'Live to fight another day', you know? If there were a thousand 'Cons against five Wreckers, you bet your aft that we unanimously called for a 'tactical retreat'... You were one kid with pretty much an entire town coming at you and no backup. A 'tactical retreat' from that place is nothing to be ashamed of."

"... I wasn't just bailing." Jenna gave a small grin, looking up at him. "I wanted to get away from Jasper, but with that... I really did want the adventure." She looked down again. "And being out here, with you... It made me want to be brave for real. No acting, no pretending. I felt brave, I was brave. I could be strong, I could fight, I could cause change and I could stand up for myself. And it was... Amazing." She slowly frowned. "But now, if I go back - if I go back to school with those people -, I can see in my head what will happen to me. It's as clear as day... I'll be blamed for their problems, for failing grades above all, and all the 'progress' my mom thinks I've achieved will wash away. I..." She closed her eyes. "I'm scared, 'Jackie. I'm scared my of seeing all of them coming at me at once again, I'm scared of freezing up - despite everything you've taught me -, I'm scared of being helpless, I'm scared of being alone. I don't want to be, but I am... I'd rather face King 'Con himself - solo - than go back to Jasper, Nevada." She sighed, shaking her head. "But if you ask me to go back, I will. No running away, this time. I'll go, and I'll stay, and I'll-"

"You seriously think I'd abandon you, now?" Wheeljack asked, and Jenna's eyes opened and widened. She looked up at him, stunned, and he gave a small grin. "We're Wreckers, we don't leave a 'bot behind in the scrap. We're sticking together, kid - and that's a promise." She just stared at him in disbelief, and he chuckled as he suddenly scooped her up and stood. "Now, stop lookin' at me like that. Five seconds, remember?"

"I.." Jenna slowly smiled, nodding. "Right." Wheeljack transformed, his little partner ending up in her usual shotgun seat. She curled up there, closing her eyes as she quickly fell asleep, exhausted by her ordeals.

Wheeljack's holoform appeared in the driver's seat and frowned, then he slowly reached out and grabbed the girl's backpack, pulling it away. He removed a blanket, placed the bag in the backseat, then threw the blanket over the girl, sighing quietly as he began driving.

"Oh, kid... What am I going to do, with you?"

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _Our masks cracked, that day._

 _We let each other in, just a little bit. We let things get personal._

 _We weren't completely open with each other. I still kept many secrets, and I know that you did too._

 _But this was a step forward._

 _... But in the days leading up to this moment, I put my mask back on. I didn't let you in. You would have tried to stop me._

 _I couldn't let that happen._

 _You might have succeeded._

 _Only you would have had a chance._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Before you ask me, I'm just going to come out and say it: yes, the sole purpose of this chapter was character-development._**

 ** _Before you all call me out on this chapter and the stuff it revealed about Jenna Darby, know that I have been building this up for a while. If you go back to even the very first chapter, while she is talking on the stairs wth Raf, she hides a bruise on her jaw._**

 ** _In this incarnation of the story, I wanted to create a more fleshed-out character. In the original "The Artist", Jenna was so brave that it was ridiculous and she was kooky and wild. Here, I've added new factors - she's still quirky and full of comedy, but she lets things bother her and scare her. However, there's more to it than that..._**

 _\- She is oftentimes very afraid, but she is able to be brave when there is someone else on her side, even if that someone else is just someone like Raf._

 _\- She's willing to address what years of constant abuse and social isolation can do to a person, admitting that it has made her into the best sort of person - she's a liar, and she's desnsitized when it comes to her own physical pain._

 _\- She's not the perfect, brave, spunky heroine who is just in it for the adventure. She has genuine emotional investment in what she is doing and she has flaws that make her a round and dynamic character._

 _\- She can eventually be willing to open up about certain things instead of being edgy, sulking, and keeping everything away from everyone. She's willing to accept help if she believes that someone is genuinely willing to give it._

 _\- She's not a ditz. She considers the implications of everything she does and weighs her options. She knows what's at risk, and she does her best to make the best decisions based on what she believes the results will be._

 _\- BIG ONE: She's changing. She's developing. She's growing. She is discovering new sides of herself and confronting old ones, and she's trying to figure out exactly who she is and what she wants out of this whole experience. She's going through the whole 'Hero's Journey' experience - and once her adventure is over, she's really going to have changed._

 _ **And don't think that Jenna's the only one who got her chapterly-dosage of character-development in this latest installment of this version of "The Artist". I wanted to give Wheeljack a bit more character than what we've seen in the show, as he and Jenna are both the stars of this story, but as you all know - Wheeljack didn't really get a lot of screentime until season three of "Transformers: Prime", so a lot had to be based off of other incarnations of the character and personal headcanons.**_

 _\- He was one of the younger Wreckers and he was just sort of "picked up" one day._

 _\- He's more clever and smart than he lets on._

 _\- He learns mostly from experience._

 _\- He doesn't like getting personal or emotional while talking to someone, but he will if he feels like it is the only way to stop a situation from going more-south than it already has._

 _\- He's lost so many friends in his lifetime that he's become paranoid, and he's willing to take drastic measures to avoid losing a partner if he doesn't believe that he can protect them._

 _\- Despite being younger, he really doesn't know how to handle kids. As a result, he either puts too much faith in them or too little._

 _\- A lot of his current habits and quirks come from his time with the Wreckers._

 _ **So... Yeah. Character development. Whoop.**_

 _ **Oh, come on - you know you love it as much as I do. XD**_

 _ **I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out her other stories, etc. Thanks! :)**_


	8. Learning to be Brave

_Fear is something that many find it difficult to conquer._

 _During the last years of my life, I faced it time and time again - but I was only able to conquer it of someone was by my side._

 _Alone, I was helpless._

 _But..._

 _When you love someone, you make it your mission to protect them - regardless of your fear._

 _And if you can't protect them..._

 _You do a damn good job of avenging them._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

Jenna Darby stood at the base of a large cliff, her brown eyes narrowed as she crouched with her blades, ready to lunge at her enemy. Soundwave stood before her, his blank screen examining her, and behind her was Wheeljack - battered from a fight he had lost and lost badly. The white Wrecker looked up, his optics widening as he saw the scene.

"K-kid, run." He ordered quietly, but Jenna didn't move. She remained perfectly still, silent, and ready... Soundwave stepped forward, reaching out with one of his appendages, and Jenna's expression flashed with fear. Wheeljack had closed his optics, so he didn't see her take a step back as the tentacle-like claw neared her.

"I..." Her blades shook in her hands, then her eyes narrowed as she tightened her grip on them. One thought was running through her mind, over and over again like a looped recording: _I can't back down, or 'Jackie will die_. All the same, her knees felt like they would quiver, her heart felt like it would burst from her chest. She was terrified.

A moment passed in silence, then something else caught Soundwave's attention. Hsnapped a picture of the girl and Wheeljck with his screen, then he suddenly transformed and flew off. Wheeljack made a call with his comm-link, his optics opening and narrowing weakly as he looked up at the orange sky.

"Doc... I'm sorry... I figure you've got maybe... Two minutes..."

* * *

When the sun went down and Soundwave flew away, Ratchet called to let the partners know that he was alright and Wheeljack didn't reply. Jenna finally deactivated her blades and placed the hilts at her belt, then turned around and frowned at Wheeljack, placing a hand on her hip and sighing as she realized that he had passed out due to his injuries.

"I warned you, you big idiot." She spoke quietly as she walked over and sat down next to his helm. She reached up to an earpiece she was wearing and frowned. "Ratchet, we're alive - but the dumbass was hurt. I hope that you still have your medical-kit handy."

 _ **:** I'm on my way! Have you been injured?! **:**_

"I'm fine." Jenna protested, then she closed her eyes. "Just hurry up and get here, okay? Can't have my designated driver dying on me." The teenager ended the call and looked up at Wheeljack, frowning as she rested a hand on his helm.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

After Ratchet latched Wheeljack up and departed, the white Wrecker and his partner started repairing the ship. All was silent, then the human took a deep breath before speaking.

"In the words of a great man known as Bobby Singer..." Jenna looked over at him, deadpanning. "You're a real _idjit_." Wheeljack blinked, then gave a small smirk.

"I still can't believe you tried to one-v-one the Number-Three 'Con." He commented, then he chuckled. "You're getting reckless, partner - or maybe you're just soft." Jenna deadpanned, raising a drill and holding it near his leg threateningly. "... Let's call it _reckless_."

"Yeah." She ageeed nonchalantly, then she went back to repairing the ship. " _Let's_ , dumbass." Wheeljack smirked and rolled his optics, and she sighed... "I saw a cave, up on the cliff. If you're not too traumatized, we could use this place as a garage while we work on the _Jackhammer_. It's discrete, it's hidden-"

"It could work." Wheeljack agreed, looking over at her. "... Thanks, by the way." Jenna blinked, then looked over at him as he smiled sincerely and nodded. "It's good to know that my partner can have my back."

"... 'Jackie, I-"

"Hold on, getting a call." Wheeljack raised a servo, and Jenna deadpanned as he answered the message on his comm-link. "Doc, that you? What's the problem? Miss me already?" The humor fell from his expression, being replaced with disbelief. "You're joking, right?" Jenna grew concerned. "Yeah... Be right there..." He hung up, and Jenna frowned.

"'Jackie?" She asked quietly, and he remained silent. "'Jackie, what is it?" He looked back, his expression forlorn, and Jenna went silent as well for a moment. Then... "Bulkhead."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

They drove all day, and when they arrived at Autobot Outpost Omega One, Wheeljack transformed so fast that Jenna barely had time to leap out of the way of being crushed. Wheeljack went to Bulkhead's side and began demanding answers, and Jenna tried to follow - but she was crushed in a hug.

"Hey, Jack." The brunette greeted with a roll of her eyes as she hugged back, then she sighed and closed her eyes as she made the hug sincere. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah." Jack pulled away, frowning. "I wish that the circumstances were better."

"Yeah. Me, too."

* * *

While the Autobots spoke, Jenna went with Jack over to where Miko and Raf were sitting on the yellow couches. She sat down, armor and all, and she managed a weak grin.

"It's been a little while, hasn't it? Uh..."

"Two months." Raf informed her, and she blinked. "We were worried about you." Jenna seemed speechless for a moment, then she grinned.

"Hey, I'm fine. I had 'Jackie watching my back, so-"

"You should have been here." Miko spoke, and Jenna paused. The other girl looked up with a glare. "You should have been here, helping us."

"We came back to help Ratchet-"

"Well, it wasn't good enough!"

"'Jackie nearly died!" Jenna stood, glaring down at Miko. "I'm sorry about Bulkhead, but you're not the only one who's nearly lost someone, Miko!" With that, the girl turned and stormed off, fortunately at the same time as when Wheeljack did. He held a servo out, his partner hopped on, and he plopped her onto his rotator-cup as they both departed together.

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

It was late at night when Wheeljack and Jenna used the ground-bridge to take them back to the _Jackhammer_. They worked on the final repairs, unaware of a stowaway that had slipped into the bridge with them.

Miko waited quietly on the _Jackhammer_ for when the two Wreckers would enyer and go out for vengeance, and she was not disappointed. She hid as Wheeljack carried Jenna in and plopped her in shotgun, and the ship lurched as the engines started and the craft rose, flying off into the sky.

Miko accidentally made a noise, and the two were immediately on guard, turning on autopilot. Miko made another noise, and they shot to their feet - Jenna with her light weapons, Wheeljack with his cannons.

"What are you doing here?" Wheeljack asked, frowning as he saw Miko. Jenna sighed and lowered her blades, seeming irked.

"Going after the 'Con who hurt Bulkhead." Miko replied simply. "You in?" Wheeljack rolled his optics and went back to the wheel.

"I'm taking you back."

"No, wait!" Miko shouted urgently. Much to the armored girl's dismay, the exchange-student ran and climbed up onto Jenna's seat so that she could address Wheeljack properly.

"Kid, I get it." Wheeljack told her dryly. "You want payback. All of us do."

"Bulkhead's my partner, too!" Miko snapped, her eyes narrowing. "And don't say that you're doing this because I'm human! Jenna's coming along, so you can't play that card!"

"Yeah." Wheeljack shot a glare at the girl. "I'm playing the 'I trained Jenna, so she can defend herself in a fight' card and raising you the 'you would only get in the way' card." Miko blinked, then looked down.

"I..."

"Miko." Jenna placed her hand on the exchange student's shoulder as her expression softened. "I know what you're feeling. If anything happened to Wheeljack, I'd hunt the bastard who did it down and carve his spark out... Because I can. You don't have the weapons or the stealth needed for this mission, so you need to step back and let us handed it. It's for your own good."

"Trust me, when I find out which one of Megatron's goons jumped our boy, Jenna and I will take care him." Wheeljack added to Jenna's words with a promise. "Our way." The two gestured to their bombs.

"... I know who did it." Miko announced, her eyes narrowing as she donned her best poker-face. Wheeljack blinked, surprised.

"Who?"

"Take me, and I'll tell you."

"She's good..." Jenna whistled, nodding in approval. "Nice one, _pigtails_." Miko shot a scowl back at the brunette.

"Shut up, nerd!"

"Nerd? I'm the one who dropped out of school, nerd." Jenna and Miko glared at each other for a long moment. Then, Miko gave a small smirk as she looked down at the armored girl.

"I knew you were never going to hit me, that day on the staircase." She announced cockily if quietly, trying to keep Wheeljack out of the conversation, and Jenna blinked. "You were always all talk, Darby. You can learn how to fight and make yourself look scary, but the second things get heated and you think you're going to get so much as a scratch, you'll always back down. I've heard the rumors - despite how you act, you've let people push you around all your life." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "It's why I don't like you, _Nerd-Alert_. Everyone hates a coward... Does Wheeljack know, or do you have him believing your act?"

"... I'll go check the engine calibrations." The younger girl spoke quietly, seeming to ignore what Miko said. She hopped down from her seat and walked towards the back of the ship, looking down, then she paused and her fists clenched at her sides. She waited for a moment, then she went into a back room and disappeared.

"Tch." Miko sat down Indian-style, looking after her with narrowed eyes. "Same old Jenna Darby." She looked up at Wheeljack, frowning. "The 'Con you're looking for is an Insecticon, Hardshell."

"... Miko, I need to make something clear to you." Wheeljack frowned as he piloted the ship, his optics narrowed. "You know how you and Bulkhead are defensive over each other?" Miko nodded, and Wheeljack looked over at her with a glare. "Good. Talk to my partner like that again, and I'll _accidentally_ squash you like a bug. Got it?"

"Um." Miko's eyes widened as she became ghostly pale. Wheeljack usually carried a degree of humor with him, but there was none of that in his optics or expression. "Yeah... Okay..."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Wheeljack parked the ship, and when the trio went out on a ridge, Miko blinked in surprise.

"You know where to find Decepticon mines?" She marveled, looking over at the two. Wheeljack gave a small smirk.

"You didn't think that Jenna and I have been sitting on our cans since we've been on this rock?"

"We've done some damage." Jenna agreed, putting up a grin as she held up a familiar, sphere-shaped object. "Few 'Cons and mines have gotten fresh new looks by way of paint-bomb."

"Um... But shouldn't we be at an Insecticon Hive?" Miko asked, raising an eyebrow. Jenna rolled her eyes as Wheeljack replied snarkily.

"The bugs are bound by a single mind, trying to draw just one of them out is nearly impossible. So, we're gonna make some noise."

"And get the 'Cons to hand over Hardshell." Miko concluded, her eyes narrowing. The partners nodded grimly.

* * *

Wheeljack sent Miko in for recon, then he and Jenna came in and trashed the place. When all of the Vehicons were offline, the trio returned to the _Jackhammer_ and Wheeljack called up the Decepticons for a nice chat.

 _ **:** What is it? **:**_ Megatron asked, irked. Wheeljack smirked deviously.

"Nice operation you got here, Megatron. Although, technically, you might say it's 'under new management'."

 _ **:** Wheeljack._ ** _:_ **Megatron realized, seeming genuinely surprised. _**:** The one who enjoys explosive devices. Is your little human **pet** going to say **hello**?_ ** _:_ **It was Miko's turn to be surprised. Jenna had dealt enough damage for the Decepticon leader to remember her?

"What can I say, chief? I'm uncouth." Wheeljack forced a small chuckle. "Yeah, my partner's here. And right now, we're sitting on top of one of your big, juicy mining ops."

"Yep." Jenna agreed, stepping forward and crossing her arms. "Imagine it: Energon-infused paintbombs. You'll look absolutely spectacular as you explode, and I'll be freakin' Sabine Wren. Win-win."

 _ **:** Tch. The loss of one asset is hardly a blow to the Decepticon cause. **:**_

"Maybe, but we're gonna keep on hitting them, one by one, until you give us what we want." Wheeljack announced simply. Jenna nodded, her grin growing more mischievous.

"And I'll get to open a new gallery filled with pictures of the results. I think I'll call it _Somewhere Over the Rainbow, Assholes Die_. I know Fowler will dig it."

 _ **:**... What, pray tell, do you want? **:** _

"The Insecticon scum who tried to frag Bulkhead."

 _ **:** **Tried**?! Are you saying the Autobot **lives**?! **:**_

 _ **:** He is bluffing! **:**_ Another voice shouted, an Insecticon's. Hardshell.

"Wouldn't be on it." Wheeljack announced, then his voice turned cold. "So, here's the deal. I'm gonna transmit the coordinates of our next target. If Hardshell cares to meet us there, maybe he can save you from another loss. And Megatron, just in case you ever wondered what three tons of exploding Energon sounds like-" He pressed a button, and Jenna whooped as a huge explosion went off outside. Wheeljack smirked, hanging up, and the _Jackhammer_ flew away.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Jenna and Miko sat as far away from each other as possible as the _Jackhammer_ flew towards the rendezvous point. Wheeljack went to the back to grab some Energon, and it got pretty quiet...

"Look..." Miko finally spoke up, looking at the brunette. "I'm sorry for all that stuff I said, and not just because Wheeljack threatened my life." Jenna looked at her, surprised.

"Wait, he did what?"

"It doesn't matter." Miko waved it off. "I was never nice to you... And I'm sorry."

"Look, Miko..." Jenna looked down, then she looked back at Miko. "You were right." Miko blinked, surprised, and Jenna looked up at the ceiling. "I'm a coward. I spent eight months training and traveling with Wheeljack, but when it was me alone against Soundwave when Wheeljack was hurt, I... I froze." She shook her head, her expression forlorn. "'Jackie could have died, and it would have been my fault."

"... You're only human." Miko insisted quietly, and Jenna looked up at her. "And you're only a kid... I think that all of us, you included, forget that sometimes. You have gotten stronger, Jenna - school bullies are probably nothing to you, now. Who cares about humans when you've faced 'Cons, eh? But... 'Cons are still pretty scary." Jenna frowned, then she looked down again. "I know you must feel bad about what happened. I know I would. But... Soundwave could have easily killed you, too."

"So?" Jenna asked, closing her eyes. All went silent for a moment as Miko stared at her, and Jenna sighed quietly. "If you spent your whole life being outcast, ridiculed, and abandoned - the thoughts in your head wouldn't be too bright, either... I'm a coward, and I'm a mess, and - yeah - I'm only human... But that doesn't explain why I froze when my best friend was lying on the ground and I was standing between him and death." She looked away again. "I'm not afraid of dying."

"... How do you know?" Miko asked quietly. "You've never tried it." Jenna looked over at her. "You've faced it, but you've always had a backup plan or you've gotten out at the last second... Dying is probably the scariest thing you can do. It's why, even when our minds have accepted it, our bodies don't." Her eyes closed as she hung her head. "I'm sorry. All this time, you've needed someone to be nice to you - to give you a chance - and I was probably the meanest."

"Don't give yourself so much credit, Miko." Jenna chuckled, and Miko looked up at her. "I'm sorry, too. We're cool. But if anyone asks, I still hate you." She held a hand out, and Miko blinked. "Deal?" Miko slowly crawled over and took Jenna's hand, smiling lightly as she shook it.

"Deal." She agreed, and she saw Jenna's eyes light up even though her expression didn't change. Wheeljack came back, and Miko yawned as she sat down next to Jenna.

"Maybe you ought to power down for a while, the both of you." Wheeljack suggested, not seeming to notice the change. Jenna did a thumbs-up and hopped down from the seat, walking off towards the back of the ship... "You too, Miko."

"I'm good." The older girl argued, then she sighed quietly. "... He's gonna make it, right?"

"No question, kid." Wheeljack told her sincerely. "Bulkhead's the toughest wrecking I've ever known, and Ratchet's a great doc... The best."

"I'm telling Ratchet you said that..~!" Jenna called from wherever she was in a sing-song manner. Wheeljack blinked, then deadpanned lightly.

"Traitor."

"Yeah..." Miko replied to Wheeljack's statement about Ratchet and Bulkhead. "There's no way Bulk would miss all the stuff we have planned. Car-sledding, worldwide smash-a-thon... We've been making a list."

"Like I said, Bulkhead's too stubborn not to pull through." Wheeljack agreed quietly as Miko began drifting off. "I know it, Jenna knows it, and I bet you know do, too." Wheeljack looked over at the girl and blinked, surrounded as he found that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

Miko woke up to find Wheeljack and Jenna preparing for a fight.

"I'm up!" Miko stood, immediately alert. "What's the plan?" The two lone wolves shifted uncomfortably at the question.

"... Kid, if anything happens to us, press this." Wheeljack gestured to a smaller button on the flight console. "I've preset autopilot to get you back to Prime's base."

"What?" Miko asked, outraged. "No way! We had a deal! You said I could help!" Wheeljack grabbed Jenna, and she hopped onto his rorator-cup.

"And you did." Wheeljack stood up. "But it ends here."

"This is my fight, too!" Miko snapped, stepping forward. Jenna looked away, and Wheeljack sighed.

"Sorry, kid... But Bulkhead's gonna wake up. And he'll file off our rivets if you're not there when he does."

"Wheeljack! Jenna!" Miko protested, but the two left, shutting hed in the ship. Miko went to the windshield and watched as Wheeljack drove to the entrance to the mine. Jenna was probably in shotgun...

"You in there, bug?!" Wheeljack asked aloud. The Insecticon appeared on the ridge and leapt down, and Wheeljack barely backed up in time to avoid getting squashed. Jenna climbed out of shotgun, and Wheeljack began the battle, but the Decepticon threw Wheeljack's only grenade out of reach. Suddenly, Hardshell threw the white Wrecker to the ground.

"Thanks to your crippled friend, I am all too familiar with your Wrecker tricks!" He announced, and Miko saw Jenna grab a grey-colored bomb. She placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled, drawing the bug's attention.

"Know any of mine?!" Jenna asked, then she pitched the bomb and smoke erupted from it on contact with Hardshell's optics, blinding him. That gave Wheeljack time to get up and draw his twin swords, resuming the battle.

"What's the matter, Harshell?" Wheeljack asked as he began overwhelming the Decepticon with his rapid attacks. "Not used to fighting a 'Bot who hasn't been doused in Tox-En?!" Hardshell caught a sword.

"Talk during battle is a sign of weakness!" He snapped, trying to use Wheeljack's temper to his advantage. Wheeljack scoffed, his optics narrowing as he seemed to take the bait.

"Only if you're too primitive to do two things at once!" He shot back. Suddenly, Hardshell blindsided Wheeljack and sent the Wrecker falling to the ground. Jenna's eyes widened as the Insecticon turned to her, and she took a step back.

"I..." Her eyes slowly narrowed, and she raised her blades. "Okay, Jenna. You've got this. Just like 'Jackie taught you, just like 'Jackie taught you..." Hardshell swung his claws at her, but she dodged and ran behind him, slashing her blades at the backs of his legs. He growled in pain and rage as the blades landed and created shallow cuts, then he turned and slammed the back of his hand into the girl. "Ah!"

Wheeljack looked up weakly as Jenna was sent flying across the canyon and into the wall. Her back struck the stone and she fell to the ground in a heap, grunting in pan as her blades deactivated and slipped from her hands. She tried to push herself onto her hands and knees, only for her arms to give out and send her falling to the ground again. Wheeljack's optics widened, then narrowed as he looked up at Hardshell.

"You'll fry for that, 'Con!" He snapped, then he was suddenly knocked to the ground Insecticon began beating the living scrap out of the white and grey Wrecker, and Miko panicked.

"Go for the grenade!" She shouted, her eyes falling on the bomb. Wheeljack tried, but Hardshell saw it coming and blocked his path. After a few more thrashings, Wheeljack was nearly unconscious, and Miko couldn't even tell if Jenna was alive. The exchange-student saw the Wrecker look up and see Jenna's form, then he seemed to look right at Miko herself.

"Go, kid... Get out of here..." He ordered quietly through the comms. Miko's eyes teared up, but she slowly walked over to the controls and saw two choices. Autopilot or artillery?

"Your spark will now belong to Megatron!" Hardshell raised a clawed servo to finish Wheeljack...

"Oh, no - you don't!" A voice snapped, and Hardshell suddenly screeched in pain as a blue blade of pure energy pierced his shoulder. Jenna was perched on his back, her eyes narrowed as the bug began thrashing, and she looked up at the _Jackhammer_ with a glare. "Miko! Hit it!"

"What?" Miko's eye's widened, then they narrowed as she slammed her hand onto the button. Jenna landed on the ground and deactivated her blade, looking up with a glare as Hardshell's arm fell with her, and she raised her free arm to shield her face as the missiles struck the Insecticon. The explosion died down, and the brunette looked over at the _Jackhammer_ with a smirk, giving a nod of approval.

"Nicely done."

"Jenna..." Miko stared at the scene, stunned. She really didn't care if she died...

"Nice work, kids..." Wheeljack sat up, seeing what the girls had done. More Insecticons showed up, and Jenna's eyes narrowed.

"Uh-oh. 'Jackie, we've gotta go!"

"Wheeljack, Jenna - run!" Miko cried, placing her hands on the windshield. The Wrecker grabbed Jenna and began limping to the ship, and Jenna scrambled up onto his rotator-cup with her blades ready, prepared to defend her friend. Wheeljack barely made it, setting Jenna down on her side of the shotgun-seat before getting in the pilot seat.

"I thought I told you to hit _autopilot_!" The beaten Wrecker growled as he prepped the ship for takeoff. Miko looked down, frowning.

"Bad things happen to 'Bots when I leave their side."

* * *

The _Jackhammer_ escaped after Wheeljack threw loads of bombs at the Insecticons, then the trio began a long flight back to Autobot Outpost Omega One

"... Welcome to the Wreckers, kid." The white and grey mech told Miko when he returned from the final push against the Insecticons and sat down in his chair. Jenna hopped up and sat down next to Miko, raising an ice-pack to the side of her head. "You did Bulkhead proud."

"Then..." Miko looked up at Wheeljack, frowning forlornly. "Why don't I feel any different?"

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Wheeljack, Miko, and Jenna finally returned to Base, not exactly triumphant heroes.

"Miko? Jenna?" Arcee knelt down and examined the girls, her optics wide. "Are you okay?"

"They're fine." Wheeljack stated, waving it off. "The kids are pros!"

"I wasn't talking to you!" Arcee snapped, looking up at him. "I mean, look at Jenna! Where did all those bruises come from?!"

"I'm fine, 'Cee." Jenna grinned weakly, shrugging. "Just another day at the office. It's cool."

"... How is he?" Miko asked, looking up. Bumblebee buzzed sadly.

"Bulkhead will survive." Ratchet translated, frowning. "But... He may never be fully functional, again." A few tears raced down Miko's face, and she ran forward. "Miko! I don't think it's wise for you-" Optimus stopped the medic.

"I'm... Not sure I wanna see Bulk right now." Wheeljack choked up slightly. "Not like this." He looked down at Jenna, who gestured for him to wait outside, and he quickly transformed and drove off.

"I'm never leaving you again." Miko whispered, sitting on Bulkhead's chest and crying. Jenna climbed up and sat down next to her, frowning.

"Miko?" Jenna asked softly, and when Miko didn't look at her, she slowly reached over and wrapped an arm around the older girl's shoulders. "It's okay... He will get better, back to good old Bulkhead. Trust me, I know - I know because you won't let him be anything short of that." Miko kept crying, and she began humming some unearthly tune. Miko didn't understand any of the notes that seemed to come from beyond Earth, but they calmed hed down. "Come on, Miko... If Bulkhead woke up right now and saw you crying, what would he say?"

"I-I don't know." Miko pulled away and dried her tears. "A-and I don't care."

"He would." Jenna insisted quietly. "Our boys are alike, like that... And mine once gave me this advice: take five seconds of weakness, then calm down and move on." Miko nodded shakily and closed her eyes, counting to five... The tears stopped.

"Thank you." Miko whispered softly. Jenna grinned, then handed Miko a paper with a phone number.

"In case you need a friend, who's a girl, to talk to." She joked, and Miko looked up at her. "... Keep the faith, Miko."

"I will." Miko replied quietly, watching as Jenna stood. "... Hey?" Jenna raised an eyebrow. "As a friend, who's a girl... Can you promise me something?"

"Sure. What?"

"... Stay alive." Miko pleaded, and Jenna blinked. "Please... If not for me, then for Wheeljack." Miko looked back at Bulkhead. "You can see what a hurt partner does to someone... Don't do this to him."

"I... I won't." Jenna agreed, nodding. She turned away, and Miko slowly smiled.

"Hey." She spoke again, and Jenna looked back. "I was wrong about you. We both were, really... You're no coward." Jenna's eyes widened, and Miko nodded. "Nice job, _Skywalker_ ing that Insecticon." Jenna blinked, then she slowly grinned.

"Thanks." She replied, then she gave a small smirk. "But with the height of the cut, it was more of a _BuckyBarnes_ ing." Miko and Jenna both snickered quietly, then the younger girl hopped off of Bulkhead's chest and onto the floor. The Autobots watched her as she began walking out of the base, then...

"Jenna." Arcee spoke, and the girl looked back. "Maybe you shouldn't. It isn't... It isn't safe, for you."

"Yeah." Jenna agreed, then she slowly smiled. "But it's me. And I'm happier than I've ever been." With that, she left the base.

* * *

Jenna found Wheeljack parked outside and walked over to the driver's side. She leaned against the side of the car, gazing through the window and at the steering-wheel, her arms crossed.

"... Hey." She spoke quietly. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He replied, and she rested her head on the roof. "... No."

"Okay." Jenna nodded once. "Let me know when you're ready to talk about it, alright? I'm always here to talk... And I've always got your back" She stood up straight and walked around the front of the car, only to suddenly be grabbed by something strong and pulled out of her walk.

At first, Jenna didn't realize what had happened, but then she came to understand that she had suddenly been pulled into a hug by Wheeljack's holoform. Jenna blinked, then slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged back, closing her eyes.

"I..." Wheeljack's holoform closed its eyes. "O-one... Tw-"

"He's your best friend." Jenna told him softly, and he paused. "No countdowns. You don't have to be cool, all the time." She opened her eyes. "Just this once, please... Don't bottle anything up. I don't want it to hurt you."

"... We never speak of this?" He asked quietly, resting a hand on the back of her head. She smiled softly, nodding.

"Never." She agreed, and he suddenly buried his face into her shoulder, hugging her tighter. Jenna blinked, then closed her eyes again and sighed quietly. "It's okay... It's all going to be okay, 'Jackie."

The girl began quietly humming 'From Now On', and she lost track of how long she and Wheeljack were there before the holoform in her arms dissolved, the car pulled up and opened its shotgun door, and she climbed inside. The door closed on its own, and Jenna buckled herself into place before leaning against the door, closing her eyes as silence fell.

"... Kid?" Wheeljack finally asked, and she opened her eyes and looked at the wheel. "... You don't have to be cool all the time, either." She blinked, surprised. "Scrap happens. Things get to folks... But you're just a kid. I shouldn't have told you to hide any of it."

"'Jackie." She smiled, shaking her head. "I'm fine. And what you told me did a lot of good, believe me."

"Should I?"

"You can trust this face, can't you?" Jenna asked, grinning, and Wheeljack sighed before letting out a small chuckle. "Yes, you can..~!"

"Punk."

"You know you love me."

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _You were never afraid of going into a fight alone, but you were always terrible at revenge, old friend._

 _Always._

 _Please, now that I'm gone - do not attempt it._

 _This time, I know you would not allow anyone to save you._

 _Don't see me soon._

 _Don't break my heart._

 _... You want to honor my memory? Alright, then. Listen carefully, because I will tell you how._

 _Grow._

 _Love._

 _Laugh._

 _Live._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _ **We all know what happens the next time Wheeljack shows up in canon, don't we?**_

 _ **Darkmount** **.**_

 ** _I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	9. The End of the Beginning

_When you die, however it is that it happens, don't think too hard about it._

 _Don't let your final thoughts be "oh shit, I'm dead - bleh"._

 _You can do better. You deserve better._

 _We all do._

 _What were my final thoughts?_

 _Hm..._

 _My mother. Her kindness, her warmth, her love, her light. Her temper and her protective ferocity. Her smile._

 _My brother. His sarcastic quips, his lack of confidence with women, his overprotective behavior. His courage, and his kindness. His laugh._

 _My friends, all together in that base - talking and laughing, or even just watching the fun and smiling. Their selflessness, their joy, their bravery._

 _My best friend. That little smirk whenever he was about to do something reckless, how loud his voice would get when he was having fun. How he used to pick me up without me expecting it and set me down on his rorator-cup like I belonged there, all those days when he was training me to be strong like him, and how mad he would get whenever I got hurt._

 _Looking into his optics right before it happened, I remember seeing so much emotion. He always was so emotional, even though he did his best to keep himself in check._

 _Maybe that's why he was so bad with words._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

There are a few perks to going on an adventure across country with a giant alien robot. There's no need to pay for gas, lots of sights to see, always having someone to talk to, not having to pay for a hotel once he's used to you sleeping in the back-seat while he powers down, and having Decepticons to crush whenever you feel like it.

There are a few downsides, too. Like when local women and car-lovers fall in love with your partner in his holoform and car mode, and you have to deal with him either smirking at you while he's being flirted with or nearly going batshit-crazy and wanting to kill things when someone touches his vehicle-mode.

Jenna learned this pretty quickly during her road-trip with Wheeljack.

"Bet Unicron did a real number on this place." Jenna announced, resting her arms on a railing overlooking the Grand Canyon with a smile on her face. Her companion chuckled lightly.

"Yeah." Wheeljack's holoform nodded in agreement. "I wish we'd been there for that fight. Bet we could have prevented all of that Orion Pax scrap."

"Maybe..." Jenna sighed, then she laughed. "I could have pitched a paint-bomb right into Creepsy-Deepsy's spark. Bet he wouldn't have seen that coming."

"Not in a billion stellar-cycles." Wheeljack looked at her, grinning. Jenna looked at him, smiling, then noticed a few more girls looking at him.

"Joy. More bimbos." Jenna rolled her eyes, and he took notice of them as well and raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Let's get out of here." Wheeljack lightly nudged her.

"Nah, not yet. And hey: you should enjoy having a partner as handsome as me."

"Yeah." Jenna scoffed, looking back at the canyon. "I oftentimes enjoy rolling my eyes until they hurt."

"And the personality rears its ugly head once more!"

"Will you ever shut up?"

"If I do, I'm offline."

"That can be arranged." Jenna teased, and Wheeljack rolled his eyes as he grabbed her by her hoodie and lifted her up and over the railing, smirking as her eyes widened. She looked up at him, and he chuckled.

"Don't move too much! You might dissolve the holoform."

"'Jackie..!" Jenna protested, and he grinned as he pulled her back up. He helped her over the railing, and she quickly grabbed it, her eyes wide as she looked down into the canyon.

"I had you." Wheeljack's holoform rolled its eyes. "Calm down, kid. You've faced worse."

"You... Suck..."

"Meh. I know you love me."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Jenna sat in shotgun in Wheeljack's vehicle-mode, smiling lightly as 'The Greatest Show' from _The Greatest Showman_ played over the radio. Wheeljack was silent, then...

"... You really like the flick this came from?"

"Yeah." Jenna replied, looking over at the steering-wheel. "I remember that, when I first saw it, I was really skeptical because of Hugh Jackman - since, at the time, I figured he should just stick to being the Wolverine. I was a foolish, foolish child who soon learned the error of her ways." She laughed, shaking her head. "I even called it _Les Miserables 2: Electric Boogaloo_. But you wouldn't get that joke... But, it really impressed me with its messages. Persistence, acceptance of your flaws, stepping out of the ordinary and becoming extraordinary. Those lessons have been depicted a lot, but - I don't know - I just really liked how they showed it, even though the movie isn't historically accurate. 'This is Me' is definitely my favorite song, followed by 'From Now On' - but 'A Million Dreams' calms me down when I'm freaking out. I was listening to 'The Other Side' when I learned that you were first coming to Earth."

"'The Other Side', eh? Ain't that the one where the older guy is convincing the younger guy to do something crazy?"

"Yep." Jenna gave a small smile. "Fits, doesn't it?" Wheeljack gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah. I guess it does... What's that up ahead?" Wheeljack asked, and Jenna blinked in surprise as she looked out the window and saw smoke. Her eyes widened as they drove up to a burning house, and she got out of the car.

"Stay here." Jenna told her partner, then she ran towards the house. The teenager entered the burning home to hear coughing and screams, and she raised an arm to her mouth and nose in an attempt to user her hoodie-sleeve to filter the smoke before she ran into the living room. There was a younger teenage boy with a small dog in the corner, and his eyes widened as he saw the brown-haired intruder. "Well? You coming with me or getting Kentucky-fried?!" Jenna helped the boy up and got him outside, then she ran back inside and found a man and a woman in the kitchen.

"C-Caroline!" The woman screamed, and Jenna blinked before she heard a little girl crying from the floor above. She looked down, then looked outside to see Wheeljack's holoform watching from the lawn.

"Go!" Jenna shouted, pointing him out to the couple. "I'll get her!" The man led his wife out of the house, and Jenna ran upstairs, coughing due to the smoke as she looked around. "K-kid?! I'm h-here to help you!" Jenna dodged some falling debris, then looked around some more, lightly squinting. "Where are you?!"

"Over here!" A voice cried out. Jenna followed the noise and found a little girl under a table.

"Hey." Jenna waved, smiling in relief. "Come on, let's go." The girl smiled back, then she gasped.

"Look out!" The girl exclaimed, pointing. Jenna looked up as a flaming beam fell and reacted, and she somehow caught it, holding it above herself and the girl for a moment before quickly throwing it aside.

"... N-no problem." Jenna smiled nervously. "Let's go." The way out down the stairs was blocked by burning debris, so Jenna found a window. She looked out and saw her partner's holoform on the ground below. "'Jackie, catch the kid!"

"Got it!" Wheeljack nodded, his holoform getting ready. Jenna looked at the little girl, growing serious.

"It'll be okay." She assured, then Jenna picked the child up and threw her out the window, Wheeljack catching her and handing the kid to her parents. He looked up at Jenna, his arms ready.

"Now, you!" Wheeljack shouted, and Jenna blinked. Then, she nodded and jumped out the window, landing in his arms. Jenna looked up at him, laughing as he grinned, and he set her down so she could shake the ash off clothes.

"Wow, that was like some sort of crazy trust exercise." Jenna couldn't help the reference, then she looked over at the family worriedly. "You okay?" The family nodded, seeming relieved, and the little girl pointed at Jenna, smiling.

"She's a superhero!" She announced, and Jenna blinked as the family laughed. The authorities arrived with fire-fighters to quench the flames, but when they did, Jenna and Wheeljack were long gone.

* * *

Jenna sat in silence as Wheeljack drove down a country road. After some time, he pulled over in the driveway of an abandoned house, and he parked.

"... You're an idiot, you know that?" The Wrecker asked, irked. "You could have been killed in that house."

"Hey, I'm fine!" Jenna protested, sitting up and glaring lightly. "And we helped people! I think we did good!" Jenna slowly calmed down and sat back, frowning as she looked at the ceiling. "Sorry, 'Jackie. I just-... Something happened in that house, something freaky."

"What?"

"... A flaming beam fell from the ceiling, and it was at least four times my size. I caught it with my bare hands and threw it aside like it weighed nothing, and I wasn't burned." The girl confessed quietly, closing her eyes. "That... That's not normal. It's crazy, really."

"You have been getting stronger."

"Yeah, but still." Jenna opened her eyes and looked down at her hands. "No burns... What the Hell's happening?"

"I don't know, kid." Wheeljack admitted, and Jenna closed her eyes again, letting her hands rest on her lap. "I don't know..." All was silent for a long moment, then...

" **I close my eyes, and I can see**

 **The world that's waiting up for me**

 **That I call my own...** " A child's voice sang over the radio, and Jenna opened her eyes. "

 **Through the dark, through the door,**

 **Through where no one's been before -**

 **But it feels like home...** " Jenna slowly smiled. "

 **They can say, they can say 'it all sounds crazy'...**

 **They can say, they can say I've lost my mind...**

 **I don't care, I don't care - so call me 'crazy'.**

 **We can live in a world that we design...** " Jenna looked over at the steering-wheel, beaming. "

 **'Cause every night, I lie in bed -**

 **The brightest colors fill my head,**

 **A million dreams are keeping me awake..!** " Jenna slowly curled up in the seat, looking out the window at the starry sky. "

 **I think of what the world could be,**

 **A vision of the one I see -**

 **A million dreams is all it's gonna take..!**

 **A million dreams for the world we're gonna make.** "

"... You're the best, you know that?" Jenna asked, closing her eyes. Wheeljack gave a small chuckle, lowering the volume of the radio.

"Yeah... Goodnight, partner."

"Goodnight, 'Jackie."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

About three months after Bulkhead woke up, Jenna recieved an urgent phone call.

"Hey, Miko!" The brunette greeted, holding her cellphone to her ear as Wheeljack drove through Yellowstone National Park. They were on their way to check on the _Jackhammer_ , which was hidden in a remote place within the park. "What's up?"

 **:** _Help._ **:** Miko whispered, and Jenna blinked. **:** _Jack, Raf, myself, the Autobots, and possibly the whole world depend on this call._ **:** The brunette nodded, turning the speaker on so that Wheeljack could hear. **:** _Listen... We're on the Decepticon warship._ **:**

"What?!"

 **:** _Calm down! Jack, Raf, and I are on the warship, and they're gonna ship us off to Cybertron to trade us for the **Omega Keys**!_ **:**

"Omega what now?"

 **:** _Not important right now! Well, kinda... If the 'Bots do make the trade, you and Wheeljack need to be on the **Jackhammer** and ready to fight._ **:**

"Okay... Why?"

 **:** _I've gotta go! Hurry!_ **:** Miko hung up, and Jenna looked at Wheeljack's holoform as it formed next to her. He nodded, and Jenna sighed.

"Ah, well. I've lived a good life."

* * *

Jenna and Wheeljack arrived and got to the _Jackhammer_ , and they flew to Jasper and waited for whatever Miko was talking about on the phone. A giant blue beam of light came from the sky, and when it vanished several minutes later, a giant Decepticon fortress stood in its place.

"Whoa..." Wheeljack stared in disbelief. Jenna slowly nodded, stunned.

"You know what this means?" She asked quietly. "They know where the base is." A firefight between Agent Fowler's helicopter and the Decepticons began as the agent stalled for the Autobots to escape, and when it looked like he would die to them, the _Jackhammer_ made its grand entrance, killing three Insecticons instantly.

"You didn't think we were gonna let Team Prime have all the fun, did you?" Wheeljack asked over the comms, grinning. They could hear Bulkhead laughing.

 **:** _It's 'Jackie!_ **:**

"And me!" Jenna protested from the windshield, holding onto a bar as the ship rocked. "Do I get no introduction?"

 **:** _Wheeljack? Jenna?_ **:** Ratchet asked, stunned. **:** _But, how did you-?_ **:**

"A friend of ours was looking out for you, Doc. Hope you don't mind the company." Wheeljack smirked lightly. Jenna grinned deviously, then pointed out another group of Insecticons so that her partner would take them out.

 **:** _No!_ **:** Ratchet exclaimed quickly. **:** _It's just that after everything... Well..._ **:**

"We're still on the same team, Doc." Wheeljack asoured, smiling. "Always will be." The _Jackhammer_ continued the battle, and Jenna saw Agent Fowler save her mom from a Decepticon before taking her up in his helicopter. Then, Starscream showed up and fired two missiles at the _Jackhammer_. Wheeljack tried to dodge them, but the missiles hit and sent the ship crashing down.

Jenna's eyes widened as she saw the ground coming fast, then she gave a small shout of surprise as grabbed her and held her to his chest, his servos covering her and protected her as he closed his optics. The impact came, and all went black.

* * *

Jenna woke up in a small glass container, surrounded by flames and debris. She quickly gasped, her eyes widening, seeing that Starscream held her container and two Vehicons held an injured Wheeljack by the arms. Megatron glared down at the young artist, and as she looked up at him, she put up a brave face.

"Hey, Megatron." Jenna smirked lightly, raising an eyebrow. "This is our first time meeting face-to-face, eh? I don't know why, but I thought you'd be taller." Megatron growled lowly at that.

"Take our guests back to the citadel for questioning... Back to Darkmount."

"... _Darkmount_?" Jenna asked, and Megatron looked back at her. "That's what you're going with? Meh."

"Silence!"

"... Will fall when the question is asked." Jenna muttered, smirking nervously as she was taken away. "Ugh, please - don't let my last words be a shitty reference or pun."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

A few hours later, Wheeljack woke up to see his young partner violently cussing and Starscream from her container, which hung by a chain from the dungeon ceiling.

"AND YOUR MOM ALSO-!" Jenna was forced to stop as Starscream shoved her container, and she swung back and forth, quickly getting dizzy. "Ugh... That was not cool, asshole!"

"Well, Wheeljack." Starscream smirked evilly, turning to the Autobot. "You went into stasis, so I've had to entertain your little pet."

"You call this entertainment?" Jenna rolled her eyes. "Dude, I'd rather rupture my own ear-drums before I had to listen to one of your boring 'I'm so cool, pathetic Autobots, weak humans, bow before me, I kiss Megatron's aft' speeches a-" Starscream used his cattle-prod to shock the container Jenna was in, and she cried out, falling to her hands and knees.

"Silence, human." Starscream sneered down at her. Jenna took a few deep breaths, her body shaking, then she looked up with narrowed eyes, her fists clenching.

"I-"

"Jenna, quiet!" Wheeljack snapped, and she looked up at him. "Don't get yourself killed!" She blinked, then frowned and nodded.

"You've trained your pet well." Starscream noted, and Wheeljack shot a glare at the Decepticon. "Make certain that she curbs her tongue, or the next time she 'plays dead' will be her final, permanent trick."

"... Yeah, when I get out of here, I'm ripping your _My Little Pony_ unicorn-horn off and using it to poke your optics out." Jenna announced dryly, raising her eyebrow and giving a light smirk. "How's that for a trick?"

"Kid." Wheeljack warned, and she rolled her eyes before going silent. Starscream began interrogating Wheeljack, and Jenna mentally cursed whoever had disarmed her. Her backpack was hanging from a small spike on the wall by the door, and she could only assume that her weapons were inside.

"Shit." She cursed quietly, then she looked up as Starscream hit Wheeljack with the cattle-prod again and the white Wrecker let out a shout of pain. Something inside of her snapped, and her eyes narrowed as she let out a low growl and slammed her fist into the glass of her container, placing her other hand on the glass as she scowled at the seeker. "LET HIM GO!"

"... Kid?" Wheeljack asked, looking up with wide optics. Jenna blinked, then followed her gaze and gasped softly before taking a step back from the container, her eyes widening. There was a crack in the glass. She had cracked the glass, even though it was several inches thick.

"What?" Starscream asked, confused. He walked over and examined the container, frowning, then looked at the human girl with a frown. He seemed to note her surprise, then quirked his optic-brow up. "So, this is the power of what you humans call 'adrenaline'."

"S-surprise, motherfucker." Jenna stammered, stunned, then her eyes narrowed. "You leave him alone, 'Screamer, or I swear that I'll carve your spark out with a plastic spoon!"

"... Neither are responding to pain inflicted on themselves." Starscream noted, scratching her container with his claws. Jenna winced and covered her ears. "The human is slow to take in information, so it's unlikely that she's picked up anything useful."

"Hey!"

"In conclusion, to make the Wrecker talk..." Starscream gave a dark chuckle. "Let's have some fun with his little human pet."

"What?!" Wheeljack and Jenna both asked. Starscream lifted Jenna out of her container and hung her by her arms from some chains hanging from the ceiling, and the seeker readied his cattle-prod, smirking.

"They say a cattle-prod less powerful than this could make the mighty Optimus Prime scream." He announced, amused. "I wonder what it would do to a human child..." Jenna gulped audibly as the large, sparking device was brought closer to hed body.

"If it's all the same to you... I'd rather not find out..."

"Well, Wheeljack?" Starscream asked, looking up at the white Wrecker. "Do you feel like talking?"

"I..." Wheeljack didn't know what to say. Jenna took a deep breath, then she looked Wheeljack in the optics and shook her head, her eyes narrowing.

"This isn't the same as that day with MECH." She told him quietly, and he blinked. "You say a goddamn word, and I'll never forgive you." Wheeljack's optics widened as the girl looked up at Starscream, smirking. "Buddy, hit me with your best shot. I've probably had worse... I was a nerdy, orphaned artist growing up in Jasper, Nevada." She raised her middle-fingers in unison and tilted her head to the side, grinning. "Let's do this."

"Do you not fear, child?" Starscream asked, his optics narrowing. "The Insecticons' and Soundwave's reports insist that you always back down when facing a Decepticon directly." Jenna only smirked, shrugging in her chains.

"Yeah, well... Fear is for those who think they can get away and just need to choose a way to go about it." She began, and Starscream blinked. "Fear is meant to make you fast in your escape. However, if you can't see a way to escape, what use is there in being afraid? It's a waste of time and mental energy." She always was a good actor. Starscream must have been so captivated by her words and the steadiness of her voice while she spoke them that he didn't notice her shaking hands. "I know I'm probably going to die. I can feel the daisies growing over me, as the poet John Keats once said... So what the Hell? I'll just embrace it." She raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "And I'll enjoy the view. You'll never get any information out of either of us, so I just know that your expression of anger and frustration is going to be pricelesss."

"Grr..." Starscream jabbed Jenna with his cattle-prod, and her eyes widened before closing as she gritted her teeth, her whole body tensing and wanting to curl up upon itself. He pulled the prod away, and her entire body relaxed, quivering slightly as she took deep and shaking breaths.

"You're... Gonna... Hafta... Do... Better... Than... That... Asshole... Whew!"

"Strong little thing, aren't you?" Starscream asked, irked. Jenna took another deep breath, then looked up with a wry grin.

"They made me a Wrecker for a reason." She announced weakly, and Starscream hit her with the cattle-prod again. This time, when her blood became fire and her body seized in agony, Jenna Darby couldn't hold back her scream.

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

For the next few days, the cycle continued. Jenna would be tortured, Wheeljack would have nothing to say, and Starscream got more and more frustrated with the two Wreckers. Jenna slowly looked after her latest zap, smirking darkly as blood trickled from her nose.

"Aw!" She cooed as Starscream growled in rage, ignoring her body's involuntary twitches. "Wittle _'Screamer_ is gonna have a itty-bitty wittle **temper tantrum**!"

"Grr... Shockwave!" The seeker looked back, glaring. A huge, one-eyed Decepticon entered the room, and Jenna felt an overwhelming feeling of dread wash over her. "What should the next course of action be?! I cannot get either to break!" The mech looked at the partners, and Jenna tried to hide her fear as his gaze fell on her andhr alone.

"... The human child is of no use to us." The mech spoke in a monotone voice. "As for the Wrecker, I recommend a cortical psychic-patch."

"A what?" Jenna asked, confused, then she noticed Wheeljack's expression. His optics were wide, and if a Cybertronian could go pale, she was willing to be that he would have. For the first time since she met him, Jenna was seeing what her partner looked like when he was absolutely terrified. "'Jackie?"

"What shall I do with the human girl?" Starscream asked, gesturing to the artist. Shockwave regarded her again, then looked back at Starscream.

"We shall see what the patch yields, then determine her fate."

"L... Leave him alone!" Jenna snapped, slamming her fist onto her container again. The crack got a little bigger. "Leave my partner alone, or I swear I'll rip your spark out, you- AH!" Jenna screamed as she was zapped again, then she fell to her hands and knees inside of her container.

"Not long, now." Starscream chuckled at her condition. "Energon and organics don't mix." Wheeljack was zapped to near-unconsciousness and taken away, and when she was alone, Jenna forced herself to sit up and hugged her knees to her chest, resting her head on them.

"O-oh, God... I don't want to die..."

* * *

The Decepticons brought Wheeljack back, unconscious and groaning quietly as they hung him up again like a bedsheet out to dry. Jenna looked up and blinked, then her eyes narrowed and she forced herself to stand, pounding on the glass with her fists in her rage. However, none of these hits were enough to damage the container she was in any further. She was starving, she was dehydrated, and she was tired.

"What did you do to him?!" Jenna shouted through her exhaustion. "I swear, if he's got a goddamn scratch-!"

"Silence!" Starscream ordered, then he smirked. "Your fate is sealed, artist. The moment the Wrecker wakes up... You will die." Her brown eyes widened, and she sunk to her knees as the Decepticons departed, resting her hands on the glass. Her gaze went to Wheeljack, and she stared at him in silence for a long moment before closing her eyes and resting her forehead on the glass. A long moment passed in silence, then she fell back into a seated position and hugged her knees to her chest again, taking deep and shaking breaths.

"... **Every night, I lie in bed.**

 **The brightest colors fill my head.**

 **A million dreams are keeping me awake...** " Jenna Darby sang softly. "

 **I think of what the world could be,**

 **A vision of the one I see -**

 **A million dreams are all it's gonna take...** " She hugged her knees tighter to her chest as her eyes teared up. "

O- **Oh, a million dreams for the world we're gonna make...** "

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

A few hours passed, then Wheeljack woke up. He looked around wearily, then his optics fell on the tiny figure in blue armor who was curled up in the container hanging from the ceiling.

"Kid?" He asked, and she looked up. She'd obviously been crying, but she bit her lower lip before taking a deep breath and calming herself down, managing a weak grin.

"Hey, 'Jackie."

"Did they hurt you?"

"No. I'm okay... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Wheeljack's optics narrowed. "But why are you talking like that, kid?" Jenna blinked, then sighed and looked down.

"We're in trouble, 'Jackie... The jig is up."

"The human is correct." A voice announced, and Starscream entered the room with a smirk on his face. He lifted Jenna out of her container and hung her by chains from the ceiling, then he looked at Wheeljack. "The cortical psychic patch yielded nothing, so I'm afraid that you are no longer of any use to us. Time to snuff an Autobot and squash a bug."

"No!" Wheeljack shouted, suddenly livid. "Leave the human alone, 'Screamer, or I swear that I'll tear you to pieces!"

"Hmm... Tear to pieces? What an interesting concept..." Starscream revealed his claws. Jenna's eyes widened as one was pressed to her stomach. "How hard shall I have to press to run you through?" Not hard. The claw had barely touched the girl and it had already left a cut deep enough to bleed through her armor. Wheeljack couldn't move, only stare in horror. "Any last words, human?"

"I-I don't want to die." Jenna admitted, then she blinked as a sudden calm washed over her. She didn't want to die, but the odds were that she was going to. "But if you always expect the very worst... You'll never be disappointed." She looked up at Starscream, her eyes narrowing as they locked with his optics, and the Decepticon didn't even notice her wrestling a small paint-bomb out of each of her armored gloves and letting them slide into her hands. "I'm not afraid of you... I'll never be afraid again."

"Oh, and why is that?" Starscream asked, amused. "Too foolish to fear death?"

"... Too pissed-off to care about anything else outside of saving my partner." Jenna answered simply, and the Decepticon blinked. "I am a Wrecker, 'Screamer... And I don't leave a friend in the scrap." She looked over at Wheeljack, smirking. "Five seconds, partner. Try to keep up."

"What?" Wheeljack asked, stunned. Jenna winked, then looked up at Starscrsam with a grin.

"One!" She flicked her wrists, pitching one paint-bomb at the machine that held Wheeljack in the air and one at the seeker's confusion-filled face. The machine was instantly decorated by silver, gold, teal, and green paint, which made the it fizzle and shut down. "Two!" Starscream was blinded by blue, pink, and yellow pain, and he yelled in rage as he took a swipe at the tiny human in blue and black. Wheeljack, now free, ran over to cut Jenna down from the chains. She landed on her feet and doubled over slightly, holding back a cry of pain as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Three..." She closed her eyes, taking deep and shaky breaths, then slowly looked up with wide eyes as those breaths became shallow gasps. "Four... O-oh, shit..."

"Come on, partner!" Wheeljack grinned, looking back at his little friend. "We gotta get outta here!" She didn't look at him, and he quickly grew worried as the world seemed to slow down. "Partner?"

"'Jackie, I..." Jenna looked up at him weakly, pulling her arms away from her stomach to reveal the dark, crimson blood spreading across her armor, staining the plates on her arm. The Wrecker's blue optics widened in disbelief.

"Jenna?"

"Sorry, 'Jackie." Jenna told him quietly, placing a hand back over the wound before wincing. "Just wasn't fast enough this time..." Jenna looked up at him, smiling. "But that's okay... I f-finished the job... You'll get away." She gave a weak laugh, then she suddenly winced again and fell down onto one knee. "Ah... So... I-it's okay... T-time can be up..." Wheeljack took a step towards her, stunned.

"Kid? Come on, kid - don't do this to me. You're fine, you're-"

"F–five." Jenna managed, then she fell over onto her side, closing her eyes as her body went still. Blood leaked from her wound and spread out across the floor as one of her hands fell limply into the growing puddle of crimson, and Wheeljack stared down at her with wide optics as the thousands of corpses he'd seen during the war flashed in his minds. Friends, allies, Wreckers... How could he have let another one down?

* * *

Everything was a blur, after that. He recalled that, at one point, his wrists were placed into binders and he was led to a smelting pit. His body was on autopilot, but - somehow - Wheeljack escaped capture and execution, and he drove down a highway outside of Jasper, unable to think straight or properly process any of what had just occurred. Then, it suddenly struck him like a cosmic-rust bullet.

Jenna Darby, his partner, was...

Dead.

Wheeljack pulled off on the side of the deserted road and transformed, falling to his knees and slamming a giant fist onto the concrete ground hard enough to make it crack under his servo.

"... NO!" The white Wrecker shouted, his voice and expression filled with anger and grief. Then, he stopped himself, closing his optics and deeply intaking air before releasing it - the Cybertronian version of a deep breath. Or rather, what had become the Cybertronian deep breath, as it was an unnecessary habit he'd picked up from Jenna when it came to calming down, like she'd picked up one of his habits for the same reason... "One... Two..." He slowly stood up. "Three... Four..." He opened his optics and glared up at the sky, his fists clenching at his sides. "Five."

He didn't feel any better.

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 ** _Take a deep breath._**

 ** _Clear your head._**

 ** _Calm yourself down._**

 ** _Count until the pain goes away._**

 ** _One._**

 ** _Two._**

 ** _Three._**

 ** _Four._**

 ** _Five._**

 ** _It's going to be alright._**

 ** _It's going to be alright._**

 ** _You were brave._**

 ** _You don't have to be brave, anymore._**

 ** _You don't have to be afraid._**

 ** _It's over..._**

 _..._

 ** _Wait._**

 _..._

 ** _What's happening?_**

 _..._

 ** _Where am I?_**

 _..._

 ** _'Jackie?!_**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I always thought that dying would be peaceful, and it was._

 _What comes after, though - that's what's difficult._

 _The choice that stands before me, now... It terrifies me._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

A tiny body was flung from the top of a large, black citadel. Jenna Darby's eyes were closed, blood leaking from her mortal wound, her expression in a peaceful frown as her hair whipped around her, her limp limbs raising up as she plummeted towards the sandy ground. Finally, the fall ended and the body struck the ground, rock and sand being thrown into the air by the impact. Jenna laid there, her body broken, bruised, and bleeding, unmoving as her blood drained from her body through the wound in her stomach.

Suddenly, a tiny orange form landed nearby and approached, kneeling next to the body and pulling it into her arms. There was a digital sound as their helmet engaged, and a pair of blue optics gazed down at the deceased artist. A small sigh rang out, then a light smile crossed their lips.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright."

* * *

She opened her eyes, and all she saw was white. She was laying on a cold, invisible floor in a white oblivion, and as she sat up, she found herself in a white version of her armor. Her skin was devoid of any cuts, bruises, burns, or scars, and her mortal wound was gone. She didn't feel any pain - she didn't feel anything, really. Just overwhelming calm.

A blue and white Cybertronian with glowing white eyes stood across from the girl. He was her size, and he smiled kindly at her. His frame seemed to radiate with warmth, joy, and peace, and as she noticed him, she slowly kneeled, resting her hands in her lap and waiting. She wasn't scared, and she felt like that was what she was supposed to do.

"You put on quite a show, my little artist." The Cybertronian stated, slowly walking over to her. He extended a servo, the girl slowly reached up and took it, and the mech pulled her to her feet. "... Do you know who I am?"

"I'm guessing that you're Primus, sir." Jenna Darby replied, frowning slightly. "I thought you were dormant. And, you know, on Cybertron."

"My spark lies dormant, yes - but my spirit is free. I have watched you help my Autobots, little artist, and I have seen it fit to repay you for your efforts."

"What?"

"... Tell me, Jenna Darby, do you know who you are? Where you came from?"

"No." Jenna admitted, looking down. "I don't."

"I would like to help you with that." Primus told her, and she looked up at him in surprise. His hold on her hand tightened, and all around them, the oblivion melted away and became a forest. A cabin stood nearby, and a man and a woman stood on the porch, looking up at the starry night sky.

"What... Is this?" Jenna asked, stunned. Primus gazed at her with a hint of forlornness.

"Over seventeen and a half stellar-cycles ago, a man and a woman who could never have any children saw a star fall from the sky and wished for a child." He began, and Jenna saw a bright light in the sky. The woman, who had wild blonde hair and mischievous green eyes, pointed at it with a smile. The man, with brown hair and brown eyes, nodded - then they both shouted in surprise as the light crashed into their front-yard. "The 'star' crashed in front of them, revealing an Iacon Relic Container."

"Huh?" Jenna asked, and she watched as the couple ran over and examined the white and blue container. Primus looked over at the couple, frowning as they opened the container to reveal a body that looked like it was made of liquid metal.

"Inside was a one of the last protoforms of Cybertron." He spoke, and the two humans slowly reached out and placed their hands onto the tiny body. "The two touched it, and it absorbed their DNA and transformed into a baby girl." The couple helped as they were electrocuted, white streaks appearing in their hair as they fell back. As they recovered, the form in the pod shifted and changed, and it became a baby, which began crying.

"Whoa..." Jenna stared at the child, stunned. "What..? Who is that?"

"... They named their daughter Jenna." Primus replied as the woman picked the child up and began rocking her, trying to calm her down and eventually managing to make the baby cease in her cries. Jenna's eyes widened as the baby calmed, and the man and the woman smiled fondly down at her. "Jessica and Johnathan adored their baby, and they were determined to raise her as their own despite the circumstances of her creation. However, over three years, the Decepticons arrived on Earth and began seeking the protoforms. They were mostly unsuccessful, but they managed to find one."

The scene shifted to a car driving down a street in Jasper, Nevada. The car stopped, and the man and the woman exited the car, the woman hugging a form in her arms tightly as they ran over to the doorstep of a fire-station. The woman set the form down on the steps, and a three year-old girl with big, brown eyes looked up in fear, the hood of a large, green hoodie pulled up over her wild brown hair.

The man and the woman hugged her tightly, then the woman rang the buzzer before she and the man ran back to their car and drove away. The girl's eyes widened and she began chasing the car, reaching out and shouting for them to come back, but she eventually lost them. The girl, now lost on the streets, hugged herself as she looked around. She closed her eyes, tears racing down her face as she called out for her mommy and daddy.

"I..." Jenna stared at the scene, absolutely stunned. Primus gazed at the toddler with sadness in his optics.

"The two escaped the Decepticons twice, but they knew that they wouldn't be able to protect her forever. So, they left her in the smallest town they could find. They began driving again, and the Decepticons followed them - thus, losing the girl. When they were caught, Jessica and Johnathan refused to tell the Decepticons where their daughter was, and they paid with their lives... And their daughter now stands before me, having accomplished much because of their sacrifice."

"You're saying that..." Jenna turned to Primus as the white oblivion returned. "I'm not human?" Primus nodded in confirmation.

"You are a techno-organic - part-human, but mostly Cybertronian." Primus told her gently. Jenna slowly looked down at her hands, stunned.

"So... What happens, now?" She asked quietly. "Is there a white light I should pass through with Morgan Freeman giving a badass narration?" Primus gave a small laugh.

"No... Because you are not dead, little artist."

"What?!" Jenna looked up, shocked. Primus nodded, smiling kindly.

"Your metal endoskeleton was slightly damaged, but it did in fact save your life when Starscream threw you from Darkmount... And it would take more than a scratch to kill someone as strong as you, my young friend." Primus chuckled as Jenna's eyes widened, a broad grin splitting her face. "... I am afraid, however, that you have convinced your partner that you are deceased."

"... 'Jackie." Jenna's face fell, and she looked down at her hands. "Oh, no..." Primus waved a servo, and the image of Jenna's body being found by a young woman with red hair appeared in the air.

"I would like to introduce you to my little warrior, another techno-organic and an old friend of the Autobots." Primus told her, and Jenna nodded as she watched the girl pick her body up and carry it into a nearby cave for safety's sake. "In her possession is a key infused with my powers of life. She has been searching for others of her kind, and when you return to your body, she will be able to teach you how to use your many mods... But some changes will be made in your form." Jenna noticed that the girl's eyes were a glowing blue, and there was something about her that just seemed... Cybertronian. "I must warn you, it will be difficult... But you will gain a power like no other."

"Power?" Jenna asked, then she looked back at her hands. "But... What if I make a mistake? What if I hurt someone? What if someone hurts me? What about 'Jackie? What about my mom, my brother? What-..?" Jenna slowly closed her eyes, sighing as she closed her fists and let them fall. "Tell me just one thing before I go back into this... Will I make a difference?"

"That all depends on you, my little artist." Primus told her, and she looked up at him. "... In my spark, I do believe that you will make a difference." Jenna gazed at Primus for a long moment, then nodded.

"Okay... Send me back."

* * *

The figure in orange, the girl with red hair and glowing blue optics, laid Jenna's body on a large, stone slab within the cave. She removed a large silver key from around her neck, and she looked down at the girl in blue with a frown.

"Okay." She spoke, frowning. "I've never done this, before. I mean, I upgraded myself, but... I've never upgraded another techno-organic." Jenna's body, of course, didn't respond. "You're more grown-up than I was. That means less power should be used. I'll mostly be repairing your wounds and unlocking your mods." No response. "Yeah... I should probably bring you back, now. This is pretty weird."

The orange-wearing young techno-organic lowered the key towards Jenna's chest. A path was made through the armor, her clothes, and eventually her chest, revealing a small key-slot. The girl placed the key into the slot and then twisted, then removed the key and stepped back as a brilliant blue light filled the room.

Strange digital sounds, like the sounds made when the orange-wearing techno-organic disengaged her helmet, filled the room as the body on the slab was changed. The redhead's blue optics widened as she observed the changes, stunned, then she smiled as the light grew brighter and brighter.

A pair of bright blue optics snapped open, a soft gasp ringing out just before a helmet covered her face with one last digital-sound.

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _My name is Jenna Darby._

 _This is the story of how I died._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _And this is where the prologue ends._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Well... That was a thing._**

 ** _I know, it's a lot for one chapter. But I thought I would kick things into high-gear, you know? It was high-time to get the TFA element in there, so I delivered as promised._**

 _ **In the original version of this story, Jenna was far less... Human, especially in this instance. She was always brave, and that always sort of bugged me. I wanted a strong female character, but stealing her humanity was never the idea - and I feel like I brought some of the humanity back, here. That's sort of ironic, since this is the chapter that tells you that she isn't entirely human, but do you know how "human" the Autobots seem? Yeah, she wasn't even that sort of human. She was always just like** "fight me, bitch" **.**_

 ** _I'm also glad that I've humanised Wheeljack a little bit more. He always seemed a little too "above everything" in the series, but that's most-likely due to how little screentime he got. I hate to say it, but Ultra Magnus got more character-development than he did in some areas, and that's pretty much my one beef with TFP. In my opinion, Wheeljack was the coolest character in the series (aside from Optimus, but I'm biased) and he deserved more. But that's what writers like me are here for, eh?_**

 ** _I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**


	10. Left Behind

_Grief does funny things to people who let it show._

 _Can you imagine what it does to people who try their damndest to keep it hidden?_

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

Wheeljack finally showed up at the Wreckers' meeting place in the Rocky Mountains, and Miko and Bulkhead gave him a warm welcome. Then, Miko looked around and noticed that something was missing. Or rather, _someone_.

"Hey, where's our favorite armor-wearing artist with the light-sabers and the crazy hair?" The Japanese exchange-student asked, grinning. "She hangin' around and waiting to make a dramatic entrance?" Silence fell as Wheeljack's expression changed, becoming grief-stricken, and he closed his optics and hung his helm.

"... 'Jackie?" Bulkhead asked quietly, his optics widening. "Where is she?" There was no reply from the white Wrecker. "... No." Miko's eyes filled with tears.

"... No!" She protested, stepping forward. "It can't be true! She can't be gone! Where is she, Wheeljack?!" The sorrowful Autobot rogue didn't respond, and Miko's eyes narrowed. "Where is she?!"

"'Screamer couldn't get any info out of us." Wheeljack admitted quietly, and Bulkhead and Miko blinked. "He tortured us both for solar-cycles, even giving me the cortical psychic-patch... We didn't crack. She didn't crack." He gave a weak grin. "Strong as any Wrecker, that stupid little girl..."

"What happened?" Bulkhead asked, and Wheeljack went silent again. Then, he sighed and looked up.

"Megatron ordered our execution, and 'Screamed had a claw to Jenna's stomach. But she was ready for it, and she threw two paint-bombs." He told them, frowning. "One blinded 'Screamer, the other shut down my stasis cuffs. I cut her loose and got ready to run, but she moved her arm from her stomach, and..." Miko covered her mouth with her hands to stifle a cry. "I couldn't do anything. She was just... Gone."

"... We have to make them pay." Bulkhead turned and glared in the direction of Darkmount, his fists clenchinh. "For Jenna. For our fellow Wrecker..." He could tell Wheeljack was one mention of his partner away from breaking down, but he had to try and comfort my best friend. "'Jackie... She's in a better place, now."

"No, she isn't!" Wheeljack looked up, glaring as he stepped forward. "She's dead, Bulkhead! She's dead, and it's my fault!"

"'Jackie-"

"Don't try to tell me it isn't! I brought that girl with me, convinced her that she could be as strong as one of us! I didn't listen to you or to everyone else who tried to warn me, who said 'she'll break easy'! I expected too much from her, and she expected too much from herself because of that! It's because of me that she died, curled up on the floor of a Decepticon fortress and bleeding out while I could only watch! She was my partner, my friend - and I killed her!"

"... You know, if she heard you say that, she'd probably stab you in the leg." Miko spoke up, and Wheeljack blinked before looking over at the girl. Her eyes were still filled with tears, but she glared at him. "Jenna wasn't weak, Wheeljack. She was strong, stronger than me and stronger than any human I've ever met... It could have been you, laying down on the floor and dying in there while she watched. But she would never have let that happen, and she was strong enough to make sure that it didn't." She raised an eyebrow. "So, did you kill her or did she save you?"

"I..." Wheeljack blinked, then he looked down. Miko slowly walked over at put a hand on his ped, frowning.

"She was your partner, Wheeljack. You meant as much to her as she meant to you... Did she know ahead of time that you were on death-row?"

"Yeah."

"Then, you have to understand what she did." Miko gave a small smile. "Wouldn't you have done it for her?" Wheeljack remained silent for a long moment, then sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I would have... And of course she'd beat me to the punch." He gave a weak smirk, then a small chuckle. "I taught the girl how to be like me. Never expected she'd pick up on everything and learn how to predict me. She knew I would do anything to get her out... Little glitch was just too damn good at this whole 'partners' gig. Way better than I ever was..." Wheeljack looked up at the sky, smiling. "Jenna Darby. Told me once that her name meant 'Heaven' and she made life Hell. Had her explain those words to me, once... I hope she ended up in the place upstairs. Guess I'll find out eventually, she said she would drop ridiculous things on me from her perch in the clouds time to time."

"... Of course she did." Miko snickered softy. "That's Jenna Darby, for you. I can see it now, her flapping around with angel-wings as she keeps an eye on us and shouting curses every time we screw up like she's watching a football-game." She calmed down and slowly smiled, letting the image seal itself in her brain. "Yeah... Wherever she is, I think she's going to be just fine. And she's gonna watch over us... Nothing in the universe would be able to stop her from doing that."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Within a small cave, a red-haired girl armored in orange and cream helped a figure armored in turquoise and black to her feet. The figure in blue's armor suddenly disengaged, leaving her in black pants, black boots, and a teal long-sleeved shirt with a u-neck, and she nearly fell over. The figure in orange quickly caught her, her glowing-blue optics wide.

"Hey, hey! Come on, it's okay! It's okay!" She helped the girl on blue sit down, her expression filled with concern. "I didn't realize... You're still really weak. You can't rush yourself."

"I..." The other girl closed her eyes, her whole body shaking. "Oh, God... I feel so strange..."

"Take it easy." The redheaded girl pleaded quietly. "You were nearly dead, but I fixed you... Your body needs to come to terms with the unlocked mods."

"I... Thanks..." The second figure looked up, her wide eyes glowing blue as well. They were optics, same as the redhead girl's. "My name is Jenna Darby. Primus told me that you were here when I was-... How did you find me?" The redheaded girl grinned lightly at her companion.

"My father's tech picked up the blast. I came all the way from Detroit, and I arrived just in time to see you get pitched off of that tower... This is the first time that I've met another techno-organic."

"Huh?" Jenna asked, confused. Then, she blinked in surprise. "Oh, right. Well, this is the first time I've heard of techno-organics, so... Is there a waiver I should sign to join the club?"

"Hmm. I like you." The girl in orange smiled lightly. "I can see why the Autobots chose you as one of their human companions."

"Uh, they didn't. I sorta stumbled upon them... You know the Autobots?"

"I did, once." The girl in orange admitted, shrugging. "I was there when they first arrived on Earth, in Detroit. I was just a little kid, but when they emerged from stasis in their ship, I hid them in one of my father's old factories. It was just Optimus, Ratchet, 'Bee, and Bulkhead back then, along with an Autobot called _Prowl_. They ended up saving my city from the 'Cons several times, becoming my best friends... They helped me through a lot of rough times, especially when I learned I was techno-organic. Then, Prowl was killed, and the Autobots were taken into custody by the US Government and sent here. They didn't tell the government about me for my safety, so I couldn't go with them. I've been searching for them ever since."

"... Well, now we have Arcee, some rookie called _Smokescreen_ , and Wheeljack: my partner... Who thinks I'm dead." Jenna face-palmed, groaning quietly. "Brilliant, just brilliant..."

"I'd let you call, but it's too risky." The redhead told Jenna, frowning. "Plus, I doubt that there is a signal down here. And you don't seem to have your phone with you." Jenna blinked, then sighed and shook her head.

"It's just as well. I wouldn't know what to say."

"... Okay, let's do some mod checks." The redhead decided, trying to cheer her new companion up as best she could. "First, let's activate your armor. Imagine it on your body."

"Um... Okay." The brunette agreed, then she closed her optics. There was a blue flash and a digital sound, and she was suddenly dressed in her old armor. However, now there was a circle of blue energy surrounded by a silver ring at the center of her chest - and it had been present on her both in her unarmed form and this form. Her helmet appeared shortly after her armor did, and the redhead nodded as she saw her her companion's optics glowed through the thin visor.

"Good. Now, you can remove the helmet and just wear your armor." She advised, raising her index-finger as she spoke. "Give it a try." Jenna blinked, then closed her optics. Her helmet vanished in a blue flash, and her wild brown hair fell to her shoulders and no further. "Good. Look at your hands and focus."

"Okay..." Jenna obeyed, and her hands split into sections, revealing energy blasters buried in her palms. Her optics widened, then she slowly grinned. "That is so badass..."

"Good. Now, your feet." The orange-wearing techno-organic instructed. Jenna stood up and looked down, and black rockets emerged from her ankles, her boot soles becoming smooth and glowing teal. "Yes! Now, your arms." Glowing teal curved blades erupted from her arms, and Jenna stared at them in awe.

"... Cool!" She exclaimed, grinning, and she looked down at her belt to see her light-weapons and bomb in place and ready. Primus must have restored them to her... "Okay, this is awesome as Hell."

"Anything on your back?" The first girl asked, and Jenna blinked. Then, the other teen focused, and a panel in her shoulders split apart and opened. Massive, dragon-like wings spread open behind her - the appendages armored in turquoise with black fabric-like material forming the wings -, and she examined then with wide optics.

"Whoa..." Jenna looked back at the other techno-organic, stunned. "I can't believe how cool this is! You have the same sort of mods in you?" The first girl nodded in reply.

"Yep." She replied, and Jenna grinned excitedly. "The only thing is, my flight-mod isn't built into me. My dad made this jetpack for me." The girl held a device up. "Now, I know you're still learning, but that's going to have to wait a bit. The Autobots are going to need our help." Jenna blinked, looking at the device. "This tracker from back in my good ol' days is showing six unshielded Autobots life-signals, but there could be more that are shielded. We should head towards one of these locations so that we can regroup with our allies ASAP." Jenna blinked, then took the tracker and looked down at it.

"These two signals are at the _Harbinger_ , a downed 'Con ship." She explained, pointing and frowning. "It'll make a good rendezvous point. However, these two signals-" She pointed, her optics narrowing. "Are at the universally agreed-upon Wrecker meet-up point. That's Bulkhead and 'Jackie for sure."

"So, that just leaves the question." The orange techno-organic placed her hands on her hips. "Are you ready to face Wheeljack?" Jenna remained silent for a long moment as she gazed down at the tracker.

"... The look on his face, when I fell." She spoke quietly. "I had never seen him like that. So sad, so angry, so confused, so scared, so... So broken." She looked up at the orange-wearing girl, frowning. "He's my best friend... I can't leave him like that."

"Two Wreckers together, there will probably be a scuffle." The redhead advised, and Jenna blinked. "There will most-likely be 'Cons. Given recent events, are you ready to face them?"

"... Let's do this." Jenna decided, engaging her helmet. "I don't know about you, but it would be my genuine pleasure to kick some 'Con tailpipe, right now. They kinda murdered me, after all." The orange-wearing girl activated her jetpack, and Jenna slowly spread her wings before giving them a mighty flap and shooting into the air, out of the mouth of the cave. Jenna let out a small shout of surprise, the other techno-organic quickly using her jetpack to catch up, then Jenna pinned her arms to her sides and looked forward, slowly managing to steady herself as she flew forward. "Okay... I'm okay..."

"Are you?" The other techno-organic asked, and Jenna looked at her. "... So, your partner's _Wheeljack_? _The_ Wheeljack?"

"Uh... I assume that there's only the one? I mean, unless _Wheeljack_ is Cybertron's version of _John_ -"

"I'm just going to assume it's the one I'm thinking of. Bulkhead used to talk about him."

"Yep, that's the one." Jenna grinned, then found herself veering to the left and quickly moved her wings to right herself. "I, uh- I went on a trip with him into space for a few months, then we travelled across the continent - and we're really close. I just hope that he doesn't freak when he sees me..."

"It'll be fine." The orange-wearing techno-organic assured. "Everyone SERIOUSLY freaked when I got my upgrades. I used to look like an eight year-old."

"Uh... I'm still seventeen, right?"

"You're good. We look the same age, actually."

"Good, good... So, what's that key you used on me?"

"It's sort of an instant tech-repairer. The Matrix of Leadership gave it to me when I first met the 'Bots, and if they were ever hurt, I could repair them in a snap. It got drained when I got my upgrades - but before they left, I secretly recharged it. It's been kinda unstoppable ever since."

"Wicked." Jenna grinned behind her mask, then she blinked. "God, I sound like Miko." She shook her head and looked back at the other girl. "Wait, if you upgraded a few years back, why are you still looking like you're-?"

"Jenna, I... I'm sorry." The girl in orange spoke, and the girl in blue blinked. "Cybertronians live for millions of years, so upgraded techno-organics don't age like people. You're going to be seventeen for a long, long time."

Jenna suddenly flew down and landed on a mesa, letting her helmet vanish. Her glowing-blue optics were wide as she looked around, taking deep and shaky breaths as the other girl landed behind her. The redhead let her helmet vanished and blinked, then she frowned as she approached the brunette.

"I..."

"Jenna." Sari placed a hand on her shoulder, giving a weak grin. "You don't have to breathe, anymore. Your body-"

"Just stop it, okay?!" Jenna asked, looking at the redhead with tears in her optics. "You're from Detroit, the _machine-capital of the world_! Finding out that you're a robot was probably the coolest thing that ever happened to you! I'm from goddamn podunk Jasper, Nevada! People here still have flip-phones, damnit! How am I supposed to explain this to my mom, or my brother, or Agent Fowler, or my two human friends, or even the Autobots?! _Hey, guys! You all thought I was dead, but it turns out that I'm not - I'm just a FUCKING IMMORTAL ROBOT WHO WILL HAVE TO WATCH Y'ALL WITHER AND AGE AND DIE! COOL, RIGHT?!_ "

"Jenna." THe techno-organic in orange frowned, her optics narrowing. "You're not human, you never were human. You were going to learn what you were eventually, so it was better that it was now than later - after you'd gotten married, had kids, and watched everyone wither while you stayed in place-"

"Wait, hold up." Jenna raised her hands, her optics narrowed. "I can have human-kids, still?"

"Ratchet always said that techno-organic can 'have kids' from either species."

"Either-? Oh, fuck." Jenna raised her hands to the sides of her head, her optics darting around. She never, NEVER swore like this - but this was her breaking-point. BEYOND her breaking-point! This was a shattering-point! "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! That's it! I'm moving to Alaska and living in a shack in the woods until Armageddon!"

"Calm down!" The redhead pleaded, then she sighed and rolled her optics. "Look, we're both in the same boat. I have a human dad, and a Captain Fanzone, and... But look at the bright side, okay?" Jenna looked up. "You're strong, Jenna. Incredibly strong, strong enough to fight 'Cons and _win_." Jenna's optics widened. "You're going to live just as long as an Autobot. You and I, we are going to be exactly what they need to win this war... So buck up, take a deep breath..." She gave a light smirk. "And show me that famous Wrecker spirit."

"I..." Jenna still seemed shaken, but she shook out of it. "I just realized... I never caught your name."

"Oh, right!" The other girl smiled kindly. "My name is Sari, Sari Sumdac."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Miko destroyed Starscream's armada, then went to blow up a Decepticon mining operation to signal the other Autobots.

"Guys..." Miko began, slightly worried as they looked at the mine from a distance. "You know I'm all for blowin' the scrap outta stuff, but what does flattening a Decepticon mine have to do with getting the band back together and taking down Megatron?"

"Simple." Wheeljack replied, looking down at the girl. "When we light up this place, the blast'll be big and unmistakable."

"Any Autobot within five-hundred klicks will see the sky glowin' with Energon." Bulkhead continued, noticing that his old friend was shifting his left rotator-cup uncomfortably. Maybe he missed the tiny, almost-unnoticeable weight that should have been there, and its absence - her absence - was getting to him more and more by the minute. "And come runnin'."

"Then, bring the rain." Miko smirked deviously. They had rigged the mine to explode at the press of a button, and they were getting ready to blast it to the Pit, but then Miko pointed, her eyes wide. "Company!" A dark figure flew towards the mine.

"Megatron?" Wheeljack asked, his optics narrowing. Bulkhead shook his helm.

"Nah... Bigger." He admitted, then watched as the creature spun and silhouetted against the moon. "I don't remember seeing that move in Bucket-Head's repertoire." The monster blew fire at the three, and Bulkhead grabbed Miko, he and Wheeljack barely dodging the flames.

"A dragon?!" Miko asked, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Where'd the 'Cons get a dragon?!"

"What's a dragon?!" Wheeljack and Bulkhead asked, exchanging glances. Miko pointed at the creature.

"Giant, flying, fire-breathing lizard!"

The creature swooped in and fired another flame blast, and the Wreckers dodged, Bulkhead transforming and trying to remove Miko from harm's way. Wheeljack faced the creature, firing at it, but the dragon swung its tail and knocked him into a boulder, boring down on him like a mountain... Then, it was just there.

At first, it looked like a second, smaller dragon had arrived - the massive wings coming out of the creature's back assisted in the illusion. But as everyone looked closed, the figure's body was distinctly human-shaped - a human in blue and black armor, specifically -, and a pair of blue optics glowed from behind a black visor as the figure raised their hands, which segmented and separated to reveal blasters in their palms. The dragon stopped short, confused, and Wheeljack blinked in surprise as the figure's wings collapsed into their back.

"I never thought I'd get to fight a dragon. This'll be fun..." The figure spoke, their voice robotic but distinctly female, then they looked back over their shoulder at Wheeljack. "You hurt?"

"Uh..?" Wheeljack raised an optic-brow. The figure rolled their optics, looking back at the dragon.

"Well, you're fine." The figure commented dryly. "Guess it's dragon-fighting time. This can go one of two ways, lizard: _Goblet of Fire_ -slash- _Desolation of Smaug_ or _How to Train Your Dragon_. You pick." The creature snarled, and she gave a small shrug. "Option one it is. That's a shame, I kinda liked the idea of mimicking that kickass dragon-training movie. Oh, well - _A_ for effort."

"Look, little... Thing!" Wheeljack's optics narrowed. "You fight that thing, you're scrap!"

"Look who's talking, rust-for-brains!" The figure scoffed lightly. "You tried to one-v-one this bitch!" The dragon apparently didn't like being called a bitch, as it lunged at the girl. "Move!" Wheeljack and the figure dodged, letting the dragon slam into the boulder, and the figure in blue chuckled as she turned to look at the creature. "Oh, this is fun!" The figure stood up and began firing at the beast with her hand-blasters, laughing. "So cool..!"

"Whoa!" A figure in orange landed next to where Miko and Bulkhead were standing and watching the scene. "She's really getting into this!" Bulkhead blinked, then looked back at the figure.

"... Sari?" Bulkhead asked, his optics widening in disbelief. The techno-organic disengaged her helmet.

"Well... Someone has a type." Sari gestured to Miko, grinning and raising an eyebrow. "Pigtails?"

"Who's that?" Miko asked, her eyes wide. Sari crossed her arms and sighed.

"You never even told her about me, Bulk? I am wounded!" She teased, then she held a hand out for Miko. "Sari Sumdac. I used to be Bulkhead's partner back in Detroit, and I'm what's called a techno-organic - like my friend over there."

"Well, ugly?" The other techno-organic asked as the dragon snarled at her. "You gonna actually fight me, or just stand there and let me wreck you all day?" The dragon charged the girl, and she whipped out glowing wrist blades like Sari's except longer and thinner, starting to fight the monster.

"The frag..?" Wheeljack asked, his optics wide, and Bulkhead ran over and grubbed his rotator-cup to try and shake him out of his daze. "What is that?"

"A techno-organic." Bulkhead explained as Sari and Miko ran over. "Team Prime's fought alongside one of them before, but I always thought there was just the one." Sari grinned, crossing her arms.

"Nope! My dad thinks that there actually are a lot of us around the world, but only two of us are aware of our abilities. Me - the one and only Sari Sumdac - and... Her."

The techno-organic in blue backflipped to avoid a strike, landing in a superhero-crouch before pushing off of the ground and darting at the dragon, yelling as she stabbed her blades forward. The beast went to move aside, but the figure in blue managed to stab it in the front right shoulder. As the creature thrashed and snarled in pain, the blue techno-organic deactivated her blades and fell back into a crouch on the ground, her blue optics narrowed.

When the beast had regained its bearings, it opened its mouth to spew fire on the techno-organic, but she raised her right hand and allowed it to segment into an energy-blaster, a blue orb of energy forming and launching into the dragon's mouth before combusting. The dragon stumbled back, then looked up and growled at the girl.

"I know those moves from somewhere..." Wheeljack murmured, then everyone blinked as the dragon suddenly lashed out with its tail and sent the techno-organic flying. She struck a rock and fell to the ground in a heap, forcing herself up and onto her hands and knees, and Wheeljack saw her place a hand on her stomach.

...

 ** _"Sorry, 'Jackie. Just wasn't fast enough, this time."_**

...

"I..." Wheeljack completely lost his bearings as he gazed at the figure. Between the color-scheme and the injury...

Seeming to sense that he was off of his game, the dragon looked at him and moved to attack, but the blue techno-organic suddenly spread her massive wings and flew over, both of her feet slamming into its snout and sending its head sharply to the side. Its attention back on her, the dragon snarled, and the armored figure looked back, placing her hand over her stomach again as her optics narrowed.

"Heh... Not on my watch, _Mushu_."

"Stop!" Sari warned, her optics widening. "You're not strong enough for this, yet! You'll get yourself killed!"

"I'm fine!" The figure in blue snapped. "Just get these guys out of here! I'll distract it!"

"But-!"

"GO!" The blue techno-organic shouted, throwing her hands down to her sides. Her hands split to reveal energy-blasters, and the figure in blue began firing on the beast, backing up as it stalked towards her, clearly annoyed. "Aye, _Smauggy_! That's a good lizard!"

"... You need to move." Sari looked back at Bulkhead, glaring. "You and Wheeljack need to take your friend and go." Wheeljack blinked, then frowned.

"Since when did you know my name, Short-stack?" He asked, and Sari blinked. Then, she looked away.

"A friend of yours told me." She replied, then she engaged her helmet and flew over, grabbing the figure in blue and barely managing to pull her out of the way in time to avoid getting snapped up by the dragon. "I told you, you idiot!"

"I'm fine!" The blue figure insisted, her optics narrowing. The two landed and faced the dragon, and the figure in blue collapsed her wings back into her back, dropping down onto one knee and using a fist to keep herself from toppling over.

"No, you're not!" Sari insisted, then she looked up at the dragon. "Oh, geez..." Sari summoned two thick, curved energy-blades from her wrists and gripped their handles, glaring. " _Go find your fellow techno-organic_ , I said. _It'll be fun_ , I said. _She totally won't be a freakin' nutcase_ , I said!"

"Watch it, Red!" The techno-organic in blue shouted, looking up. Bulkhead looked at Wheeljack, frowning.

"We can't just leave 'em." He insisted, then he blinked as Wheeljack's optics narrowed. "'Jackie-"

"We're not leaving anyone." The white Wrecker announced coldly, then he drew a grenade from his side and threw it, letting it roll under the dragon's body. "Hey, ugly!" The grenade exploded, but it only seemed to agitate the dragon and draw its attention back to him. "Aw, scrap!"

"We're going to need more firepower!" Bulkhead protested, and Wheeljack looked back at him. Then, the white Wrecker smirked.

"Good thing that I know just where to find some!"

"Look out!" The techno-organic in blue exclaimed, and the white Wrecker blinked before looking back as the dragon lunged at him, only to be stopped short. "Agh..!" Wheeljack looked around the snarly creature, stunned, to see the figure in blue holding its tail and actually restraining it - though she was straining.

"Whoa!"

"Got any ideas?!"

"Get him into the mine!" Wheeljack shouted, his optics narrowing. The figure in blue nodded, and she released the creature and started running with Wheeljack towards the mine, the dragon on their tails as they disappeared into it.

"Damn." Miko commented, and Bulkhead poked her arm. "What?"

"No swearing."

"He hasn't given you that rule, yet?" Sari asked, and Miko blinked. "You must be new." A few tense moments later, Wheeljack drove out of the mines in his vehicle mode, the techno-organic flying next to him with the use of her wings. Transforming, Wheeljack skidded to a stop next to his allies and Sari, the techno-organic in blue landing on the ground in front of him, and Wheeljack grabbed the detonator, smirking lightly at the mines.

"And the walls came tumblin' down." He announced, almost-excited. The mine exploded in a blue inferno, and Miko cheered.

"Yes! Snuff the tragic dragon!" She exclaimed, then the beast emerged and shrieked at the group. "We're toast." The techno-organic in blue appeared to get ready to fight again, then her stance faltered slightly as she took a step back.

"You need to stop." Sari warned, grabbing her shoulder as her optics narrowed. "Push yourself any further, and you could seriously hurt yourself. You need more practice before you can engage in a full-length battle." The techno-organic in blue looked back, her blue optics narrowing behind her visor.

"But, I-"

Two blue blasts struck the metal dragon as it took off to attack, and a massive dark-blue Cybertronian ship flew overhead before flying close to the ground and lowering its ramp, seeming to invite the group inside.

"One of ours?" Bulkhesd asked, a little skeptical. Wheeljack looked back at him, his optics narrowed.

"Does it matter?!"

The group ran towards the ship and hopped onto the ramp, the ramp raising just in time for the quintet of runners to barely avoid getting fried. They kept their weapons raised, only lowering their guard upon seeing...

"Hey." Jack Darby greeted, smilling and waving. Arcee rested a servo on her hip, giving a light smirk.

"Jack!" Miko exclaimed happily as Bulkhead set her down. Bulkhesd smiled brightly at his comrade.

"Arcee!" He greeted, and he hugged her as Miko hugged Jack. While Arcee was used to such things, Jack evidently wasn't.

"Miko!" Jack exclaimed, choking lightly. "Can't breathe..." Miko pulled away and punched him.

"Weakling."

"Thanks for the save." Wheeljack grinned, then his mournful frown returned. The battle now over, he remembered what he lost. What would be missing from this reunion...

"Thank the Commander." Arcee pointed to the pilot of the ship. Th massive mech looked back, giving a small nod.

"Soldiers."

"... You?" Wheeljack asked, annoyed. As if things couldn't get any worse...

"Ultra Magnus?" Bulkead asked, shocked. "It's an honor!"

"It's an honor, sir." Ultra Magnus corrected him. The techno-organic in blue crossed her arms.

"Oh, yeah. This is gonna be fun..."

"You said it, kid." Wheeljack said without thinking, then he blinked before looking down. "... Guess blowin' that mine made us pretty easy to spot." Arcee looked back at him.

"Ultra Magnus already had a bead on your signals, and ours. Care to tell us what exactly's nipping at our tailpipes?"

"We think it's a robot-dragon." Miko announced, placing her hands on her hips. Jack blinked, looking at the image on the screen.

"Or a Cybertronian-reptile."

"Predacon." The techno-organic in blue said without a beat, then blinked. "Uh, Sari..?"

"Careful." Sari warned, placing a hand on the figure's shoulder. "You've got a lot of unconscious Cybertronian knowledge, a failsafe in case Cybertron was destroyed in the war. We were meant to save the species, even just little remnants of it combined with another species... Now that your processor is functioning properly, you've got a lot more information in your head. Don't hurt yourself."

"Unconcious knowledge? Really?"

"Yeah. We're like walking libraries, but you have to keep it all in check or you can get overwhelmed." Sari explained as Ultra Magnus began evading the dragon. "Me, personally? I started off being able to hack things, then I was suddenly capable of scanning technology to find where it was broken and how to fix it, then I was able to- whoa!" Sari grabbed the other girl's shoulder as the ship rocked.

"Brace yourselves!" Ultra Magnus warned, his optics narrowing. The figure in blue blinked, then looked over at Sari.

"You've got your shit together! How do we deal with a Predacon?!"

"Predacons are extinct!"

"APPARENTLY NOT, SARI!"

"It's right on top of us!" Jack shouted, and Bulkhead suddenly scoooed the humans up to keep them safe as Ultra Magnus' flying got more aggressive. The figure in blue grabbed a human-sized handle on the wall, and Sari grabbed onto her.

"Can't lie... This is kinda awesome!" The blue techno-organic laughed. "Extinct Cybertronian dragon, new guy with a spaceship, a badass fight and a wicked chase?! Oh, it's Christmas!" Ultra Magnus managed to get the group away from the Predacon, and when the adrenaline died down, Jack sighed and looked around the ship.

"Thank God... Jenna, where are you hiding, now?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. "Come out where I can see you, you little troublemaker, or I swear to God you're dead." Bulkhead and Miko cringed as Wheeljack's expression filled with remorse, and the white Wrecker looked down.

"Jack, I... I-!"

"Jack!" A figure in blue and black ran over and hugged Jack, closing her eyes as he blinked in surprise. Then, Jack smiled and hugged her back, sighing in relief.

"Heh. Hey, sis." He greeted as Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Miko stared in disbelief. "Where've you been? I expected you to be front and center during this whole thing."

"Jack, I..." Jenna hugged a little tighter, clenching her eyes shut. Jack blinked, then frowned.

"You okay, Snow Queen?" He asked, pulling away and grabbing her upper-arms. "And did you cut your hair?" Jenna hung her head, her eyes still closed. "Jenna, look at me. What's going on, what happened to your hair, and what are you wearing?" Jenna wore black pants, black boots, and a teal long-sleeved shirt with a u-neck. Shining at the center of her chest was a blue light surrounded by a silver ring, and Jack's confusion grew as he saw it. "What is that thing..?"

"... I'm sorry, Jack." Jenna whispered, then she opened her eyes and looked up at him. At first, Jack thought that she was wearing contacts that made her eyes bright blue, but then he realized that she had no pupils and that something about her was seriously off. Her body seemed more rigid than normal, and her eyes weren't just bright-blue - they were _glowing_.

"Jenna?" Jack asked, confused. All eyes widened as blue pixels appeared in the air around her and her green hoodie suddenly formed over the rest of her clothes.

"... Kid?" Wheeljack asked, stunned. Jenna blinked, then gave a small smile as she looked up at him and nodded.

"Hey, 'Jackie... We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _After that day, every time I looked at my mom or Jack or someone human, I heard ticking in my head._

 _Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick. A countdown to the end of life._

 _But I didn't need it for them._

 _If anything, they needed it for me._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _I rewrote the last section of this chapter four times._**

 ** _The first time, Jenna just came out and told Wheeljack that it was her._** ** _The second time, Jenna waited until she was on the ship and transformed on the ship while all eyes/optics were on her._** ** _The third time, things happened just as they did - except Jenna was excited about everything and she just up and told Jack "Hey, I'm a robot"._** ** _Finally, I decided along the path I've been trying to follow - my character had to react like a real person would in this situation._**

 ** _Jenna was scared, she was nervous, she didn't know how to come out and tell everyone what had happened. However, she still wanted to protect Wheeljack, and when Wheeljack was about to tell Jack what he thought was the truth, Jenna panicked and just revealed herself to spare Jack what pain she could._**

 ** _I know I'm not perfect with this story. I'm trying to improve upon something that already exists as a story that overlaps over something that already exists, and to be quite frank, just saying that sentence proves that the situation is a clusterfuck of complications (pardon the language). But I just wanted to see if I could improve upon the story that made me love writing again after I hated it for a while, and I honestly think that I'm doing it justice. I don't know if people agree with me, but hey: I'm happy with it, and that has to count for something._**

 ** _I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	11. Consequences

_Strength always comes at a price._

 _It can cost time, energy, and effort— but it can also rob you of the things you hold dear._

 _When I found out what I was and what I was capable of, I had to accept a lot of things._

 _One of them was that the relationships I had built would someday crumble away like dust and slip through my fingers._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Raf ran out of the _Harbinger_ as the mysterious ship landed and lowered its ramp. Bumblebee warned Raf to stand back, but the little boy didn't listen. One of the occupants of the ship lunged...

"RAF!" Miko shouted in delight as she hugged the boy. Raf blinked, surprised, then closed his eyes and laughed as the girl spun him around.

"Girl's got a grip, doesn't she?" Jack asked with a small chuckle as Raf was released. Raf high-fived and hugged him, and he smiled tiredly. Ratchet smiled as the rest of the group descended the ramp.

"You're alive." He spoke, and the three human children looked up and saw Arcee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack step off of the ramp. A tall blue mech remained on the ship, along with two figures in blue and orange, and Ratchet blinked as his optics found the mech. "Ultra Magnus?!"

"Doctor." He nodded in greeting. He began interacting with Ratchet, but the two small figures kept their distance as the figure in orange seemed to scold the figure in blue.

"New paint job looks good, 'Bee." Bulkhead told the scout. Bumblebee buzzed excitedly in reply.

" _You think so? Thanks, Bulkhead!_ "

"At least you had something to work with." Arcee grinned at the yellow 'Bot, nodding. "If I reversed my colors, I'd be pink."

"The communications link needs further calibration to be compatible with Autobot frequencies." Ratchet spoke to Ultra Magnus. "The ground bridge, however, is fully operational."

"That would've come in handy when Robo-Dragon was trying to eat us for breakfast." Miko blurted out. Ultra Magnus looked down at her, raising an optic-brow.

"The indigenous population of this planet... Do they all display the same disregard for authority?"

"No." Ratchet replied quickly, raising his servos. "Mostly just Miko, and sometimes Jenna... Say, where is Jenna?" Before anyone could reply, the sound of a jet-engine resounded and they looked up. Ultra Magnus reacted quickly, but so did the others. "No!"

"Don't shoot!" Arcee warned as she, Bulkhead, and Bumblebeee stepped in the way. Bulkhead held his arms out.

"It's Fowler! He's one of ours!"

The ship landed, and when the dust cleared, Agent Fowler could be seen helping June Darby out of his plane. The moment she saw Jack, she ran over and hugged him tightly, closing her eyes before pulling away and raises her hands to the sides of his face.

"It's okay, Mom." Jack assured, smiling tiredly. "I'm fine." Miko and Raf hugged June as well, and she looked at them fondly.

"Your families are safe. Agent Fowler saw to it that Jasper was evacuated in time."

"The only signals that Ultra Magnus was able to isolate are standing right here." Arcee announced, frowning. Wheeljack scoffed, his optics narrowing.

"Maybe his scanner's faulty." He said coldly. June blinked, then looked up at Wheeljack in surprise.

"The kid's unaccounted for." Bulkhesd noted grimly. Ratchet sighed, bowing his helm.

"Smokescreen bridged out unaccompanied." He told everyone quietly. "Only Optimus knows where, and Optimus remained behind to destroy the ground-bridge and to ensure that everyone else made it to safety."

"I watched the base go down." Fowler spoke forlornly. "No one or thing walked out of there - and even if Prime survived, I'm not so sure that we can wait around for him. Not with Megatron holding our planet hostage from his 'high and mighty' perch at Darkmount." June saw Wheeljack's fists clench, and her eyes widened.

"Hm." Ultra Magnus nodded in agreement. "I would be inclined to agree with the native life-form. We must stop Megatron, with or without Optimus-"

"Where is my daughter?!" June finally snapped, and everyone blinked as she looked up at Wheeljack. Her fists had clenched, her eyes had teared up, and she looked livid. "Where is she?!" Wheeljack blinked as Fowler, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Raf all seemed to come to the sudden realization that the girl was missing, then he looked down.

"June-"

"You told me that you would keep my baby safe! Now, where is my daughter?!"

"... Complicated." Jack replied quietly. Over on the ramp, the figure in blue looked up, hugging herself, and the figure in orange sighed quietly before gesturing.

"Go." She said, and the figure in blue looked at her. "No time like the present, rookie." The figure in blue slowly nodded, then she slowly began walking towards the group. As she walked, her armor pixelized and vanished, and it was suddenly Jenna Darby in a bizarre outfit under her usual green hoodie, her hair cut to shoulder-length and her eyes now a pair of glowing-blue optics.

"Hey, guys." She greeted tensely, already uncomfortable as Bumblebee, Ratchet, Raf, Fowler, and June began staring at her. "I, um... I guess that I'm a techno-organic. So, that's a thing. Um... Oh, God - Sari?"

"I've gotcha." The figure in orange walked over and placed her hand on Jenna's shoulder, her helmet dissolving. Bumblebee's optics widened in disbelief.

" _SARI?!_ "

"Hey, 'Bee." Sari looked up at him, smiling. "It's been a while... You guys are just magnets for reckless young techno-organics with death-wishes, aren't you?"

* * *

Sari explained as much as she could about techno-organics to Raf, Miko, Jack, Arcee, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Fowler, and June. Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead listened in silence, as did Jenna. The brunette, sitting in a dark corner, was oftentimes staring at her hands or messing with the few mods that she knew of, but she didn't draw attention to herself.

Once Sari was done, Bulkhead made Wheeljack explain what had happened in Darkmount. Jenna hugged her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on them, remaining silent. She missed her long hair, the curtain of brown frizz that seemed to shield her from the world and hide her from prying eyes.

"... Anything to add?" Wheeljack asked quietly, and Jenna blinked before looking up. His optics were on her, his expression emotionless, and Jenna blinked before looking down.

"I... I woke up in this place." She admitted, shaking her head. "It was like a dream. I don't know if it was real, but there was a Cybertronian there. He called himself Primus, like the guy from Wheeljack's stories." She looked up at him, frowning. "It was kind of strange. He told me told me that I was a techno-organic, and he showed me what looked like how I came to be. Two people finding a pod that crashed outside of their house, and this liquid-metal body-"

"Sound familiar?" Sari asked quietly. Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Bumblebee nodded, frowning. Jenna looked down again.

"Whatever. He told me that the 'Cons learned about us, about techno-organics, and that they found me. And..." She shook her He's, scoffing. "He said that the 'Cons killed my parents after they dropped me off in Jasper to save my life." All went silent, and Jenna looked away. "Then, he told me that 'J-... Wheeljack thought I was dead, and that Sari was going to jumpstart me and bring me back as a freakin, robot, and... I just woke up, and I was like this."

"And I taught her how to use some of her mods, and she told me what the blinking lights on my tracker meant." Sari held up the tracker, smiling as she tried to ease the tension. "We headed to the Wrecker meet-up point, and Jenna told me that there was a 'Con mine nearby when we found the place deserted. We flew over there, fought a robot-dragon-"

"Predacon." Jenna corrected quietly. Sari lightly rolled her optics.

"Whatever. The rest is history."

"... Predacon?" Ratchet asked, alarmed. Jenna looked up at him, her optics narrowed.

"According to the information that was honestly-violatingly downloaded into my head... Yeah. That creature was a Predacon." She told him, then she blinked as June walked over to her. "... Mom-"

"No, Jenna." June glared down at her daughter. "What were you thinking, up there? You could have been killed!"

"I know, but-"

"Were you thinking of anything aside from that reckless bravado you've let Wheeljack etch into you?!" June asked her, glaring. "I mean, did it even cross your mind about how Jack and I would be affected if you died?!"

"... I have to live knowing that you're going to die long before I will." Jenna replied quietly, and June blinked. All eyes and optics turned to Jenna as she stood up and looked at June. "I'm seventeen for eight-billion, Mom... And I have to live every day knowing that I'm going to be in my prime long after this entire solar-system is dust." Her fists clenched at her sides. "Yeah, I was thinking about you and Jack. I thought about you two and Miko and Raf and Agent Fowler and the Autobots for every second of my time in that place... But there was more on the line than your feelings."

"Jenna-"

"Mom." Jenna's optics narrowed. "I'm sorry... But stand by what I did." With that, she turned and left the room.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

When the 'meeting' was over and the big 'bots were talking, Sari led Jenna outside and began drilling her with mod-practice. They figured out that Jenna's wings and bombs were what she got instead of the ("awesome!") energy-hammer that Sari possessed, but aside from that, Jenna and Sari possessed the same mods. However, Jenna did not possess Sari's knowledge of combat and endurance, and when Sari suggested sparring practice-

"Ah!" Jenna yelped as she was sent flying across the canyon, landing on the ground and rolling a few feet before coming to a stop and just laying there, groaning. Sari sighed, shaking her head and smirking.

"You tired yourself out again. I told you to tell me so that I could let up."

"... No." Jenna looked up, glaring as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees before standing and facing Sari. "I'm a Wrecker. I don't back down, I don't quit, I don't stop fighting." She raised her fists, smirking. "You say I'm a strong as a 'bot, now. Let's prove it, eh?"

"Well... If you say so." Sari said tensely, raising her fists. "You think you can take it?" Jenna nodded, grinning.

"I think we can both agree that I've had worse, Red."

"Alright... Let's-" Sari blinked, then frowned as she looked up at something. "Actually, I think you have to go. Someone wants to talk to you." Jenna blinked, then sighed quietly before turning to her right and looking up.

"... Hey, 'Jackie."

* * *

He didn't pick her up, like he used to. When they went up on top of the cliffs to talk, Jenna had to use her wings and fly up because he didn't even offer to help her like he always did. When they were on the cliff, he stormed a few paces away, and Jenna just _knew_ she was in trouble.

"... 'Jackie-"

"Don't _'Jackie_ me." He looked back, glaring as his fists clenched. Jenna blinked, then crossed her arms and looked down, frowning.

"I didn't know, okay? I didn't know anything about this techno-organic shit, I thought I was-"

"You think I'm mad about that?" Wheeljack asked, and she blinked again before looking up at him. "Kid, whatever this _techno-organic_ is - it was unavoidable, and I can tell you didn't know." Jenna seemed to become a little relieved, and Wheeljack blinked before resuming his glare. "No, I'm mad for the same reason as everyone else. I'm mad about the scrap you pulled up on Darkmount!"

"I..." Just like that, her face fell again and she looked guilty. "'Jackie-"

"Don't."

"... Wheeljack, I was screwed either way!" Jenna finally snapped, glaring back as she stepped forward. "So yeah, I did something incredibly stupid! Yeah, I challenged a 'Con solo even though you wouldn't be able to come and save me! And I'm glad I did it!"

"Why, you-!"

"I didn't care, and I still don't - I didn't plan on being saved! I didn't need to be saved, I didn't want to be saved - I just wanted you to get out of that place alive!" Her blue optics glowed brighter as she let her temper loose. "So before you look at me like that and try to make me feel even shittier about what happened up there than I already do, tell me what you would have done! If you could have done the same thing - freed me and disabled 'Screamer so that we at least had a CHANCE of getting away when we were about to die, even though you knew it would be your neck on the line -, would you have done it?!"

"I..." Wheeljack blinked, his expression falling. "... Kid-"

"Don't _kid_ me!" She shot at him, throwing her fists down at her sides. "We were screwed, Wheeljack! There was no out! We were going to die, so I did what I had to do! And if you haven't noticed, I'm still standing here - so for God's sake, stop acting like the world is ending just because I took the initiative and did what I knew would save you!"

"... Look at you." Wheeljack gave a small smirk. "Just... Look." Jenna blinked, and he gave a small chuckle. "Have you ever stood up for yourself like this, before?" Jenna blinked again, then looked at how she was standing and seemed to only just realize how she had been talking. "... At'a girl. See, that's what I was worried about missing." Jenna looked up at him, confused. "I thought you were dead, kid... I thought that time was up even faster than it was going to be." He looked down, then back at her. "I thought I would never get to see the day when you realized that you're not what others told you that you were. I thought I would never see the day when you stopped seeing yourself as badly as you did... Just look at you, kid. Not even using those techno-organic mods, and you're one of the fiercest things I've ever seen." He gave a light grin. "If there was supposed to be a well-defined moment when you became a real Wrecker... This would be it."

"Look, I... I'm sorry, Wheeljack." Jenna frowned, calming herself down and letting her fists fall open. "But I knew I wasn't getting out of that place... So I did everything I could to make sure that you would." Wheeljack scoffed, getting down on one knee.

"You're crazy, kid." He told her, frowning. "It was my job to protect you, up there. You saw how it was, me with Jack and how your mom jumped to conclusions - imagine if I had to explain you dying to them." Jenna cringed lightly at that. "I'm already going to get turned into scrap when I least expect it because of _this_."

"... 'Jackie, I-" Jenna opened her optics as Wheeljack suddenly scooped her up in his servo and lifted her up. She looked up at him, frowning, then sighed quietly. "Still partners?"

"... Still partners." Wheeljack gave a light grin, nodding, and she smiled as he set her on his rotator-cup before standing. "So, you're on the sturdy-side, now? Won't 'break easy'?"

"Yep!" Jenna agreed, grinning, then she laughed as he reached up and messed up her hair with his finger. "Hey, that doesn't give you a free license to be a jerk, Wheeljack-ass!"

"I think it does." Wheeljack smirked, and she looked up at him. "After all, kid - you scared the Pit out of me."

"You don't get scared, 'Jackie." Jenna rolled her optics, smiling. "Surprised, yes. Worried, maybe. Scared? Please."

"You think highly of me, kid."

"You never gave me any reason not to." The techno-organic announced, and Wheeljack blinked. Then, he grinned as he looked at her.

"Ready to go and get some revenge?"

"We suck at getting revenge, 'Jackie."

"Yeah, I know... So, you're in?"

"... Damnit." Jenna rolled her eyes, sighing and smirking. "It's not like I don't know where I'm going, should our usual luck stay with us... I'm in."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Wheeljack carried Jenna on his rotator-cup towards the other Autobots, grinning.

"I've got the second ace up our sleeve." He announced, and Jenna blinked as she noticed Bumblebee holding Sari. Ultra Magnus nodded, then looked around with a frown as the humans approached again. June still looked upset...

"We must do everything in our power to ensure Megatron's downfall." The newly-arrived Autobots announced sternly. "But we must be smart about it."

"Whoa, who put _Shoulder-Pads_ in command?" Wheeljack asked, irked. Jenna made a mental-note to ask him about the bitterness in his voice later.

" _Temporary_ command." Jack tried to calm Wheeljack down. Ratchet took a different approach.

"Ultra Magnus is the only logical choice." He tried to convince everyone. "He was trained by Optimus, who served as his commanding officer throughout the war for Cybertron."

"He can lead us into a fight." Jenna agreed, and Wheeljack looked at her with an expression that clearly read _traitor_. "I have no doubt about that, if what Ratchet said is true. Ratchet isn't one to give undue praise." Ratchet shot a light glare at the young techno-organic. "But in case of the worst, Ultra Magnus has a lot to learn about Earth before he can be the permanent C.O."

"That will have to wait." Ultra Magnus told her, frowning. "But I thank you for your candor."

"Earth rule number one." Jenna gave a light grin. "Watch where you step." Ultra Magnus blinked, then looked down at the humans standing around him.

"I see..." He looked up. "Now, unless there is any further objection... Please, follow me." Ultra Magnus turned and walked towards his ship, and Wheeljack rolled his optics as he and the other Autobots followed.

"Aye-aye, captain."

* * *

Jenna snickered as Wheeljack blinked in surprise, gazing at Ultra Magnus' large wall of weapons."

"Autobots, take your pick." He invited them, gesturing to the weapons. Wheeljack slowly began to smirk.

"Now you're speaking my language, sir."

"... What have you done?" Jenna deadpanned, rolling her optics. "It's official. We're all gonna die." Wheeljack grabbed a smaller weapon, smiling deviously. "Nope! Whatever his first choice is, he should not get it!"

"Shut up, Snow Queen." Wheeljack rolled his optics and handed the weapon to her, and she blinked. "That's a sonic-gun. Anything big comes at you, fire that and it'll get sent flying."

"Huh." Jenna blinked, surprised. She hadn't received much training, so this . "The only time when you want the knockback enchantment..."

"Did you seriously just make a _Minecraft_ joke?" Sari asked, irked. Jenna blinked, looking like a deer in headlights, and Sari sighed quietly. "Anyone ever tell you that you're a nerd?"

"Yeah..." Jenna admitted, looking uncomfortable. Wheeljack blinked, then looked at Jenna with a smirk.

"Ever finish building that _Minecraft_ Hogwarts?" He asked sincerely, and Sari blinked. Then, the techno-organic in orange groaned and face-palmed.

"Come on! You've gone and corrupted the badass war-hero _Wheeljack_ with your nerdiness?!"

"Thanks." Jenna whispered as Sari fumed, and Wheeljack winked. Jenna blinked, then she smiled. "Nerd."

* * *

Wheeljack held up his gun and energy-whip, smirking as the ground-bridge opened behind him and the other Autobots. Hjdnna was on her shoulder with her sonic-gun, seeming a little nervous.

"Autobots, lock and load." Ultra Magnus ordered, frowning. "You're up first, Wreckers." Bulkhead and Wheeljack grinned, and Jenna blinked before nodding.

"Alright... Let's do this."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

"Fire in another hole!"

Wheeljack pitched another bomb at the base of the citadel. It struck and exploded, rocking the entire building to its core, and suddenly the Decepticon Seeker Armada was pouring out of the citadel and firing on the Wreckers. Bulkhead and Wheeljack ran to avoid their fire before Bulkhead blasted one with his energy-cannon and Wheeljack destroyed three in one swipe from his energy-whip.

"Where's the kid?!" Bulkhead shouted at Wheeljack as they ran forward, blasting at the Decepticons with their own weapons and taking a few. Behind his battle-mask, Wheeljack smirked.

"I think the kid decided to even our odds!" He replied, gesturing to his side. Jenna's sonic gun rested there, and when Wheeljack and Bulkhead transformed, that gun was in the back seat. "We needed air-support!"

As if on cue, a flash of blue darted through the sky above. Jenna took a deep breath as her wings gave a mighty flap and she soared up to face a Seeker, her hands splitting apart to reveal her blasters. A massive sphere of energy appeared between her hands, and she blinked as the growing mass of energy whipped her hair around before grinning.

"Whoa! Spirit Bomb! I'm Goku, now!" She exclaimed, then she sent the energy blast flying. "Ya-hoo!" The sphere unleashed a laser of pure energy that blasted two Decepticons, and she gaped at her work. "Wheeljack, did you see that?! That was totally awesome!"

"Nice work, kid!" Wheeljack chuckled, he and Bulkhead transforming back. "Keep it up!" Jenna nodded, then blinked as she saw a figure jump down from the _Nemesis_ and onto the citadel. Her optics narrowed, and she flapped her wings and flew up to face the Decepticon, glaring.

"Shockwave!"

"... A techno-organic." The scientist realized, examining the girl carefully, and Jenna formed a sphere of energy in her hands, scowling. "We had such a specimen in captivity? Why was I not informed?"

"Yeah, I'm not talking to you." Jenna announced coldly, her wings flapping again as her helmet activated. "After all... You stuck a plug in my partner's brain."

* * *

Bumblebee, Arcee, and Sari hid in a hallway, doing their best to avoid being shredded by Decepticon gunfire.

"Well, we're screwed!" Sari noted, deadpanning. "If we don't die here, my dad is gonna kill me!" Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

" _Yeah! Me, too!_ "

"We have more-important things to worry about!" Arcee shouted, annoyed. "Sari, are there any techno-organic mods that could work here?!"

"They're mods, not miracles!" Sari told her, irked. "All I've got is a skyboom shield, but it's only big enough for me!"

"Bumblebee and I will draw their fire! You try to get behind their lines and take them out!"

"Alright!" Sari held up her left arm as a circular shield appeared, deadpanning. "Here goes everything!"

* * *

Shockwave dodged the blast and fired his cannon, but Jenna dodged and flew downwards. She flew around, building up momentum, then flew up to Shockwave and-

"RAH!" Jenna slammed both feet onto Shockwave's chest and sent him flying off of the citadel. The Decepticon crashed onto the ground, and Wheeljack and Bulkhead looked back with wide optics as Jenna landed on the scientist's chest

"... Yippie-kay-yay." Jenna glared, raising her hands and preparing to fire. Wheeljack blinked, then he registered the reference and smirked proudly at his partner.

"Motherf-"

Shockwave suddenly lashed out and snatched Jenna in his servo before raising his cannon and firing straight at Wheeljack and Bulkhead. The two Wreckers were knocked back, and Shockwave stood with Jenna still held in his servo.

"Your mission was most illogical." Shockwave announced, and Jenna looked up at him with wide optics. Then, her optics narrowed dangerously as Decepticons brought Arcee, Bumblebee, and Sari out, a small group of Vehicons surrounding the Autobots - they and Shockwave making eight. Shockwave noticed Sari, then he looked down at the girl in his grip.

"Tell me, little one, where all of you have come from." He ordered, the n there was a loud sound in the sky. Shockwave looked up, and Jenna blinked before looking over at her partner.

"... Wheeljack!" Jenna shouted, and he looked up. "Knockback Eight!"

"Oh, God." Sari deadpanned as Wheeljack blinked and looked down at the small weapon at his side. "Please, tell me we're not about to be saved by a nerdy _Minecraft_ reference..."

"... Catch!" Wheeljack grabbed the gun and threw it to the girl, who grinned as she caught it and pointed it at Shockwave's turned head. The scientist looked back as the girl placed her whole left palm on the trigger.

"Take this, Sauron!" She shouted, firing, and the sonic pulse went out and blasted Shockwave in the face. The 'Con fell back, unconscious, and Jenna stood up as Ultra Magnus called...

 **:** _All units, Optimus Prime has returned. I repeat, Prime is alive and quite well._ **:** He announced, sounding happy and relieved. The Autobots began fighting off their Vehicon captors while Jenna stumbled around, shaking her head and seeming dazed.

"Kid!" Wheeljack looked back, grinning. "You alright?"

"... What?!" Jenna asked loudly, squinting her eyes. "What did you say?!" Wheeljack blinked, then laughed and raised his servo to rub the back of his helm nervously.

"I should have mentioned that that'd be a side-effect... Your audial-processors need to recover!" He gestured to the sides of his helm with his index-fingers. "The close proximity and the size of the sonic gun when you fired it may have caused some damage!"

"Oh!" Jenna nodded, raising her thumb and grinning awkwardly. Wheeljack deadpanned, realizing that she hadn't understood a word, then he scooped the techno-organic up as Optimus Prime and some military planes flew overhead and blasted Darkmount to smithereens. Jenna gaped, then grinned and clapped excitedly. "Again, again!"

"No!" Wheeljack scolded playfully. "No more explosions for you!"

"What?!"

"Oh, for-! Never mind." Wheeljack scooped the girl up. "Let's go." He transformed, Jenna appearing in shotgun, and the white Wrecker drove with the rest to safety.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Agent Fowler moved all of the Autobots and their technology to the actual Unit E hangar, and when all of the 'Bots and their allies had gathered, he spoke."

"On behalf of the president and the joint chiefs, I thank you all for your selfless heroism in defense of this planet." The agent looked around at all of the Autobots. "I'm only sorry that the world can't know of your undying dedication, because I - for one - owe you my life, my liberty, and my future." Fowler saluted, his expression stoic, and Ultra Magnus turned to Optimus.

"Sir, I am honored to relinquish command of the Autobots to you."

"Welcome to Earth, Ultra Magnus, and to Team Prime." The Prime greeted, smiling. Miko ran over to Optimus, beaming.

"Alright, someone's got to say it! Optimus 2.0 is rad!" She looked over at Ratchet. "Imagine what the forge could do for your bod."

"I-! Well-!" Ratchet sighed, deadpanning, then frowned as he looked back at the large, golden and silver hammer in the back of the room. "Is it true that the forge has been drained of its power?" Silence fell, and Ratchet looked at Smokescreen. "Then, any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost."

"I did what I felt was right." Smokescreen said quietly, looking down. Ratchet blinked, then gave a small smile.

"Then, your instincts have again proven to be quite sound." The medic told him, and Smokescreen looked up with wide optics before grinning. Someone cleared their throat, and everyone looked back to see Sari standing there, grinning.

"Optimus, I'm hurt! Where's my _hello_?!"

"... Sari." Optimus spoke, his optics widening as he stared down at the techno-organic. "How did you-?"

"Big, metal citadel poking out of the desert." Sari crossed her arms, smirking. "When doesn't it have to do with you guys?" The Prime blinked, then smiled as he got down on one knee to look at her. Sari walked over, and Optimus held a servo out, letting the girl step on.

"I have missed you, little one."

"I've missed you too, Prime." Sari beamed, then she looked back. "FYI, there was another reason for my visit..." Jenna stepped out of the shadows, frowning as she looked up with heee blue optics, and Optimus blinked in surprise. "You found another one, Optimus... Jenna's a techno-organic."

"What?" Optimus asked, standing up abruptly. Jenna gave an awkward grin, shrugging.

"Congrats, Prime. You've officially reacted to this better than my family and my partner did." She joked, and a blue glow surrounded her body as digital sounds rang off. Suddenly, Jenna was in her armor and her helmet dissolved into pixels with another digital sound.

"I've talked to the big boys about this." Fowler admitted, walking over to where the two techno-organic were. "Sari, you know this already. But Jenna... You're half-human and half-Cybertronian and unfortunately, as the Cybertronian half is the original and dominant half, it's been decided that-"

"In the eyes of the government, you're not a citizen anymore." Sari told Jenna grimly, and she blinked. "You're Cybertronian. That doesn't change too much - like how I'm allowed to live with my dad unless things get really bad -, but you're not allowed to vote and you have to respond to military commands as long as you're on Earth. And... If the Autobots get kicked off the planet, you've got to go."

"What?!" June and Jack asked, stepping forward. Fowler sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Ha!" Jenna laughed, and everyone blinked as she doubled-over and hugged herself, laughing. Sari blinked again, then frowned.

"Jenna?"

"Sari, this is awesome!" Jenna looked up, grinning. "Best news I've had, all day!" Jenna pointed at Fowler, smirking. "If 'Jackie and I decide to bail, you can't tell me not to go! And while I'm on this mudball, I don't have to get a job because I'm a military asset and they've got to 'maintain' me with those taxpayer dollars!"

"... Oh, God." Jack face-palmed while June and Fowler gaped. Wheeljack was laughing so hard he was probably hurting something, and Sari's right optic was twitching. Everyone else looked amused, concerned, or both.

"I finally meet another one of my kind, and she's nuts." Sari deadpanned heavily. Jenna looked over at her, grinning.

"What can I say? I'm a Wrecker, it's in the job-description."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Jenna sat on her bed, frowning as June paced in front of her and Jack stood in the doorway.

"... Mom-"

"No, Jenna!" June looked back at her daughter, glaring. "No! Do you have any idea what you've done?! Do you realize the consequences of your actions?! You could have died!"

"I know."

"Oh, you know?! That's a relief!"

"Mom, please-"

"And today, running off into a battle when you have no idea what you're doing?! You could have been killed, again! Do you have a death-wish?!"

"... Wheeljack is my best friend, Mom." Jenna announced quietly, frowning. "I thought he was going to die, in that citadel. I... I had to do something! I couldn't let him die!"

"He was supposed to be protecting you!"

"Mom, we were both screwed! If I hadn't done what I did, 'Jackie and I would have both goften the axe up there! I survived because I'm a techno-organic, but even if they still hadn't figured that out and I had still gotten away, at least Wheeljack would be dead! I was the only one who could act, and we both lived because of what I did!"

"But you didn't know that! What would we have done if you had died?!"

"What would I have done if he had died?!" Jenna's optics teared up. "I would have had nothing!"

"Are Jack and I _nothing_?!"

"No! Err..." Jenna looked up at Jack. "What would you do if Arcee died, Jack?!" Jack blinked, surprised, then looked down. "What if she was going to die, and you could do something?!"

"... I would do whatever it took." Jack replied quietly, and June looked back at him with wide eyes. "Any day... Mom, our guardians - they're friends, family. What Jenna did... I understand it. If it were Arcee, I would have done it. I'm sorry." Jack turned and walked away, and June walked to the doorway to watch him go.

"At'a boy, Jackson." Jenna smiled, and June looked back at her. The woman blinked, then sighed.

"... You're grounded." June announced, then she left the room and closed the door. Jenna blinked, then sighed looked down as she wiped her tears away.

"Great..." Jenna blinked as she got a ping on her phone, and she looked at it, seeing a text. "Huh?"

 _Knock-knock._

Jenna raised an eyebrow, then stood on her bed and looked out the window to see a white car parked in her back yard. Jenna blinked, then opened her window.

"Wheeljack?"

"... There's a place waiting for you at Hangar E." The white Wrecker told her. "You in, partner?" Jenna blinked again, then she smiled lightly and nodded.

"Definitely."

* * *

Wheeljack drove into Hangar E and transformed, whistling innocently as he walked past Ratchet, Optimus, and Ultra Magnus.

"Kid's fine." He said quickly. "And I'm hitting the slab. 'Night." The three didn't seem interested, so Wheeljack went to a back corner of the hangar and found a sort of lift. He pressed a button, and the lift lowered him to a place beneath the hangar.

There was a massive room fit for combat training lit by LED lights, and several massive doors built into the walls. It was like an underground hangar built for vehicles that no one was supposed to see, which was fitting.

Wheeljack walked to one of the rooms and pressed a button to open the door. He frowned slightly, seeing a small and metal medical-cot in the back corner of the room and nothing else but the LED lights above. This place was set up for a machine or a war-hardened Autobot, not a kid. Not his partner...

"'Jackie?" A muffled voice asked from inside his chest-compartment. Wheeljack sighed and opened it, and Jenna popped out and looked up at him. He was still getting used to those blue optics... Jenna saw the room and blinked, then gave a forlorn smile. "They weren't kidding about the whole 'Cybertronian treatment' thing, eh?"

"Kid, I'm sure Fowler will let you fix it up-"

"It's fine." Jenna hopped out and let herself fall to the floor before standing up straight. "I'm going to be around for billions of years. I can't expect that I'll be comfortable all the time... And I'm Cybertronian, 'Jackie. It wouldn't be right for me to live any other way than how you guys live."

"You're half-human."

"No." Jenna shook her head. " _Part-_ human. I have blood for some reason, but I don't have organs or a brain - I have systems and a processor... I'm skin, hair, blood - and the rest is metal and Energon." Jenna looked up at Wheeljack, grinning lightly. "And that's fine, 'Jackie... I'm okay."

"... No, you're not." Wheeljack frowned, reaching back and hitting the button that closed the massive door. "I know you better than that." Jenna blinked as Wheeljack transformed and opened his shotgun door, then she slowly walked over and slid inside, closing the door as she curled up in her usual place.

"... I'm scared, 'Jackie." The girl admitted quietly. "As awesome as this is... Things were a lot simpler when I thought I was human."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"The only one I had to worry about disappointing age-wise was you." Jenna replied, and Wheeljack's whole form jolted. "I was going to under-live you... Now, I'm gonna out-live everyone else. Maybe even you."

"... And that's okay." Wheeljack said, and Jenna blinked. "Kid, if you out-live me... I'll know that I made up for Darkmount."

"Unless you die tomorrow." Jenna deadpanned lightly. "'Cause then, I'd kick your ass."

"That'd be hard, if I was dead."

"You forget that Primus and I are buddies, now. I can ask him to bring you back so I can beat you to death, which I can also do now."

"Tch." Wheeljack scoffed, amused. "You're a wild one, kid. I'll give you that... And I'm glad that you're not going anywhere, any time soon."

"Softy." Jenna teased, and they both laughed quietly. "... I'm glad that we won't have to say 'goodbye', anytime soon. I hate 'goodbye's."

"Easy, Tex."

"Why did I introduce you to my fandoms..?"

"So that I'd get your obscure references."

"Right, right..." Jenna closed her optics. "Goodnight, 'Jackie."

"Goodnight, kid."

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _I wish I could catch that moment and hold onto it forever._

 _I was scared and we were both uncertain, but we were together and there was a quiet happiness._

 _I had hurt you, but you let me in anyway because you cared about me._

 _You shouldn't have, 'Jackie._

 _You shouldn't have._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Consequences!_**

 ** _Those weren't a thing, the first time around!_**

 ** _Back when I first wrote this story, everyone just accepted what Jenna was and what she had done. Now, I've written conflict!_**

 ** _Of course, June and Jack and everyone else wasn't okay with what happened! Of course, things changed and the government had to address the rights of a human/Cybertronian hybrid! Of course, Jenna herself isn't fully adjusted to her discovery!_**

 ** _That's how human things work, I think! XD_**

 ** _I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**


	12. Tension

_**"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."**_

 _\- Albus Dumbledore, "Harry Potter & the Prisoner of Azkaban" by J.K. Rowling._

 _..._

 _I did my best to strive for happiness, with what I did to arrive at this point - n_ _ot my own happiness, but others'._

 _I'm glad that, in the end, I really did bring light to the dark._

 _But first, someone had to give me my own light._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

Jenna poked the blue cube a few times, her eyebrow raised.

"Um..."

"Aw, look." Wheeljack smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned against a wall. "Baby's first Energon." Jenna shot a deadpan at him.

"Bite me, Wheeljack-ass." She scoffed, then looked back at the cube. "Do I have to..?"

"Yeah, you do." Sari placed her hands on her hips. "Your Cybertronian half has been dormant up until this point, but it's running at full capacity now. Your organic half will still need people-food, but you'll die without Energon."

"Fine... How do I-?"

"There are three ways, for techno-organics." Sari told her, frowning. "We can consume it like full-Cybertronians, either breaking it into bits small enough to be swallowed or hooking ourselves up to IVs, or we can do it like only techno-organics can." Jenna blinked, surprised.

"How do techno-organics do it?" She asked, confused. Sari sat down next to the girl in blue, rolling her optics, then she closed her optics, reached out, and placed a servo on her own cube of Energon. As Jenna watched, the cube began losing color and the glow faded until all that was left was a clear, crystalline cube. "Whoa..."

"Yep." Sari opened her optics and grinned. "That quick, that easy." Jenna nodded, then she reached out and placed a servo on her own cube, closing her optics and taking a deep breath. "You really don't need to breathe..."

"I know." Jenna replied as her cube started draining. "It just feels right."

"Oh, like catching that lob and nearly getting smashed into a grease-stain _felt right_?" Sari teased, gesturing to a place in the wall above where a massive dent had been made. Jenna deadpanned as Wheeljack snickered, and she crossed her arms.

"At least I caught it, unlike Bulkhead..."

* * *

Jenna sat on a couch, watching "The Greatest Showman" on the TV with a small grin. Around her, the human kids were fast asleep and Sari was playing a game on her phone. Wheeljack stood behind Jenna, an optic-brow raised as he leaned against the railing and watched the movie.

"Dude, if you're gonna ogle another femme - don't do it in front of your sparkmate and sparklings. That's not only messed-up, it's lazy."

"More words of wisdom from 'Jackie." Jenna chuckled, then she and Wheeljack blinked as something happened on the screen before they both groaned. "Every time!"

"Don't say you care about the femme if you're gonna act embarrassed every time someone looks at the two of you!" Wheeljack complained, annoyed. "Why are humans so oblivious?"

"Oh, like you're any better at functioning in social-situations than these hormone-driven whippersnappers." Jenna giggled, only to shout in surprise as Wheeljack picked her up before starting to laugh as he held her in the air by her foot. "Hey, put me down!"

"Nah." Wheeljack smirked at her. "It's more fun to watch you suffer."

"Oh, you Wheeljack-ass!" Jenna groaned, annoyed. Wheeljack chuckled, then he blinked and looked back to see Ultra Magnus looking at him with disapproval. "What?"

"More _Wrecker behavior_ , soldier?"

"Well, we are Wreckers." Jenna reminded him, grinning. "If we weren't acting like this, something'd be wrong."

"Yeah, and it's down-time." Wheeljack stated, his optics narrowing. "My partner and I get to spend it however we like."

"Need I remind you that she still has training to undergo?" Ultra Magnus asked, annoyed. "She's still unstable in the wake of all of her upgrades, and we need to be certain that she's in control. That means no unnecessary stress until then."

"I'm fine." Jenna crossed her arms, annoyed. "Tell 'im, Sari!" Sari blinked, then shrugged.

"I dunno."

"That's not helpful, Sari!" Jenna sighed, rolling her optics. "Honestly, I-" The techno-organic blinked in surprise as Wheeljack gently set her down on the platform, and she sat up and looked at her partner in confusion. "'Jackie?"

"... Kid, I-"

"Prime!" Fowler suddenly came marching into the room. "Satellite surveillance has picked up two signs of Deception activity!" The Autobots quickly gathered, Sari and Jenna running across the hangar floor to look up at the agent. "One near an oil-field in El Paso, the other near the Hebrides Bluffs in Scotland - so don't forget to pack your kilts."

"We must divide our resources." Optimus decided, and he looked back at his second-in-command. "Ultra Magnus, lead the Wreckers to the bluffs."

"Yes, Optimus." Ultra-Magnus nodded, then he blinked. "Uh... What's a kilt?"

"Agent Fowler can at times be oblique." Optimus almost seemed amused. "I find it best to simply nod and mobilize." Ultra Magnus nodded, then he looked back.

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack - let's roll."

"I'm coming, too!" Sari grinned, flying up and sitting down on Bulkhead's rotator-cup. Jenna blinked, then she looked up at Ultra Magnus with a frown.

"Mind if I tag along?" She asked, then she grinned. "Might be good for training." Ultra Magnus looked annoyed, but he sighed.

"Very well." He agreed, turning away before he could see Jenna's fist-pump. Wheeljack looked uneasy, but he held his servo out and let the girl hop onto it. Ultra Magnus noticed the Forge of Solus Prime, an ancient relic that had been drained of its power, and he looked over at his commanding officer. "Optimus, I know there are many emotions tied to the Forge-"

"This is no time to stand on ceremony." Optimus assured him, frowning. Ultra Magnus nodded, walking over and picking up the hammer.

"I would be honored to put this to some practical use."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

After an awkward ride in Ultra Magnus' ship, the team arrived in Scotland. Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus, Sari, Wheeljack, and Jenna stood on the platform as it lowered, and Uktra Magnus' optics narrowed.

"Alright, Beast Hunters." He spoke authoritatively. "According to our intel, the Decepticons should be escavating for Predacon bones directly beneath us."

"On it, chief." Wheeljack nodded, stepping off of the platform. He looked around, then ran towards the ledge.

"Does Wheeljack not comprehend the chain of command?" Ultra Magnus asked, annoyed. "I didn't authorize him to advance without proper cover." Bulkhead laughed nervously.

"I'm sure 'Jackie is just trying to prove himself now that you and he are serving together again, sir."

"Yee-haw!" Wheeljack called out like a real cowboy as he ran over to the cliff and leapt off in a very exuberant fashion. Sari looked at Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead, frowning.

"... Is he always like this on missions?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. The green Autobot shook his helm and grinned weakly.

"Yep." Bulkhead replied, looking down at her. "Welcome to living with 'Jackie." Sari just rolled her optics and smiled, then blinked as Jenna left her side, running over to the cliff.

"Just what do you think you're doing, soldier?!" Ultra Magnus asked, irked. Jenna looked back, smiling.

"Can't let him have all the fun." She shrugged, then let out a battle cry and leapt off the cliff as well. Wheeljack caught the girl in his servo, and they grinned before blinking and looking up as Bulkhead climbed down, Sari on his rotator-cup.

"'Jackie! Jenna!" The large Wrecker called out to them. "Ultra Magnus wants us to-"

"Blah-blah-blah." Wheeljack motioned for all to be silent as a Decepticon guard exited the dig site. Wheeljack smirked, then he looked up at Bulkhead. "Wrecker Fact Number Seventeen?" Bulkhead slowly grinned back, his optics narrowing.

"Guards never look up." He answered, then Sari quickly flew down and caught some rocks that Bulkhead would have sent falling on Wheeljack's helm. "Thanks, Sari!"

"I've got an idea." Sari stated, looking up at the Wreckers. "Cover me... And try to learn something." The girl flew down down and hid behind some rocks, getting her massive energy-hammer ready. Sari smirked, then stood up and attacked. The Decepticon didn't even have time to scream as Sari crushed his helm with one swing. Wheeljack climbed down, Jenna still on his rotator-cup, followed by Bulkhead.

"Not bad, kid." Wheeljack grinned, nodding as he looked at Sari. "You give my partner a run for her money."

"Hey!" Jenna protested, crossing her arms and looking at him in annoyance. Wheeljack chuckled as he looked over at her.

"Sorry, kid." He said teasingly, but he reached up with one servo and pat her head twice with his finger. "And don't take me too seriously, okay? You know you're the best."

More guards exited the mine, and Sari grinned before she and the Wreckers took out the rest of the Decepticons pretty quickly, Ultra Magnus leaping down and testing out his new war-hammer. When the fighting had ended, a loud clanging sound was heard.

"What's that?" Jenna asked, looking around in confusion. Wheeljack tensed up, his optics wide, then he deadpanned.

"Aw, bolts..." He muttered, and everyone looked at him. "Fine..." Wheeljack's chest compartment opened, and out popped Miko.

"MIKO?!" Jenna and Sari asked, alarmed. Wheeljack laughed nervously.

"Forgot you were in there, kid." The grey and white mech set Miko down, and she kept gagging. Then, she looked up with a light deadpan.

"At least I didn't heave on any floor-mats this time." She commented dryly. Wheeljack rubbed the back of his helm nervously, looking at Jenna, who had crossed her arms.

"'Jackie..."

"Soldier!" Ultra Magnus walked up. "What could have possibly compelled you to bring the native?!" Wheeljack thought on that for a moment... "Are your circuits impaired, soldier?!"

"Most likely." Jenna commented, smirking, and Sari laughed. Wheeljack tried to excuse his actions.

"Prime told you to lead the Wreckers on this one. I assumed he meant all of them."

"Are you mocking your Commanding Officer?"

"Wouldn't think of it, sir. Kid's a full-blown Wrecker." Wheeljack spoke up in Miko's defense. "Isn't that right, Bulkhead?"

"Well..." Bulkhead frowned slightly. Jenna quickly intervened.

"Hell, yeah!" Jenna gave Miko a high-five, grinning. "What took you so long to get here, Nakadai?"

"Look..." Wheeljack continued, frowning. "She may be small, but she saved my tailpipe and Jenna's life. Snuffed an Insecticon, practically all on her own."

"Outside standard protocol, no doubt?" Ultra Magnus asked, raising an optic-brow. Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, sir? No offense, but... You do know this is Wheeljack, right?"

"Yes, I do." Ultra Magnus looked over at her sternly. "And I believe I've heard of your actions on that mission, soldier. You, who thought yourself human, foolishly approached an Insecticon-"

" _Approached_?" Jenna asked incredulously. "I stabbed that thing in the shoulder and tore its arm off. Whenever told you that story is seriously ruining my cred!"

"The point is, I can handle myself-" Miko saluted quickly. "Sir!" As the Autobots kept talking, Sari looked over at Jenna with wide optics.

"Insecticon?!"

"Yeah." Jenna looked over at Sari. "Cybertronian vermin. They have a hive-mind, and they sided with the 'Cons... What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just-" Sari stopped herself and sighed. "I met two Bug-'Cons, back in the day... BlackArachnia and the Waspinator."

"We've just had some pscycho called _Arachnid_ and that Insecticon Hive to worry about... Who were those two?"

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Wasp forgive Bumble-'Bot... BUT WASPINATOR NEVER FORGIVE!"_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Sorry about the misunderstanding. It's so hard to tell the good robots from the bad ones, on this planet."_**

 ** _..._**

"Waspinator was a mutant, and BlackArachnia..." Sari frowned slightly, looking down. "Was a lot of things... But at one point, I think she was my friend." Jenna placed a hand on Sari's shoulder, and the team entered the caves.

* * *

As the group walked, Wheeljack was strangely silent. Jenna looked worried every time her gaze turned to her partner, and everyone could see she was trying and failing to avoid that.

"Just like old times. Huh, 'Jackie?" Bulk asked, forcing a grin. He was obviously worried about the shorter mech.

"Except back then..." Wheeljack frowned, his optics narrowing. "I didn't need permission to pick my partners." Jenna blinked, then looked down.

"Come on, we're all on the same team!" Bulkhead smiled tensely. "Beast Hunters, right?" Wheeljack couldn't take it anymore. He spun around and faced Bulkhead, just... Off. He seemed tense, nervous, disappointed, and maybe even scared.

"During all those cycles it took me to travel to Earth, all I could think about was getting our band of brothers back together..." Wheeljack admitted quietly. "But this isn't the lineup I had in mind." The grey and white mech shot a somewhat-angry look at Ultra Magnus. "You did the smart thing, Bulk. Leaving the Wreckers when you did. While we were still bringing our A-Game... Before the rust set it." Wheeljack turned and kept walking.

"... He's just stressed." Sari placed a hand on Jenna's shoulder and disengaged her helmet, smiling. "I can tell he's not used to strict authority." Jenna disengaged her helmet, looking down.

"No... I feel like this is my fault." Jenna slammed her fist into a wall, and it cracked under her strength. She noticed this and blinked, then looked down. "He acts like nothing has changed since Darkmount. He tells me everything's fine, that it's all going to be okay. But... When Wheeljack was stressing about losing the Wreckers once, I told him he'd never lose me. And then, I..." Jenna gritted her teeth and bowed her head, closing her optics. "I let him down, Sari.

"Look, it's not just your fault." Sari protested, frowning. "Wheeljack and you are fine, Jenna... From what you told me, I know that you, Bulk, and Wheeljack are close. Now, Bulkhead's following protocol and you've changed a lot, plus Ultra Magnus is here and being a bit of a control-freak - like, more than Ratchet can ever be. Wheeljack's just having a hard time coming to terms with everything that's happened in the last few days."

"Yeah... I just feel like if I hadn't screwed up so badly, he'd be his normal, cocky, _'Jackie_ self."

"It's rough, I know... I screwed up really badly, once." Sari admitted quietly. "I did something awful... And I'm not sure Bumblebee has completely forgiven me."

"What?"

"When I got my upgrades... I had no one to teach me how to use them." Sari told her fellow techno-organic. "I thought I had them under control and went to fight someone that was hurting 'Bee, and I defeated him... Then, I lost control. 'Bee tried to help, I reached out to warn him, and..." Sari extended her arm-blade for effect, and Jenna cringed. "I nearly killed him that day. My best friend..." Jenna frowned, then a harsh noise shook the cave.

"What was that?" Bulkhead asked worriedly. Sari grew afraid at his concern. Nothing scared Bulkhead when she was little...

"Don't know." Wheeljack replied, his optics narrowing. "But it's big... And it's coming, fast!" A huge creature entered the cave and began charging at the team.

"The Predacon." Ultra Magnus realized, his optics widening before narrowing. "Let's roll!" The Autobots transformed, Miko and Sari hopping into Bulkhead while Jenna hopped into Wheeljack.

"It's back?!" Miko asked as Bulkhead and the others started driving. As they were chased, Sari got a call on her video phone. She answered without thinking about it, and a hologram of a man appeared, him crossing his arms and glaring.

 **:** _Sari, where are you?! My secretary droid told me you bought a plane ticket to Nevada,_ _where that energy burst went off!_ **:**

"Dad, I'm fine!" Sari complained as Miko blinked. "I just... Met up with some old friends." The man's eyes widened.

 **:** _You found them?_ **:**

"Yeah... And another techno-organic. A girl, Jenna."

 **:** _This is wonderful news, Sari! Is she your age? Does she know the Autobots?_ **:**

"Yes, on all accounts." Sari smiled lightly, then she blinked as a roar rang out. "I have to go. We're kinda being chased by a robot-dragon."

 **:** _What? SARI?!_ **:**

"Bye, Dad!" Sari hung up as the vehicles came to a cave, barely dodging a fire blast. The Predacon was too big to continue down the tunnel, so the human-sized Wreckers climbed out of the vehicles and the Autobots transformed.

"That rock won't hold it forever." Ultra Magnus stated, glaring. "We need to contact base and request reinforcements."

"Wreckers don't call for backup." Wheeljack scoffed, placing his hands on his hips. He seemed disappointed when no one replied due to the seriousness of the issue.

"What 'Jackie means is..." Bulkhead tried to cover for his friend. "We can't get a commlink signal this far underground." Sari held her key up, frowning.

"We could try to boost a signal with my key."

"And broadcast to _everyone_?" Bulkhead asked, and Sari blinked. Jenna frowned, crossing her arms as she looked up at the gap in the ceiling.

"I really hope that dragon's not smart enough to go up there and breathe fire down at us..."

"Miko..." Bulkhead frowned at the human girl as he set her on a ledge. "I have to get you out of here. Gonna need you to climb." He gestured to the gap in the ceiling.

"No way!" Miko exclaimed, glaring. "I wanna help."

"And you will." Ultra Magnus broke in. "Your mission: reach my ship so you can contact Optimus Prime." Miko blinked, then she saluted.

"Yes, sir." The girl began climbing. Wheeljack looked over at Jenna, frowning.

"Mind speeding things along?" He asked, and she blinked. Then, the girl sighed and nodded.

"You got it, boss." Jenna answered dejectedly, and she looked at her fellow techno-organic. "Sari?"

"Roger." Sari nodded, smiling. Jenna spread her wings, and Sari activated her jetpack. They each grabbed one of Miko's arms and flew her up, out of the cave and towards the ship.

* * *

The techno-organics landed around fifty yards from the ship, they and Miko quickly hiding as the platform lowered, revealing Starscream in some strange armor and two flyer Vehicons. Sari frowned, remembering how she had met the Seeker all those years ago...

...

 _A blast was heading straight towards Sari, and her best friend among the Autobots leapt in the way._

 _"BUMBLEBEE!"_

...

Sari shook out of it, then she remembered thinking that Starscream had been killed in the last battle that the Autobots and Sari had waged against the Decepticons before they were separated. She remembered Prowl's sacrifice...

"That son of a bitch tried to kill me." Jenna muttered, her optics narrowing. Sari quickly shook out of her thoughts again and placed a hand on Jenna's shoulder, frowning.

"Calm." She pleaded, and Jenna hesitantly nodded. The three waited for the Decepticons to leave, but they didn't seem to be in any rush to go away. Suddenly, an explosion went off, and they had our chance. Jenna and Sari flew Miko to the platform, but Starscream saw them and walked over, smirking.

"Miko, is it?" He asked, looking at the three girls smugly. "And who would your friends b-..?" Starscream blinked, then he stared at Sari in horror. "Sari Sumdac."

"Miss me, 'Screamer?" Sari asked, smiling deviously. "I'm back..." Starscream actually backed away slightly, fear in his optics.

"If you're here, and that's Miko, then who is..?" 'Screamer was looking at Jenna, now. The techno-organic in blue deactivated her helmet and glared at the 'Con.

"Forget me, already?" Jenna inquired, placing her hands on her hips. "You killed me, remember?" Starscream screamed and backed away. Then, he slowly recomposed himself.

"W-we're you trying to enter this ship? To call for help, perhaps?" Starscream made the mistake of raising the platform, then he rectified it by trying to squash the three. Miko leapt out of the way and onto the collapsed armor that Starscream had been wearing, and it slowly encased her entire body. Starscream looked terrified.

"What the matter, 'Screamy?" Miko asked, her eyes narrowed. "Can't pick on someone your own size?" A Predecon fossil, an optic, suddenly fell from the sky.

"What do you know?" Starscream asked, surprised. "It does fetch." _It_? _Fetch_?! The Predacon landed on Ultra Magnus' ship, glaring down at Miko.

"Scrap." The armored girl winced, looking afraid. Miko turned and tried to run, but the dragon landed on her.

"MIKO!" Jenna shouted, stepping forward. Sari quickly held her back.

"You'll get torn to shreds!" The redhead protested. "You may be techno-organic, but you're not immortal, Jenna... I think that's the Apex Armor! If it is, Miko's in no danger - though she's gonna be REALLY pissed off..."

"Go ahead!" Starscream laughed maniacally, watching the dragon's attack. "Make a wreck out of her, as you no doubt did the Wreckers!"

"THAT'S IT!" Jenna snapped, activating her helmet. "Time to kick some serious metal-ass!" Sari grabbed her arm.

"You see Energon on that thing's claws and teeth? They're fine." Sari assured, frowning. "Miko will be fine. You need to remain calm, or you'll lose control of your upgrades like I did."

Miko's armored form was engulfed in flames, but then the beast suddenly grabbed the fossil and flew off. Jenna and Sari watched worriedly as Starscream inspected the armor. Sari prayed she had been right...

"Even the strongest armor can't protect the weakest of creatures." Starscream sighed, rolling his optics. Suddenly, Miko shot up, grabbing him.

"Protected you, didn't it?" Miko got up and threw the Seeker away like he was a ragdoll. Jenna looked at Sari pleadingly.

"Now..?"

"... Now."

Sari activated her jetpack as Jenna spread her wings and activated her helmet, and the two took off and attacked. Jenna drew her laser-blades and yelled as she stabbed a Vehicon in the spark, riding the sparkles shell down as it fell over. Sari landed on the chest next to Jenna as the techno-organic in blue ripped her blade out, the two blinking in surprise.

"Uh..." Jenna raised an eyebrow as the two techno-organics watched Miko single-handedly thrash the other Vehicon and even Starscream. "I don't think she needs our help." The Wreckers arrived, perfectly fine, and they watched in disbelief as well.

"You do know that I vanquished Cliffjumper..." Starscream readied his claws, trying to seem intimidating. "Don't you?"

"Big whoop." Miko glared, looking up at the Seeker. "I snuffed Harshell." Starscream screamed and he and the other Vehicon fled, but Sari managed to shoot the Vehicon out of the sky. Only Starscream and the Predacon had managed to get away, but... "Aw... They got away with the bone."

"Hey..." Wheeljack grinned, walking over to Miko. "You brought you A-Game, kid. Like a true Wrecker." He seemed happy to be able to punch her in the shoulder without harming her. "All three of you." Jenna and Sari beamed at the praise, Jenna flying up to look her partner in the face. "And I wanna remember us just like this... Before the rust sets in." Wheeljack suddenly transformed and drove away, and Jenna blinked in surprise.

"'Jackie?"

"What?" Miko asked, confused. "Where's Wheeljack going?"

"Solo." Bulkhead replied quietly. Miko just gaped from within the armor.

"Again?"

"'Jackie just broke up the band." Bulkhead sighed. Jenna landed and folded her wings back into her body, her helmet disengaging and letting her hair fall to her shoulders.

She gazed after Wheeljack, her optics wide as she briefly reached out with her right hand. Then, she slowly lowered her hand and bowed her head, closing her optics and clenching her fists at her sides.

"Jenna?" Miko asked, frowning down at the techno-organic. She remained silent, then turned away.

"I'm heading back to Base." She announced quietly, and her wings unfolded again. "I'm... Taking the long way 'round." With that, Jenna flapped her wings and darted into the air, flying up into the clouds and vanishing.

"... Is this how you were when the 'Bots left you?" Miko asked, looking at Sari. She frowned slightly, looking down.

 ** _..._**

 _Sari looked up, her optics wide._

 _"What?" She asked quietly. Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead looked away. "You're kidding me, right? Please, tell me you're kidding."_

 _"Sari..." Bulkhead sighed, looking back at her. "Your government wants us to vanish. We just want you to be safe, here in Detroit with your dad." I just stared at them in shock._

 _"But, I'm Cybertronian! Let me come with you!"_

 _"Sari, we just want you to live a normal life. A safe life." Optimus frowned slightly, getting down on one knee to look at her. Sari bowed her head, years beginning to fall from her eyes. "... That will not work on us this time, little one." Ratchet wouldn't even look at Sari._

 _"But..." Sari looked up at them. "You guys are my life. W-what am I gonna do?"_

 ** _..._**

Sari slowly looked up at Miko, and she gave a small nod in response.

"Yeah." She answered coldly, and Miko cringed lightly. "That's how I was."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Hours later, Wheeljack and Arcee walked down a tunnel. Wheeljack was dragging a large metal bone behind him, and he sighed.

"Okay. Running from Bulk and the kid, shutting down like that - pretty spineless of me."

"... On the bright side, you have plenty of backbone now." Arcee teased, gesturing to the bone. Wheeljack gave a light smirk and rolled his optics. "So... You thought Bulkhead went soft, but you never said what was up with you and Jenna."

"Well... I was never the best with folks, when they were hurt." Wheeljack looked away, frowning. "That's why I never came around while Bulkhead was recovering. I guess it's hard to me to accept, you know? Seeing a partner hurt, having to make excuses for themselves, not being at the top of their game... This techno-organic thing, it's made the kid stronger - but it's like she's hurt, you know? She has to figure out how everything works again, set limits for herself - and I can't do anything besides talk to her, and I'm lousy with words."

"She doesn't think so." Arcee told him, crossing her arms. "Wheeljack, I knew that girl before you showed up and turned her life around. Whatever you did, all those months in space and on the road... You helped her more than any upgrade or doctor ever could. She's strong, because of you - and she'll bounce back."

"I know... And I know she needs me to stick around." Wheeljack looked up, frowning. "Kid's not like Bulkhead. He had the team... She may be a 'bot, now - but I'm still all she's got, in her eyes."

"... You're relieved, aren't you?" Arcee asked, pausing and placing a hand on her hip. "Knowing that she'll live a long, long life. You don't have to worry about her like the rest of us have to worry about our partners, anymore."

"Yeah." Wheeljack gave a light grin, pausing and looking back at her. "Looks like I'm stuck with the little troublemaker." Arcee blinked, then gave a light smirk.

"I don't think you mind." She said, and he raised an optic-brow. "You've certainly grown attached to her."

"She's my partner. That's how it works, ain't it?"

"Yeah, but 'making new friends' never seemed your style." Arcee crossed her arms again. "I never asked... Why did you ask that girl to come with you? Was she just a backup plan, since Bulkhead didn't go?" Wheeljack shot a light glare at her.

"Of course not."

"Then, why?"

"Kid didn't belong there any more than I did, so I brought her along. What's the harm?"

"All of the kids have a hard time fitting in here, Wheeljack. Why her?"

"Arcee-"

"Why her?" Arcee asked, walking up to stand right next to him, and Wheeljack went silent. "What made Jenna Darby so special?" Wheeljack remained quiet for a long moment, then looked back at Arcee with a frown.

"Kid was like me." He replied, and Arcee blinked. "I mean... First I saw that kid, she was glaring at a downed 'Con and throwing a bomb in his face. I asked about her, and I was told that she was a distant, temperamental loner - same story I'd heard told about me ever since I joined the Wreckers."

"Wheeljack-"

"Next time I saw her, a 'Con was holding her in a death-grip and she looked him in the eye and says 'get fragged' right before she tased him." Wheeljck gave a small smirk as he looked forward, starting to walk again. "Kid was fierce, and she was smart, and she was perceptive, and she was itching for an adventure. She wanted nothing more than to make a difference and leave her mark, and she never wanted to be left behind... It had to be her. It was always going to be her."

"... So, why did you leave her behind in Scotland?" Arcee asked, and Wheeljack blinked before looking over at her. "Didn't you think that that'd probably upset her?" Wheeljack blinked again, then his expression fell.

"Oh, no."

...

 ** _"Allow me to make myself perfectly clear: as Optimus Prime's second-in-command, I have no intention of tolerating Wrecker behavior."_**

 ** _"Some things never change."_**

 ** _"Need I remind you that it was Optimus Prime himself who assigned me to command your Wreckers back on Cybertron, and get you loose cannons under control? An effective combat-unity begins with discipline. If you can't accept that, feel free to choose the path of least resistance - as you did, before."_**

 ** _"If my ship weren't a twisted wreck at present, I'd do that - sir."_**

 _"'Jackie?" Jenna asked, her optics wide as she watched Wheeljack storm off. She stepped away from the lob-ball she'd caught only moments before, she'd been so proud of herself despite getting nearly crushed..._

 _"He said **I** , didn't he?" Miko placed a hand on the techno-organic's shoulder, the two watching with frowns as Wheeljack sulked in a corner. "Not **we**."_

 _"... He knows I couldn't go, this time." Jenna crossed her arms. "Sari still needs to train me, and the 'Cons are more dangerous than ever... I'm grounded." She closed her optics. "But he isn't."_

 _"He's not going anywhere." Miko assured, smiling lightly. "You know Wheeljack. He's mad right now, but even when he thinks he's leaving, he always comes back."_

 _"Hm." Jenna turned away, frowning. "Apparently, not when Ultra Magnus is a factor... You heard Ultra Magnus. Wheeljack left the Wreckers, his family, just to get away from him. You think he'd stick around now, if he didn't have to?" She opened her optics, sighing. "He's gonna leave, Miko... And that'll be the end of it."_

 _Wheeljack had been close enough to overhear all of this, but he was too angry to care. Angry at the Decepticons, angry at Ultra Magnus, angry at Bulkhead, angry at his struggling partner, angry at the position he'd been placed in - angry at the whole universe, really. He didn't have it in him to care about someone being afraid._

...

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

It was all chaos, after that. Wheeljack and Arcee came back to the base to find that Fowler and June needed backup, so they had to go and save them. Having June in his vehicle-mode instead of her daughter was a pretty weird experience for Wheeljack, but both of the humans got home okay.

Once Wheeljack and Bulkhead had made up, Wheeljack went looking for Jenna. Ratchet clocked her in four hours after she left Scotland, which was amazing, but then she'd flown off again. No one knew where she had gone, but he had a pretty good idea of where to look first.

Wheeljack's ship had been moved back to the cave he and Jenna had stored it in while they were on the road. A quick ground-bridge, and he was at the cave's entrance. The white Wrecker blinked, seeing scattered tools and crates of Energon, then he noticed a figure sitting on the lowered ramp.

"... I fixed your ship." Jenna announced quietly, and Wheeljack blinked as she gestured to the craft. "Now, you can leave - just like you want." All was silent, then Wheeljack walked over and sat down next to her, looking down at the tiny techno-organic.

"There something you wanna talk about, kid?"

"No." Jenna closed her optics. "Just get on your ship and fly away."

"You want that?"

"You do... You're not happy, here."

"So?"

"You deserve to be happy."

"What'll happen to you, if I go?" Wheeljack raised an optic-brow. She simply shrugged in response. "... What's this about, kid? Spill."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You don't like talking about p-"

"Let's forget about me for a minute." Wheeljack suggested, and Jenna looked up at him. "... Talk to me. About whatever's going on in that head of yours. I'll listen."

It was strange - he'd been complaining about how talking was the only thing he could do to they'll her and how lousy he was at it just hours ago, and here he was trying again. Maybe what Arcee had said got through to him, maybe it didn't matter if he was awful with words.

That girl only cared that they were his words.

As much as they could mess things up - to her, they could make everything okay again.

Jenna gazed up at him in silence, then slowly looked down.

"... All my life, I've been left alone." She finally decided on her choice of words. "My parents left me. I was always an outsider, at school and even here at Base. People were always making assumptions and judging me before they knew me, and who they decided I was apparently wasn't good enough for them. I was never good enough for anyone... Then, you came around." Wheeljack blinked, surprised. "It took a while, but I thought that I'd finally managed to prove that I could be useful, that I was worth keeping around. But now, I guess - apparently, I'm not... So, no point in long ' _goodbye_ 's - you know I hate them, anyway. Just go, like you want to."

"And what will you do?" Wheeljack asked, raising an optic-brow. Jenna blinked, then disengaged her armor in a blue flash of light before looking down at her exposed spark-chamber.

"I don't know." She admitted, looking up at the ceiling. "I suppose I'll fight 'Cons, train with Sari, go back to painting on the side... I guess, even when I thought I was human, I figured that we'd be traveling together forever." She gave a small shrug. "I guess it was stupid. After all, Bulkhead warned us - _'Jackie never stays_."

"... But I always come back." Wheeljack reached down and gently nudged her with his servo. "And hey, come on. I'm not going anywhere, kid. I mean, I had to blow off some steam - but I'm good now, really."

"Don't lie." Jenna stood, walking away and crossing her arms as she shook her head. She paused at the exit to the cave and looked up, frowning. "You aren't happy here, 'Jackie. There's no point in you hanging around - you'll be fighting 'Cons, anyway. That's just who you are... You don't have to be here to fight the war. So, you can go and it'll be fine - you'll be happy away from Ultra Magnus and all this craziness, causing craziness of your own."

"And if I think that there is a point to me being here?" Wheeljack asked, standing. "Hey, I may not like workin' under Ultra Magnus again, but I made a commitment here. I'm gonna keep fighting until this planet's 'Con-free."

"I don't remember any commitment."

"I sure do. I'm pretty sure that the first words were ' _What about you? You wanna come with, kid?_ '." Wheeljack walked over as Jenna looked back at him, her optics wide as his optics narrowed. "You're my partner, kid, and I'm not losing another one - especially since that one's you... I'm staying, and that's final."

He got down on one knee and held his servo out, and she slowly stepped on, standing on his palm as he stood up. Slowly, she smiled and hopped onto his rotator cup, sitting down and leaning her side against his helm.

"You would be the first 'friend' to stick around." She said quietly, then she closed her optics. "... Keep your word?" Wheeljack slowly smiled back, then looking out over the desert.

"Yeah, kid... No more ' _goodbye_ 's."

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _You kept your promise, partner._

 _I only wish that I had, th_ _at I could have..._

 _That there would have been no more ' **goodbye** 's._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Character development!_**

 ** _I LOVE IT!_**

 ** _Best kind of development, you know?_**

 ** _I decided to combine "Project Predacon", "Chain of Command", and "Plus One" together since that whole arc was together and was sort of the main source of character-development for Wheeljack in the show - it wasn't much, but it was what we got. I then juxtaposed some of Jenna's training on top of it, since she's still learning how to be a techno-organic and kinda struggling with it at times - she constantly has to be reminded that, while she is much stronger now, she's not immortal._**

 ** _I also had some character-development for Sari in there, and I had her interacting with Jenna. This is the first human techno-organic Sari has encountered outside of herself, and while Sari can be annoyed by Jenna, I sort of see them in a sister-like relationship. Sari is trying to teach Jenna and look after her, but she's also got that aloof big-sister attitude where she sometimes just has to let the kid do her own thing._**

 ** _God, I love character-development!_**

 ** _I only own my OC! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**


	13. Lost in Transwarp

_I've fallen many times, in my life._

 _Most of the time, they were small falls - and I picked myself up again, no problem._

 _Other times, they were large falls - and someone else had to help me up._

 _This is the story of how I helped someone else up. I'm told I did it a lot, but I don't really remember any of that. I just remember being helped._

 _But maybe... That's how it's supposed to be._

 _This time, I meant to help someone._

 _Other times, I might have done it without knowing it._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _Falling, falling, falling._ _Why was she still falling?_

 _Tumbling through time and space without end - day after day, stellar-cycle after stellar-cycle..._

 _She remembered that night, on the island._

 _She changed that fugitive, told him that she was his friend and that she would make him strong, but all she wanted was a lab-rat. She wanted to use him, find out if she could change herself back._

 _Rid herself of her curse._

 _They didn't understand, no one ever understood. No one could possibly comprehend what it was like, being forced to be half-you and half-'something else'. No one would help her, not really._

 _Some had offered, but she knew where their means would end. No, she'd rather live on in this cursed form than be strapped to a table and dissected - but she'd never be accepted by the side she had been born to, so she chose another._

 _She'd been forsaken by both sides, in the end - left alone, deserted. She'd met others like her, found that they tended to be loners - so she decided that, in the end, she was probably destined to be alone._

 _This voyage through time and space seemed to prove it._

 _ **...**_

She exited the oblivion, again. It would only be for a few moments, she knew that - it was how this always went, how it would always go. She was running low on energon, but not on the transwarp energy that had been infused into her body.

"Why can't I just die?" She asked herself, closing all four of her optics as she laid on the desert sand, sighing. The transwarp loop she was trapped in had a strange 'sense of humor' to it - it took her some places repeatedly and other places once and then never again. Once, she'd even been allowed to retrieve her helmet from the ruined lab she had come from - which was fortunate, since she went to the Arctic soon afterwards.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly shouted, and she gasped as she opened her optics. A tiny creature landed on her chest-plate, looking up with wide blue optics. "You're alive!"

"Unfortunately." She groaned, annoyed. She was supposed to be alone... "What's it to you, kid?" The small being blinked, then frowned and got down on one knee. "What are you doing?" The familiar blue light that came from transwarp energy surrounded them, and she sighed. "Kid, unless you want a surprise vacation, you need to move."

"No." The being placed a hand on her chest-plate. "I... I was asked to come here." She blinked, surprised.

"What? Who asked you to come here."

"... I don't know, really. I'm just supposed to get practice for something." The being closed their optics, taking a deep breath. An organic? That was impossible, unless...

"A techno-organic?" She asked, confused. Suddenly, she gasped as the transwarp energy left her body and flooded into her tiny companion, and she laid back on the sand as the figure stood up. "W-what..?"

"Jenna Darby to base." The figure spoke, raising a finger to her ear. "Requesting ground-bridge, coordinates follow... I've found something really- whoa!" The tiny figure suddenly vanished in a blue flash, and while she tried to sit up as the ground-bridge opened, she fell back into the sand.

Everything went black.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"It's... It's her, Ratchet."_**

 ** _"Impossible!"_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"It's her? I haven't seen her since Detroit... Guys, this is-"_**

 ** _"I don't care who it is! Where's the kid?!"_**

 ** _"'Jackie, calm down-"_**

 ** _"No! She goes missing this morning, calls and ends the message with a scream, and sends coordinates that leads us to this - a 'Con! Where is my partner?!"_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _/\_**

* * *

She woke up with a groan, opening her optics, then she blinked in surprise. She felt stronger than she had in a long, long time... But she was also restrained.

"Grr..." She bared her fangs, struggling against the bonds that held her to the med-berth. She was in some kind of hangar, and there were Cybertronians all about. "What's going on..?"

"BlackArachnia?" A voice spoke, and she looked up with wide optics as a mech approached. "It has been a long time."

"Optimus." Her optics narrowed. "Yeah, it has... You look bigger." The Prime frowned down at her.

"You were nearly offline, when we found you. Where have you been, all these years?" He asked, and she didn't reply. "What have you been doing?"

"What's it to you?" BlackArachnia asked, a snap in her voice. A white mech growled and marched over, but Optimus raised a hand to halt him. "Yeah, that's right - get a tighter leash on your overconfident chihuahua."

"My partner is missing, and you were the last one to see her." The mech announced coldly. "Where is she?"

"... The little techno-organic." BlackArachnia realized, frowning. "She called herself Jenna Darby... I told her to stay away, but she wouldn't listen."

"Where is she?"

"... Gone." BlackArachnia looked down, her expression grim. "Long gone." The white mech's optics widened, then they narrowed.

"Where is she?!"

"Wheeljack, please." Optimus warned, looking back at the livid mech. "You must remain ca-"

"Talk, 'Con! What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything!" BlackArachnia shouted, looking up at him with a glare. "I've been getting sent all around this blasted planet because I was infused with an insane amount transwarp energy! I don't know how, but when she touched me, she took that energy into herself! With her size, she's probably zipping around the whole universe at the speed of light - she could even hit a star, for all we know! She's long gone!"

"Why, you-!"

"'Jackie, stop!" A large green mech walked up and pulled Wheeljack back, frowning at him. "Bumblebee's been trapped in a transwarp field like that, before - and we brought him back! Just give us time, and we can get Jenna back! Okay?!"

"... Fine." The white mech sighed, shaking his helm. "Get off of me." The green mech released Wheeljack, who looked up at BlackArachnia with a glare. "If she's hurt, bug - I'll squash you." With that, Wheeljack stormed off.

"He's got quite a personality." BlackArachnia noted, raising an optic-brow under her helmet. "How do you cope?"

"He is a friend, like the girl who has vanished." Optimus replied, frowning as he turned away. "You will remain here, for now." The femme scoffed, her optics narrowing.

"You know, Optimus - I was a friend of yours too, once!"

"We know." A large mech spoke as Optimus continued walking away. BlackArachnia blinked, then sighed and deadpanned.

"Of course you would be here, Ultra Magnus." She commented dryly. "Nice to see you."

"... Nice to see you too, sister." Ultra Magnus gave a curt nod, then he turned and followed Optimus. BlackArachnia blinked, surprised, then she looked down.

' _He can still call me sister?_'

* * *

Wheeljack was livid. Beyond livid, actually - he was ready to go and tear that spider-bot's helm off! Even Jack and June seemed to be more calm than he was at the moment, which was a bit aggravating.

" _Oh, look! I'm all alone and I've found a Decepticon! Let's poke it!_ " Wheeljack shouted as he paced, shaking his helm. "When that kid comes back, I'm gonna fraggin' kill her!"

"Uh... Should we do something?" Miko asked worriedly. Arcee crossed her arms.

"I'd be the same way, honestly. But..." She looked up. "Bulkhead? Any thoughts?" Bulkhead quickly raised his servos, his optics wide.

"I ain't touching that!"

"Wheeljack, please." June frowned up at him, wringing her hands. "Panicking isn't going to do Jenna any good. We just have to hope that Ratchet and Smokescreen can find what Ratchet needs at that ruined laboratory so that he can bring Jenna back."

"How are you being so calm, right now?" Jack asked, looking back at his mother. "You're usually freaking out, when Jenna pulls stuff like this. Running off to space, the Darkmount incident-"

"I'm saving my rage for when she comes back." June told her son, crossing her arms. "Rest assured, your sister is going to get a strong talking-to."

"Why aren't you yelling at BlackArachnia?" Raf inquired, frowning. "You yelled at Optimus, when he let Jenna go to space." June blinked, then she looked over at the Decepticon.

"... This is different." June spoke quietly, looking over at Ultra Magnus and Optimus. The two large mechs were conversing in a corner. "More complicated."

"Tch." Wheeljack scoffed, crossing his arms. "Glitch sent my partner flying through space. Doesn't get more complicated than that, for me."

" _Well..._ " Bumblebee buzzed as Sari fidgeted. " _It is a little more complicated than you think..._ "

"How?" Wheeljack asked, raising an optic-bow. Sari went to reply.

"She's-"

"Word from Ratchet and Smokescreen." Raf announced, typing on his computer. "They got some help from some of the neutrals living in hiding on the island, so they think they've found what they need."

"Neutrals?" Jack asked, surprised. Raf nodded in response.

"Yep. Grimlock, Swoop, Snarl, Scrapper, and Wreck-Gar." He replied, and if Autobots could go pale, Bumblebee and Bulkhead would have been stark-white. "Apparently, they're old friends - and they were more than happy to help. Something about good experiences with techno-organics."

"Heh-heh..." Sari rubbed the back of her neck, smiling awkwardly. "Saved by the Subsitute Autobots, I guess..." Raf opened a ground-bridge, and Ratchet and Smokescreen came through. Ratchet was carrying a large device, and he set it down at his work-station and began to examine it with a frown.

"This is the transwarp-generator that infused BlackArachnia with transwarp-energy all those years ago." He announced quietly, hooking it up to the monitors. "Theoretically, we can use it to track Jenna's movements within the range of our scanners until I can get the homing-beacon working, again."

A map appeared on the screen, and a little blue blip appeared next to Mars. It lingered for a moment, then it zipped all the way to Jupiter before suddenly popping up next to Pluto. Then, it was just gone without a trace.

"Where'd she go?" Wheeljack asked, walking over. Ratchet looked over at him with a frown.

"Out of range." He replied quietly. "She's left the solar-system." He went back to working. "Once I get the beacon working, I can bring her here and pull the transwarp-energy back into the generator's storage-chamber."

"Will that hurt her?" Wheeljack was worried, now. Ratchet shook his helm.

"Doubtful. She'll feel the energy leaving her body - but after that, she should be fine." He assured, frowning. Ratchet went back to work, and Wheeljack walked over to lean against a wall, his arms crossed and his optics closed.

"She better be."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Jenna Darby popped up in some kind of jungle, groaning and shaking her head before looking around wearily. There was a wide-eyed blue alien watching her, and its six arms dropped a basket of what looked to be fish.

"Heh." Jenna waved, smiling awkwardly. "Hello-" A flash of blue light, and she was gone.

* * *

Jenna was suddenly floating in space, and her optics widened as she saw a black hole.

"Oh, scrap!" She shouted, quickly panicking. "Scrap, scrap, scrap, scrap, scr-!" A blue light, and she was gone again.

* * *

Jenna yelled in surprise as she fell out of the sky and into a river, the techno-organic coughing as she was quickly sweapt into a current. Suddenly, she went over the edge of a massive waterfall.

"Ah!" The techno-organic screamed as she fell, her wings refusing to come out. A flash of blue light...

* * *

Jenna was floating through space again, and she hugged herself, sighing.

"Oh, this is brilliant..." She groaned, closing her optics. "What, next?" Another blue flash...

* * *

Jenna was sitting in a massive cavern, and she stood up. Her optics were wide as she stared up at a massive, lifeless spark, and she slowly walked over and placed her servo on it.

"... Primus." She whispered, closing her optics. "What happened to you?" A servo was placed on her shoulder, and she gasped and looked back to see a familiar figure glowing in the dark. "Primus?"

"Little artist." The mech greeted, smiling. "You are very far from home, without your partner."

"It was you, wasn't it?" She asked, frowning. "Last night... You told me to find that Decepticon, BlackArachnia." Primus nodded in agreement. "Why are you talking to me and no one else? Optimus could use your help."

"I have a special job for you." Primus told her. "It's not time yet, though. I just had to make sure that you would be ready... It appears that techno-organic bodies truly are incredibly strong, and capable of holding vast amounts of energy."

"Um... What kind of energy would I be holding?" Jenna asked, frowning. Primus placed both of his servos on her shoulders.

"Do not worry yet, little artist. It is some time away... For now, I have a simpler task for you."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Find Elita-1, and bring her home."

"I'll... I'll try." Jenna looked up at him. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"Optimus will be able to tell you." Primus assured, and Jenna blinked as a blue light surrounded her. "Goodbye for now, my little artist." A bright flash, and the cavern was empty once more.

* * *

Jenna stood in the middle of a desert, and she smiled, sighing in relief. Then, her expression fell when she noticed the purple sky - until she remembered a story she was told, once.

"Sandakan." She spoke, her optics widening. Slowly, she smiled and grabbed a rock from in the sand, placing it in a pouch on her belt. It'd make a nice surprise, for Wheeljack...

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. Jenna was knocked into the sand, and she looked up in terror as a massive, snake-like beast like the creature from _Beetlejuice_ burst out of the desert and snarled at her.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Ratchet sighed in relief as he lifted up the beacon.

"There." He announced, and everyone looked up. "That should do it."

"We can bring her back?" Wheeljack asked, and Ratchet nodded. "Alright then, Doc - fire it up!" Ratchet carried the beacon and the generator outside, the Autobots, humans, and Sari quickly following him.

"Let's bring her home." Fowler frowned, clenching his fists at his sides. Ratchet activated the beacon, and a bright-blue light shot up into the sky.

"I'm homing in on her signal." Ratchet announced, pressing a few buttons. "Currently, she's on one of Jupiter's moons. That's unfortunate... Got her!" The beam moved to the side and tensed, then a massive blue bubble was rapidly brought down out of the sky. Ratchet stepped back, alarmed. "That's far too big to be-" The light faded, and a massive snake-creature snarled as it reared its head back, revealing two rows of fangs. "By the Allspark!"

"That's a Sandakanian fire-snake!" Bulkhead warned, his optics wide. True to its name, the snake released a puff of fire from its mouth. "Oh, scrap! 'Jackie, that's a big one!" Wheeljack didn't seem to be paying attention, he was looking at Ratchet.

"The kid..?"

"Humans, fall back!" Optimus ordered, and they quickly obeyed. "Agent Fowler-!"

"Shoot, shoot, shoot!" Fowler practically screamed as he ran. Optimus nodded, then he and the Autobots began firing at the snake - even Wheeljack shaking out of his daze to attack it. The creature hissed in pain, but its scales seemed to think for too much damage to be done.

"We need to get a clear shot at the mouth!" Wheeljack advised, his optics narrowing. "We can't make it through the hide, we're just making it mad!" His optics went to Ratchet again, as the medic was moving the devices out of the way. "Where's the kid?!" The medic looked up, still stunned.

"I-I..."

"... I'm picking up Jenna's signal inside of that thing!" Sari shouted, looking up with wide optics. "I think that she pulled a _Bumblebee_!" Wheeljack looked at her, confused. "It ate her!"

"Aw, scrap." Wheeljack deadpanned, then he sighed and drew his blades. He looked around, then he noticed Ultra Magnus' ship and smirked. "Anyone here ever see _Chamber of Secrets_?"

"I still can't believe Jenna turned you into a nerd!" Sari groaned, then she blinked. "But that might actually work. I could use one of my extendable blades, make sure I hit the brain..." Wheeljack nodded and gestured to the top of the ship.

"Up there, _Potter_. We'll grab its attention until you're ready."

"You got it!" Sari nodded, firing up her jetpack and flying up towards the roof of the ship. The Autobots ran around the serpent, drawing its attention and dodging its firey breath as Sari got into position. Smokescreen yelped as he barely dodged a snap from the beast's jaws, his optics wide.

"It's like an organic Predacon! The Wreckers really had to deal with these things, during the war?!"

"The Second Battle of Sandakan!" Bulkhead shouted, dodging a swing from the tail. "The Wreckers and the 'Cons looked horns right on top of a nest! We almost didn't make it out alive, and those were the babies!"

"Ugly here is fully-grown and fully pissed-off!" Wheeljack agreed, then he looked up at Sari. "Ready?!" Sari nodded, her optics narrowing as she reached out with her left hand and a speaker suddenly jutted out from her palm.

"Ready!" She agreed, and a loud screech suddenly came from the speaker. The Autobots covered their audial-sensors as the snake looked up at Sari and hissed, slowly stretching up to get a good look at her. Sari smirked and activated her right bed as it quickly leaned over, attempting to snap her up like it did her fellow techno-organic.

" _Here she goes, again._ " Bumblebee buzzed, seeming proud - like he already knew how this would end. The Autobots all moved back...

"RAH!" Sari stabbed up, piercing the roof of the snake's head and extending her blade to reach its brain. The snake's whole body tensed, and Sari dipped her blade out. It thrashed and shrieked for a moment, then it fell over - dead. "... I'm still picking up Jenna's signal!"

"On it." Ratchet walked over, frowning as he drew one of his blades, and he cringed as he slit the beast's stomach. Everyone groaned in disgust as green slime came pouring out, then someone actually sat up from within the slime. Jenna Darby disengaged her helmet, her optics wide as she looked down at her slime-covered armor in astonishment.

"I'm alive?" The techno-organic in blue asked, then she grinned. "I'm alive!" She whooped as she threw her hands into the air, closing her optics and laughing. "Yes!"

"Moron." Wheeljack deadpanned, walking over and crossing his arms. Jenna looked up, surprised, then managed an awkward laugh.

"Hey, 'Jackie." She gave a nervous grin. "How long have I been gone?" Wheeljack sighed and got down on one knee, smirking.

"It's the year 2040, and the president is a plant."

"Ah, the _Ghostbusters_ remake! Nice!" Jenna laughed, standing up. "So... A few hours, ish?"

"A few hours, ish." Wheeljack confirmed, then he frowned. "You alright?"

"I, uh... I nearly fell into a black-hole, and I did fall off of a waterfall."

"And you got eaten."

"Yep! It's been quite an experience." Jenna grinned, then she blinked and removed something from her belt, waving it a few times to remove the slime before holding it up. "Look!"

"What's that?"

"A rock, from Sandakan." Jenna smirked, and a Wheeljack blinked before holding a servo out. Jenna set the rock down, and he examined it carefully.

"... How did you-?"

"Where do you think _Bessie_ came from?" Jenna asked, gesturing to the dead snake. "I was there, for all of five minutes. You were right about the shitty location..." Wheeljack chuckled, then he blinked.

"Uh... Kid?" He pointed, cringing. " _Chamber of Secrets_." Jenna blinked, then she looked over at her arm to see a fang sticking out of it.

"... What, you think I took being eaten lying down?" She asked, looking up at him. "That energy screwed up my systems, so I couldn't use any of my mods - but I still had my fists!"

"... Moron." Wheeljack grinned, and Jenna laughed before yelping as she was suddenly hit from a blast from a power-washer. June smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just so you know, sweetheart - you're grounded!" She shouted over the engine, continuing to rid her daughter of the slime. Jenna looked up, smiling nervously as she ripped the fang from her arm and placed it at her belt. The wound on her arm quickly healed up, thanks to her techno-organic abilities.

"I figured!" She exclaimed, then she blinked as her body was surrounded by blue energy. "Oh no, not again!" Ratchet walked over and held up the transwarp-generator, and Jenna sighed in relief as the energy was pulled from her body. "Thank God..."

"Jenna." Optimus walked over, frowning down at the techno-organic. "While we are all relieved to see you home and well, we have questions for you. Why did you seek out BlackArachnia?"

"The spider-bot? So, that's her name..." Jenna looked down, frowning, then she looked up at Optimus. "I don't know, honestly. I just sorta woke up with this gut feeling that I had to go out into the desert this morning, so I went for a flight. I found her, and I don't know what came over me, but I took that energy away... Is she okay?"

"We are currently holding her within Hangar E. She is alive."

"Hm." Jenna nodded, crossing her arms. "Uh, Prime? While I was out there, I was asked to - well - ask you something. This is gonna sound kinda crazy, but I made a quick stop in Cybertron - at Primus' spark. And, well... **_T_** ** _he Big Guy_** said I had to _bring Elita-1 home_ , and he told me you'd know where to find her."

"The big guy?" Wheeljack asked, frowning. Jenna looked up at him, her expression grim. "Alright, you trying to pull something over on us?"

"... She is not." Optimus spoke quietly, and everyone looked back at him. He and Ultra Magnus were looking at Jenna in genuine disbelief - and Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet had wide optics. "We do know where Elita-1 is."

"Who is she?" Jenna inquired, placing her hands on her hips. "Primus never said."

"Elita-1 is a legend." Wheeljack looked back at Jenna, wary now. "She was one of the most powerful warriors during the war for Cybertron - if Ultra Magnus was Optimus' right hand, she was definitely his left. She set the foundation for the Wreckers, practically created the group and hand-picked the first members."

"They say she could 'borrow' mods from 'bots with a touch and use them for herself!" Smokescreen added, grinning. "She was so cool!" His expression slowly fell. "... And she died, a long time ago."

"... No, she didn't." Sari announced quietly, flying down to stand on Optimus' rotator-cup. "People thought she did, but she survived... Just not intact." Sari looked back towards Hangar E, frowning.

"... No way." Smokescreen's optics widened, as did Wheeljack's and Arcee's. The humans also seemed stunned, and Jenna blinked. Then, the techno-organic in blue smirked.

"Well, that makes my job easier."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

BlackArachnia growled as she continued to fight against her binders, growing increasingly annoyed. What were the Autobots going to do with her..?

"BlackArachnia, right?" A voice aske, and the femme blinked as she noticed a figure in blue armor sitting on the binder that restrained her right wrist. BlackArachnia hissed at her, her optics narrowing, and the armored figure just crossed her arms. "You're welcome."

"... You." BlackArachnia noted quietly. "Jenna Darby, was it?" The techno-organic grinned, nodding.

"That's right."

"They brought you back."

"Yeah, you know how these Autobots are - loyal to a fault." Jenna rolled her optics. "Stubborn about it, too." She looked back at BlackArachnia. "You'd think they'd be freaked-out by me, you know? I'm half-them, half-'something else' - it's not natural, you know? But they're not..." She gave a small smile. "The Autobots aren't like the 'Cons. They're it a mildly-cultist army of backstabbers following a dictator, they're a family - and family accepts family, no matter what."

"What's the point of this?"

"... Why did you run away from your family?" Jenna asked, and BlackArachnia blinked. "Optimus told me what happened, got me up to speed... Why did you run, Elita?"

"That's not my name!"

"Only because you chose to abandon it." The girl crossed her arms. "They would have protected you, you know? Optimus led the Autobots, he would have made sure that everything was done to help you and that you were always okay - and Ultra Magnus would have never left your side... Why did you leave?"

"Do you not see me, kid?! I'm a freak!"

"... You're you." Jenna shrugged, frowning. "What else would they have needed to know?" BlackArachnia glared, and Jenna sighed quietly. "I grew up thinking I was human." BlackArachnia blinked, and Jenna looked over at her. "I was eighteen, when Starscream slit my stomach and sent me falling to my death... I woke up, and I was this." Jenna stood, and she suddenly spread her massive wings. BlackArachnia's optics widened, and Jenna sighed as she collapsed her wings again. "My eyes were glowing, I was stronger, a-and I was scared. When I went back to my friends, I didn't even tell them it was me... Not until I thought I was going to have to see my big brother cry." Jenna crossed her arms. "I was ashamed of what I'd become. I thought that the Autobots and my human family would turn against me, call me a freak. Sari tried to tell me it would be fine, that she was accepted so I would be to - but she'd eventually been left behind by the Autobots, so I couldn't really trust her on that." Jenna looked down. "I've lost my rights as a citizen of this planet. I'm not 'of Earth', anymore - and that was scary, it still is scary... But the Autobots never turned me away, ever." Jenna looked up at BlackArachnia. "And they've only known me for a few years... So, why would you think that they wouldn't accept you?"

"I..." BlackArachnia looked down, then her fists clenched. "I wasn't about to become a lab-rat."

"You see me being dissected?"

"You didn't know them, back then."

"You did." Jenna sat down again. "Would Optimus and Ultra Magnus ever have let something bad happen to you, Elita?"

"I'm not Elita-1, not anymore!"

"... Why not?" Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because you've got four optics, meaning you've probably got the best eye-sight there is?" BlackArachnia blinked, then looked back at the girl. "Because you can poison and paralyze 'bots? That's freakin' cool!" BlackArachnia gazed at the girl intently. "Because you can sling webs? On Earth, everyone loves this character called _Spider-Man_ \- and he does that stuff! You're like a superhero!" Jenna stood up again, placing her hands on her hips. "Becoming part-spider didn't condemn you to be a loner or a villain, Elita - it made you stronger, more unique. Whatever cause you serve, you're going to give them an edge like no one has ever witnessed before." She gave a small sigh. "You were a legend amongst the Autobots, before you changed... Why did you turn against them when you could have helped them?"

"I..." This time, BlackArachnia really didn't know what to say. Her fists fell open, and Jenna dropped her hands from her sides and walked over to sit on the bound femme's rorator-cup so that she could look her in the optics.

"BlackArachnia, Elita-1... What difference was there, really?" The techno-organic asked quietly. "Did you spark change when your body did? Mine didn't, Sari's didn't... I doubt that you're did." BlackArachnia closed her optics, beginning to shake a little. "There will always be folks who won't like how others look. That's how the universe works, there are mean beings in it that can't think of anything better to do than be mean... But your friends, your family, wasn't like that. They love you, Elita - and they miss you. You broke their hearts - running away and letting them think you were dead, only to show up on the opposite side. It didn't matter how you looked... They only saw you."

"I... I'm not Elita-1... _This_ isn't Elita-1..." Tears began to race down BlackArachnia's face, and Jenna blinked in surprise. Then, she gave a small smile.

"Why not?" She inquired again. "... This is brave, this is bruised - this is who you're meant to be." Jenna pat BlackArachnia's rotator-cup twice. "This is you... And even though you've been pushed around and hurt and scared, you know that you're still Elita-1." BlackArachnia looked up at the girl, who just grinned and tapped the place above the femme's spark. "In here... And that's pretty awesome."

* * *

Jenna had told everyone she would need an hour, maximum. When the hour was up, they and their human allies returned to Hangar E expecting no or little change. They did not expect to see BlackArachnia free from her bindings and leaning on the railing as she and Jenna watched something on the TV. Ratchet was the first to panic.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" He demanded, and Jenna and BlackArachnia looked over at him in surprise. "How did she get out?!"

"Oh, I let her out." Jenna stated calmly, looking up at the femme with a grin. "We're cool." Ratchet just gaped at the girl.

"You're _cool_?!"

"Yep." Jenna replied simply, looking back at the screen. "We're watching _Spider-Man: Homecoming_. You in, Doc?" Ratchet's right optic twitched a few times as he tried and failed to form a cognitive sentence. "Easy, Ratchet - don't have a stroke."

"I told you that you should have told them first, kid." BlackArachnia deadpanned, looking down at the girl. Jenna looked up at her, shrugging.

"You see anyone with their guns out? It's fine." She waved it off, and BlackArachnia blinked before looking around the room. It was true, no one had drawn their weapons...

"What did she say to you?" Optimus asked, frowning. BlackArachnia slowly walked over to him, rubbing one arm with the opposite servo.

"The same thing you did." She said, then she gave a small smirk. "But a little bit better. As good as you are with words when it comes to your soldiers, you're terrible with them when you talk to me."

"... I always was." Optimus smiled lightly at her, then he slowly held a servo out. "There is a place for you here on Team Prime, if you want it." Her optics went to Bulkhead, Sari, and Bumblebee, and she frowned as she remembered everything she'd done yo them, how she'd hurt them...

"... I'd be fine with it." Bulkhead announced, and BlackArachnia blinked in surprise. "As long as you don't hiss at me, we're cool."

"Sorry..." BlackArachnia cringed lightly. Sari grinned and rolled her optics.

"We need more femmes to balance everything out. You're in, _Spider-Lady_." She winked, and BlackArachnia felt a little bit better... Her optics went to Bumblebee, and her spark sank. She'd attacked him, nearly killed him, mutated Wasp and unleashed him upon the poor scout...

"... I'm sorry." She told him quietly. "For everything I've done." Bumblebee blinked, surprised, then he looked down at Raf. Then little boy was looking up at BlackArachnia in wonder, but he noticed the scout looking at him and frowned. Bumblebee gazed down at the boy for a long moment, then he looked back at BlackArachnia.

" _... We all make mistakes._ " He buzzed, frowning. " _And people get hurt, because of them... That doesn't mean that we don't deserve a second-chance, when we ask for it._ " BlackArachnia's optics widened, then she gave a small smile.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Jenna and Wheeljack groaned in annoyance as something happened on the TV.

"For Primus' sake, Tony - he's just a kid!" Wheeljack shouted, frustrated. "Lighten up on the poor guy, he's learning! And sure, you're here now - but where were you when he first told you about those guys?! You didn't tell him you were calling everyone, you just told him it was out of his league! You're his hero, kid's tryin' to prove himself!"

"Also, you want him to be better?" Jenna asked, irked. "Tony Stark, you are an absolute angel! You have PTSD and depression, and you are still the nicest guy on the planet!"

"He still shouldn't have signed the Accords." Wheeljack commented, frowning. "Cap was in the right. The UN shouldn't have tried to restrict the Avengers."

"No, Tony was in the right. He was worried about all the people who were getting hurt because of the Avengers not having proper protocols, so he was trying to keep the Avengers together while also making the world safer. Steve was just trying to protect his boyfriend." Jenna crossed her arms. "Tony offered to look after Bucky, make sure he got therapy - but no, Steve had to throw a fit and start a civil war. If he hadn't done that, Tony wouldn't have found out about his parents in such a traumatic way and everything would be fine. Tense, but fine."

"Tense isn't fine!"

"Oh, no! You listen here, kid! As someone who has actually fought in a civil war for a billion years, I-!"

"It's days like this where I wish they were still in space." Jack commented dryly as he, Miko, Raf, June, and Sari observed Jenna and Wheeljack's debate. Sari sighed, shaking her head.

"Nerds..."

"Jenna was never this vocal in the past." June crossed her arms, smiling. "Never liked to argue, much... It's a nice change, and I can tell that she's having fun with it." She slowly raised an eyebrow. "Why was the unpredictable rogue a good influence on my daughter..?"

"I dunno." Miko shrugged, smirking as she took picture after picture. "But these are some good shots." Raf looked over at Bumblebee, who had looked over at the scene with a raised optic-brow.

" _Marvel_ debate." The near-fourteen year-old advised him, and Bumblebee shuddered. "I'm glad we're on the same side of the _Marvel_ fandom."

"Is there a sane side to the _Marvel_ fandom?" Miko asked, confused. "I thought there were just total _Marvel_ nuts and the rabid Loki fans, and those were the only two sides."

"... Point." Jack decided, the humans and Sari nodding in agreement. "... How long do you think they'll be arguing, this time?"

"Well..." Arcee walked over, smirking and placing a hand on her hip. "The last time a conversation of theirs was this heated, it was over the choice to kill off that Han Solo guy from _Star Wars_ \- and that conversation lasted for four hours and slipped into seventeen other topics before the end of it... No wonder they survived so long, traveling together. Once they get going, they don't shut up - so the trips weren't boring, to say the least."

"They made the universe their own." June smiled lightly. "That's my girl... Looks like all is right in the world, then."

"Looks like it." Arcee agreed, looking back. Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen as Elita-1 walked in with Optimus and Ultra Magnus. She had scanned some new paint to replace her intimitdating Decepticon colors, and the effect was immediate - her blacks were replaced with blues, her purples were replaced with whites, her golds were replaced, her reds were replaced with greens. Her optics were blue, and her emblem was that of the Autobots.

No one had ever seen a bigger smile on Optimus' face.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

It was late at night. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were lobbing their ball back and forth, Arcee was talking to Bumblebee and Smokescreen, Ratchet was manning the monitors, June and Fowler was discussing something having to do with the children's future as members of Team Prime and Unit E, and Miko was falling asleep while listening to Sari and Raf talking about technology. Jack and Jenna had gone up to the roof of Hangar E, and they watched as Elita-1, Optimus, and Ultra Magnus walked around, speaking quietly.

"... Does it bother you?" Jenna asked quietly, looking over at Jack. "What I am?" Jack blinked, then he looked over at his sister in surprise.

"What? Why?"

"Being half-human, half-Cybertronian... It's weird, Jack - and you don't have to pretend it's not." Jenna looked over at him, giving a small smirk as her optics briefly glowed brighter before dimming. "Trust me, I think it's weird - you can, too."

"... You're my little sister." Jack smiled, wrapping an arm around her. "That's all that matters, to me." Jenna blinked, surprised, then she beamed. "... Besides, you were already weird when we thought you were human."

"Hey!" Jenna complained, but she didn't really sound annoyed. The two Darby siblings started laughing, like they were innocent little kids again.

* * *

"And... That's where the story ends."

Elita-1 looked up at Optimus and Ultra Magnus, crossing her arms. They remained silent for a long moment, then Ultra Magnus sighed and placed a hand on her rotator-cup, nodding and producing a small smile.

"No." He disagreed quietly. "It's not over, sister... We still have to give it a happy ending."

"Maggie." Elita placed her hands on her hips, and Ultra Magnus cringed. "The war has done nothing to put a dent in your formality, little brother, but since when were you such an optimist?"

"You used to be quite the optimist." Ultra Magnus reminded her, frowning. "When you vanished, someone had to take up the mantle - keep troops' spirits alive." Elita blinked, then looked down.

"I'm sorry, alright?" She protested, rubbing one arm with the opposite servo again. "I... I couldn't stand the thought of anyone seeing me like this. I'm still having a hard time with it."

"... Look up there." Optimus advised, pointing. Elita followed his gesture to find Jenna and Jack Darby standing at the edge of the roof. Jenna was smirking while Jack looked nervous, and Jenna suddenly spread her wings and grabbed ahold of her brother, whooping as she shouted in fear while she flew him around the airfield. Slowly, Jack began to laugh with his sister, spreading his arms as she carried him around. "Techno-organics are welcome members of Team Prime, Elita - and even before we knew of Jenna and Sari, you were always welcome."

"Are they equals?" Elita looked back at him, frowning. "You don't see them as freaks, monsters? Tools, lab-rats?"

"Never." Optimus assured, his expression grim. "Those girls are children, but more than that they are friends... And you were my best friend, once."

"Once?"

"Do you still view us as friends?"

"As family?" Ultra Magnus asked, frowning. Elita blinked, then she looked up as the Darby's flew overhead again. Jack was laughing out loud, shouting about how he felt like a superhero, and Jenna was grinning so broadly...

A female techno-organic, and who had a brother and a partner who accepted her regardless of what she was and what she looked like.

"... Yes." Elita replied quietly, looking back at the two mechs with a smile. They seemed surprised, but they slowly smiled back. "I do."

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _I was an Autobot, a Wrecker, and a techno-organic._

 _But I was a sister, a daughter, a friend, and a partner first._

 _I always was._

 _I always will be._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Ayyyy!_**

 ** _A non-'Jenna-centric' chapter!_**

 ** _Wasn't that a bit of a shocker?!_**

 ** _I wanted to write a chapter where Jenna was sort of 'out of it' for a while. We've got dialogue from most if not all of the other members of Team Prime, and a bit of character-development thanks to the arrival of our newest crossover-character from "Transformers: Animated": Elita-1! BlackArachnia, herself!_**

 ** _I always loved that character. She was a rogue, but you can tell that she had feelings on both sides of the conflict. The Decepticons took her in when she thought she had nowhere else to go after gaining her organic-half, but at heart she was still an Autobot and she was always hesitant when she came face-to-face with Optimus because of their history together. She was enigmatic, unpredictable, and so emotional - and her backstory was so heartbreaking that you couldn't help but feel sorry for her, even when she was doing something that would have been hate-worthy should any other character have tried it. Plus, she was just this sassy, kickass female-'bot fighter in a show dominated by a mostly-male cast - and I always thought that she was really, really cool. How could I not include her?_**

 ** _I considered making her an antagonist, having her join the 'Cons again - but they already have Arachnid (albeit stuffed in a stasis-pod), and I wanted a story that ended with a positive vibe. Throughout TF:A, I for one was always hoping that BlackArachnia would see that Optimus really did care about her and wanted the chance to earn her trust and friendship back after all those centuries of heartache - but every time, her bitterness would read its ugly head and she would end up escaping and retreating back into her loner life._**

 ** _This time around, I wanted BlackArachnia to have the courage to take a chance and try to open up to others again. Only time will tell if Elita-1 has truly returned, though._**

 ** _I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**


	14. Reckless & Brave

_My recklessness was always my worst quality, but I loved it._

 _I loved the thrill, the fight, the adrenaline..._

 _I must have really worried everyone._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

Jenna took a deep breath, closing her optics, then she looked up with a wicked smirk.

"Sorry about this, Sari - but you're going down."

"Tch." Sari's optics narrowed. "Not happening, Darby."

"Hm." Jenna rolled her shoulders back. "This is the beginning of the end, Sumdac - and I can't wait to watch you burn... On the tarmac!"

"Nerd." Sari deadpanned as she and Jenna stood at one end of the landing-strip just outside of Hangar E. Miko stood in front of them, holding a checkered-flag.

"Ready?" She asked, grinning excitedly. The Autobots and other humans were watching from the sidelines, and the techno-organic nodded in confirmation as Jenna spread her wings and Sari fired-up her jetpack.

"I was protoformed ready." Sari announced smugly. Jenna rolled her optics, chuckling.

"Hope you're hungry, Red, because you're gonna eat my dust!"

"You've got this, partner!" Wheeljack shouted, grinning. Bulkhead scoffed, looking over at his friend.

"You're really taking sides, 'Jackie? They're both Autobots."

"Sorry, Bulk." Wheeljack looked up at him, smirking. "Only one's my partner."

"Fine." Bulkhead rolled his optics... "TAKE HER DOWN, SARI!" The two engaged their helmets.

"Here's how it goes." Miko stated, smiling deviously. She really shouldn't have been given a position of authority, even if it was just for a race... "This is supposed to be training exercise, just to see which of you would make a better spy or scout if need be. You need to be fast, you need to be agile, and you need to have high-endurance. You will take off, do a lap around the warehouses, and touch back down here."

"You got it." Jenna nodded, getting into a stance like she was preparing to leap forward. "Let's do this."

"On your mark... Get set..." Miko raised her flag, then swept it down. "GO!"

Sari blasted off with her jetpack, leaving Jenna blinking in surprise, then Jenna scoffed and ruffled her wings before giving them a mighty flap and shooting into the air like a bullet. In just a few flaps, she had caught up with Sari and they were soaring around the warehouses with unbelievable speed.

"Whoa!" Raf adjusted his glasses as he watched them go. "I can't believe that Jenna's keeping up with Sari's jetpack!"

"AT'A GIRL!" Wheeljack cheered, pumping his fist. "Show her who's the top techno-organic, kid!" Elita raised an optic-brow, and Wheeljack blinked. "... _Human_ techno-organic."

Sari started to pull ahead of Jenna, and the girl in blue armor blinked before her optics narrowed and she smirked. She suddenly took a sharp turn that Sari could have never managed with that jetpack and folded her wings, going into a steep descent as she neared the tarmac. Just before she hit the ground, Jenna's wings snapped open and flapped, and she shot past Miko so fast that there actually seemed to be a sonic boom that knocked the human over.

"Whoo!" Miko sat up, her eyes wide as Sari landed next to her and helped her up. Jenna shot into the air above the warehouses, smiling deviously as she crossed her arms, her wings suspending her in the air.

"Best two out of three, Sumdac?!" She asked, and Sari looked up at her with wide optics. "Or have you had enough?!" Sari slowly managed a crooked grin.

"I'll pass... Wow."

"Yeah." Wheeljack grinned as Jenna flew over and sat on his rotator-cup. "With those wings, kid, you really are a force to be reckoned with." Jenna sighed, collapsing her wings into her back.

"Yep." She beamed, proud. "The 'Cons really screwed up, letting me figure this out... They won't know what hit them."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

The next morning, things were a little tense at the base - Optimus was out showing Elita-1 around the area and catching her up to speed on what Team Prime has been up to, so Ultra Magnus was in charge. He seemed incapable of finding a way to occupy his time - he kept pestering Ratchet, then he seemed to upset Arcee, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Sari after they returned from patrols. Then the two big troublemakers entered Hangar E, both of them covered in green liquid.

"Soldiers, I don't recall giving you permission to leave the base." Ultra Magnus announced, his optics narrowing. Jenna looked up, surprised, and Wheeljack rolled his optics.

"Because you didn't, sir."

"Why are your _hands_ smeared with coolant?" Ultra Magnus had found that, occasionally, the other members of Team Prime would refer to the parts of Cybertronian anatomy by the names of their human counterparts. At this point, he was getting pretty desperate to fit in...

"We recalibrated your ship's engines." Wheeljack replied smugly as Jenna reached up and grabbed a clump of her hair, twisting it to wring some of the coolant out. "You can expect a ten-percent increase in vectored-thrust."

"But be ready for a fifteen." Jenna advised, grinning. "Just to be safe." Ultra Magnus blinked, then focused all of his willpower on keeping his optic from twitching as he tried to remain calm.

Suddenly, Optimus Prime landed just outside the hangar. Elita-1 drove up behind him and transformed, and everyone was suddenly running to greet the two. Ultra Magnus blinked, surprised, then sighed and looked down.

"Decepticon activity is at a lull."Optimus announced, looking around at his allies. "I fear that Megatron may have gathered the specimens he requires to-" Optimus noticed Ultra Magnus and paused, becoming concerned. "Clone his army..."

"... Well, shit." Jenna deadpanned, crossing her arms. "We're screwed, unless we can find the lab where Project Predacon is going down." Optimus looked down at her. "So... What do you want us to do, Prime?"

For once, Optimus Prime was at a total loss for words.

He really didn't know.

* * *

Outside of the hangar, Jenna sighed and braced herself.

"Alright... Hit me."

"You got it, kid." Wheeljack smiled deviously. He was soaking wet and holding a the hose-end of a power-washer, and he'd turned up the pressure to as high as it could go. The machine was turned on, and Jenna yelped as the pressurized water hit before quickly spinning around around to make sure the coolant was washed off.

"O-okay, 'Jackie - you can stop, now!"

"Nah." Wheeljack grinned, and she looked up at him with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "I think I missed a spot." He sprayed her in the face, and Jenna shrieked as she fell over before laughing as he kept hitting her with the water. What would have bruised a normal human was tickling the little techno-organic.

"S-stop, stop!"

"Say 'uncle'."

"No!"

"Say it..."

"N-no!"

"Say it!"

"Uncle!" Jenna laughed, and Wheeljack finally relented, chuckling as the girl sat up and looked at him with a grin. "Not funny, Wheeljack-ass!"

"Oh, you know that was great." Wheeljack teased, then he blinked as he noticed a glint of silver at Jenna's side. "Don't-"

"Revenge!" Jenna cackled as she threw the bomb, and it exploded pink and orange paint all over the white Wrecker. The paint mingled with the water, and Wheeljack deadpanned as the watery pigments ran down his body in streams and his partner laughed before his smile returned.

"Heh... Nice one, _Snow Queen_."

* * *

An alarm sounded from a monitor in the base. Wheeljack and Jenna were just returning from cleaning themselves off as Ratchet looked back, his optics narrowed.

"Optimus, our scanners are picking up exposed Energon."

"... With our reserves at a critical low, we cannot afford not to investigate." He announced, his battle-mask sliding into place, then he looked around the room. "We may very well need everyone. Stealth Team, Wreckers-"

"Me?" Elita-1 asked, crossing her arms. Optimus blinked, then he nodded.

"If you feel that you are ready... Yes, Elita - you, as well."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

The Autobots and techno-organics stepped out of the ground-bridge atop a cliff. Just below, Decepticons were carting massive containers full of Energon out of a cave. Optimus stepped forward, his optics narrowing.

"Decepticons! Step away from the Energon and surrender!" The Prime raised his voice as he delivered the order. Of course, they didn't surrender. A battle broke out and Wheeljack and Jenna were immediately at the front lines, Wheeljack drawing his whip as his partner zipped around with the help of her wings and blasted Decepticons.

"Have I made the joke yet where I note that you're always carrying that whip around before I ask if you're imitating Indiana Jones or just kinky?!" Jenna asked, briefly flying near Wheeljack's helm as he fought. The white Wrecker rolled his optics.

"For Primus' sake, kid-!"

"Whoa!" Jenna blinked as Elita-1 suddenly lashed out with one of her fists and punched clear through a Decepticon's chest. "I wanna do that! Can I do that?!"

"Just get back to work!"

* * *

The battle ended rather quickly, and the Autobots had the spoils.

"Look at all that sweet fuel." Smokescreen grinned as he picked up a crystal. Optimus looked around at his Autobots, seeming proud.

"Stealth Team, transport the cargo back to base." He told Arcee, Smokescreen, Sari, and Bumblebee. Then, he looked at Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Jenna, and Elita-1. "Wreckers." Elita-1 blinked, surprised, then looked up at Ultra Magnus as he gave a small smile and nodded. She blinked again, then slowly smiled back. "Reconnoiter the mine."

"I've always wanted to roll with the Wreckers!" Smokescreen suddenly spoke up with excitement, and everyone looked at him. The blue and yellow mech blinked, then quickly saluted. "Uh... Sir!"

"... Look at him, he's like an excited puppy." Jenna grinned from Wheeljack's rotator-cup, gesturing to the young mech. "Let Smokey tag along." Optimus ooked over at Smokescreen and nodded, and the rookie looked over at Jenna thankfully.

"You've gone soft." Wheeljack looked up at Jenna with a small smirk. Jenna looked down at him, rolling her optics.

"Shut up, 'Jackie."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

The Wreckers made their way through the caves. Bulkhead held up a scanner, frowning as he moved it around.

"No Energon signals."

"And no additional security." Wheeljack added, his optics narrowing. "Something doesn't smell right." The Wreckers came to a fork in the path, and Ultra Magnus looked around.

"Divide, three and three." He ordered, frowning. Elita-1, Bulkhead, and Smokscreen went down one path, leaving Ultra-Magnus, Jenna, and Wheeljack to go down the other.

"Want me to scout ahead?" Jenna asked quietly, still perched on her partner's rotator-cup. "See if there's trouble?"

"Soldier, you get into enough trouble as it is." Ultra Magnus replied sternly. "I would recommend that you stay in place and let more-experienced warriors take the lead on this." Wheeljack frowned, his optics narrowing.

"Kid's experienced and a top o' the line fighter, Commander. I trained her myself."

"That would explain her recklessness and lack of discipline." Ultra Magnus announced coldly. "She's not ready for this conflict, and I doubt that she ever will be." Jenna's optics widened, then she looked down. "A techno-organic, one of the most powerful beings in the history of Cybertron... And she had to fall in line with _you_."

"Hey!" Jenna suddenly looked up, her optics narrowing. "Take that back!" Wheeljack sighed, shaking his helm.

"Calm down, kid. It ain't worth-"

"Like Hell it is!" Jenna spread her wings and flew over to face Ultra Magnus. "I learned everything I know about fighting 'Cons because of Wheeljack! He trained me, and he did a good job of it! I'm not some crazy, reckless, unstable mess because of what he did - that's what I was before! Now, I'm a Wrecker - and I'm proud of it! I fight 'Cons just as well as you do, and I am a bonafide member of this team!" Her optics glowed brighter. "So stop treating me like I'm a child, a mistake! I don't get into trouble for the fun of it, I get into trouble because I am trying to help you win this goddamn war and I'm usually running into it right alongside some of the best fighters we have - Wheeljack included!" Ultra Magnus' optics narrowed.

"You dare to speak to a commanding officer like this, soldier?!"

"Yes, absolutely!" Jenna snapped, and he blinked. "I didn't fall in line with him, he didn't corrupt me - I went with him, and that was the best choice I ever made!" Her fists clenched. "I've seen galaxies that the people of Earth could only dream of, I've saved lives, I've crushed 'Cons, I've stared death in the face time and time again! I'm strong now, but it's not because I'm a techno-organic - it's because of Wheeljack! Wheeljack did that!" Wheeljack blinked, surprised, then gave the faintest grin. "All you've contributed to Earth's Team Prime so far are a few weapons and a complete and utter buzzkill! You judge us and everything we do, but here's the thing: you don't know us! You don't know a thing about us, you just showed up and started ordering us around without even trying to get to know us - and you wonder why we haven't reacted well! This isn't Cybertron, this is Earth - and this isn't a combat unit, this is a f-!"

"Alright, enough." Wheeljack grabbed Jenna and shoved her into his chest-compartment. "Time-out!" A loud banging sound rang out, then the girl groaned.

"You suck, 'Jackie."

"I..." Ultra Magnus slowly blinked, then he shook his helm and turned away. "Let's keep moving."

* * *

When Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus arrived at the next cavern, they immediately engaged in a firefight with none-other than Shockwave. Once they had managed to chase him off, Wheeljack recalled that his partner was still in 'time out' and opened his chest-compartment. Jenna popped out, looking a little dizzy, and Wheeljack sighed as he picked her up.

"Just... Try not to cause any trouble." He told her, setting her down on the floor. Jenna blinked, surprised, then her optics widened as she looked around. "That's right, kid... We've found Project Predacon." The cavern was lined wit containers holding Predacons, and the liquid surrounding the creatures was slowly draining away. Some were trying escape...

"Whoa."

"Yeah, _whoa_. That's a good word for it..."

"... You can sorta tell what mythological creatures these guys inspired, for humanity." Jenna noted as she looked around at all of the creatures. "Dragons, griffins, basilisks, hydras-" Jenna blinked, surprised, then she walked over to one of the containers. "Fenrir."

"What?" Wheeljack asked, looking back. Jenna placed a hand on her hip.

"Norse mythology." She explained, frowning. "One of the sons of Loki was a massive wolf named Fenrir." Jenna gave a small smile as she examined the wolflike Predacon. "Well... Aren't you a beauty?" The creature's optics glowed brighter, and Jenna took a step back. "You can hear me?"

"Kid?" Wheeljack looked back again, his optics narrowing as he saw his partner placing a hand on the glass. "Get away from that thing."

"I..." Jenna blinked as the glass suddenly cracked under her hand. The container broke open, and the wolflike Predacon lunged and tackled her to the ground. Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack quickly raised their weapons, their optics narrowing...

"Hahahahaha!" Jenna started laughing, and the two paused as they realized that the techno-organic wasn't being mauled - the mostly grey, white, and silver Predacon was _licking_ her. "Easy, easy! Ah!"

"Kid?" Wheeljack asked, and Jenna sat up, still laughing as the massive wolf whined softly and pawed her lightly - like it was upset that the game hadn't continued. "Uh... _How to Train Your Predacon_?"

"I didn't train her!" Jenna told him, standing, and the wolf wagged its tail. "She's just friendly!" Jenna looked up at the wolf as the creature leaned over to look at her, and the techno-organic beamed as she gently pat the creature's head. "Aw, aren't you a sweetie?"

"How did you know it would not attack?" Ultra Magnus asked, his optics narrowing. Jenna looked up at him, surprised, then she gave a small smile.

"I didn't." She admitted, and the two mechs blinked. "It was one of those weird, gut-feelings... I had to let her go." The wolf suddenly whined again, and it trotted over to another container and pawed at it. Jenna blinked, then she followed the Predacon to the container. "Them, too?" The wolf sat down, gazing at the container, and Jenna looked up at it. "... Yeah, I get it."

"Kid, don't." Wheeljack advised as the girl readied an energy-blast. "You can't trust that thing." Jenna looked back at Wheeljack, frowning.

"But you can trust me, right?" She asked quietly. Wheeljack blinked, surprised, then he sighed.

"You had to say _that_... Alright, kid. Let 'er rip."

"Absolutely not!" Ultra Magnus protested, but it was too late. The container cracked before shattering, and the Predacon yawned as it emerged and stretched before looking down at the techno-organic.

"Whoa." Jenna stared up at the lioness as it purred and gently nudged her with its nose. "I think I know where the myth of the Nemean Lion came from..." Now that both creatures were free and side-by-side, Jenna got a good look at them.

The wolf was the smaller of the two, about Wheeljack's side when sitting down, and it was mostly grey with hints of white, black, and silver. Her eyes seemed less-sinister than they did on the dragon - instead of hateful yellow, they were a sweet amber.

The lioness was closer to Ultra Magnus' size, and her color-scheme was composed of soft browns, yellows, and a bit of gold. Her optics were yellow, but it still wasn't evil-looking - instead of looking evil, she looked absolutely fierce.

"Kid?" Wheeljack asked, frowning. "They cool?" The wolf looked up at Wheeljack and whined softly, its ears flicking back. Jenna blinked, then she looked up at the Predacons and slowly pointed to Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus.

"They're okay." She told them, and both creatures looked down at her. "Friends." The lioness didn't really react, but the wolf looked up at Wheeljack and wagged its tail. "We need to get you guys out of here in case the 'Cons come back..." Jenna pulled out her phone and turned her back to the Predacons, beginning to film a video. "Hey, Optimus! It's Jenna, and it's kinda a long story - but these two Predacons are friendly and I need you and the others to keep them safe! I know it probably looks kinda sketchy, but trust me - these guys won't hurt us! See you in a bit, gotta blow up some baddies! Peace!"

"Soldier?" Ultra Magnus asked, confused. Jenna took the phone and set it to remain on, and she left the screen on the paused video. Finally, she looked up at the Predacons and held her phone up.

"Give this to the big, red one." Jenna told them slowly, and they blinked. "It has a video on it, telling them that they need to take you someplace safe. They'll be scared of you at first, but the video will calm them down... Okay?" Slowly, the wolf gently picked up the phone in its teeth and bobbed its head, then it and the lioness turned and ran off into the caves. "Ah, they grow up so fast..."

"Soldier, what were you thinking?!" Ultra Magnus asked angrily. Jenna looked up at him, frowning.

"Those guys are alive. The 'Cons may have created them, but they don't own them... I was supposed to save them, I can feel it."

"They are dangerous!"

"So am I, and I still get the freedom to choose who I want to be!" Jenna snapped, her optics glowing brighter again. "Unless you want to kill me just because you know what someone like me is capable of before I even get the chance to prove you wrong!"

"I..." Ultra Magnus once again found himself incapable of a proper response. Jenna clenched her fists, looking away.

"I'm not a monster... And neither are they."

"Well, that was a thing..." Wheeljack drew a grenade, looking up at Ultra Magnus. "Permission to employ a grenade in a confined space, sir?"

"If the three of us are all that stand between these monsters and the natives of this planet, then by all means..." Ultra Magnus nodded, his optics narrowing. "Blow these beasts back to the Rust Age!"

Wheeljack threw the grenade, and he, Ultra Magnus, and Jenna fled the cavern as the timer ticked down. The arrived just outside, only to find a massive mech in shades of coppery-orange, brown, and silver. He had burning yellow optics filled with anger.

"Who's this guy?" Wheeljack asked, confused. The mech regarded him coldly.

"The very same who has previously allowed you to live, but will not today."

"... He's the Predacon." Ultra Magnus realized, and Jenna and Wheeljack's optics widened. Suddenly, the grenade went off an an explosion rocked the cave.

"What have you done to my brethren?!" The mech demanded, looking over at Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"... Predacon!" Jenna snapped, and he turned to her. "Remember me?!" She engaged her helmet, and the Predacon blinked before snarling.

"Pest! You kept me from my first quarry for Lord Megatron!"

"And now I've wiped out your buddies!" Jenna activated her wrist-blades. "What are you gonna do about it?!" The mech yelled and charged at the girl, his fists clenched as he raised one, and she stayed in place right up until he arrived at her location and threw a punch down at her.

"What?!" The mech asked in surprise as the girl leapt up onto his arm. Jenna wanted no time in jumping up, yelling as she slashed with her blades and left a wound in his shoulder and a shallow cut in his face. "Wretched insect!" Jenna leapt down, her optics narrowing as the Predacon tried to squash her beneath his ped. "Go to the dirt, where microscopic mutants like you belong!"

Jenna ducked underneath the Predacon, spinning around and slashing her blades at the back of his legs. The mech growled as he began bleeding Energon, and he looked back at the girl as she smirked.

"I may be tiny, _Smaug_ , but you're still beneath me!" She announced, then she dodged another punch and spread her wings, her optics narrowing. "And you're not going anywhere near my friends. Not while I'm here."

"Your friends? You mean your wranglers, creature."

"Wranglers?" Jenna asked, then she blinked. "Oh no, you didn't."

"Uh-oh." Wheeljack cringed, taking a step back. Ultra Magnus looked over at him, confused.

"What is it?"

"He called her a-"

"Grr..." Jenna's optics began glowing brighter. "I'm... Not... A... PET!" Jenna flapped her wings, yelling as she lashed out and slashed her blades. The right horn of the Predacon's helmet fell to the cave floor with a clatter as the techno-organic landed and collapsed her wings, looking absolutely livid as the creature cried out in outrage.

"She's actually hurting it..." Wheeljack grinned, shaking his helm. "Way to go, kid." Ultra Magnus grabbed the white Wrecker's rotator-cup, his optics narrowing.

"She can't hold out forever. We need a plan."

"I'll tear out your spark for that!" The Predacon growled, and Jenna's optics went to Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack as they began talking. Then, she looked back up at the creature and spread her wings again.

"You'll have to catch me first, fatty!" She shouted, running forward and leaping into the air. She darted through the cave, and the livid mech followed her. She easily dodged pillars and stalagmites while he smashed through them, the girl sometimes looping an obstruction to allow him to catch up. She had to keep his attention...

"Autobot coward!" The Predacon snapped, and Jenna suddenly looped around a stalagmite to arrive at the creature's side, raising her hands and firing her blasters at the creature. The Predacon raised an arm to shield his face, then he suddenly lashed out with his free servo and batted her aside. Jenna yelped as she flew across the cave and struck the floor, rolling a few yards before coming to a stop.

"Ah..." She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, wincing. She could hear several sets of approaching footsteps - two fast and one slow -, and she looked up to see Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack running towards her. The fast steps...

"Kid!" Wheeljack shouted, his optics wide. Jenna blinked, dazed, then she looked up to see the Predacon's ped raised above her. The girl gasped, and she quickly stood and raised her hands to catch the ped as it fell. Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus stopped, stunned, as the ground cracked beneath the girl's peds.

"Agh..." Jenna took a deep breath, then she looked up at the Predacon with a glare. "You aren't taking me down that easily, _Puff_." The two Autobots finally shook out our their astonishment, and Wheeljack drew his blades.

"Hang on, kid! I'll-!"

"Run!" Jenna ordered, then she grunted in effort and closed her optics, gritting her teeth as the Predacon applied more force. "Go, now! I'll be fine!"

"Your overconfidence is your undoing!" The Predacon snarled, and the techno-organic yelped as a claw was raked against her abdomen. Wheeljack froze, Ultra Magnus looking over at him in confusion, and the Predacon suddenly picked the girl up and slammed her into the cave wall hard enough to make it crack.

"Ah..." She winced, looking up wearily. She could feel herself bleeding Energon, and the Predacon scowled as he pinned her to the wall.

"I'm told that this is how you were defeated, the last time you fell to a Decepticon." The Predacon announced coldly. "A mere cut across your abdomen." Jenna looked up, her optics wide. "This time, you shall not be resurrected. This time..." He raised a clawed servo, and the girl woozily thought she heard rapidly-approaching footsteps... "You shall perish, abomination!"

"No, she won't!" Wheeljack's ped suddenly slammed into the side of the Predacon's helm, the dragon-'bot being sent flying through the cave in the wake of the powerful kick. Wheeljack glared as the beast began to recover, then he looked down at his partner. She was once more pushing herself up into a kneel, an arm wrapped around her stomach. "Just stay down, kid. Ultra Magnus and I have got this."

"'Jackie, I can still-"

"I said _stay down_!" There was a snap in the white Wrecker's voice, his optics narrowing. Jenna blinked, then she looked down at her wound before looking up at her partner again.

"I..."

"... It's our turn, kid." Wheeljack said quietly. "You did alright, now stay." Jenna frowned as Wheeljack ran off to confront the Predacon, falling back to sit on her legs.

"I'm not a pet, and I'm not gonna die on you again." She whispered, bowing her head and closing her optics. Then, she looked up in surprise as Ultra Magnus stepped between her and the battle. "Sir?"

"Are you alright, soldier?" Ultra Magnus asked quietly, looking back and frowning down at the girl. Jenna blinked before she winced, forcing herself onto one knee.

"I'll live..." She looked up weakly, and she blinked as she watched Wheeljack and the Predacon battle. "Whoa. I haven't seen him this angry in ages..."

"I have." Ultra Magnus told her, and she looked up at him again. "When you vanished, he flew into a rage like I hadn't seen from him since the war for Cybertron... Your partner cares about you very much." He looked down at her. "Keep that in mind, little one."

"... I will." Jenna agreed, nodding, then she gasped as Wheeljack was suddenly thrown across the cave. "'Jackie!"

"Soldier, don't!" Ultra Magnus warned, but she was on her feet with her wings spread before he could even attempt to stop her. The Predacon approached the white Wrecker, readying a punch, then he let it fly.

"Look out!" Jenna flew over and got between Wheeljack and the Predacon's swing. A sharp blow, and she was suddenly flying back, then she struck the cave wall and everything went black.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

When Jenna Darby came to, everything hurt. Her whole body was sore, and she was so tense that she couldn't even groan. She gritted her teeth, then took a deep breath as she tried to focus. She could hear familiar voices, she was in the base...

"So, I carried her out in the ol' storage-compartment." Wheeljack was saying, striking his chest plate twice with his fist. "She got tossed around a bit, no doubt - but I couldn't leave her out in the open with that thing on a rampage."

"... So, that's why I feel like a sock that just went through a dryer." Jenna opened her optics, giving a weak smirk. Wheeljack blinked, surprised, then he looked down at her. "Hey, 'Jackie."

"Hey, kid." Wheeljack smiled as everyone seemed to become relieved. "You okay?" Jenna sat up, wincing lightly, then she looked down at herself. Not a bruise...

"Well, I think it's safe to say that I can take a hit." The girl noted, surprised. "Wow." Ratchet rolled his optics.

"You are more durable as a techno-organic, Miss Darby, but that does not mean that you can run around fighting beings of unknown power alone."

"You were very reckless." June walked over, placing her hands on her hips. "Which seems to be becoming more and more of a trend." Jenna blinked, then she looked down.

"I... I didn't know what else to do." She said quietly, and all went silent. "That guy was the Predacon, a-and I knew how much it had hurt everyone in the past... If we had fought together, things could have gotten crazy. I'm inexperienced, not as coordinated as Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus - I didn't want to get in the way or hurt someone by accident. I didn't know what else to do..." Her optics slowly narrowed, and she looked up. "So, I did the only thing I could."

"... You did good, kid." Wheeljack rested a servo around her back, nodding. "Fought like a Wrecker until the end, just like Ultra Magnus." Jenna blinked, then her optics widened as she looked around.

"Oh God, where is he?! Don't tell me-!"

"I'm fine, soldier." A voice commented tiredly, and Jenna looked up. Ultra Magnus was on the 'bot-sized medical gurney, and she blinked again before spreading her wings.

"Jenna, I wouldn't-" Wheeljack sighed as the girl flew up to the commander anyway, cringing as she landed on the gurney before standing up straight. "Stubborn kid..."

"I know what I did was dumb, sir - but I was just-..." Jenna's optics widened as they fell on Ultra Magnus' right servo... Or, what was left of it. "Oh, God..." Ultra Magnus looked down at the injury and sighed.

"After you were defeated, Wheeljack and I faced the Predacon. The battle was fierce... It was only thanks to Optimus that we made it out alive." The mech spoke quietly. Jenna just stared at him with wide optics, then she looked back at Wheeljack. She saw his injuries, how he was cradling one of his arms...

"... I'm sorry." Jenna looked away, crossing her arms. "I tried to protect you guys from that thing, and I failed." She looked back at Ultra Magnus. "You were right... I'm not ready."

"... Soldier." Ultra Magnus sat up, frowning. "You stood your ground against that creature for several minutes, alone. You did not lose control of yourself or your mods, and you bought time for myself and your partner to come up with a plan. Its failure was not your doing... You have proven yourself a capable warrior, and a formidable Wrecker." Jenna looked up, surprised, as Ultra Magnus smiled and gave a small nod. "You are ready... I look forward to serving alongside you, again."

"Whoa." Wheeljack looked at Jenna, his optics wide. "I'm pretty sure that's the nicest thing this guy's ever said." Elita-1 nodded in confirmation before Optimus lightly nudged her.

"... Thank you, commander." Jenna beamed, nodding as she let her hands fall to her sides. "Until the next brawl..." She raised her right hand and saluted.

* * *

Apparently, Optimus had received Jenna's message. The two young Predacons perked up as they noticed Jenna walking across the floor of the empty hangar they had been placed in, their tails swishing in their excitement.

"Hey." Jenna greeted quietly, smiling as she paused her steps and let the creatures come to her. The wolf bounded over while the lioness came at more of a jog, and they both circled her and sniffed her. The girl snickered quietly, forgetting for the most part that she was being observed by all of Team Prime from the door. "It's okay, it's okay... Now, what should we do with you?"

The wolf sat down like an obedient dog, still wagging its tail and even panting softly. The lioness sat down and just gazed at the techno-organic with its big, amber optics. Jenna looked between them, smiling.

' _They're gonna need names..._ '

"You are Leona." Jenna pointed at the lioness, who simply blinked in response. "And you..." She pointed at the wolf. "Are Lupa." The wolf's tail wagged faster. "You two wanted to get away from the Decepticons for a reason. You were different from the others, kinder than the others... You don't have to be afraid, anymore." She placed her hands on her hips. "We're gonna look out for y-Whoa!"

Jenna yelped as Lupa suddenly tackled her and began licking her face. Wheeljack started laughing as his partner groaned in annoyance and disgust between laughs of her own, and Optimus managed a small grin.

"We may have suffered losses on this day, but the gaining of two new allies is something to be appreciated." He announced, and Jenna looked up as Lupa let her go. "Thank you, Jenna, for your quick thinking."

"Heh." Jenna stood, smiling awkwardly. "It just seemed like the right thing to do." Sari flew over to get a good look at the Predacons, curious.

"Lupa really likes you." The techno-organic in orange spoke, then she blinked in surprise as Leona nudged her foot with her nose, the lioness purring quietly. "Uh... Hi, there."

"I never knew you were a cat person, Sari." Jenna smirked as Lupa nuzzled her shoulder, the techno-organic in blue reaching back and patting the side of the wolf's face. Sari blinked again, then she looked back at Leona.

"Good kitty..."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Jenna didn't sleep in the room she was given.

That was okay, though. All of the Autobots had come to accepted that fact over the passing months, and it made things easier when Elita-1 arrived and she needed a room to stay in. Jenna's room was untouched, abandoned because- well...

She stayed with Wheeljack.

Some nights, he'd enter stasis on his platform and she'd fall asleep on his rotator cup. Other nights, nights when he was so injured that he didn't think he'd be able to stay upright on his platform, he would enter stasis in his vehicle-mode while his partner slept safe inside.

This was one of those nights where Wheeljack spent stasis in his vehicle mode. Jenna was curled up in shotgun, wearing her techno-organic clothing under her green hoodie. She was fast asleep, dreaming...

...

 _Jenna stood in a white room, frowning as she looked up at Primus._

 _"Why am I here, again?"_

 _"There is something you must know." He told her quietly. "The mission I have laid out for you draws closer, now. You will have to be ready, as much relies on it."_

 _"I'm ready." Jenna assured, giving a small grin. "Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack say I'm strong, I faced that Predacon alone and held my ground. Whatever you want me to do, I can do it - I'm a Wrecker, after all."_

 _"... Leave the Wreckers." Primus ordered, and Jenna blinked before her optics widened. "You place yourself in danger far too often. I cannot protect you, little artist - and your life must be preserved until the time comes for your mission."_

 _"I... I can't." Jenna protested, her optics narrowing. "I won't! The Wreckers mean everything to me, to my partner! I won't betray Wheeljack like that, not ever!"_

 _"Then, you doom him and yourself." Primus told her, and Jenna blinked. "If you remain a Wrecker, little artist..."_

 _The room began to spin and darken, and Jenna felt herself become dizzy. She fell to her hands and knees, closing her optics and groaning, and she slowly fly the room stop spinning and come to a complete stop. She opened her optics and looked up to see that she was now in a black room. Wheeljack stood there with his swords drawn, facing away from her, and Jenna blinked._

 _"'Jackie?" She asked, and the Wrecker looked back at her with glowing red optics and raised his swords. Jenna stood, her optics widening in disbelief. "What? No!"_

 _"You will die." Primus' voice announced, and Wheeljack began walking towards her. "And he will be lost." Jenna shook her head, stunned._

 _"No, this couldn't happen." She said, then she looked up at the white Wrecker. "'Jackie-" He suddenly lashed out and stabbed down._

...

Jenna woke up with a scream, her armor activating as she sat up. Wheeljack woke with a start and quickly transformed, Jenna ending up in his servos as he looked down at her worriedly.

"Kid?" He asked, and she looked up at him with pure terror as her helmet disengaged. "Kid, what's-?"

"I-I've gotta go!" Jenna shouted, spreading her wings and flying over to the human-sized door. She pressed a button and opened it, quickly flying out of the room and out of the sub-level, exiting the hangar and flying off into the night sky.

* * *

Jenna sat just outside of the _Jackhammer_ 's cave, looking up at the sky. She blinked as she heard a familiar sound behind her, then sighed and looked back as the ground-bridge closed.

"You really need to find a better hidin' spot, kid." Wheeljack announced, walking over and sitting down next to her. "You're becoming predictable." Jenna blinked again, then she looked down. "... Nightmare?"

"... Yeah." The techno-organic answered quietly. "It was bad, this time." Wheeljack raised an optic-brow.

"Were you in Jasper? The school?"

"No." She shook her head. "Not this time."

"Then, what was it?"

"... Do you ever get the feeling that, if you try to do something good, you'll just screw it up?" Jenna asked, looking up at him. "Like you could have the best intentions, but you know something really bad will happen if you try to do it - even though you know it's the right thing?"

"All the time, kid." Wheeljack frowned at her. "I've screwed things up more times than can be counted. You've seen some of those things, first hand - Dreadwing, Hardshell... What are you thinking about?"

"It's one of my gut-feelings." She told him, looking back at the sky. "The ones I've been getting more and more of recently, the ones that are always right. It started with that wire in Dreadwing's bomb, then finding Elita-1, then freeing those Predacons... I've got another one, Wheeljack - and I can't do it, not this time."

"Hey." Wheeljack nudged her lightly. "You don't have to do it, y'know? If it's freaking you out this much, it can't be anything good."

"... If you had to choose between betraying someone you loved or having that same person betray you - maybe even kill you -, what would you do?"

"Well, that depends... Would the someone live, either way?"

"Yes, but they wouldn't be the same."

"I'd expect not..." Wheeljack looked up at the moon. "I'd have someone betray me, to be honest." Jenna looked up at him, surprised. "They'd probably have a good reason, even if they killed me... They'd get to walk away, thinking they did the right thing - and I'd have nothing to worry about." He looked back at the girl. "If I betrayed someone I cared about, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself."

"... What if I told you that it was my choice could end in two ways: you getting in trouble. HUGE trouble... Or me leaving the Wreckers?" Jenna asked quietly, and he blinked. Then, his optics narrowed slightly.

"You think I'd consider you leaving the Wreckers as you betraying me, kid?" He asked, and she slowly nodded. "You think that you being in the Wreckers or not would make or break us, being partners and all?" Jenna nodded again. "... What's this trouble?"

"I don't know, exactly. I just... It's coming, and I think that the only way to avert it is to distance myself and stop being so reckless - or something bad is going to happen." She looked down. "But I don't want to stop being a Wrecker... I don't want to stop being your partner." She closed her optics. "I hate to say it, but... I'm scared, 'Jackie - and I don't know what I'd do if I had to go it alone. You can do that sort of thing, but me? No... I'm not strong enough, but I'm expected to be."

"Expected? Kid, you're just a _kid_. You're learning, no one's expecting you to be any sort of gift from Primus to make all of our problems go away... Whatever this trouble is, we'll face it together like we always do - you don't have to worry about a thing."

"I..." Jenna opened her optics and looked down. He said he'd rather be betrayed than betray, that someone he cared about would probably have good reason... She saw the dream, saw those glowing red optics and those gleaming swords.

' _I don't want to die..._ ' She looked up at him. ' _But if that's the price I've gotta pay for even a few more hours of this, I will. It's not to hefty a price to pay, having friends and being a partner... Fuck Primus and my "destiny" - I'm a Wrecker, and I'm not giving that up for anything._ ' She gave a small smile. ' _Primus can't protect me, but I can protect myself. And what I saw, it might not have even been real - Primus might have been trying to scare me, for all I know... 'Jackie would never hurt me._ '

"Okay." Jenna nodded, grinning. "I trust you, 'Jackie... We've got this."

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _Recklessness was my worst trait._

 _It was an addiction, I couldn't give it up for anything._ _I still won't, even now._

 _But I would like to think that my best trait was my courage, once Wheeljack helped me find it._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Whew..._** ** _That was fun._**

 ** _I like this chapter much more than the original version. There was more action, more detail, and just more fun and character-development all around._**

 ** _I only own my OCs. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**


	15. The Eve of Tragedy

_I always hated holidays and special occasions._

 _I was stuck in one place, and attention was place upon people. I had to interact with them, subject myself to their scathing eyes._

 _That's why I never mentioned my birthday to Wheeljack, while I waved off any decorations he noticed while we were traveling as "weird human things"._

 _Unfortunately, once 'Jackie and I settled down in Hangar E, escape became impossible once again._

 _... Bah humbug._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

Jenna crossed her arms, glaring lightly at Sari and Miko.

"No."

"Please, Jenna?" Miko asked, folding her hands and trying to look convincing. Jenna raised an eyebrow, and the human girl rolled her eyes before placing her hands on her hips. "It's Girl's Night! You have to!"

"I already told you my answer: no!"

"Jenna, we all did it!" Sari exclaimed, smiling playfully. "It's only three."

"I don't sing!" Jenna snapped, crossing her arms and becoming defensive. The three girls had been arguing for over an hour while Elita-1, June, and Arcee had watched the, in amusement. Leona and Luna were in recharge in a corner. "To Hell with Karaoke and Girls Night!"

"Watch your mouth, young lady!" June shouted, and the blue techno-organic recoiled slightly. "Three songs, or you're grounded!"

"Mom..!"

"You heard me!"

"I'm an half-robot alien warrior, Mom! You can't just ground me!"

"Watch me!"

"You heard her." Elita-1 grinned at the teen, then she deadpanned lightly. "If I had to sing, so do you." Jenna blinked before she sighed, deadpanning.

"Fine. But if any of you record me singing and send it to Wheeljack, I will personally make your life a living Hell."

"Pick one." Sari smirked, gesturing to her CDs, and Jenna glared venomously before walking over and beginning to look through them. Sari moved over to where Miko was and smiled deviously, nudging her. "Call the guys."

"Ooh." Miko cringed, then she laughed quietly before placing her hands on her hips. "I knew we'd get along, Sari."

* * *

Sari held the microphone out to Jenna, and she snatched it and glared at the girl before sighing.

"I hate you all." She told her fellow girls as they snickered. "Individually." Miko rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Just do it, already."

"Fine." Jenna scoffed, then she pushed _play_ on the karaoke-machine. The other females all blinked in surprise as the heavy music began playing, and Jenna gave a light smirk. "If I have to do this, I might as well channel my inner Jensen Ackles."

"You didn't." Sari gaped, then she began grinning. "You did... You do know that dancing is required, right?"

"Yep." Jenna sighed, then she rolled her optics as she began moving her body with the rhythm a little bit. "Let's just get this over with...

 ** _Rising up, back on the street -_**

 ** _Did my time, took my chances!_** " She bent her knees a little before giving a small hop and standing up with good posture. "

 ** _Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet!_**

 ** _Just a man and his will to survive..!_** " Jenna took a deep breath before giving a small smirk. "

 ** _So many times, it happens too fast!_**

 ** _You trade your passion for glory..!_**

 ** _Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past!_**

 ** _You must fight just to keep them alive..!_** " She gave a small, slow fist-pump. "

 ** _It's the eye of the tiger!_**

 ** _It's the thrill of the fight,_**

 ** _Rising up to the challenge of our rival..!_** " She slammed a hand over her spark-chamber before grinning and pointing at everyone in the room. "

 ** _And the last known survivor_**

 ** _Stalks his prey in the night,_**

 ** _And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger..!_** "

"Yes!" Miko laughed as Sari whooped. June clapped a few times, and Arcee crosses her arms and nodded in approval as Elita-1 grinned. At the entrance to the warehouse, the male 'bots and humans watched in amusement.

"Of course, she'd use this song." Wheeljack scoffed, crossing his arms and grinning. "She once played this one nonstop for an hour, while we were traveling."

" ** _Face to face, out in the heat!_**

 ** _Hanging tough, staying hungry..!_** " Jenna continued, smiling a little now. "

 ** _They stack the odds - still, we take to the street_**

 ** _For the kill with the skill to survive..!_**

 ** _It's the eye of the tiger!_**

 ** _It's the thrill of the fight,_**

 ** _Rising up to the challenge of our rival..!_**

 ** _And the last known survivor_**

 ** _Stalks his prey in the night,_**

 ** _And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger..!_** " She clapped her hands together, bobbing her head as she lightly danced around - nothing too elaborate, she rarely even picked her feet up off of the ground. "

 ** _Rising up, straight to the top!_**

 ** _Had the guts, got the glory,_**

 ** _Went the distance - now I'm not gonna stop!_**

 ** _Just a man and his will to survive..!_** " She smirked and pointed all around the room, again. "

 ** _It's the eye of the tiger!_**

 ** _It's the thrill of the fight,_**

 ** _Rising up to the challenge of our rival..!_**

 ** _And the last known survivor_**

 ** _Stalks his prey in the night,_**

 ** _And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger..!_**

 ** _The eye of the tiger!_**

 ** _The eye of the tiger!_**

 ** _The eye of the tiger!_**

 ** _The eye of the tiger..!_** "

"Whoop!" Miko grinned as she, Sari, and June began clapping. "Nice one, Jenna!" Jenna rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Let's just get the next one over with, okay?" She insisted, walking over to the karaoke machine and changing the disk. "I hate singing in public." Sari blinked, surprised.

"But you're so good at it!"

"Shut it, Red." Jenna pointed at her, deadpanning in annoyance as music began to play. Everyone blinked, surprised, and Jenna sighed as she stepped forward, closing her eyes. "

 ** _So this is what you meant,_**

 ** _When you said that you were spent -_**

 ** _And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit,_**

 ** _Right to the top!_**

 ** _Don't hold back,_**

 ** _Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check..!_** "

"I've never heard this one." Wheeljack noted, surprised. "This is new..."

" ** _I don't ever wanna let you down!_**

 ** _I don't ever wanna leave this town,_**

 ** _'Cause after all..._** " Jenna opened her eyes and grinned. "

 ** _This city never sleeps at night!_**

 ** _It's time to begin, isn't it?!_**

 ** _I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_**

 ** _I'm just the same as I was..!_**

 ** _Now, don't you understand_**

 ** _That I'm never changing who I am?!_** "

"Whoa!" Sari grinned, nodding in recognition. " _Perks of Being a Wallflower_!"

" _It's Time_ by the Imagine Dragons." Jenna nodded in confirmation, smiling as she moved her body a little bit with the beat. "

 ** _So, this is where you fell -_**

 ** _And I am left to sell._**

 ** _The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell,_**

 ** _Right to the top._**

 ** _Don't look back._**

 ** _Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check..._**

 ** _I don't ever wanna let you down!_**

 ** _I don't ever wanna leave this town,_**

 ** _'Cause after all..._**

 ** _This city never sleeps at night!_** "

"Yeah!" Miko grinned, pumping her fist. Jenna pointed around the room, smiling.

" ** _It's time to begin, isn't it?!_**

 ** _I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_**

 ** _I'm just the same as I was..!_**

 **Now, don't you understand-?!** " Jenna did a fist pump, grinning. "

 ** _That I'm never changing who I am?!_**

 ** _It's time to begin, isn't it?!_**

 ** _I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_**

 ** _I'm just the same as I was..!_**

 ** _Now, don't you understand_**

 ** _That I'm never changing who I am..?!_** " The music slowed, and Jenna took a deep breath. "

 ** _This road never looked so lonely..._**

 ** _This house doesn't burn down slowly -_**

 ** _To ashes, to ashes..._** " She looked up, frowning as the music slowed and simplified. "

 ** _It's time to begin, isn't it?_**

 ** _I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_**

 ** _I'm just the same as I was..._**

 ** _Now, don't you understand_**

 ** _That I'm never changing who I am..?_** " A moment of silence passed, then Jenna smirked as the music exploded back into life. "

 ** _It's time to begin, isn't it?!_**

 ** _I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_**

 ** _I'm just the same as I was..!_**

 ** _Don't you understand_**

 ** _That I'm never changing who I am?!_** "

"Whoop!" June cheered, then she recomposed herself. "W-well done!"

"She's singing songs from all male vocalists." Raf noted, looking around at the male observers. "Is she too nervous to sing a female part?" Wheeljack blinked, then it occurred to him that Jenna did tend to listen to only male vocalists.

"Come on, Jenna - put those vocal-chords to the test!" Sari seemed to be having the same thoughts. "Sing a hard song from a female artist!" Jenna blinked, then looked down.

"I-I don't know..."

"It'll be fine." Miko assured her, grinning. "Aren't you curious?"

"No. I know how I sound." Jenna looked down, then she blinked as Miko held something out. "What's this?" She looked down at it and blinked, surprised. "The _The Greatest Showman_ soundtrack?"

"Yep." Miko grinned, and Jenna looked up at her. "I got it for your birthday, last year - after you helped me when Bulkhead was hurt real bad... But you didn't come home." Jenna blinked, then gave a small smile. "Hey, hey - don't get mushy on me, Darby. I've got a condition." Miko pointed to a song. "That one."

"Um... Are you sure?" Jenna asked, frowning. "I'm not sure if you've ever heard that one, but it's-"

"I know." Miko smiled lightly. "You got this." Jenna blinked, then nodded as she opened the case and put the disc into the karaoke machine. She selected a song, and soft music began playing.

"Uh-oh." June blinked, looking worried. With the guys, Jack cringed lightly.

"That's probably one of the most difficult songs on that track. Jenna's in a lot of trouble..."

"Okay." Jenna took a deep and shaking breath, closing her optics as she held the microphone tightly. "...

 ** _I'm tryin' to hold my breath..._**

 ** _Let it stay this way,_**

 ** _Can't let this moment end..._**

 ** _You set off a dream in me._**

 ** _Gettin' louder, now -_**

 ** _Can you hear it echoing..?_** " Without opening her optics, the girl slowly raised her hand and held it out. "

 ** _Take my hand._**

 ** _Will you share this with me?_**

 ** _'Cause, darling, without you..._** " She opened her optics, taking another deep breath as she grasped the microphone with both hands, seeming a little intimidated. "

 ** _All the shine of a thousand spotlights,_**

 ** _All the stars we steal from the night sky_**

 ** _Will never be enough._**

 ** _Never be enough..._**

 ** _Towers of gold are still too little,_**

 ** _These hands could hold the world but it'll_**

 ** _Never be enough._**

 ** _Never be enough..!_** "

"Whoa!" June's eyes widened as Jenna closed her optics and sang the high-notes. "That's not a mod, is it?!"

"No!" Sari replied, stunned. "There are no mods that do _THAT_! She can really sing like that!"

"By their reactions, they are surprised. Is this vocal-range impressive for human females?" Ultra Magnus asked from outside the warehouse, confused. His arm was in a sling, his servo still not replaced. Ratchet lightly rolled his optics.

"It's even impressive for Cybertronian females, Ultra Magnus." He commented dryly. "Clearly, you didn't get out much before the war broke out."

" ** _For me!_**

 ** _Never, never!_**

 ** _Never, never!_**

 ** _Never, for me!_**

 ** _For me..!_** " The techno-organic in blue continued to sing, her optics still closed. "

 ** _Never enough..!_**

 ** _Never enough..!_**

 ** _Never enough!_**

 ** _For me!_**

 ** _For me!_**

 ** _For me..!_** " She opened her optics and looked around to see the girls, woman, and femmes staring at her, then she quickly closed her optics again. "

 ** _All the shine of a thousand spotlights,_**

 ** _All the stars we steal from the night sky_**

 ** _Will never be enough!_**

 ** _Never be enough..!_** "

"That explains it." Raf realized, adjusting his glasses. "Jenna doesn't like singing songs with a female artist because she's shy about this. She doesn't like the attention."

"Why not?" Smokescreen asked, confused. Bumblebee shrugged lightly.

" _If I had a voice, I'd use it no matter how it sounded._ "

"Stage fright." Fowler told them. "Girl doesn't want the attention."

" ** _Towers of gold are still too little,_**

 ** _These hands could hold the world but it'll_**

 ** _Never be enough!_**

 ** _Never be enough..!_** "

"Holy Hell." Jack commented, stunned. Then, he deadpanned as he noticed Fowler grinning and filming. "Really?"

"My niece loves this movie. She'd get a kick out of this - the audio only, of course."

" ** _For me!_**

 ** _Never, never!_**

 ** _Never, never!_**

 ** _Never, for me!_**

 ** _For me..!_** " Jenna opened her optics, taking a deep breath as she looked around the room - seeing the grinning women and femmes and still seeming tense. "

 ** _Never enough..!_**

 ** _Never, never!_**

 ** _Never enough..!_**

 ** _Never, never!_**

 ** _Never enough..!_** "

"Yeah, uh..." Wheeljack blinked, surprised. "She never sang like this while we were traveling. She stuck to the male songs."

" _Hm._ " Bumblebee smirked and nudged Wheeljack. " _Star-struck by your girlfriend?_ "

All of the Autobots who heard that seemed to lose their composure. Smokescreen started laughing, Bulkhead gaped, Ultra-Magnus seemed alarmed and his mouth had fallen slightly open, and Optimus' optics had widened. Bumblebee snickered as he saw Raf looking up at Wheeljack in shock, and the white Wrecker looked like a deer in headlights.

"What?! I don't know what you're-! We're just-!"

"What did Bumblebee say?" Fowler asked Raf, confused. Raf blinked, his eyes going to Jack, then looked up at the agent.

"I-I'd rather not say." He replied quietly. Fowler raised an eyebrow, then he blinked.

"Oh."

" ** _For me!_**

 ** _For me!_**

 ** _For me..!_** " Jenna closed her eyes as she sang the final high-note, then opened her optics and looked up again. "...

 ** _For me._** "

"... You totally win." Miko grinned, and Jenna's optics widened as the femmes, girls, and June began clapping for her. She took a step back, seeming uneasy, then she blinked as loud clapping joined in. Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Jack, Raf, and Agent Fowler stepped into the room, clapping, and Jenna genuinely looked like she wanted to cease to exist.

"Oh, no..."

"She seems distressed." Ultra Magnus noted grimly. Bulkhead blinked, then sighed and stepped into the room as well, grinning.

"Nice pipes, kid!"

"Oh, for-!" Ratchet stepped into the room. "Excellent performance, Miss Darby." He looked at the other mechs. "Can you stop before her processor overloads?"

"Indeed." Optimus and Ultra Magnus stepped into the room, the Prime frowning at Jenna. "We did not mean to cause you any distress."

"Oh, God." Jenna dropped the microphone and stepped back, then looked at her right wrist even though there wasn't a watch there. "Oh, look at the time! Gotta go!" She spread her wings and tried to fly out the door the men and mechs had come through, but a large grey servo caught her. Jenna blinked as Wheeljack chuckled, lowering her and holding her in both of his servos as he raised an optic-brow.

"Getting shy on us, _Snow Queen_?"

"... Shoot me." Jenna deadpanned, kneeling in her partner's servos. "It would honestly be less painful than this." Wheeljack rolled his optics, grinning.

"Don't be so dramatic, kid." He teased, nudging her with his thumb. "You did good." Jenna blinked, then she gave a small smile.

"Thanks, 'Jackie."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

That Girls Night took place in mid-December. A few days later, June dragged Jack and Jenna into base with several boxes, smiling brightly as she looked around at the surprised Autobots.

"Jenna was just telling me about how she considers all of you family." June explained, and Jenna face-palmed as Wheeljack snickered quietly. "And family spends Christmas together, so that's what we're gonna do."

"Christmas?" Smokescreen asked, confused. Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Elita-1, and Wheeljack also looked confused. Jack looked up at them, sighing.

"It's an Earth tradition that goes back centuries. Today's December twenty-third, which means we've only got two days."

"I've never heard of this Christmas, and I was traveling around this rock for half a year." Wheeljack commented, frowning. Jenna looked up at him, rolling her optics.

"I took precautions. It's no big deal, really."

"Jenna Anne-Marie _Kateri_ Darby, did you avoid last Christmas to get out of church?!" June asked, annoyed. Jenna cringed, then she sighed.

"It's so boring..."

"You are a confirmed Christian!"

"That doesn't make me a good Christian." Jenna commented dryly. "And honestly, Christmas and all of its pandering and over-commercialized nonsense kinda sucks the-" June shot a glare, and Jenna held her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. Merry Christmas, love Jesus, ho-ho-ho." She looked up at Wheeljack. "It's a holiday invented by the Catholic religion, said to be the date of the birth of Jesus Christ - who was kinda a big deal."

"Why?" Wheeljack asked, raising an optic-brow. Jenna chose her words carefully.

"Well, you know how I told you about that _God_ guy that a large chunk of the population believes in? Earth's Primus, so to speak? Jesus was his son who came to Earth, healed a lot of people and made some miracles happen (lots of free food and wine, exorcisms, killing trees that didn't have fruit on them when he got hungry), and eventually died in a pretty brutal way so that we humans all wouldn't go straight to Hell when we died."

"Okay, so... Important." Wheeljack decided, crossing his arms. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Christmas is celebrated all around the world, even by people who don't believe in all that religious stuff." Miko spoke up from where she and Raf sat on a couch, and the little boy nodded in agreement. "To celebrate, you're supposed to exchange gifts and appreciate others."

"There's also the tale of Saint Nicholas (or Santa Claus), a spirit who travels around and delivers presents to children." Sari added from Bumblebee's rotator-cup. "But really, all you have to do put up decorations and spend time together. But... My last Christmas with the 'Bots didn't go so well."

"... It'll be fine." Jenna promised her, smiling lightly. Her attitude changed so suddenly as she gazed at Sari that even Wheeljck couldn't believe it. "Probably fun, too. Don't worry." And just like that, it was over. Jenna put up a smirk, chuckling. "Just watch out for the mistletoe in every doorway, and it'll be great... Probably."

"The what?" Arcee asked, raising an optic-brow. Jenna blinked, then she started laughing.

"Oh, now THIS is actually something I enjoy!" She cackled, then she straightened herself. "Ahem... If two beings of the opposite gender who are not related to each other end up under this-" She held up a small plant. "They've gotta kiss."

"Oh, that is evil." Wheeljack announced as all other Autobot jaws dropped, then he smirked. "I love it."

* * *

The humans and techno-organics began putting up decorations around the base. Jenna and Sari flew around, hanging colored lights and mistletoe before they dragged a large pine-tree past Arcee and Elita-1, who were staying towards the middle of the room out of paranoia over the mistletoe. Bulkhead and Smokescreen were happy to help cover the tree in lights and ornaments, lifting the humans up to reach the highest parts of the pine that only the techno-organics should have been able to access.

"Optimus!" Miko shouted, holding up the last decoration with a grin. "Wanna put the star on top of the tree?" Optimus sighed and walked over, smiling as he took the star and placed it on the tree.

"Hm." Wheeljack raised an optic-brow, placing his hands on his hips. He was watching his partner and Raf hook up a bunch of cables, and Jenna took the last two cables in her hands, positioning to connect them and thus connect the entire system.

"You sure I won't explode?" Jenna asked worriedly, looking down at the boy. Raf just shrugged.

"Thirty-percent."

"... Meh. Good enough." Jenna slammed the two cables together, and all of the lights around Base lit up. Jenna's hair stood on end, and she quickly dropped the cables before smoothing it back. "Well, that was fun... AH-HAH!" Jack and Miko were stuck under the mistletoe, and they looked absolutely mortified as everyone looked at them.

"... Rules are rules." Arcee crossed her arms, smirking. Wheeljack and Jenna started laughing, and Bulkhead just gaped.

"N-no way! Miko's just a kid! She shouldn't have to!"

"Miko, you really don't have to." Jack tried as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and Miko raised an eyebrow. "I mean, it's just-"

"Shut up, Jackson." Miko grabbed the boy by the collar, deadpanning. "Just remember, bromance trumps romance." Jack blinked, then he gave a small grin.

"Glad to be your bro, bro?" He offered, and Miko gave him a quick kiss before pulling away. "... We never speak of this?"

"Never."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

After their usual training, Jenna and Sari walked around the military base together. Jenna was stretching, obviously more than a little strained by the drills Sari put her through, and Sari looked over at her with a grin.

"So... Miko and Jack."

"I ship it." Jenna said, cracking her knuckles before stretching out her back. "It'll take some time, but I think my malicious scheming will pay off."

"... I'm pretty sure that Wheeljack would freakin' take out anyone who tried the whole mistletoe-thing with you." Sari chuckled, and Jenna blinked. "I mean, I can practically see him punting Smokescreen out of the base."

"Huh?" Jenna asked, then she blinked. "Right. The whole Autobot/techno-organic comparability thing. I forgot... 'Ri, no - the boys are our boys, Smokescreen doesn't do that kind of shit, Wheeljack doesn't do that kind of shit - no one does that kind of shit."

"Bumblebee does."

"What?"

"Hm." Sari hummed softly as they arrived back at Hangar E, folding her hands behind her back and looking over at Bumblebee. "Nothing..." Jenna blinked, then her optics widened.

"Oh my God."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Wheeljack drove around the desert on patrol, chuckling as he listened to his partner rant from shotgun.

"I mean, seriously! What the Hell?!" Jenna asked, stunned. "How did we not see it?! I mean, I know I can be pretty oblivious about certain things - but you'd think I'd notice that my techno-organic teacher had a thing for the scout!"

"Better than her fallin' for a human. You kids are gonna be around for a while, and she doesn't need that extra hit. She's already got her father to think about, after all."

"I know, I know - but still!" Jenna exclaimed, then she sighed and sat back. "... How do you think that'd work? Compared to 'Bee, she's like a foot tall."

"I dunno. Not my problem."

"True. I just thought that the pictures would make nice blackmail." Jenna grinned as Wheeljack let out a small laugh, then she crossed her arms. "Ugh, being a techno-organic is so weird! The only real perks are the mods and that Energon tastes like a warm yet still frozen blue-raspberry slushy, which is still taking some getting used to."

"Poor baby, learning that you'll live for billions of years with the power of a god. Oh, wait-!"

"Hey!" Jenna complained, smiling, then she looked up and her optics widened. "HEY!" Wheeljack hit the breaks and transformed, setting Jenna down and drawing his blades as twelve flying Vehicons landed and surrounded them. Jenna quickly raised a hand to her comm-link, staring up at the _Nemesis_ in horror. "Jenna to base! Prime, we're in trouble! It's the _Nemesis_! Lock on our coordinates! Send EVERYONE, now!"

 **:** _Jenna, what's-?_ **:** The response got cut off, and Jenna lowered her servo and looked up at Wheeljack. His optics were narrowed as his battle-mask slid into place, and he spun his blades before getting into a fighting stance.

"Well... Ain't this a great way to spend your Christmas Eve, kid?" He asked, looking down at his partner. Jenna blinked, then she smirked as her helmet activated.

"Looks like we get to open up some of our presents early." She agreed, releasing her blades from her wrists. "You take the six on the right, and I'll take the six on the left?"

"Sounds good, to me." Wheeljack chuckled quietly. "Ready?"

"... Ready." Jenna announced, spreading her wings, and they suddenly lashed out. Wheeljack immediately stabbed a Vehicon in the face while Jenna stabbed one in the spark, the two leaping back as their opponents fell over dead. Wheeljack continued to battle his five Vehicons while Jenna smirked at her five behind her mask as her wings folded on her back. "Well?! Come at me!"

The Vehicons charged, but Jenna activated the slides of her boots and rockets came out of her ankles, and she zipped around their feet, slicing at ankles and knees. The five Vehicons fell over, groaning in pain, and Jenna's boots went back to normal and leapt onto each Vehicon's head, stabbing and killing them as she went. She landed on the ground again as Wheeljack stabbed one last Vehicon in the chest, and they both smirked before looking up at the _Nemesis_ worriedly.

"How long until they sic the Insecticons on us?" Wheeljack muttered, but the Inesecticons never came. Instead, more flying Vehicons came pouring out of the _Nemesis_ as Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, Knockout, and the Predacon watched. "Oh, that's just great."

"Better than Insecticons." Jenna decided, spreading her wings again. "I'm gonna try and take out as many as I can before they get down here. Try not to shoot me." Before Wheeljack could reply, Jenna flapped her wings and shot into the air, readying the blasters in her palms. She darted around in the air, blasting Vehicons out of the sky and evading Energon-blasts from both them and Wheeljack, who was trying his best to assist from below.

Suddenly, there was a whirring sound, and Jenna blinked before looking up to see Laserbeak flying at her and firing. Soundwave had set him loose, and Jenna gave a small shout of surprise before she began evasively flying to escape the rapid attacks from the nimble Decepticon.

"Kid!" Wheeljack shouted worriedly, then he looked back as a ground-bridge opened. Optimus Prime, Elita-1, Ultra Magnus ("I still have one good servo, Doctor - and you will need every soldier we have if it is the entire _Nemesis_ that we are up against!"), Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Lupa, Leona, and Sari came rushing out, and the Cybertronians began firing at the Vehicons as Sari activated her jetpack and flew up to help Jenna.

* * *

Jenna yelped as one of Laserbeak's blasts struck her back, then her optics narrowed as she quickly swooped down before arching her back and shooting back into the air, flying upside-down over Laserbeak and rapidly firing out of her hand-blasters. A few shots landed, but Laserbeak was still coming.

"Oh, geez." Jenna cringed as the Decepticon circled back. "This ain't good..."

"Move!" Sari suddenly flew up and shoved Jenna out of the way of a blast, her optics narrowed as she deployed her battle-mask and drew her hammer. "Ugh, I hate this thing! He turns into this really nasty guitar that can- Whoa!" Jenna and Sari dodged another string of attacks, and Jenna looked up at Sari.

"Do what?!"

"Control 'bots, if they ingest this weird stuff and go to sleep!" Sari replied, and Jenna's optics widened. "Yeah! I nearly got scrapped by Team Prime, the last time I saw this thing! Prowl was the only one who could resist, and he's-!" Sari slammed her hammer into the Decepticon's side as it flew past, sending it spinning out of control. "Not around, anymore!"

"Well, then - let's finish what he started!" Jenna grinned behind her helmet. Sari blinked, then she nodded in agreement as Laserbeak recovered and flew in for another attack.

"Right!"

* * *

Things got bad when Soundwave entered the fray with a third wave of Decepticon fighters through a ground-bridge. As if it wasn't already bad enough, these Vehicons were armed with strange weapons that fired darts. One hit Ratchet, and the medic almost-instantly passed out and hit the sand.

"Tranquilizers!" Arcee shouted, her optics narrowed. Optimus nodded, stepping back to stand between the Decepticons and the fallen medic.

"Autobots, do not allow yourselves to be-!" A dart flew straight at the Prime, but a flash of yellow intercepted. Bumblebee blinked as he staggered a few steps, raising a servo to his helm.

" _Uh-oh..._ " The scout buzzed quietly. " _I..._ " Bumblebee fell down and passed out, and Optimus' optics widened.

"Bumblebee!"

* * *

Sari barely missed Laserbeak with her hammer, her optics narrowing as the Decepticon flew past while dodging a barrage from Jenna's hand-blasters.

"Son of a-!"

"Bumblebee!" Optimus' voice shouted, and Sari looked down to the ground below. Her optics widened as she saw Bumblebee lying motionless lay on the sandy earth, and Laserbeak saw his chance and fired.

"Ah!" Sari yelped as the blast struck her chest. It didn't appear to do any damage, but then Laserbeak flew straight at the techno-organic and knocked her out of the sky. Sari hit the desert below, and Jenna's optics widened.

"Sari!" Jenna exclaimed, then her optics narrowed as she looked up at Laserbeak. "You'll fry for that, 'Con!" She held up her hand-blasters, livid, then her eyes widened as her hands suddenly shifted altogether into a pair of gauntlets. "What?! Whoa..." Jenna slowly smirked. "Oh, yeah! Sari gets Mjølnir, but Jenna Darby get Shuri's _gauntlets_! Yes! Whoop!" She aimed her gauntlets at Laserbeak, practically cackling. "So long, sucker!"

Jenna fired two powerful blasts that knocked Laserbeak out of the sky and sent the wrecked a Decepticon tumbling towards the ground, but Soundwave quickly flew up and caught him before soaring back up to the _Nemesis_. Jenna smirked, holding her gauntlets up as they shifted back into hands, then she looked down to see Sari beginning to recover.

' _That's good..._ ' She thought, then her optics widened as they fell on the Autobots. Most of them had been struck with one of those weird darts, and they were all surrounded by Decepticons. Lupa, Leona, and Wheeljack were the last ones standing. ' _That's not!_ '

"Damnit." Jenna muttered, then she closed her optics and took a deep breath before deploying her new gauntlets and darting down to where the battle was taking place. "Time to _Yang Xiao-Long_ these rust-buckets!" Jenna honestly didn't mean much by that, but with one punch, she crushed a Vehicon's head like it was made of tin-foil. Jenna landed on the ground, her optics wide as she watched the body fall. "The Hell..?"

"Look out!" A voice shouted, and Jenna looked back with a gasp to see a Vehicon reaching for her. That Vehicon's arm was suddenly ripped off, a femme glaring at the Decepticon in outrage as she slammed the detached limb into his helm so hard that it came clean off.

"Whoa!" Jenna stared at the body as it fell to the sand. "That was... Wow." Jenna looked up at the femme, and she blinked in surprise as she looked down at her with amber optics.

"Are you unharmed, my friend?"

The femme was around Wheeljack's height, her body shape a bit bulkier than Arcees but not by much. She had grey armor with hints of black, blue, and silver, and her faceplate was silver and regal in structure - she looked like a cool warrior princess, if Cybertronians ever had princesses.

The techno-organic in blue then noticed another strange femme standing guard over Sari as she recovered. She was taller than the grey femme, and if the grey femme was a cool warrior princess, she was a badass warrior queen. Her yellow optics scanned the battlefield with a wise ferocity, daring anyone to challenge her, and she wore armor in shades of brown, yellow, and gold.

Jenna's optics went back to the femme in grey, to her wild looking armor and its animalistic shapes, to her amber eyes that gazed into her own with conviction, with loyalty. She knew who they belonged to, though it was difficult to believe...

"... Lupa?" Jenna blinked again, stunned. The femme simply looked back at her, her amber optics narrowed.

"Stay back!" She warned, then she yelped as a dart suddenly struck her neck and she fell to the sand. The other femme - Leona - was struck as well, and Wheeljack looked over at Jenna with wide optics.

"Kid, you've gotta-!" Wheeljack winced as he was shot in the arm, then he groaned before falling over. Jenna's optics widened, then narrowed as her vision went red. Her gauntlets collapsed back into arms as her blades deployed and lengthened.

* * *

Wheeljack couldn't tell how long it was before he could begin making sense of the world again. He looked around woozily, raising an optic brow, and everything was a blur. His optics fell on a blue figure, and his vision and mind slowly cleared up. He was recovering on the ground with the other Autobots, and the blue figure was standing on the shredded chest-plate of a Vehicon.

"Agh..." Wheeljack shook his helm before he looked up again. and he became surprised as he saw that all of the Vehicons that had been attacking him and the other Autobots were dead. Jenna took deep, shaking breaths as she deactivated her blades, her glowing optics narrowed as she looked around at the major Decepticons on the scene, who had flown down from their perch on the _Nemesis_ to look at her. Soundwave was among them, though Laserbeak was not with him.

"Anyone else?!" Jenna snapped, and Starscream stepped back, his optics wide. The Predacon growled lowly, but Megatron simply gazed at the girl with a smirk.

"Careful, child. You wouldn't want to lose control." He announced, then he blinked as Jenna activated her blades again. "... Unexpected."

"Kid, don't!" Wheeljack warned, but the girl didn't move. She just glared at Megatron, still standing on the corpse of a dead Decepticon soldier.

"... Very well." Megatron decided, and everyone else blinked in surprise. Jenna's glowing optics dimmed, and she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, but she received no answer. Megatron transformed and flew back to the _Nemesis_ , his followers right behind him. Soundwave was the last to go, and he looked back at Jenna briefly before he transformed and followed his master. The Autobots began recovering as Raf sent a ground-bridge, and Jenna just stood there and gazed at the retreating ship. "Why would they just leave?"

"Come on, kid." Wheeljack told her as he stood up, the others having already entered the base. He gripped his arm, frowning. "We need to go." The girl remained silent, then she sighed and closed her optics.

"Fine."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Once he was done examining himself - on Optimus' insistence, of course -, Ratchet began examine the other Autobots in the wake of the battle. There were no severe injuries, though everyone did notice something that was similar about the way they were all brought down.

"Looks like they tried to plant trackers on us, built into those tranquilizer darts." Wheeljack gesture to the small, bleeding wound on his arm. "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Smokescreen whistled awkwardly as he removed a dart from his arm and crushed it in his servo. "... Correction. Almost all of us did."

"So..." Jenna looked up at the Predabots. "You guys can transform, now. That's cool." Leona remained silent while Lupa got down on one knee and smiled at the girl in blue.

"I have wanted to say this since the day we met, little one." She announced, then she gently cupped a servo around Jenna and brought her face close to hers, closing her optics. "Thank you." Jenna blinked, then she smiled back.

"You're welcome."

"... Jenna." Optimus spoke, and the techno-organic opened her optics and cringed. Lupa pulled away, and Jenna turned to face Optimus with a frown. "... What happened, out there? Did you lose control?"

"... No, I didn't." Jenna replied, turning and looking up at it. "I saw twelve friends on the ground, and I did everything I could." A moment passed in silence, then she shrugged as she looked around at all of the Autobots. "Welp, it looks like Christmas is cancelled! It was a good show, everyone - but since you guys aren't feeling good, it would hardly be appropriate to-"

"Oh, no - you don't." Wheeljack smirked, standing up. "You want to be a real Wrecker, kid? You've gotta party like one." Jenna blinked, then she deadpanned.

"Ugh... Bah humbug."

* * *

Jenna stood on the sidelines as humans and Autobots alike partied and celebrated. It was still Christmas Eve after all, and she smiled lightly as she watched the party. Her optics drifted over and fell on Wheeljack, who was dancing with Lupa, and her face fell slightly before she shook her head and smiled again.

' _Don't look too miserable, Darby. The others are trying to enjoy their Christmas, and it wouldn't be fair..._ '

Miko, who had just stepped aside after dancing with Jack for a while, noticed the young techno-organic's expression as she watched Wheeljack. She blinked, then she walked over, a glint of deviousness in her eyes as she approached the girl who was once one of her biggest rivals and was now one of her closest friends.

"... Jealous?" Miko asked, smirking, and Jenna blinked as she looked up at her. Then, she scoffed and looked away.

"As if."

"What? I can tell Sari's real cranky." Miko teased, and Jenna noticed Sari glaring as Bumblebee danced with Arcee. "You are half-Cybertronian. It isn't that weird... Wonder what your kids would look like."

"Miko!" Jenna shot a glare at the exchange-student. Miko just laughed, and Jenna looked back at the dancers. "For God's sake... How would you feel if you were a techno-organic and I asked you how many times you'd wanted to screw Bulkhead?" Miko stopped laughing and deadpanned heavily.

"Not funny, Darby."

"It was a little funny."

"No, it really wasn't."

"... He does seem happy, doesn't he?" Jenna asked, lightly raising an eyebrow. "Despite the cool-guy look he's always trying to keep up. Big softy..."

"I bet he'd want to dance with you, if you were big enough." Miko insisted, and Jenna looked at her. "... Doesn't he have one of those holoform things? Why don't you ask him? He'd probably jump at transforming into his alt-mode and getting some rest, after that mission. The 'Cons were kinda crazy, from what I hear."

"... He does look tired." Jenna decided, frowning. "Alright, I'll do it. But only because he's tired and he needs backup, not because of your delusional _jealous_ -idea."

"Sure." Miko rolled her eyes. Jenna stuck her tongue out at her, then sighed and jogged over to Wheeljack and Lupa, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"Mind if I cut in?!" She asked, grinning, and Wheeljack looked down at her, raising an optic-brow. Lupa smiled and nodded, stepping back.

"Of course." She agreed, and Wheeljack blinked. Then, he rolled his optics and transformed, a holoform flickering to life. He gave a light smirk, holding his hand out.

"You just had to, didn't you?" He asked with all the sarcasm he possibly could. Jenna grinned, taking his hand and winking as they started to dance.

"You looked offline on your feet. You're welcome."

* * *

Miko gave a light smile, crossing her arms and giving a small nod of approval.

"Hm." She hummed as Jack walked over and grabbed some punch. "You know, this is looking to be a really good Christmas." Jack looked over at her, nodding.

"As long as the Decepticons don't try anything else. Arcee's been complaining about her injury."

"Yeah. That fight left all of the 'Bots real sore..." Miko's smirk slowly returned as she nudged Jack. "Hey, your sister and her partner seem to be having a good time." Jack blinked, then he looked back as Wheeljack's holoform spun Jenna around before pulling her back, the two grinning. "I ship it~!

"Miko!" Jack scolded, looking over at her with a light glare. "That's my sister! And a two-billion year-old giant alien robot, who just so happens to be her best friend!"

"Meh." Miko waved it off. "Jenna's a big girl, and she's gonna be around for a while. She can't exactly settle down with a human, so why not Wheeljack? I think it'd be neat."

"Absolutely not." Jack scoffed, crossing his arms. "But I don't need to worry about that. _Bromance before romance_ , and whatever. I know Wheeljack won't go for that sort of thing, and with Jenna: I'm counting on the always-reliable friend-zone."

"Alright, alright!" Miko sighed, shaking her head. "No need for a lecture. You've made some good points... But could you imagine what their kids would be like?" She looked up at Jack, smirking. "Reckless, distant, fond of explosives." Jack blinked, then gave a light smile and looked over at the two.

"The biggest troublemakers to ever live... But also loyal and brave. And sarcastic."

"Definitely." Miko agreed, then she nudged Jack again, gesturing to Sari. Sari was still watching Arcee and Bumblebee. "Wanna help me with that?" Jack blinked, then he gave a light smirk.

"Alright."

* * *

Wheeljack's holoform looked down at Jenna, an eyebrow raised as they kept dancing.

"Tch. You're getting better, but still: you should never challenge a seasoned Wrecker to a dance. We were the party kings, back on Cybertron... Remember how I wiped the floor with you, last time?"

"Shut up, _Wheeljack-ass_." Jenna rolled her optics, grinning. Wheeljack chuckled in reply.

"Do you always say 'shut up' when you can't win an argument, Snow Queen?"

"For the love of-!" Jenna scoffed, shaking her head. "I swear, oh-partner-of-mine, you and that 'winning' personality for yours are going to be the death of me, someday."

"Sorry to break this up-" June stepped between Jenna and Wheeljack's holoform, grinning. "But I think I've got to punish my daughter for not going to church, last Christmas. I hope you don't mind, Wheeljack."

"That all depends." Wheeljack's holoform smiled deviously as Jenna looked up at him with an astonished expression that clearly read _traitor_. "What do you have in mind?"

"This." June handed a CD case to Jenna. "And the karaoke machine."

"... The _The Polar Express s_ oundtrack?" Jenna quirked an eyebrow up, looking up at June. "One of the only Christmas movies I tolerate. Are you trying to ruin it for me?" June placed her hands on her hips, and her daughter rolled her optics. "Ugh! Fine..!" June smirked and pointed to one of the songs.

"Good. That one, please."

"... Oh, great." Jenna deadpanned, annoyed. "That one."

* * *

Jenna placed the disk into the machine, frowning as she selected a song number.

"I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life..."

"Calm down." Arcee rolled her optics, grinning. "We all know you can sing and how you sound. There's no use in getting worked up over it." Wheeljack crossed his arms, frowning as he leaned against a wall.

"Hey, give the kid a break. Just because folks have an idea about one of her talents doesn't mean she's completely comfortable with being made to show it off."

"Oh, like you know." Arcee commented, and Wheeljack blinked. The techno-organic in blue blinked as well, her optics going to her partner, and her optics slowly narrowed.

"... Alright." She pushed 'play' on the machine, getting ready. "Let's do this."

"Whoa." Miko seemed surprised as the music started playing. "Total attitude-adjustment." Wheeljack looked over at his partner, and he gave a small smile as he saw the glint of determination in her optics. Oh, he knew what this was about...

' _Stubborn kid._ '

" ** _Children, sleeping._**

 ** _Snow is softly falling..._**

 ** _Dreams are calling,_**

 ** _Likes bells in the distance..._** " The girl began quietly, then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "

 ** _We were dreamers_**

 ** _Not so long ago,_**

 ** _But one by one_**

 ** _We all had to grow up..._**

 ** _When it seems the magic slipped away,_**

 ** _We find it all again on Christmas Day..!_** " The techno-organic opened her optics as the music picked up. "

 ** _Believe in what your heart is saying,_**

 ** _Hear the melody that's playing!_**

 ** _There's no time to waste,_**

 ** _There's so much to celebrate..!_**

 ** _Believe in what you feel inside,_**

 ** _And give your dreams the wings to fly!_**

 ** _You have everything you need_**

 ** _If you just believe..!_** " Jenna rolled her optics, grinning. "Oh, God - this is such a chick song."

"The most-famous version has a male singer." June reminded her, smirking. "Now, shut up and sing."

"Hey, watch it." Jenna advised, shaking her head. "We all know what happened when someone said that to the Dixie Chicks, and trust me - keep this up, and I'll never be ready to make nice...

 ** _Trains move quickly_**

 ** _To their journey's end..._**

 ** _Destinations_**

 ** _Are where we begin again..._**

 ** _Ships go sailing_**

 ** _Far across the sea,_**

 ** _Trusting starlight_**

 ** _To get where they need to be..._**

 ** _When it seems that we have lost our way,_**

 ** _We find ourselves again on Christmas Day..!_**

 ** _Believe in what your heart is saying,_**

 ** _Hear the melody that's playing!_**

 ** _There's no time to waste,_**

 ** _There's so much to celebrate..!_** " Jenna took a deep breath, then she managed to produce a small smile. "

 ** _Believe in what you feel inside,_**

 ** _And give your dreams the wings to fly!_**

 ** _You have everything you need_**

 ** _If you just believe..!_** "

"I honestly didn't think I would get her to go this far." June mused, then she blinked as she noticed Jenna's optics narrowing. "Keep it up, or I'll sign you up for _American Idol_ and have Wheeljack personally drive you there!" Wheeljack smirked, holding a thumb up, and Jenna rolled her optics.

" ** _If you just believe..!_**

 ** _If you just believe..!_**

 ** _If you just believe..!_**

 ** _Just believe..!_**

 ** _Just believe..._** " Jenna finished, then she deadpanned. "Merry Christmas, jerks."

* * *

Some time later, Jenna looked up at Bulkhead, giving a smirk. They were standing off to the side, and the techno-organic raised an eyebrow.

"So, as far as we know, he has no idea?"

"Yep." Bulkhead nodded, grinning. "It's still hidden... I gotta hand it to you, kid - it's pretty good. He'll never see it coming." Jenna beamed, crossing her arms.

"I hope he likes it. I'm not really good with this whole Christmas-thing, so..."

"Hey, I don't know much about this Christmas - but I know he-" Bulkhead's optics shifted, then he looked back at Jenna. "Shh, shh! He's coming." Jenna and Bulkhead gave small, subtle nods before looking over as Wheeljack approached.

"It's gettin' late, kid." The white Wrecker announced, looking down at his partner. "Your family and Sari have already head back to your house, and you know your mom wants you to spend the night there." Jenna sighed, shaking her head.

"I can't wait until this war ends so that we can blow this meat-stand. This whole 'listening' thing is a serious bummer." She announced, but she followed Wheeljack as they both walked towards the exit, passing Ratchet and Ultra Magnus. The medic was growing increasingly frustrated as he tried to fashion a new servo for the wounded commander... "How 'bout it, partner?"

"One day." Wheeljack agreed, giving a small smile. "But you're never flying the _Jackhammer_." Jenna rolled her optics.

"I know, I know - I'd probably crash it, anyway..." She blinked as Wheeljack suddenly paused his steps, his expression becoming conflicted. "Uh... 'Jackie?"

"... Oh, Ratchet?" Wheeljack turned back, smirking as he drew something from his chest-compartment and threw it. Ratchet caught it, his optics narrowed, and Wheeljack turned away again. "Early Christmas-present, to make that easier on the both of you since I spend the rest of the year driving you crazy." Ratchet raised an optic-brow, then he opened the box and blinked as he drew what looked like a prosthetic servo.

"Remarkable." Ratchet noted, his optics wide. "I haven't seen prosthetics this advanced since the twilight of the Golden Age... Did you find this during your travels?" Wheeljack paused, then he looked back with a grin.

"I built it, Doc." He announced cheerily, and Ratchet's jaw dropped as Ultra Magnus blinked in surprise. Wheeljack chuckled before he transformed and opened his shotgun-door, his partner hopping in before he drove out of Hangar E and into the desert. Jenna was positively beaming.

"I can't even... Wow. I'm proud of you, 'Jackie." She announced, and he just hummed quietly. "I really am. You showed them just a little bit of what you can really do, but that was a big step!" Wheeljack sighed, mentally rolling his optics and smiling.

"I know."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

After Jasper was destroyed, the people were relocated to a town that the government had built almost overnight. They called it Jasper as well, and it was similar to the old town - but it still needed things like restaurants and such. The houses were built according to the size and needs of each relocated family. The Darby house was pretty much the same as the one in the original Jasper, and since the town wasn't that far from the Unit E headquarters, Wheeljack and Jenna didn't travel for long.

The garage-door went up, and Jenna stepped inside and sighed as she looked around with a frown. She and Wheeljack had taken a few trips to retrieve things from the old house, but this place still didn't seem like home.

"... You okay, kid?" Wheeljack asked, and she looked back as his holoform formed just outside of the garage. In the dark, his eyes seemed to glow... The girl smiled, nodding.

"Yeah. Just a little worn-out."

"I figured." Wheeljack chuckled, taking a step forward, then he paused and blinked as he looked up. The techno-organic looked up as well, then she deadpanned lightly.

"Ugh, my mother is crazy." Jenna announced, annoyed, and she stepped forward, reached up, and grabbed the mistletoe, pulling it off of the nail. "Setting traps like this. I've gotta talk to her..." She went to lower her arm, but Wheeljack's holoform grabbed her wrist before he leaned over and kissed her left cheek. Jenna's face turned crimson as he pulled away, smirking. "J-'Jackie!"

"Rules are rules, partner." He teased, then his holoform dissolved. Jenna just blinked, surprised, her arm still raised and holding the mistletoe.

"I..."

"... Merry Christmas, kid." Wheeljack announced quietly. Jenna blinked, then she looked back at Wheeljack's vehicle mode. Slowly, she smiled and nodded.

"Merry Christmas, 'Jackie." She replied, grinning as she set the mistletoe down on the work-bench. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Wheeljack pulled out of the driveway and drove off, and the girl put the garage-door down and raised a hand to her left cheek, giving a soft and somewhat-exasperated laugh as she lightly shook her head. Then, she blinked and shook her head a bit more roughly, lowering her hand and scoffing as she crossed her arms and turned away from the garage-door... Jenna slowly looked back at the garage-door, beaming, then she entered her house and closed the door behind her. June looked up from the the kitchen table, smiling lightly and raising an eyebrow.

"Ratchet's sending a ground-bridge to all of the houses at six o'clock, tomorrow morning. Will you and Sari be up by then?"

"Ugh." Jenna rolled her optics, grinning. "Nah. The fight today was pretty rough... You go ahead, and we'll fly over when we're ready. Okay?" June nodded, then she gave a small smirk.

"So... You managed to dodge all of the mistletoe?" She asked as Jenna began heading to her room. Jenna paused, glad that her back was facing her mother as her optics widened, then she took a deep breath and looked back at her.

"Yep."

"Oh." June rested her chin on her hand, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I would never have guessed that, given how red your face is." Jenna blinked, then her optics narrowed.

"MOM!"

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Megatron stood at the bridge of the _Nemesis_ , his optics narrowed and his servos folded behind his back. Soundwave slowly walked up behind him before pausing, and Megatron sighed.

"Is Laserbeak repaired?" The warlord asked quietly. Soundwave tapped the Decepticon clinging to his chest twice, and it released its grip and fell. As it landed in Soundwave's hands, Laserbeak changed into a massive guitar, and Soundwave silently looked up at his leader. "And you're certain that the mission was a success?" Soundwave nodded, then his visor displayed a blue light on a map of Nevada. "Well done, Soundwave. We must move swiftly now, if we are to end this conflict once and for all in favor of the Decepticon cause... The techno-organics must be destroyed, before they can interfere with our plans and irreparably turn the tide of this war."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Wheeljack drove back to Hangar E and transformed, stumbling and resting a servo on the door. He shook his helm, cringing before looking around woozily. The world seemed to spin, and every part of him felt numb.

 ** _"Obey."_**

Wheeljack blinked as the echoing voice seemed to ring out, and things seemed to clear up a little. He shakily made his way over to the platform and let it lower him into the basement of the hangar, not really paying mind to the fact that the whole place seemed deserted.

 ** _"Obey."_**

Wheeljack raised a servo to his forehead, blinking a few times and shaking his helm. He felt sick for some reason, and it was only getting worse and worse as the world started to spin again. Where was Ratchet when you needed him?

 ** _"Sleep."_**

The voice made a convincing argument... Wheeljack stumbled over to his door and entered his room, making his way over to his slab and practically collapsing onto it. He groaned as he looked up at the ceiling, feeling wave after wave of strange sensations washing over him.

' _Maybe I should go and get Ratchet..._ '

 ** _"Sleep."_**

' _In the morning._ ' Wheeljack decided numbly, closing his optics and beginning to fall into stasis. ' _Well, scrap... I wish the kid was here._ '

A few moments passed in silence, and Wheeljack's expression shifted - seeming to become more and more troubled by the moment, and he lightly tossed and turned on his slab. Finally, he opened his optics...

And they glowing a cruel, emotionless shade of red.

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _Heed warnings when they are given to you._

 _They may not always be something you have to worry about, but..._

 _Can you honestly take that chance?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _... I know what you're thinking -_** ** _"Should I kill IceWarrior13?"_** ** _\- and the answer may surprise you! I-_**

 ** _*shrieks while dodging an axe*_**

 ** _Hey, I fed the shippers! Cut me some slack, alright?_**

 ** _Jeez..._**

 ** _Ahem._**

 ** _The "Human Error" Arc of "Transformers: Animated" was one of my favorites. Not only did we get to see the 'Bots in human form and watch as they tried to cope with their new circumstances, but we also got to see what Sari would do if it was up to her to save the Autobots and she only had her abilities as a techno-organic and a few touchy acquaintances to rely upon._**

 ** _Now, I'm tossing our two human techno-organics into a similar situation and seeing how they can deal with it because "why not?". I love experimenting with characters, you know that by now._**

 ** _*sigh*_**

 ** _... Alright, I can't take it. I know I have a problem with overanalyzing things for my readers, but come on._**

 ** _Writing that final scene with Wheeljack was seriously sad, for me. I mean, he's such a strong-willed character who enjoys being surrounded by others even though he doesn't like to admit it - and I wrote him feeling sick and alone while the manipulation began. Ugh, and those optics opening? I HATE THAT I DID THIS!_**

 ** _Ahem..._**

 ** _*cough*_**

 ** _Never say that an author just writes to torture a reader. We torture ourselves, too..._**

 ** _Except for Rick Riordan. That guy writes to torture people and he loves every second of it. Don't believe me? Read "Trials of Apollo: the Burning Maze" or "Heroes of Olympus: the Mark of Athena"._**

 ** _*sigh*_**

 ** _Damnit, Rick..._**

 ** _I love the relationships I build with my characters, and one as strong as Wheeljack and Jenna's taking this sudden turn is nuts. And with something as pure as Christmas as a catalyst, it's just really heavy. Jenna doesn't like Christmas because she's always been an outcast, even in her own family - and she let her guard down because of the family that's been formed between humans, Autobots, Predabots, and techno-organics. Now, she's gonna have to deal with this whole thing right after she had a bit of a shocking realization._**

 ** _..._** ** _Why do I do this?_** ** _I mean, seriously - why do I put my characters, myself, and all of you through this nonsense? XD_**

 ** _I only own my OCs. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**

 ** _P.S.: Shippers, don't go too crazy. Okay? Okay... Okay? Okay... Okay?_**


	16. The Red Christmas

_"Sometimes, before it gets better, the darkness gets bigger._

 _The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger._

 _Oh, we're fading fast..."_

 _\- "Miss Missing You" by Fall Out Boy._

 _..._

 _I'm sorry that I let you down, partner._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

Sari and Jenna flew towards Hangar E, having woken up to find everyone else gone from the Darby house. Jenna looked over at Sari, frowning, and the redhead looked over at her with a smile.

"Hey, don't look so nervous." She chided, and Jenna looked down. "I know they said that they wouldn't be leaving until six, but it's Christmas. They probably woke up early to head over and make sure Ratchet wasn't scanning any presents to see what was inside before he opened them." Jenna blinked, then she smiled as she gave a small hum of amusement.

"Yeah. You're probably right." She agreed, then she and Sari looked down, seeing that they had arrived. Sari weakened the propulsion of her jetpack and began to sink while Jenna folded her winds and let herself go into a free-falling nosedive.

Sari landed on her feet softly while Jenna opened her wings about ten meters from the ground and flapped them, catching herself before letting herself drop down into a crouch. She stood, disengaging her wings and letting them fold into her back as Sari turned her jetpack off but still left it on.

The two girls entered the hangar, but it was dark and empty. Jenna blinked, then walked over and tried to turn on the lights. They wouldn't come on, and she cringed lightly before looking back at Sari, who looked creeped-out.

"Just like last Christmas..."

"... They're probably on patrol, or just being jerks." Jenna protested, walking forward and looking around the dark base, her optics narrowed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Christmas, also known as 'National Screw With the Techno-Organics Day' - I hate it, you're paranoid of it, and they know this all too well. It's nothing to worry about."

"Jenna, I know that I was trying to be optimistic earlier, but now I don't know-"

"Chill." Jenna looked back with a light glare, seeming uneasy. "You're creeping me out... Let's go find them." Sari blinked, then nodded shakily.

"Yeah..."

"... Wait." Jenna walked over to the tree and removed something from her belt, setting it down. It was a tiny boy wrapped in blue, and she made sure that the tag that said _'Jackie_ was clearly visible. "There. That'll guilt-trip the jackass..."

* * *

The two techno-organics wandered through the dark hangar, looking in every nook and cranny for Autobots or humans. There was nothing, so the girls slowly got more and more scared.

"I'm not liking this, Sari." Jenna admitted, hugging herself. "'Jackie... 'Jackie would never do this - not for this long. Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Ratchet probably wouldn't have even considered it..

"I know." Sari agreed, looking over at her with a frown. "Jenna... I know that it's crazy but if it is happening all over again, it's just you and me against eleven Autobots. And the humans, they'd be affected too."

"But..." Jenna shuddered slightly, remembering her dream. "No. That can't be what's happening. What would the odds of that happening be?" Sari and Jenna suddenly heard familiar engines, and Jenna immediately smiled as she turned around. "They were just on patrol, Sari! Mountains out of molehills!"

"Look!" Sari grinned, pointing. Two cars drove in, Bumblebee and Wheeljack. Raf wasn't with Bumblebee... The two transformed, facing away from their techno-organic partners.

"Hey, 'Jackie!" Jenna glared lightly, placing her hands on her hips. "What's the big idea, with the lights not working and the empty hangar? It's Christmas!" Wheeljack didn't respond. "Ugh, you know how I feel about this sort of thing. Could you go, like, just one day without being a total _Wheeljack-a_ -"

Something struck her head from behind, and all went black.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Jenna woke up alone in the middle of the desert at night. Stars shone in the sky, barely visible between clouds. The moon was hidden. The young techno-organic sat up, wincing as she rubbed the back of her head, then she looked up wearily to see a figure standing in the darkness.

"'Jackie?" Jenna asked, standing up and frowning. He was facing away from her. "What is this place? How did we get here?" He didn't answer, and she took a step forward. "Wheeljack?" Wheeljack drew his swords, and she blinked, pausing. "'Jackie, what's happening? Talk to me."

"... The techno-organic must be destroyed." Wheeljack stated in a monotone voice, looking back at the girl. His optics glowed a bright, mindless crimson. The girl's optics widened, and the Wrecker turned and walked towards her.

"Wheeljack?" She asked, stunned, then her optics narrowed as a blue light flashed around her, the girl engaging her armor minus the helmet. "Wheeljack, stop!" He didn't respond, and she took a deep breath and activated her blades. "Wheeljack, don't make me do this!"

"The techno-organic must be destroyed." Wheeljack repeated, and she bared gritted teeth. She briefly closed her optics, then looked up at him as she deactivated her weapons and her wings unfolded from her back.

"I'll come back when I can, after I figure out how to fix you!" She promised, then she flapped her massive wings and darted up into the air. Suddenly, the _Nemesis_ appeared above and Jenna gasped, spreading her wings out and letting herself be suspended in the air as she looked up at it in horror, its guns training on her. "Holy f-"

A blue blast of Energon suddenly struck her left wing and the girl shouted in pain before plummeting to the ground and crashing into the sand. Her damaged wings went back into her body, and the girl pushed herself up and onto her hands and knees, her optics wide and tearing up as she let out soft gasps of pain. She looked up, feeling as though her whole body was on fire as she saw Wheeljack standing there, lowering his cannon. He shot her.

' _He shot me. Oh, God - he shot me._ ' She had never felt this much pain before, not in any of her beatings or even Starscream's torture. She wanted to scream, but she forced herself to remain silent. If the Decepticons were listening, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing her cry out. She was a Wrecker, after all. ' _He shot me... My partner shot me... 'Jackie shot me..._ '

"The techno-organic must be destroyed."

"I... I had a feeling that that was what you were going to say." She winced, forcing herself to stand as she drew a rubber-band from her belt. She reached up and pulled her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face, then she took a deep breath before activating her blades again, looking up at him. "'Jackie, come on - don't do this. Snap out of it, please!"

Wheeljack threw a punch that slammed into the desert floor, the girl barely dodging the blow. She looked up, her optics wide, then she looked down at her blades. She wouldn't be able to use them, not unless she wanted to hurt her partner.

' _... Damnit!_ ' Her blades went back into her arms, and Jenna dodged another punch before leaping back as an Energon blast blew apart the ground where she had just been standing. The girl landed in a crouch before standing up, still gasping softly in the wake of her injury. Her whole body was filled with burning agony, she wanted to curl up and pass out, but she couldn't. She wouldn't, not when she was about to die and her partner was a prisoner in his own mind. ' _Primus tried to warn me! How could I be so stupid?! I should have left the Wreckers, separated myself!_ ' She blinked, then she frowned. ' _But what would that have done? Is... Is this a test?_ '

"Sh-shit..." She suddenly cringed, wrapping an arm around her stomach. It was hurting, maybe that was where her wings were really stored inside of her. She didn't really know... "You pack quite a punch when you're not holding back, 'Jackie... Ah!" The girl fell down on one knee, her ears ringing as she shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. "Oh, great... Don't tell me... Internal bleeding? Great..."

' _Primus knows everything. I have to think... What could he be testing? Wisdom?_ ' She looked up at Wheeljack, trying to keep her head on straight as a fog threatened to fall over her mind and cloud her thoughts. Everything hurt, so badly... ' _No, that can't be it... Is it loyalty? Dedication?_ ' Her optics narrowed slightly. ' _I could be wrong... But there's no way he would have let this happen if I am going to die, here._ '

"Thanks a lot, 'Jackie!" Jenna shouted as she tried to focus. She stopped breathing, choosing to conserve energy over maintaining the human habit. It felt odd, but she knew it would probably pay off. "I'm kicking your ass, when you're back to normal!" She forced herself to stand and activated her skates, so she zipped around on the desert floor and dodged his futile attempts to strike her as she tried to think.

' _Primus needs me for a reason, otherwise he would have gone to Optimus or Sari. There has to be a way out of this, even though he told me there wouldn't be. He knows how I can be, he would have told me a lot worse if he absolutely had to stop me... I can survive, we both can - I know it. I just have to think._'

"Don't die, don't kill me, don't die, don't kill me, don't die, don't-"

"The techno-organic must be destroyed!" Wheeljack shot the ground in front of the girl, and she yelped as she stumbled and fell to the desert floor. She groaned, pushing herself up onto her hands and knees again, only to blink as a her body was suddenly being held in a vice-like grip.

"... Son of a- Ah!" The girl screamed, as she was lifted up and squeezed in an iron grip. "J-'Jackie, stop! AH!" Her ribs cracked under the pressure, and her blades automatically deployed and drove into Wheeljack's pinkie-fingers. He helped and dropped her, and she landed on the ground with a dull thud and a wheeze.

"Ah..." The girl pushed herself to her hands and knees, whimpering softly. Her chest felt like it was on fire, and she lost control of her impulses and took deep and shaking breaths as she closed her optics. "J... 'Jackie..."

' _Why... Why is he doing this? Why won't he stop? It's me!_ '

"The techno-organic must be destroyed." Wheeljack announced coldly, and he drew his blades again. The girl in blue stared at the ground as she heard him approach, stunned.

"Can... Can you even see me?" Jenna looked up at him, her optics filled with tears, then she closed her optics. "'Jackie, please! You were the only one who ever saw me always, no matter what! You saw me, and you listened - so please, listen to me now and wake up!" Wheeljack continued to approach, and she hung her head again. "D-damnit, 'Jackie..."

' _There's got to be a way out. I have to keep trying to snap him out of it... But Sari said that only a cyber-ninja could escape and help someone else!_ '

"The techno-organic must be destroyed."

Jenna blinked before she gasped and looked up to see his ped falling, then she instinctually took her left blade and stabbed up, plunging the weapon into the bottom of his ped. Wheeljack shouted in pain as the metal around the blade melted and receded, quickly moving away and stumbling several steps back. Jenna's optics widened, and she stood up shakily as she looked down at her blade in disbelief.

' _Did I just..? No._ ' Jenna closed her optics, cringing. ' _Sari attacked Bumblebee once, and it killed her inside! She's never fully trusted herself, again! I can't lose control, I can't let Wheeljack down like that! He's counting on me!_ ' Jenna openned her optics and blinked, surprised, then her optics widened. ' _Is... Is that it? I'm the only fully-aware half-human techno-organic that has never lost control of their upgrades. I still have the ability to trust myself, even a little bit._ ' Jenna looked up at Wheeljack, stunned. ' _... I've never betrayed my partner. I can still trust myself to always do the right thing. Every decision I've made up until this point has led to something good... I can save my partner._ '

 ** _..._**

 _Sari grinned, crossing her arms._

 _"I thought I already told you! I was training under Prowl and Jazz to be a cyber-ninja! It really helps with being a techno-organic, as I can have a stronger control over myself!"_

 _"Whoa, neat." Jenna smiled enthusiastically. She was watching crates rising and stacking themselves as Sari employed processor-over-matter. "What else can you do?"_

 _"If someone's in trouble processor-wise, I can reach into their mind to help them."_

 ** _..._**

' _Or at least stall for time so that someone else can... This is a matter of faith._ ' Jenna gave the smallest smirk, rolling her shoulders back. ' _Well, in the words of our boy Leonard Church as the one and only Epsilon..._ _Ain't that a bitch?_ ' Her amused expression fell. ' _It's time to give the Decepticons what they want. I've gotta put on a show, and hope that it helps Sari... Primus, help me. I'm trying to do as you have asked._ '

"Wheeljack, I... I'm not fighting you." Jenna disengaged her blades before disengaging her armor entirely. She was left wearing her black pants, loose turquoise t-shirt, and black boots. Her spark-chamber was as clearly-visible as ever, and she looked up at Wheeljack with a frown.

' _Time to go full Clone Wars on this situation... A good soldier follows orders._'

"This isn't you, pal." Jenna spoke quietly, frowning. "And I know you'd never hurt me, so I can't hurt you..." If she had a heart, it would have been pounding. She was terrified, but she remained calm and stoic in all but mind and spark. "I'm going to do the only thing I can to snap you out of this."

' _This is probably the stupidest thing that I've ever done..._ ' Jenna slowly stood up straight and opened her arms, her optics narrowed. ' _It has to work... Please._ '

"I'm not going to fight back or protect myself, 'Jackie. If you attack me, you'll kill me. The only way to save my life is to snap out of it... Do you hear me, 'Jackie?! I'm gonna die unless you wake up!"

"The techno-organic must be destroyed." Wheeljack glared, pointing a blade at her. Jenna's optics teared up slightly, then she closed them and took a deep breath.

' _Please, work. It's gotta work..._ '

"I believe in you, 'Jackie." She didn't react as she heard his footsteps approaching. "You're stronger than they are, I know you can do this... Wake up. Please, just-"

Jenna froze, her optics opening and widening, then she slowly looked down at the katana that had pierced her chets just below her spark, passing through her body and coming out the other side.

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _Dying didn't hurt._

 _It really didn't._

 _It felt sort of... Odd._

 _Like I was lifted off of the ground and suspended in water. Like I had left the weights of the world behind._

 _Now, that doesn't sound so bad, does it?_

 _I didn't think so, either. But here I am..._

 _And I hate this place._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Ah-heh-heh-hem..._**

 ** _Yeah, I just did that._**

 ** _*dodges hatchets, machetes, spears, gunfire, and strongly-worded letters*_**

 ** _Hey, hey! I'm sorry, okay?! But, in the words of my boy Abridged Kirito: "The power of love is BULLSHIT!"._**

 ** _*sighs as the shippers start screeching*_**

 ** _You can love your friends!_**

 ** _I'm still debating whether or not to indulge your requests for these two to get together, and as you can tell: these two have bigger issues than SHIPPING at the moment! Jenna just got turned into, as Deadpool so eloquently put it, "a f*cking kabob"._**

 ** _Ahem... Now, I know what you're wondering: where are the other 'Bots and the fleshy humans? What's going on with Sari? What's gonna happen, next?_**

 ** _Well, as River Song would put it... Spoilers._**

 ** _I only own my OCs. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _P.S.: I just wanted to give a shoutout to some of my most frequent/hilarious commentators. Don't think that I don't read what you guys write. XD_**

 ** _Comments That Will Always Make Me Laugh / Honorable Mentions (And responses!)_**

Yoruko Rhapsodos

 _"I hope I don't regret giving this version a chance. Pretty please let this version have a good ending?"_

 _ **( O_O )**_

 _"nonononononononononononono. please don't end it the same... please please please please please please please I can't take it please"_

 _ **( 0_0**_ _ **)**_

 _"I'm still terrified you'll end things badly (I'm pretty sure you did in the last version) but I adored the Jenna/Wheeljack moments."_

 _ **(... Oh, boy. This chapter is gonna go down great in the comments' section, isn't it?**_ _ **But to be fair... I didn't end it the same. XD )**_

...

Aloris2.0 the great

 _"I...?...LOVE IT the first book was good to but this is a bit better"_

 ** _(I'm glad you like it! I changed my writing style, and I thought that I could improve this story. :) )_**

...

redemption293

 _"That was hilarious . I loved it thank you."_

 _ **(You're welcome, and thank you!)**_

...

merendinoemiliano

 _"Truly cool chapter(even if i wanted to see Jenna use some of her bombs against the scraps). I can't wait to see next fights and when Megatron will up the good work and see you later."_

 ** _(Hmm... I think I can whip something up, real quick. :) )_**

Jenna Darby stood in the main room of Autobot Outpost Omega One, her brown eyes narrowed as she threw a spherical bomb up into the air and caught it while surveying her surroundings. Jack stood a short distance away from her, guarding Ratchet as he tried to repair the ground-bridge.

"... Do you think it's possible that Arcee and Prime could pull a _Steve Rogers_ and survive getting frozen in the Arctic, or will they really just die?" Jenna asked, frowning. "I mean, I once left my cellphone in the freezer by accident, and-" Jack looked at her, annoyed.

"Don't."

"Hey, it's not like I know how getting frozen works! We live in the desert!" Jenna scoffed, then she blinked and looked up as she heard a rattling sound in the vents above. "... Wait here, Jackson."

"Jenna?" Jack grew worried. The girl ran up the yellow staircase and scaled the walls using the various pipes and fuse boxes, and she arrived at the ventilation ducts. She removed the cover for one and pulled herself inside, and Jack watched worriedly as he heard her crawling inside.

"... HA!" A mixture between a laugh and a scream rang out as a loud bang was heard, and Ratchet looked up with concern. Jack's eyes widened as he saw dark liquid dripping from the vents.

"Sis?!"

"Whoop!" Jenna poked her head out of the place where she had entered the vent, grinning like an idiot. She was covered in black, white, and crimson paint from head to toe, and Jack's jaw dropped as she hung from the vent and held a thumb up. "Good news! The scraplets hate paint!"

"Jenna, you idiot!"

"Hey, I'm a gen- ACK! Paint in my mouth! Gross, gross paint in my mouth! BLEH!"

...

Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl

 _"I love how she just casually steals and keeps random alien armor XD"_

 ** _(This girl's a delinquent! What did you expect? XD )_**

 _"I love how she decided on the nickname, and you absolutely should do a mini series (if you have the time) no doubt it would be entertaining!"_

 _ **(It's in development! I've gotta do something to make up for everything I put you guys through!)**_

 _"One question though, who won the dance off?"_

 _ **(I would like to think that it was Wheeljack. He's got much more experience, and I can just imagine him smirking as Jenna grumbled while cleaning the Jackhammer. She would later demand lessons, which he would give with no small amount of smugness. XD )**_

 _"My brother changed my password on me :("_

 _ **(Traitor!)**_

 _"YES YOU FED THE SHIPPERS! IT WAS A MOST GOOD TREAT! THANK YOU!"_

 _ **(I knew you'd like it. XD )**_

 _"I'm scREAMING"_

 _ **(Oh, honey. You're probably wanting to kill me, thanks to this chapter. I don't regret what I did, but I suppose that it would only be polite to say that I'm sorry. XD )**_

 _"Sorry, you asked us not to go nuts, i will contain it now."_

 _ **(You're fine. I figured that this would be what happened.)**_

 _"Loved this chapter! Beautiful development in all accounts, I can't wait until the next one!"_

 _ **(*nervous laughter* Sorry? )**_

...

Estela prime

 _"J'ai une question et je veux une réponse claire... ES'CE-QUIE WEELJACK ET JENNA VONT ÊTRE EN COUPLE?"_

 ** _(You are actually my hero.)_**

 _"Y aura t'il de la romance entre Jenna et Weeljack?"_

 _ **(Please, keep reading and commenting. I'm sorry for what I did, don't be mad. XD )**_

 _..._

 _ **Thanks, guys! You're awesome! :)**_

 _ **I hope that this chapter doesn't scare you off. There's a method to my madness, I swear. XD**_


	17. Only Human

_What must it be like, to be forced into being something you're not?_

 _I mean, I know what it's like to act differently then you are - but imagine your body, your entire world, changing around you._ _Imagine getting weaker or stronger against your will, having to learn to deal with your new limits or lack-thereof._

 _I made a choice._

 _My partner didn't._

 _I know he still thinks about this, sometimes - but for an entirely different reason than I do_.

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

When Wheeljack woke up on Christmas morning, he felt sort of... Strange. He sat up, looking around his quarters at Autobot Outpost Omega Two, and he blinked in surprise. Why did everything look... Big?

"The frag..?" Wheeljack hopped off of his platform and looked around. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong...

' _I remember feeling sick, last night._ ' He looked around, growing worried. ' _I need to find Ratchet, now._ ' With those thoughts, Wheeljack began walking towards the door, feeling unbalanced. Even if the room looked huge, he should have reached the door in seconds and his vision should have changed as he got closed. However, he arrived at the door and found it to still be huge. Frag, it looked like he could fit through the human door!

"Oh, scrap..." Wheeljack muttered, raising a servo to his audial sensor. This would be humiliating... "Wheeljack to-" Wheeljack blinked, surprised, then he poked his audial sensor again. That felt... Weird. "What?" Wheeljack lowered his servo and looked down at it, then he sighed. "That explains it..." It looked like he had entered his holoform in his sleep, for some reason. With his partner being so small, he was becoming more and more accustomed to it when he wanted to interact with her more personally. His last thoughts before entering stasis were of her, so maybe it triggered the function. "Tch." Wheeljack smirked, looking back at the platform, only to blink in surprise. His body wasn't there. "What?"

' _Okay, don't panic._ ' Wheeljack thought, opening the human-sized door and stepping out into the main room before running over to the platform that would take him up into the hangar. ' _My body's probably upstairs. Maybe I did go to Ratchet, last night - and I was tired and thinking of the kid, so I ended up in my holoform._ ' Wheeljack pressed a smaller red button that humans could use, which was situated below the larger Autobot button, and the platform rose up. ' _It's fine, it's fine, it's-_ '

"Whoa!" Wheeljack raised his hands as he arrived in the hangar and found a knife aimed at his face, his eyes wide. "Easy!" The human aiming the gun at him glared, her frigid blue eyes narrowed. She had dark-blue hair with pink streaks scattered throughout it and pale skin, and she was dressed like some sort of crazy biker chick.

"... Wheeljack?" She asked, confused, and the knife dipped a little in her hand. Wheeljack blinked, surprised, then he raised an eyebrow.

"Arcee? What are you doing in your holoform?"

"Um..." Arcee raised an eyebrow, then she looked back at a group of humans who were standing around and talking while a dog and a cat ran around in what looked like a panic. "It looks like it really is all of us." Wheeljack blinked as the humans looked over, and he frowned.

"What's goin' on?"

"Oh, no." An older man dressed as a doctor sighed, shaking his head. His voice was Ratchet's. "He's spent so many occasions in his holoform that he hasn't realized what's happening, yet." Wheeljack's eyes narrowed at that.

"What do you mean? Spill, Doc!"

"Wheeljack, you're not in your holoform." A large, darker-skinned man dressed in green camouflage announced, walking over. Wheeljack blinked, then he looked up at him in surprise.

"Bulkhead?"

"This, uh... This is hard to explain." Bulkhead admitted, and Wheeljack just looked at him. "But, uh... Well-" The man reached out and pinched Wheeljack's arm, and the shorter man hissed and gripped the spot, annoyed.

"Hey, watch it! I-" Wheeljack blinked, then his eyes widened as he looked down at his hands. "What?"

"Steady, Wheeljack." Arcee warned, raising her hands. "It's weird, I know - but you have to stay calm so that we can figure this out."

"... AH!" Wheeljack actually shrieked, then he fell over and passed out. Everyone blinked in surprise, then Ratchet sighed and shook his head.

"Brilliant."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

When Wheeljack woke up, he was laying on the yellow couch that the kids often sat on to watch movies or play video-games. He sat up, his eyes wide, and he looked down at his hands again.

"Oh, frag. Oh, frag." He murmured quietly, then he closed his eyes. "One, two, three, four-"

"Wheeljack?" A voice asked, and Wheeljack yelped before falling off of the couch. He looked up, his eyes widening further as he saw a man dressed in a blue military uniform looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well... It seems that we have finally discovered what it takes to completely unsettle you, soldier."

"C-Commander?" Wheeljack asked, and Ultra Magnus sighed before extending a hand. Wheeljack hesitantly reached up and took it, and Ultra Magnus pulled him to his feet. "What in the Pit is going on?"

"Apparently, this has happened to Team Prime before - back when they were publicly situated in the city of Detroit." Ultra Magnus explained, and Wheeljack blinked. "It seems we have been infected by a creation of Soundwave's that he discovered at the end of the war on Cybertron. Our minds are currently trapped in an advanced virtual reality, and on the outside, our bodies have become puppets for Megatron. Only human techno-organics have ever proven immune to this."

"... The kid." Wheeljack's body went tense. "If we're being controlled... She's gonna come to the base-"

"Indeed, Miss Darby and Miss Sumdac are in grave danger - but there is little to be done." Ultra Magnus frowned, lightly shaking his head. "According to Optimus, only the cyber-ninja known as Prowl was shown capable of resisting. He had a colleague and apprentice known as Jazz, but he vanished shortly after Prowl perished because he blamed himself for Prowl's death and exiled himself. While he is located somewhere on Earth, possibly even in the Detroit area like the other neutral Cybertronians we know of, it is unlikely that Sari and Jenna will be able to find him in time to acquire his help."

"So, what are they gonna do?" Wheeljack demanded worriedly. "The kids are good, but against the 'Cons and us? They're scrap!" Ultra Magnus shook his head, his expression grim.

"We will simply have to have faith that they will be able to disable Laserbeak, as he is the one who produces the signal that is manipulating us... Come. The others wish to talk to you."

* * *

Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus approached a group of humans, and Wheeljack quickly distinguished Arcee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet from earlier. A dog - a Siberian Husky, Jenna had called them - ran over and sat in front of him, whimpering, and Wheeljack blinked before getting down on one knee.

"Lupa?" He asked, and the dog whined. "Oh, come on - that's just mean." An orange tabby-cat hissed, and Wheeljack looked over at her with a smirk. "That, however, is funny. You look real fluffy, Leona."

"Wheeljack..." Ultra Magnus sighed, and Wheeljack stood up. The Wrecker looked over at the humans, and he frowned as he tried to figure each of them out.

"Bulkhead." He pointed to the large man in green, who chuckled awkwardly. "Arcee." The crazy biker-chick, who crossed her arms. "Doc." The man dressed like a doctor, who rolled his eyes. "Ultra Magnus." The commander went silent, and Wheeljack looked down at the animals. "Lupa and Leona..." He looked at the others, and he noticed two older boys who looked to be in their late teens or early twenties. One had dark skin, messy black hair with a few yellow streaks dyed in, and blue eyes and he dressed in black and yellow casual clothes that seemed a bit messier than they should have been. The other had tanned skin, blue hair with a few yellow streaks, and blue eyes and he dressed in a race-car driver's outfit that was blue and grey with bits of yellow. "... Bumblebee? Smokescreen?"

- _Yeah._ \- Bumblebee signed, and Wheeljack blinked as he immediately understood it. - _I am still mute, and I hate everything - but hey, what else is new?_ -

"Uh..." Wheeljack looked at the last two humans. The first was a tall, regal-looking woman with her golden hair in a high bun, and she dressed in professional attire in various shades of blue, green, and white. "Elita-1?" The woman nodded, giving a small smirk and resting a hand on her hip.

"The one and only." She assured smugly. She seemed to be the only one who was comfortable in this situation, but maybe that was because she was finally a normal, whole _something_ again.

Wheeljack's gaze went to the tallest, strongest looking man in the room, and he was surprised to see that he didn't look that different from Wheeljack's own human form. The leader of the Autobots as a human didn't look like a soldier or a warrior, he wore blue jeans, boots, a white t-shirt, and a red and black jacket, and while his black hair was neatly cut, he had a stubble mustache and beard. But at the same time, he still seemed to command attention and that same old wisdom was in his blue eyes.

"... Do you even need an introduction, Prime?" Wheeljack asked, giving a light grin. Optimus managed to produce a small smile, then he looked around at everyone.

"My fellow Autobots, this certainly is a dark hour." He announced sternly. "As of now, it can be assumed that the Decepticons are controlling our bodies and the minds of our human allies. Our best hope lies with Jenna Darby and Sari Sumdac, and as Sari was able to aid us in our escape the last time we were placed into these dire circumstances, I believe that we will be able to place our complete faith in the combined efforts of both of our human techno-organic allies."

"We really just have to sit here and do nothing while they try to save us?" Wheeljack asked, his optics narrowing. "There has to be something we can do." Arcee sighed, shaking her helm.

"I'm a ninja scout, but I never advanced far enough in my training to learn how to handle this situation - no processor-over-matter, no anything. If anyone could break us out of here, it would have to be Jazz - who is missing in action - or maybe Sari. Jazz and Prowl had been training her to be a cyber-ninja, before the last Battle of Detroit."

"But Sari's going to be busy trying to make sure that we don't kill her." Wheeljack grumbled, and Bumblebee looked down with a forlorn expression. "Oh, scrap - this is bad..."

 ** _"Hey, 'Jackie!"_**

Wheeljack blinked, then he looked around in confusion.

"Kid?"

 ** _"What's the big idea, with the lights not working and the empty hangar? It's Christmas! Ugh, you know how I feel about this sort of thing. Could you go, like, just one day without being a total Wheeljack-a\- Ah!"_**

The shout of pain rang out, and the voice stopped. Wheeljack looked around for a few more moments, and he blinked in surprise as he saw a figure in blue laying motionlessly on the ground. He blinked, and it was gone.

"What..?"

"Wheeljack?" Bulkhead asked, sounding worried. "You okay?" Wheeljack looked up at him, frowning.

"I... Yeah. Just a little shaken, that's all."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

The virtual reality certainly was advanced.

Wheeljack sat at a table in a room that the kids, Fowler, and June would typically go to in order to _eat_ during long periods of time spent at Hangar E, and he felt genuinely uncomfortable as his stomach grumbled. He remember _hunger_ from something that Jenna had described to him during their time in space, and now he was wishing that he had went on not understanding it.

"Looks like Soundwave at least had the courtesy to make us lunch." Arcee deadpanned, pulling a plate of sandwiches out of the refrigerator and setting it down on the table before sitting down. "Time to see what all of the fuss is about with humans and this _food_."

- _Food's good, from what I remember of last time._ \- Bumblebee signed, smiling as he nodded in encouragement. - _It wasn't poisoned or anything._ -

"That's reassuring." Elita-1 commented dryly as Ultra Magnus picked a sandwich up and examined it skeptically. "Why would Soundwave even go to the effort of creating such a complex simulation?"

"It was meant to keep us confused and preoccupied while he took control of our minds and manipulated our shells." Ratchet sighed, shaking his helm. "An interactive virtual prison... Effective, isn't it?"

"Uh..." Wheeljack poked the sandwich, perplexed. "How do humans even-?" Bulkhead shoved a sandwich into his mouth. "Well... That answers that."

- _It was his favorite part, last time._ \- Bumblebee signed, rolling his eyes. - _Apparently, Soundwave programmed our 'human' senses just that well. Whatever, I just remember all the salads Prowl ate._ -

"Yeah, no." Wheeljack pushed the plate away. "We're not gonna be here long. I'm not getting used to it." Arcee sighed, shaking her head.

"Wheeljack, we've just got to play along with Soundwave until the girls can get us out of here. If we resist, he could lash out - and with him in our minds, I would seriously not recommend it."

"... Tch." Wheeljack looked down, smirking. "I remember how the kid reacted the last time someone tried to mess with my head. I bet that Shockwave is still feeling the hurt from that fall..."

"Jenna certainly has developed her own way of doing things." Ratchet commented, grinning lightly. "I can see hints of your fighting style in her actions, but she has definitely put her own twist on it."

"Well, her size and the wings do allow for some things that I could never get away with - plus, she's not entirely used to having a Cybertronian's brute strength, so I think she's still relying on speed and agility." Wheeljck commented as he poked the sandwich again, then he looked up with a grin. "And did you see that new mod she discovered, the other day? She's got gun-gauntlets! I heard her shouting a _Marvel_ reference and something about _Yang Xiao-Long_ , then **_WHAM!_** "

"She really has turned you into such a nerd." Bulkhead chuckled, setting a half-eaten sandwich down, and Wheeljack blinked before looking away with an awkward grin. "Who would have thought it, though? The 'bot who didn't want to be tied down ended up being the best at assimilating to the culture."

"Blame the kid - her talk's like the universe's most-powerful radiation, you get stuck with it no matter how strong your shielding is." Wheeljack rolled his optics. Then, he looked down and gave a small smile.

Now that he was thinking about it, that girl always did have his back. Darkmount was definitely a highlight, but for each instance where he had her covered, there was one where roles were reversed and she was looking out for him. Teaching him about Earth's culture wasn't even the tip of the ice-berg.

...

 _On a distant planet, Jenna crossed her arms and narrowed her brown eyes._

 _"Wheeljack, you haven't had any Energon in two weeks." The girl protested, annoyed. "And I can tell that you're getting weaker. We need to find some Energon for you, now." Wheeljack drowsily waved her off, continuing to survey the landscape._

 _"Whatever. I'm fine."_

 _"No, you're not." Jenna argued, her tone becoming worried. "You need to start taking care of yourself, or you're gonna get sick or worse." Wheeljack looked down at her, glaring._

 _"Hey - when you suddenly master knowledge of all things Cybertronian, then you can tell me how to live my life."_

 _"Alright, you've forced my hand." Jenna announced, and he blinked. "It looks like I'm gonna have to channel the force of nature that is June Darby." Wheeljack scoffed, rolling his optics._

 _"What a load of-"_

 _"Wheeljack, you listen to me right now!" Jenna snapped, and Wheeljack's optics widened. He'd never heard her shout like that, before! "If you do not go into that ship and start tracking down some Energon this instant, so help me, I will tell Bulkhead that you have been neglecting your health the next time we see him so that he will go all mother-hen on your stupid metal ass!"_

 _"H-hey, kid - let's not go crazy!"_

 _"I do what I want!" Jenna placed her hands on her hips, looking up at him defiantly, then she raised her right hand and pointed at the Jackhammer. "Ship, now!" Wheeljack blinked again, then he found himself turning and slowly trudging towards the ship - much to his surprise. "Faster, you moping tin can!"_

 _"Alright, alright!" Wheeljack complained as he hurried up into the ship. "You don't have to shout!" Jenna crossed her arms again, annoyed._

 _"Evidently, I do!"_

.

 _Wheeljack and Jenna remained silent as the white Wrecker flew the Jackhammer, the girl's arms crossed as she looked down with narrowed eyes while he kept a neutral expression while piloting. At the back of the ship, there were several crates full of Energon._

 _"... I'm sorry I yelled." Jenna finally spoke up. "I picked up some stuff about Cybertronian biology from the times when I got stuck with Ratchet, and I noticed your behavior changing. I got worried."_

 _"... It's fine, kid." Wheeljack sighed, looking over at her. "You were right. There were a lot of times where I let myself get like that while I was travelin' alone, but that's not the way to do it - especially when I've got a passenger." Jenna looked uo at him, frowning, and he gave a small smile. "Thanks for lookin' out for me, kid." Jenna produced a light grin._

 _"You're welcome."_

...

 _In the middle of a city during the winter, Jenna walked out of a convenience store with a small bag and blinked, surprised, to see a bunch of teenage thugs trying and failing to wreck a white car. One was attempting to remove the hubcaps and staring at his tools in confusion, one was attempting to smash any of the windows with a crowbar and watching in disbelief as it bounced off of the "glass", three were trying to break into the car through other means, two were trying to open the trunk, and one last guy was shouting orders and calling the others idiots._

 _Jenna blinked, then she sighed and set her bag down before removing her bulky winter coat, pulling here long brown hair up into a messy ponytail, cracking her knuckles, and rolling her shoulders back. She was such a tiny thing, wearing nothing but blue jeans, black combat boots, and a green t-shirt, but she still walked up to the leader and tapped his shoulder twice, smiling in a sickeningly-sweet way as he turned to look down at her._

 _"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" She asked sincerely. One of the car's rearview mirrors shifted._

 _"What's it look like?" The taller and stronger-looking human male asked, scoffing. It was then that he noticed her coat lying on the ground behind her. "... What-?"_

 _"Sorry." Jenna announced as she raised her right fist, and she suddenly let it fly and strike the thug's jaw, sending him falling into the dirty city snow. "But no one touches my car." The boy looked up, his eyes wide, and his friends all stopped what they were doing to look at the girl. "So, if you don't mind, I would prefer it if you were all to back off, now." Her eyes narrowed. "Or else I'm gonna have to hurt you, just sayin'."_

 _"G-get her!" The boy on the ground shouted, and the seven other thugs began moving towards Jenna. The brunette deadpanned, raising an eyebrow._

 _"Oh, yeah - that strategy totally worked out for the Ghostbusters, so why not?" She asked, then she dodged a punch and moved behind the guy who threw it, punching the back of his neck to send him falling to the ground with a shout of pain. She evaded a crowbar before grabbing the wrist of the guy who had swung it at her, twisting it to force him to release the weapon before taking it into her own hands and slamming it into the back of his knee, sending him falling down onto one knee - and she took advantage of his vulnerability to slam the flat of the crowbar into the back of his hand and knock him out._

 _Onlookers watched with wide eyes as Jenna turned to the remaining five men, spinning the crowbar in her left hand like a baton before catching it and shrugging her shoulders, walking forward to continue the brawl. One boy threw a wrench at her, but she batted it aside with the crowbar before throwing said weapon at him, sending him tumbling into some garbage bags. Two of the boys dove at her at once, but she performed a back-handspring so that they would collide with each other before running forward and kicking each of them in the head to make sure that they were down for the count._

 _Two men remained, and both of them raised their hands in surrender as Jenna turned cold, apathetic brown eyes on them. The girl remained silent, then she walked over to where her coat and bag laid on the ground and picked them up, then she walked over to the white car and regarded the leader as he stared up at her from the ground, blood dripping from his nose._

 _"W-... What are you?"_

 _"... I'm an artist." The girl smirked, and she dropped a small silver sphere on the ground in front of him. "Twenty seconds." She turned away and got into the drivers' seat of the white car, which drove a few meters away. The thug leader looked down at the silver sphere, hearing a faint ticking sound, and he blinked._

 _"H-huh?" Just then, an explosion of pink, white, and neon-green went off._

.

 _Jenna and Wheeljack practically cackled as the white Wrecker drove away, Jenna moving over to the passenger seat as they went._

 _"I didn't know what to fraggin' do!" Wheeljack admitted, still laughing. "You go in the store, and suddenly there's a pack of fleshies poorly impersonatin' MECH!"_

 _"Nice job, keeping up the whole robot-in-disguise deal."_

 _"Hey - nice job, takin' down eight punks single-handedly!"_

 _"We both know that was barely even a workout, for me." Jenna grinned as she stretched her arms. "And I've always got your back."_

 _"Meh, I was fine. They couldn't even scratch me."_

 _" **It's the thought that counts, Jenna. Thanks for helping me, Jenna.** " Jenna mocked, rolling her eyes. " **You're the best, Jenna. Solid ten-out-of-ten in terms of partners, Jenna. No one could ever compare to** \- Whoa!" Jenna shouted in surprise as Wheeljack made his vehicle-mode drive a little erratically, and she deadpanned as he chuckled. "Really, 'Jackie?"_

 _"Serves you right, not wearin' a seatbelt." He told her, and the seatbelt suddenly moved and clicked into place. Jenna blinked, and he sighed. "Reckless little punk."_

 _"I'm a Wrecker, aren't I?" Jenna asked, smiling deviously. "I may be the tiniest, but we're all reckless punks... And you're not exactly 'reaching the top shelf'_ _in terms of the Cybertronian heights I've seen, buddy." Wheeljack scoffed quietly._

 _"... Fair." Wheeljack sounded like he was smiling. "At least I'm taller than most Vehicons."_

 _"Eh..."_

 _"Oh, come on!"_

...

 _Jenna deadpanned, her glowing blue optics narrowed as she raised a power-washer._

 _"Remind me what happened, you dumbass?" She asked, irked. Wheeljack looked down at her, annoyed._

 _"I'm tellin' you, I was challenged and I was not about to back down to some good for nothin'-"_

 _"Street race with the locals?"_

 _"... Street race with the locals." Wheeljack admitted, looking down. Jenna sighed and began using the power-washer to clean him up._

 _"And you ended up in a cactus patch... How?"_

 _"I WON!" Wheeljack protested, looking down at her again. Jenna was unfazed._

 _"Cactus patch. How?"_

 _"... I may have neglected to - uh - calculate the logistics of my victory lap."_

 _"Sharp turn, you skidded off of a cliff." Jenna decided, and Wheeljack didn't protest. "... I won't tell Prime if you don't." Wheeljack blinked, then he gave a small grin._

 _"Thanks, k-"_

 _"Ah-ah-ah! Condition, condition..." Jenna smirked, raising her free hand. "You bring me along, next time." Wheeljack blinked again, surprised. "I hate those guys, and seeing you wipe those smug grins off of their faces will make up for me constantly being on clean-up duty." She lowered the power-washer. "In the words of Mrs. Hudson, **I'm not your housekeeper**."_

 _"... I know, partner." Wheeljack smiled, and the girl smiled back. "And seriously, thanks."_

 _"No problem." Jenna nodded, setting the power-washer aside. "Now, come on - before Ultra Magnus catches us. I won't be able to help you, there."_

...

Wheeljack shook out of the memories and looked up at the others, grinning.

"Making things stick in your head... I wonder if that's a mod the kid figured out long before she even learned she was a techno-organic."

"Miko and Sari are the same way with music." Bulkhead told him. "You end up getting everything they've ever said about the stuff stuck in your processor."

"Jack mostly talks about how crazy everything - especially his sister - is, and there is the occasional rant about human social conventions and angry mothers." Arcee smiled lightly. "I hate to say it, but it's in my head too."

- _I'm no scientist, so I can't really get Raf's tech-stuff stuck in my head._ \- Bumblebee gave a nervous grin. - _But I do tend to remember everything he says about family._ -

"I do recall Rafael's talk of technology and family rather well." Ratchet sighed quietly. "And June's teachings on human biology and medicine have provided me with some relief, as I will be able to provide proper first-aid in case of an emergency."

"Can we all agree that the weird stuff that Fowler says gets stuck in your processor like crazy?" Smokescreen asked, showing a bit of frustration as he looked around the table with wide eyes. "I mean, seriously - I want to know what the Pit a _kilt_ is!"

"I know, right?" Ultra Magnus asked without thinking, then he looked up with wide eyes as all of the younger Autobots, Elita-1, and even Ratchet laughed at him. Optimus smiled, patting his shoulder twice.

"Assimilation does take some getting used to, but there is nothing wrong with it." He assured him. "Our human and techno-organic allies are a part of our family, and good friends. What we learn from them may seem odd or insignificant at times, but it will stay with us for all of our lives and beyond."

"... You heard him. Get ready for lots of _Marvel_ references in the Well." Wheeljack announced shamelessly. The younger Autobots laughed again, and he gave a small smile.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Wheeljack wandered around the desert outside Hangar E after the sun went down, and he picked some sand up in his hand and let it fall through his fingers. The simulation... Was this really anything close to how it felt to be human?

He felt so small and helpless, stuck in that tiny body without his weapons and his metal form. Was this how it felt for the humans, for the techno-organics? He remembered how easy it was to make them bleed and bruise, how Jenna got bones broken and muscles sprained before she learned of her true nature. It was really eye-opening, and it was hard to imagine a world where Jenna was the one who could carry him around and be the one he looked up to.

"Huh." Wheeljack smiled, giving a slight shake of his head. He could picture Jenna looking proud and prideful once the initial shock wore off, how she'd place her hands on her hips and give one of those cocky grins as she basked in her new power - then, he imagined her crossing her arms and glaring at him when he noted that he was still taller than she was before she'd probably smirk again and use her abilities to humiliate him in some way.

He imagined getting to interact with her at the same level without having to use a holoform. He'd use her head an an arm-rest just to annoy her, and he could imagine messing with her in other ways to make up for all of the times she'd messed with him in the past.

...

 _Wheeljack was walking through the **Jackhammer** , looking around with a raised optic-brow._

 _"Kid? Where'd you-?"_

 _POP!_

 _Wheeljack blinked, then he looked down to see a something red on the floor beneath his ped. Wheeljack blinked again, then he lifted his ped to see a red splashed on the floor, red liquid dripping from his ped. He'd stepped on something tiny, and it had popped under the pressure._

 _"... AH!" Wheeljack actually screamed and fell over, sitting up and staring at the crimson in horror... Until he heard the cackling._

 _"That was awesome!" Jenna shouted as she leapt down from her chair, grinning like an idiot as she ran over. Wheeljack stared at her, stunned, and she placed her hands on her hips. "Ballooon plus red paint plus oversized traveling companion equals PRICELESS BLACKMAIL! Ha!"_

 _"I..." Wheeljack's optics slowly narrowed. "Why, I aughta... YOU'RE FRAGGIN' SCRAPPED, KID!"_

...

Wheeljack chuckled at the memory. That girl certainly had no qualms about giving him a spark-attack.

' _What am I worried about?_ ' He thought to himself. ' _Jenna and Sari can take the 'Cons, easy. By tomorrow morning, the kid's gonna be gloating about how she's some big hero and making me thank-_ '

 ** _"'Jackie? What is this place? How did we get here?"_**

Wheeljack looked up, surprised, then he looked around.

"Jenna?"

 ** _"Wheeljack? 'Jackie, what's happening?"_**

The voice seemed to be coming from the desert, so Wheeljack began walking towards it, his optics narrowed.

"Kid?"

"'Jackie?" A voice asked, and Wheeljack looked back to see Bulkhead frowning at him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just-"

"Optimus said that we shouldn't go anywhere alone."

 ** _"Talk to me."_**

"... I'm hearing the kid." Wheeljack admitted, and Bulkhead blinked. "I think she's in trouble, and I'm going to go and see if I find her."

"... Not alone, you're not." Bulkhead decided, his eyes narrowing. Wheeljack blinked, then he gave a small smile.

* * *

The Autobots and Predabots in their organic/digital forms wandered the desert. Wheeljack led the way, his optics narrowed, and the voice got louder.

 ** _"Wheeljack? Wheeljack, stop!"_**

Wheeljack paused, his optics wide.

"I..." Wheeljack crossed his arms, looking down at the ground. "She's yelling... Telling me to stop." Wheeljack looked back at the others. "Am I attacking her?"

"... It is a strong possibility." Optimus told him, frowning. "We can only-" The Prime noticed that Wheeljack was staring at something, and when he tried to follow the Wrecker's gaze, he saw nothing. "Wheeljack?"

"... Can't you see her?" Wheeljack asked, stunned, and he walked over to the figure in blue standing in the desert, her fists clenched around her blades at her sides, her wings spread, and her face turned up to the desert sky. "Kid?"

 ** _"Wheeljack, don't make me do this!"_**

Wheeljack paused, confused. The voice was coming from her, but she didn't seem to be speaking.

"Uh... Kid? That you?"

 ** _"I'll come back when I can, after I figure out how to fix you!"_**

Wheeljack walked around the figure to look at her face to face, and she slowly bowed her head so that she would be looking at him with a blank expression.

"Kid?" Wheeljack asked, and she remained silent as she gazed at him. Wheeljack blinked, then he frowned and poked her left wing. "What are you-?"

 ** _"Holy f-!"_**

The girl cried out in agony as the wing Wheeljack had poked was suddenly struck by an invisible blast and torn apart. The girl fell to her hands and knees, her wings going back into her body, and Wheeljack quickly kneeled next to her, his eyes wide.

"Kid?! Jenna, talk to me!" He shouted, stunned. "What's happening?!" Wheeljack looked up at Ratchet, horrified. "What's wrong with her?!"

"Wheeljack, I... I don't see anything!" Ratchet admitted, his eyes wide. The others obviously agreed with the medic. "What are you seeing?"

"It's... It's Jenna!" Wheeljack exclaimed, panicking. Optimus walked over and got down on one knee, frowning as he placed a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder. His eyes widened as, suddenly, he could see the girl on the ground.

"By the Allspark... What happened?" He asked, and Ratchet walked over to place a hand on the Prime's shoulder. His eyes also widened as he too was able to see the techno-organic. The others walked over and, one by one, placed a hand on Wheeljck or someone who could see by touching him, and the wounded girl appeared for them.

"I-I touched her wing, and it was just blasted apart!" Wheeljack confessed, then his expression fell. "Did I..?"

 ** _"I... I had a feeling that that was what you were going to say."_**

The voice rang out, and Wheeljack could tell that everyone heard it this time.

"... What am I saying?" He asked quietly. Ratchet cringed lightly.

"From what I recall, Soundwave would make us repeat the same words again and again as we fought Sari... _The techno-organic must be destroyed_."

"What?" Wheeljack replied, grimacing, then he looked back at the girl as she stood up. "Come on, kid! Get out of there!"

 ** _"'Jackie, come on - don't do this. Snap out of it, please!"_**

Wheeljack shook his head.

"I'm not gonna snap out of it, you dumb kid!" He snapped, and Bulkhead grabbed his shoulder. "You need to run!"

"'Jackie-"

 ** _"Sh-shit..."_**

The image of Jenna cringed, wrapping an arm around her stomach.

"Oh, no." Wheeljack stared at her. "Come on, kid - keep moving!"

 ** _"You pack quite a punch when you're not holding back, 'Jackie... Ah!"_**

The girl fell down on one knee, shaking her head. Wheeljack moved over to kneel next to her, his eyes wide.

"Get up! You've gotta get up, kid - don't worry about me, just go!"

 ** _"Oh, great... Don't tell me... Internal bleeding?"_**

Wheeljack shook his head, then closed his eyes.

"Frag it all, kid... Why won't you run away..?"

"This is bad." Elita-1 announced quietly as she watched the scene. Wheeljack had moved away, so no one could see or hear what he was seeing and hearing. "Why... Why are they making him watch?"

"... Soundwave has always possessed an odd sense of humor." Ratchet responded softly. "It's possible that he finds this amusing... It's twisted, but probable."

 ** _"Thanks a lot, 'Jackie! I'm kicking your ass, when you're back to normal!"_**

Jenna's image looked up, seeming annoyed, then she activated her skates and started moving, dodging invisible attacks. Wheeljack blinked, then he gave a small smirk.

"That's the spirit, kid. Come on, you've got this!"

 _ **"Don't die, don't kill me, don't die, don't kill me, don't die, don't- Ah!"**_

The girl seeemed to dodge something at the last second, and she fell. Wheeljack ran over, placing his hand on her shoulder as she tried to recover.

"That's it, kid. Keep-" Whelejack blinked as the girl suddenly froze, her optics widening. "Kid?"

 ** _"... Son of a- Ah!"_**

The girl screamed as she was lifted up into the air.

"Okay, that's bad!" Wheeljack stood, his eyes wide. "Kid!"

"'Jackie, what are you seeing?!" Bulkhead shouted, running over. He placed a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder, and his eyes widened. "Oh, no."

 ** _"J-'Jackie, stop! AH!"_**

Several large cracking sounds rang out.

"... 'Jackie?" Bulkhead asked quietly. Wheeljack didn't seem to hear him, didn't seem to do more than flinch as the girl's blades deployed and plunged into his fingers. The girl fell to the ground, and she pushed herself up to her hands and knees yet again, her whole body battered, bruised, and broken.

 ** _"J... 'Jackie..."_**

"... Just fight back, kid." Wheeljack mumbled quietly. Bulkhead squeezed his shoulder. "I showed you how... I can be on the ground in ten seconds flat..."

"'Jackie?" Bulkhead looked at his friend, surprised, then he sighed. "... You know she'd never."

 ** _"Can... Can you even see me?"_**

"I can see you, kid." Wheeljack reached out, but he stayed his hand. Every time he touched her, it seemed to get worse. "Come on, partner - take me out, already."

"She won't." Bulkhead tried to get through to his friend again. The others walked over and placed hands on Bulkhead, and their eyes widened as they saw what was happening. "Wheeljack, just look away."

 ** _"'Jackie, please! You were the only one who ever saw me always, no matter what! You saw me, and you listened - so please, listen to me and wake up!"_**

"... No." Wheeljack finally responded to Bulkhead. "This is me, doing this... I'm not looking away - not until I know she's safe, not until she's getting away from me."

 ** _"D-damnit, 'Jackie..."_**

The techno-organic blinked before she gasped and looked up, then she instinctually took her left blade and stabbed up. Wheeljack yelped and fell to the sand, gripping his foot and wincing.

"The frag?!" He demanded, then his eyes widened. "Pit, did I try to step on her?!"

"... Wheeljack." Arcee frowned, and he looked up. The image of his partner was staring at something with disbelief... And guilt.

"Oh, no."

 ** _"Wheeljack, I... I'm not fighting you. This isn't you, pal. And I know you'd never hurt me, so I can't hurt you."_**

Wheeljack shook his helm, stunned.

"No, kid - you keep fighting, NOW!"

 ** _"I'm going to do the only thing I can to snap you out of this. I'm not going to fight back or protect myself, 'Jackie."_**

"WHAT?!" Wheeljack shouted, then he blinked as he looked down at his hands. There seemed to be a holographic projection around his entire body, a projection of his Cybertronian appearance. It flickered and vanished, and Wheeljack looked up at the other Autobots. "What?"

"I see what she's doing..." Ratchet looked shocked. "Before, we almost escaped Soundwave's control by trying to force our will over his. It's possible that Jenna has some idea that you can hear her, and she's trying to help you strengthen your will to escape. It's brilliant, actually..."

"Will it work?" Wheeljack asked, sounding desperate. Ratchet gazed at him for a long moment, his expression grim.

"I don't know."

 ** _"If you attack me, you'll kill me. The only way to save my life is to snap out of it... Do you hear me, 'Jackie?! I'm gonna die unless you wake up!"_**

Wheeljack looked down at his servos as the projection appeared again, his optics narrowed.

"My partner's gonna die unless I wake up, my partner's gonna die unless I wake up..." He muttered, closing his optics and focusing to try and escape. "Come on..."

 ** _"I believe in you, 'Jackie._** ** _You're stronger than they are. I know you can do this."_**

Jenna opened her optics, her expression resolute, and Wheeljack opened his eyes and looked at her worriedly.

' _I've gotta wake up, or she's gonna get herself killed! Come on, I can do this - it's time to dust off this brilliant old processor of mine and use it right, again! I'm gonna bust out, grab that kid, beat the 'Cons, save everyone, and fraggin' scream at that stupid girl for the next month for having this stupid plan! WAKE UP!_ '

"... It's not working." Elita-1 noted as the projection around Wheeljack faded. His blue eyes widened, and he looked up at the image of his partner.

"Kid, run!"

 ** _"Wake up, please. Just-"_**

The sound of a metallic ring rang out and Jenna Darby's optics widened, her whole body tensing, and Energon began to pour from a hole in her torso. Wheeljack blinked, then he looked down to see that - all of the sudden - a human-sized version of his katana was in his hand...

And it was stained with Energon.

Her Energon.

His partner's Energon.

All eyes widened in disbelief as Wheeljack stared at his blade. His whole body was tense, his expression frozen in horror, and his eyes fell on the image of his partner as she dissolved in blue light. The blade fell to the ground with a clang and a clatter.

"NO!"

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _It's okay, 'Jackie._

 _I forgive you. I always forgave you. I never even blamed you._

 _Don't feel guilty._

 _If anyone deserves to be blamed for causing their partner pain, it's me._

 _I didn't mean to, but I still did it._

 _I'm sorry._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _... To err is human. To forgive, divi-_**

 ** _*dodges a flying hatchet*_**

 ** _WHOA, OKAY?!_**

 ** _Hey, hey... At least I gave you Wheeljack's point of view. It's a real "Human Error" Arc, complete with a guilty Autobot who attacked a techno-organic companion - only this time, the strike hit!_**

 ** _... I'm sorry? Don't hate me?_**

 ** _Oh, who am I kidding? That ship has already sailed, and it's great. XD_**

 ** _I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Additions to the Comments Hall of Fame!_**

merendinoemiliano

 _"_ _Very nice job, can't wait for next chapters. Poor Jenna."_

 _ **(... I can't even imagine what you must be thinking right now. I am so sorry. XD )**_

.

Yoruko Rhapsodos

 _"... :("_

 _ **(Hey, I apologized! Sure, I did something twice as bad afterwards - but it's the thought that counts! XD )**_

.

Rando

 _"Oh my gods I'm hecking DEAD this is some Riordan level shit here"_

 ** _(Oh my God, I love this comment.)_**

 _"I love this story, but I have one burning question from a couple chapters back..._

 _Arcee can sing?"_

 _ **(Oh, well... I was asked not to talk about that...)**_

Arcee and Jenna stood next to each other, gazing at each other with narrowed optics as Elita-1 finished her third and final song. Arcee was subtly shaking her head while Jenna was subtly nodding, then they both looked forward as Elita-1 sighed and looked at them, smirking.

"And then, there were two..."

"... You owe me one!" Jenna quickly shouted, and Arcee looked down at the techno-organic in blue in alarm as Jenna pointed at her. "Her, first!"

"What?!" Arcee demanded, her optics narrowing. Jenna looked up at her, smirking.

"Sacrifices must be made, 'Cee!"

"... Well, you heard the girl." Elita-1 looked at Arcee with an apologetic grin. "Sorry." Arcee rolled her optics.

"Whatever." She looked down at Miko. "What do you have that's angry?" As Miko began looking through the music, Arcee glared around the room. "If any of you breathe so much as a word about this to anyone, I will hunt each and every one of you down." She looked down at Jenna. "Starting with you."

"Good luck with that." Jenna smirked in her victory, briefly opening her wings before collapsing them into her back once more. Arcee scowled lightly at her.

"Could this night get any-?"

"Most of the angry songs here are sung by Taylor Swift." Miko looked up, deadpanning as she held up a disc. "Post-country, so at least you have that going for you." Arcee's left optic twitched.

"Great..."

 ** _..._**

 ** _As you can see, I've recently been trying to reply to your comments. I will be trying to do this from now on, so long as you give me something of substance to reply to (i.e., not just "cool chapter")._**

 ** _These replies may come in the form of:_**

 ** _1\. Ominous messages from an author who is all-knowing in terms of the future of this story._**

 ** _2\. Sincere comments and thank-you's._**

 ** _3\. Funny little comments._**

 ** _4\. Sarcastic commentary._**

 ** _5\. Short stories that I come up when I'm bored and looking over the comments. Whether or not they should be taken seriously is up to you._**

 ** _6\. Spoiler-free answers to questions._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _ **I will now be allowing comments for an after-chapter a "Ask —" segment.**_

 _ **You may leave a comment directed towards one or more characters as they are portrayed in this story (make sure to tell me which characters you are asking), and if it is relevant (appropriate for the viewers of the story (** nothing R-rated or questionable, PLEASE **), appropriate for the character(s), not asking for a spoiler, not seriously impossible to answer, etc.), I will answer it in the guise of the chosen character(s).**_

 ** _._**

 ** _You can ask the character(s) for:_**

 ** _1\. Comments or Actions - "What would you do if-?", "How would you-?", "Can you-?", etc._**

 ** _2\. Opinions - "What do you think about -?", "What's your favorite-?", "Do you like-?", "Would you rather-?", etc._**

 ** _3\. Short Stories - (be specific) - "When was the first time you ever-?", "Have you ever-?", "Tell me about-", etc._**

 ** _4\. Clarification - "What were you thinking when-?", "What would you have done if-?", etc._**

 ** _5\. Etc. Just don't go too crazy on me, okay? Nothing inappropriate. I may have kabobed my main character, but this is still pretty much an innocent story. Okay. Okay? Okay. Okay? Okay... Okay?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _These "Ask —" segments will probably evolve into short and informal stories of their own, as can be seen below in the example._**

 ** _Example A:_**

 **IceWarrior13isSoAwesomeOMG67:** _"Hey, Wheeljack? You doing okay, buddy? No? *holds up an Energon shish-kabob* Eat, you'll feel better."_

Wheeljack: *livid* "I don't know who you are, but once I get out of this mess, I'm figure it out and I'm gonna hunt you down and turn YOU into a kabob!"

Jenna: *pokes the sword in her chest a few times before looking up at Wheeljack* "Seriously? Dude, can you not?"

Wheeljack: "You've been impaled, and you still have it in you to sass me?"

Jenna:*smirks* "Abso-fraggin'-lutely, Wheeljack-ass..." *blinks, looks down at wound again* "Well, that ain't good... Anyone got some duct-tape I can use? Dying techno-organic in need of first-aid, here!" *catches a roll of tape that was thrown her way* "Thank you~!"

.

 _ **Example B:**_

 _( Disclaimer: This one is just for fun. Please, don't take it seriously. XD )_

 **GuysIShipEverythingSoHardDon'tJudge35:** _"Who on Team Prime ships-?" *wink* "You know who?"_

Jack: *deadpanning* "Someone, please: shoot me now and put me out of my misery."

Raf: *confused* "What is he talking about?"

Bumblebee: *low-key smirking behind his battle-mask* "Nothing, Raf - don't worry about it."

Ratchet: "I do not understand this 'shipping'. Why would we be sending someone anywhere by as primitive of a means as your human postal system when we have the ground-bridge?"

Ultra Magnus: *nodding solemnly* "I agree with Ratchet. The ground-bridge does seem to be our best means of transportation."

Elita-1: *face-palm* "Guys, they're asking if you want two specific people to get together."

Wheeljack: *crossing his arms* "Well, who do they want to 'get together'?"

*silence*

Jenna: *irked* "Well?"

Miko: "... Someone should tell them."

Smokescreen: *panicked under the pressure* "Bumblebee and Sari!"

Bumblebee/Sari: "WHAT?!"

Arcee: *annoyed groan* "This is a colossal waste of time."

Bulkhead: *tense* "Agreed."

Ratchet: *puts two and two together* "Oh... Why, that's preposterous! There are so many reasons why that would not work!"

Elita-1: "Well, there's our first 'no'... I say 'yes'. I could see it."

Bumblebee: "I say 'yes' because of all of the blackmail opportunities it could bring about."

Raf: "I still don't know what's going on..."

Bumblebee: "Just say 'yes'."

Raf: "... Yes?"

Arcee: "Whatever. It doesn't affect me, and it might even keep them out of trouble."

Jack: *muttering* "Or get them into worse trouble."

Optimus: *realization dawns, looks at Elita-1 for confirmation*

Elita-1: *nods*

Optimus: "... They are biologically compatible and both of age. What they decide is up to them and no one else."

Elita-1: "He says 'yes'."

Optimus: "I-"

Elita-1: *optics narrow* "He says 'yes'."

Smokescreen: "I'm with Bee - I wanna see some blackmail, now."

Sari: *holds a thumb up*

Miko: "I ship it."

Bulkhead: *still tense* "I think it's weird that we're discussing it like this."

Leona: *frowning* "I am confused. I assumed that the two were already a pair."

Lupa: "They certainly seem like one."

Wheeljack: "Seriously, what's going on?"

Miko: "... Someone's gotta tell them."

Bulkhead: *adamant* "No."

Fowler: "Uh... May I suggest that we change the subject?"

June: *arms crossed, eyes narrowed* "Yes, let's."

Jenna: *blinks* "Wait..." *optics widen* "Oh, my God."

Jack: "Great, we gave her enough time to become self-aware."

Jenna: 0_0

Wheeljack: "Huh?"

Jenna: *sighs* "Don't ask. It isn't good."

Ultra Magnus: "I must say, I have never been so completely and utterly confused in my life. What does anything have to do with package transportation, and why would we be mailing someone anywhere?"

Miko: "... Screw it. Let's just assume that everyone aside from Jack, Mrs. Darby, Agent Fowler, Raf, Bulkhead, and Ultra Magnus ship it. Jack, Mrs. Darby, and Bulkhead don't ship it because they're overprotective, Fowler doesn't because he doesn't do stuff like that, and Ultra Magnus and Raf don't know what's going on."

Wheeljack: *gesturing to Jenna* "No one's asked-"

Jenna: *panicked* "WE DON'T NEED TO BE ASKED!"

Wheeljack: "But-"

Jenna: "YOU KNOW WHAT I LOVE?! NOT BEING INVOLVED IN THIS DISCUSSION! IT'S FREAKING AWESOME!"

Wheeljack: "Kid?"

Jenna: "LET ME LIVE ON IN DENIAL!"

*silence*

Optimus: "..." *looks at Jenna and shakes his helm* "Nope."

Elita-1: "I KNEW IT!"

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **And that's all of my announcements for now! Thank you! :)**_


	18. Control

_Letting go is easier than holding on._ _But can you name something easy that's honest-to-God worth doing?_

 _There's a lot of reasons to let go, but everyone has a reason to hold on._

 _Personally, I believe that Heaven is filled with the things we would go to Hell for._

 _I would go to Hell for my family._

 _I went to Hell for my partner._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

Sari Sumdac looked up, her optics narrowed, as she stood in a brig on the _Nemesis_. Her whole body was quivering with exhaustion and she was taking deep breaths even though she didn't need the oxygen.

"Bumblebee, I don't want to hurt you!" Sari snapped, her voice robotic thanks to her helmet. "Wake up!" Bumblebee, his optics glowing red, simply raised his cannons in acknowledgement. Sari blinked, then her glare fell. "Damn it, 'Bee... I-I don't know how to help you, without-..."

...

 ** _"It took a great concentration of processor-over-matter to resist Soundwave's control."_**

...

Sari blinked, then her optics narrowed as she activated her laser-blades. Her helmet dissolved to reveal her face, and she looked up at Bumblebee with a frown.

"... I've lost too much, Bumblebee." She announced quietly as he approached. "I'm gonna lose every human I've ever met, including my dad. I've lost my humanity, my rights as a citizen of a Earth, Prowl... I am NOT losing you!" Bumblebee fired, and Sari sed one of her blades to block the shot before closing her optics and humming softly as she focused.

' _My family is in danger._ ' Sari thought, blocking another shot without opening her optics. ' _I've got a rookie techno-organic with attachment and abandonment issues fighting her best friend, somewhere._ ' Sari blocked another shot, continuing to hum. ' _My best friend is trying to kill me._ ' Sari blocked another shot. ' _Prowl, what would you do?_ '

...

 ** _"Stillness..."_**

...

Sari opened her optics and looked up, seeing Bumblebee's cannons positioned right in front of her. Sari remained perfectly still, and a dazed expression of confusion crossed Bumblebee's face as the red-opticed scout gazed at her.

...

 ** _"Then, strike!"_**

...

Sari suddenly leapt up onto Bumblebee's arm before leaping up in front of Bumblebee's faceplate. She paced her servo on his forehead, her optics narrowed, then she closed her optics and focused.

The techno-organic cyber-ninja imagined that she was inside a black room with the glowing image of Soundwave standing over a helpless Bumblebee, then she ran straight at him and stabbed forward with her blade...

"WAKE UP!"

Sari landed on the floor of the brig, falling to her hands and knees as her body shook in exhaustion.

" _... Sari?_ " Bumblebee buzzed, confused. Sari looked up at him, stunned, then she slowly smiled in relief.

"Bumblebee." She whispered, and the scout quickly kneeled and scooped her up in his servos. "It's good to see you." Bumblebee stared down at her, stunned, then his expression became forlorn.

" _Sari, I'm so sorry. I-_ "

"It's okay." Sari assured, then her optics narrowed as she smirked deviously. "I know how to save the others... It's time to make Prowl proud."

* * *

In his control-room, Megatron chuckled as he watched the live feed from the desert, unaware of the yellow scout and the techno-organic in orange who had snuck into the room behind him, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, and Predaking - the last of which seemed greatly disturbed by what was being seen. The Autobots and their human allies were lined up there, gazing straight forward without really seeing...

Sari went to each of the Autobots one by one, placing a hand on their foreheads and using her cyber-ninja skills to access their processors and relieve them of Soundwave's control. Once she had freed the Autobots, she went to each of the humans and basically shook them out of their trances the old fashioned way.

"Ow!" Jack cringed as Sari slapped him across the face, but Miko quickly covered his mouth with her hands, her eyes wide. Jack blinked, then his eyes widened as he looked around in disbelief. Everyone remained perfectly silent as Sari finished her work, and Bulkhead moved as if to attack.

"No!" Sari whispered in warning, and he paused. "They've still got Wheeljack and Jenna!" All eyes and optics widened, then narrowed as their owners nodded in understanding. They all slipped out of the room, but Jack briefly lingered in the room and looked back at the screens. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the image of his younger sister, impaled on a blade.

"... Release him, for a moment." Megatron looked over at Soundwave, smirking. "Let him see what he has done... Jenna Darby is to become one with the Allspark shortly, if it will even accept abominations."

"Jack." Sari returned and grabbed his arm, frowning. "We can't help her from here. We have to isolate Soundwave somehow, so we're going to the roof to cause some trouble - at least then, the 'Bots and I will have space to fight them and try to destroy Laserbeak." Jack looked back at Sari, pale, and she sighed quietly. "There may still be time." Jack nodded numbly, then he let Sari pull him out into the hallway.

* * *

Blood and energon dripped from the blade buried in her body, and Jenna gazed down at it in disbelief before slowly looking up at Wheeljack. Her whole body shook as her "breathing" went in and came out in ragged gasps, tears of pain racing down her face.

She remembered what it felt like in Darkmount, the gash in her stomach and the rush of adrenaline that allowed her to save her partner. She remembered the cold washing over her as blood poured from her body, the stars in her vision as she looked up and saw Wheeljack's expression of surprise and horror.

Now, she had been impaled by one of the very blades that had assisted in her training to become a warrior by her teacher, her partner, her best friend. Now, the blade was still inside of her body as she bled and there was no adrenaline - just the cold, and the stars were absent. Now, there was no horrified stare as she collapsed - just burning, crimson optics and an expression of hatred as she was suspended on her peds by the sword that had pierced her body.

Jenna Darby remembered Darkmount.

This was worse.

A note from a guitar suddenly rang out from the _Nemesis_. Wheeljack blinked, his optics back to blue and the anger leaving his faceplate. He looked around, confused, then he looked down.

"... Kid?" Wheeljack asked, his optics widening. Jenna blinked, then she gave a weak grin.

"H-hey, partner... L-looks like you win t-this round..." She managed before she winced, her eyelids sagging. Her legs gave out, and she slid off of the blade and collapsed onto the ground. Wheeljack stared down at her in horror.

"Kid..."

"C-cover your audial sensors." Jenna whimpered, closing her eyes and wincing again as she placed a hand over her wound. Her optics looked up at the sky, and her vision was a blur due to the pain and tears. "P-please..."

"I-I-..." Wheeljack's blade fell to the sand. He gazed at her, his optics wide, then he suddenly transformed into a car. His holoform appeared and ran over to the girl, kneeling in the sand next to her and pulling her into his arms. "Hey, hey! Stay awake! Come on, kid - don't do this, to me!" She looked up at him weakly, and he forced a grin. "There you go! Come on, just stay awake!"

"Oh, look - I've been impaled." Jenna joked tiredly. "Knew I shouldn't have made you watch _Frozen_." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, frowning. "I thought it was funny, seeing you react... Is this your payback, 'Jackie? Sorry. Didn't know you were that mad..."

"I'm not mad at you." Wheeljack told her quietly, shaking his head. "I'm not mad. I was never mad at you, ever. I could never be mad at you..."

"Your voice... Are you crying?" Jenna asked, and he closed his eyes. "Aren't... Aren't you going to count?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We made a rule, didn't we? No counting when something important is happening... No counting when your best friend is hurt."

"I'm not Bulkhead... You can count..."

"No."

"... You know, when I learned I was a techno-organic, I really was happy." Jenna looked up at him with a weak smile, and he opened his eyes. "I knew that, eventually, all of the humans I know and love would be gone. But... I really would get to travel with you forever." Wheeljack hugged her tighter, nodding.

"Don't worry. You will. Once we get you fixed up, we'll leave whenever you want. You get to pick where we go - I'll even let you fly the _Jackhammer_ , just like you always wanted to."

"I was joking, 'Jackie. I can't even drive a car, let alone a spaceship."

"Well, I'll teach you. And then, we'll travel - you and me."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise." Wheeljack gave a small smile. "You just stay awake, okay kid?"

"Okay." Jenna sighed, nodding weakly before giving a light smirk. "But only because you asked nicely."

"Glitch."

"Jerk." Jenna hummed, amused, then her optics closed as she began coughing. Wheeljack's holoform closed its eyes as well, feeling each cough wracking her body like a stab in the spark. She calmed down, and he looked down at her to see that her optics were still closed, her breathing ragged and a trail of Energon leading from her lips.

"Kid?" Wheeljack asked, pleading, and she opened her eyes again. "Come on, kid. Pull yourself together, then you and I will deal with this thing, okay? We'll go and take Megatron and his goons out, just you and me. Come on, you know you want to. You're always up for a challenge... Just stay awake."

"You're still crying." Jenna noted, then she looked over at his vehicle-mode. Wheeljack gave a weak laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, it's weird..."

"... I'm sorry I stabbed you in the foot." Jenna noted quietly, her optics drifting shut. "You were gonna step on me, and I panicked. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, kid. It's okay, I'm okay..."

"Hey, 'Jackie?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"I think you should tell everyone how smart you are. No hints, just... Tell them."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah... Faking never did us any good..." She opened her optics and smiled weakly up at him. "Never... Never any good..." She closed her optics again, wincing. "Besides... When you're _you_... You're a lot cooler than you... Think..."

"Kid?" Wheeljack asked softly as she went silent, her breathing ragged and weak. "Come on, kid. Stay with me, and I'll... I'll embarrass Ratchet. Yeah, I'll challenge him to something science-related and kick his tailpipe at it. The look on his face... Won't that be funny?" She didn't reply, and he closed his eyes. "Come on, kid. You'd find the thought of that alone to be real funny. You'd laugh..." He opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Please, laugh." The next wave of emotion that hit was so strong that he couldn't hide its affects on his holoform. His eyes teared up, and he hung his head.

"... Such sentiment." A voice spoke, and Wheeljack's holoform looked up with wide eyes as Megatron flew overhead, transforming and standing in front of him and the girl. "Your public-service records do not mention it, but other records certainly do. You never could let anything or anyone go."

Wheeljack's holoform stood, holding Jenna's body in its arms, and it ran back to his vehicle mode. The holoform set the girl down and dissolved, and Wheeljack transformed and picked the girl up, placing her in his chest-compartment.

"Hang on, kid." Wheeljack advised quietly, closing the compartment. "It's gonna be bumpy for a while, but I'll getcha out of this..."

* * *

Bulkhead slammed his fist into the communications disk again, then the Autobots raised their weapons as Starscream, a large group of Vehicons, Soundwave, and Predaking arrived on the top deck.

"Stand down, or be destroyed." Starscream smirked, his optics narrowed. Predaking looked at the Autobots with a glare, then he turned his gaze to Starscream.

"I still believe that this whole plan is cowardly." He stated curtly. "If we are to defeat them, we should do it in true combat."

"You will have your wish." Ultra Magnus announced, stepping forward and clenching his new servo. "We will not surrender."

"Then, you shall perish." Starscream assured, then he looked at the Vehicons. "Attack!" Just like that, the battle began between most of the Decepticons and the Autobots. Ratchet, however, stayed back to protect the humans.

Meanwhile, off to the side, Soundwave looked around at all of the Autobots from behind his visor. They were all rebelling and each doing something different, so he could probably only regain complete control of one. His best bet was one that had gone uncorrupted by the influence of the cyber-ninja... His gaze fell down to where Megatron was battling Wheeljack, and he raised his servo as he prepared to strum his guitar - Laserbeak, transformed.

"Destruction of the techno-organic: top priority."

* * *

Wheeljack let out a small shout as he barely dodged a swing from Megatron's blade, then his optics narrowed as he ducked another swing and spun, raking both blades across the ex-gladiator's chest-plate. They scratched but didn't do any further damage, and Wheeljack leapt back and spun his blades as he glared up at Megatron.

"You made me attack my partner, 'Con!" He scowled, absolutely livid as he held one blade out in front of him in a challenge. "You're gonna pay." Megatron raised an optic-brow, smirking.

"Optimistic of you, calling it an _attack_." He noted, and Wheeljack blinked. The blade the white Wrecker held out before him dipped a little. "From where I was standing... It looked like a murder." Wheeljack's expression flashed with horror, and Megatron chuckled. "I wonder, does a techno-organic's spark have any chance of reaching the Allspark, or will Primus reject her and condemn her to the Antispark since she is of Unicron as well?"

"She is NOT of Unicron!" Wheeljack snarled, his rage returning. "And if anyone should be worried about goin' to the Pit when they get snuffed out, it's you!" Megatron swung his blade at the white Wrecker, but he leapt back before charging forward and kicking Megatron in the chest, forcing the warlord back a bit.

' _Okay, let's think._ ' Wheeljack told himself as he moved back again. ' _Megatron is at least four meters taller than me, he was Cybertron's best gladiator even before the war started, and he's running on Dark Energon. Then, there's me - I'm kinda short for a mech, I was a scientist before the war, I'm carrying a kid in my chest-compartment, someone stole all of my grenades, and I've been stabbed in the foot. This is not gonna go well, for me._ ' Wheeljack blinked, then his optics narrowed again as he crossed his blades in front of his chest. ' _But I've gotta give it more my all. I've gotta get her out of here... I've gotta win._ '

Just then, the sound of a guitar string being played rang out. Wheeljack froze, his optics widening, and Megatron blinked before smirking and stepping back, deactivating his blade and watching.

"Soundwave, always to be counted upon."

"I..." Wheeljack's right optic twitched, then he yelped as he dropped one of his blades and raised a servo to his forehead, shaking his helm. His processor was killing him, his spark pulsing out of control, and he could feel something trying to worm its way into his thoughts. He felt cold, and... Angry.

' _I can't lose control._ ' He thought, taking a deep intake of air before letting it go. ' _If I do, my partner dies. I have to fight..._ '

"... Stay out of my head!" Wheeljack snapped, turning and glaring up at the _Nemesis_. The response was a second strum on the guitar, and Wheeljack shook his helm, closing his optics and dropping his other blade as he tried to free his servos to cover his audial-sensors. "Stay out, you fraggin'-!" Wheeljack froze, then he lowered his servos and looked up with crimson optics. "Destruction of the techno-organic: top priority."

* * *

As the battle intensified, Knockout grew more and more concerned as he evaded the Autobot attacks and sent a few back at them. What they lacked in numbers, they certainly made up for in strength and willpower...

"Optimus!" Said shouted from across the battlefield, and the Prime looked over at her. "We need to get down there, now! Megatron's there!" Knockout saw the Prime's optics widen, and the Decepticon medic that it was a bad time to be left in control of the space-bridge generator remote - a failsafe, in case tactical retreat was necessary and Soundwave was otherwise engaged - as most of the Autobots' gazes turned to him.

"Scrap!" He shouted, then he looked down at the remote. His optics narrowed, and he tried to think... "Well, seeing as how your friends are otherwise indisposed, I believe that Lord Megatron wouldn't mind if I gave this to him for safekeeping!" With that, Knockout threw the remote.

"No!" Arcee shouted as the remote flew over the side of the _Nemesis_ , not even paying any mind to Knockout sprinting away. Sari watched the remote go with wide optics, then her optics narrowed as she looked over at Soundwave.

"Alright, Plan B!" She announced, and Soundwave looked back. His guitar transformed back into Laserbeak and flew through the air, and Sari looked at the Autobots. "Keep him busy?"

"Yeah, sure - him, and the rest of the 'Con army." Smokescreen commented dryly. Sari rolled her optics, then she ran over to a place where there was no one around to step on her, watching Laserbeak carefully and waiting for an opportune moment.

' _This would be way easier with my jetpack..._ '

* * *

Megatron smirked as Wheeljack pulled a weakly kicking and shouting Jenna out of his chest-compartment, his expression blank as he gripped her into the sand. The girl looked up, her blue optics wide, as the Wrecker readied his right cannon and aimed it down at her.

"J-'Jackie, no!" She pleaded, terrified. "Please, 'Jackie! It's me, it's Jenna!"

"... Finish it." Megatron ordered, smiling cruelly. Jenna shook her head, watching in disbelief as Wheeljack's cannon began to glow with Energon.

"Wheeljack... I'm a Wrecker, your partner! You have to fight this, please!" She tried, then she recoiled as her fear took over. "I-I'm your friend! You're my best friend, 'Jackie!" Her optics closed. "'JACKIE!"

"End her, now!" Megatron ordered, and Jenna just knew he was grinning in his triumph. She heard the blast... And it never hit her.

"N... No..." A voice spoke, and Jenna's optics opened and widened as she saw a smoking crater right in front of her. She blinked, then she looked up at Wheeljack. He was blinking his red optics, lightly shaking his helm as his left servo gripped the end of his right cannon. He'd stopped himself, moved the cannon before it fired... "No... I..."

"'Jackie?" Jenna asked, stunned. The white Wrecker looked down at her, his expression seeming conflicted. "C-can you hear me?"

"... K-kid?" Wheeljack managed, then he let out a shout of frustration and maybe even pain as he fell down on one knee, his cannon shifting back into a servo. Jenna went to move towards him, but she yelped as she was kicked aside by Megatron, who looked down at Wheeljack with a glare.

"Stubborn little Autobot." The warlord scoffed, deploying his blade. Jenna landed in the sand several yards away, rolling for a few feet before coming to a stop.

"Ah..." The techno-organic looked up weakly, then her optics widened as a blue light surrounded her body. "J-'Jackie?" Megatron raised his blade, smirking, then he swung it down... Only for a flash of blue to intercept.

"What?!" Megatron asked in disbelief. Jenna was on Wheeljack's rotator-cup, her glowing-blue optics narrowed as she used her blades - not her arm-blades, but the blades she stole while she was in space with Wheeljack - to hold Megatron's blade at bay. Her armor was on her body, though her helmet was missing. She hadn't possessed the energy to summon it, to use any mods except for speed and strength.

"Grr..." Jenna growled in effort, Energon already starting to leak through her armor. "S-stay away from him!" Megatron gazed at the girl for a moment, then he smirked lightly.

"The wonders never cease with you, do they?" He commented cruelly, applying the pressure needed to force the wounded techno-organic onto one knee. "Are you not afraid, child? You're dying quickly enough as it is."

"I'm... I'm done backing down and being afraid!" Jenna snapped, forcing herself to counter Megatron enough to stand again. He seemed surprised, but not overly alarmed. "I'm not the same scared little girl I was, two years ago!" She looked up, her optics glowing so brightly that they were almost white. "I'm a techno-organic, an ally of the Autobots, a fighter, a Wrecker - and I'm not scared of you! I can't afford to be!" Her blades suddenly fell from her hands, which were rapidly shifting into gauntlets, and Jenna gave a small smirk. "I don't have to be... I'm not dying, today."

Both gauntlets fired at Megatron at once, massive blasts of blue light shooting out of the weapons, and the warlord shouted in surprise as they struck his chest at the same time and actually sent him flying back. The girl in blue gasped in pain, closing her optics and doubling over.

' _Shut, that was a lot of Energon._ ' She thought to herself, her whole body pulsing with her weakened spark. ' _I'm already bleeding out. I won't survive producing another attack with that much power behind it..._ ' She looked up and looked over at Wheeljack tiredly, and her optics narrowed and a dull shade of blue.

"Take all the time you need, 'Jackie... I'll keep you safe." She whispered, then she leapt down from Wheeljack's rotator-cup and marched towards Megatron. She picked up her blades from the sand and activated them, taking a deep breath. "I'm not backing down, Megatron... Hit me with your best shot."

' _Time to use those natural Energon reserves._ ' Jenna thought wearily. She felt a little stronger as her reserved Energon started to burn, but she could feel her senses fading. ' _I can't keep this up, much longer - but I need to keep control of myself and do everything in my power to buy time for the others to get here. I know they're coming, they've gotta be - so Megatron needs to stay distracted, even if it kills me._ _It could be the only way to save 'Jackie... And I would do anything for him._ '

Jenna didn't know it, but her optics and spark started glowing brighter - so bright that the blue seemed white. What she did know was that she was feeling much, much stronger - her second wind had hit, even though she had to be close to death.

"You... You've gone mad, artist! You're losing control!" Megatron shouted as he recovered, still smirking. Jenna slowly looked up and shook her head, giving a small grin.

"No... I'm in complete control." She raised her blades. "No cyber-ninja training required."

' _I understand, now... This is how I'll do it. This is what I had to figure out._ ' Jenna thought to herself. ' _I have to be able to accept fear, to control my fear and myself, and to remain steadfast and loyal. Whatever Primus wants me to do... I need to be able to do this, for it - I need to be able to face it, whatever it is, and not back down no matter how afraid I want to be or how much pain I'm feeling. And I know that I can, now... I'm not the beaten girl trapped in the school, anymore. I'm a warrior, and I have a mission - one that I will complete. I can do anything, and I will do anything if it means that I can protect my friends, my family, and my partner._ '

 ** _"You do not have to do anymore today, Little Artist. Rest."_**

She didn't understand how she could hear Primus. Was she that close to death? And what was he saying? She couldn't stop, now!

 ** _"You are weakened, child, but there is no longer any need to fear. You know how to complete your future mission, and you will still be the hero of this day."_**

She had to keep going. She was still in danger, Wheeljack was still in danger.

 ** _"Trust me, have faith. I may not hold control, here - but I can see what you cannot."_**

' _It will be okay?_ '

 ** _"It will be okay."_**

' _... Okay._ '

The glow in Jenna's optics and spark faded back to normal, and the girl gasped in pain as she fell down on one knee. Her whole body felt like it was filled with molten metal, and for all she knew, it might have been.

"Ah... Ah!" The girl shouted in surprise, her optics widening, as she was grabbed and lifted into the air before she weakly kicked and fought as Megatron regarded her. She looked up at him, glaring, and he raised an optic-brow before activating his comm-link.

"Knockout, make note of this." He ordered, frowning. "A techno-organic that is mortally-injured in organic-mode may still pose a small threat if they possess the energy to transform into their Cybertronian form. However..." He pressed his clawed thumb against her stomach, and the girl cried out in agony. "Their structure will still be compromised, and they shall present no real difficulty." With that, he dropped her.

"AH!" The girl yelped as she fell to the ground in a heap. Her armor disengaged, leaving her lying helpless and bleeding, and she weakly looked up at Megatron as he raised his blade.

"Any last words, artist?" He asked, smirking. Jenna blinked, then sighed and closed her optics.

"Yeah... I guess so." She replied quietly. "When things get heavy and I want to be scared or to give up, I know how to be brave." She gave a small smile, and she opened her optics. "An old Wrecker trick. Or, at least, the old trick of a Wrecker I know..."

' _Any time now, Primus._ ' She thought as she placed her hands on the ground, and she weakly pushed her upper-body up. She looked up at Megatron, giving a light smirk.

"You'll never have really beaten me, 'cause I'm not broken. I'm not afraid - and that's because I know that you can kill me, but you can't destroy everything I stood for." Jenna insisted smugly, and Megatron's optic's narrowed. "So, I'll just take just five seconds of weakness, and then - I assure you - everything is going to be alright." Jenna closed her optics, taking a deep breath and frowning. "One... Two... Three... Four..." Megatron swung his blade down. "F-"

* * *

Sari looked up, her optics narrowed, then she let out a yell of rage and extended her blade. It shot out to be about as long as Optimus Prime's arm, and the Autobot's watched in awe as it struck Laserbeak.

" _... That's my girl._ " Bumblebee buzzed, unable to keep from smiling as the damaged Decepticon began to plummet towards the ground. Sari looked back, grinning, then her smile fell.

* * *

Several metal fragments fell to the ground, and Soundwave's damaged guitar - Laserbeak, barely alive - struck the sand soon afterwards.

Metal clanged against metal, and Jenna opened her optics. Then, her optics widened as she looked up and saw two katanas crossed and holding Megatron's blade at bay. Her expression filled with disbelief, then her optics teared up as a smile formed on her face.

"Get away from my partner." Wheeljack scowled, glaring with blue optics. Megatron was shocked, and he pulled his blade away as he took a step back.

"Impossible!"

"Nope." Jenna shook her head, laughing shakily. "Just a bit unlikely!" She forced herself onto one knee, grinning as she scooped up the fallen hilts of her old blades. "Whoop! 'Jackie is fraggin' back, baby!" Wheeljack looked back, his optics narrowed.

"Stay down, kid!" He ordered, then he looked up at Megatron as his battle-mask slid across his face. "I'll handle this." The girl forced herself to stand, glaring.

' _Rest time's over. Sorry, Primus - but I'm finishing what I started._ '

"Not happening." Jenna announced, throwing her hands down to her sides. Her gauntlets activated and started to glow, and she grinned as she wiped some blood and Energon from her mouth with the armor plate on her arm. "I'm not down for the count, just yet."

"Moron!" Wheeljack shouted, but he was grinning as he lashed out with his blades and began fighting Megatron himself. Jenna ran over, taking deep breaths as her vision blurred before clearing.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Jenna shouted as she ran past and fired her gauntlets at the warlord, but there was a smirk on her face as blood and Energon continued to trail from her lips. "This is killing me, but it's also awesome! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Enough!" Megatron snapped, swinging his blade at her. Jenna dodged it, but the act knocked her off-balance.

"Ah!" The girl fell down on one knee, cringing as her gauntlets deactivated, then she took a deep and shaking breath before looking up, her vision blurred. Her partner was looking down at her, and he looked like he was shouting, but she couldn't hear him over the ringing in her ears. He looked really worried, and Megatron was raising his blade... "L-... Look-... 'Jackie, look out!"

The boost of strength, she didn't know where it came from. Maybe she still had a bit of adrenaline left, or maybe Primus had decided to help after all - but whatever it was, Jenna Darby stood and slammed her hands into Wheeljack's leg, making him fall.

"No!" Megatron snarled as the fatal blow he had been trying to deal to the white Wrecker missed, and he looked down at Jenna. The girl was staring up at him, disoriented and shaking, and the warlord smirked. "Persistent... But not invincible."

"Ugh..." Jenna shook her head, extremely woozy from a lack of Energon and blood, then she smirked and raised both of her middle-fingers, giggling deliriously. "Fuck you, King 'Con. Fuck you..~!"

"Why, you-!" Megatron aimed his cannon at her, and she blinked. "Tell me, child - what is the Earthen term for a pest that refuses to die no matter how many times an attempt is made?"

"Depends... Most would say 'cockroach', but I like to say 'Jack Harkness'." The girl grinned woozily, shrugging as she dropped her hands to her sides. "However, I think we can agree on 'Starscream'."

"That is the Cybertronian term."

"... Did you just make a j-? Ah!" Jenna shouted in pain as she was kicked to the ground, then she winced as Megatron stepped on her and pinned her to the ground. She looked up, her optics widening, as Megatron readied his blade.

"You have wasted enough of my time and I have seen the end of my patience... It is time to end this. Goodbye, Artist."

"Kid!" Wheeljack suddenly stood and activated his cannons, firing at Megatron. The wardlord stumbled back a step, freeing Jenna, and she sat up and looked back at Wheeljack with wide optics. "You need to get out of here, now! He's not gonna stop!"

"I-I can't..." The girl shook her head, looking down then she gasped and looked up as Megatron recovered. Her vision was spinning and her sense of reason was threatening to vanish again with her continued blood and Energon loss, but she saw Megatron aiming his cannon. "... 'Jackie, get your blades!"

Jenna activated her gauntlets and slammed them together in front of her, forming a larger cannon that looked to be around the size of one of Arcee's, and she closed her optics as she fired at Megatron and hit him in the stomach, doing little damage but providing a decent distraction.

The force of the blast propelled her back and across the battlefield, the girl's mods deactivating as she rolled across the desert floor and came to a stop, and Wheeljack grabbed his blades from the ground and briefly looked back at her worriedly before looking forward and quickly raising his blades, barely managing to block Megatron's blade in time.

"Scrap!" The white Wrecker shouted, his optics narrowing as he tried to counter Megatron's strength. "Does that stupid kid have no instinct for self-preservation?! A scraplet on high-grade has more common sense!"

Apparently, the techno-organic in blue agreed.

"Oh, brilliant..." Jenna wheezed, rolling over and pushing herself up a little with one hand, the other hand going to her wound. "I'm a genius... I'm smart... That was totally a good idea..." Jenna blinked, surprised, seeing a massive, dark-purple remote lying in the sand next to her. "Hello..?" The girl weakly crawled over to the remote and looked at the Cybertronian writing on the screen, frowning, then she looked up at the _Nemesis_. "Oh-ho-ho... That could be useful."

* * *

Ratchet blinked, surprised, as he got a call over the comm-link and he answered without checking to see who it was that was calling.

"Wheeljack, is that you?"

 **:** _Hey, Ratch._ **:** A voice spoke quietly, and his optics widened. **:** _Just wondering... You looking for this remote?_ **:**

"Jenna, do not speak." Ratchet warned, and the humans looked up at him with wide eyes. "I saw how severe your injuries were. You need to conserve your strength."

 **:** _Fuck that._ **:** The girl chuckled weakly. **:** _I'm a Wrecker, Ratch... We don't go down that easily... We're winning this._ **:**

"Jenna-"

 **:** _Locking onto_ _your coordinates. You have one minute... Get everyone together._ **:**

"... Understood." Ratchet's optics narrowed, and he nodded even though he knew she could not see him. "Thank you, Jenna."

 **:** _Hey... Looks like I'm in the lead, again... You owe me one save, Ratch._ **:** The girl noted, her joking tone weak but there. **:** _Mind if i cash it in, when we get home?_ **:**

"No, Jenna." Ratchet managed a small smile. "I do not mind... I'll see you in a minute." Ratchet disconnected the call and looked down at the humans. "Stay here. I'll go and alert the others."

"She's still alive?" June asked, sounding desperate. Ratchet looked at her and nodded, his expression forlorn.

"Yes... But we must hurry."

* * *

Wheeljack gritted his dentas as he tried to counter Megatron's strength, but even his two blades were no match for Megatron's one.

"The Pit..?"

"It's over, Wrecker." Megatron smirked down at him. "For you, and your partner." Wheeljack blinked, then his optics narrowed.

"Not happenin'!"

"... Hey, asshole!" A voice shouted, and Megatron looked up. Jenna Darby was lying on her back in the sand, barely conscious, but she smiled deviously as one of her bloodied hands slammed down on a button on the portable space-bridge generator. "Merry Christmas, and Happy fuckin' New Year!" Behind her, a ground-bridge opened, and out came the Autobots, the Predabots, the humans, and Sari Sumdac.

Wheeljack quickly leapt back to join them, his optics narrowed, and Jenna forced herself to stand next to him, activating her laser-blades as the Autobots deployed their weapons. She no longer had the strength to summon her armor and her whole body was broken, bleeding, and quivering, but the biggest grin was on her face.

"No..." Megatron's optics fell on Jenna again, and he scowled. "YOU WILL DIE!" He raised his blade, and the girl's optics widened as she faltered, her weapons disengaging.

"Megatron..." Optimus glared, his battle-mask sliding over his face as he raised his right cannon. "If you value your spark, you will leave this place." Megatron growled, looking at him before returning his gaze to the wounded techno-organic in blue.

"You will die, artist - I swear it. You will die."

"We've all gotta die someday, _Scarface_." Jenna smirked weakly, putting her weapons away and placing a hand over her stomach even though she was still bleeding out of her back. "And everyone has their time to go, waiting for them down the line. So... That threat ain't got any teeth, not really." The Decepticon growled lowly, then he transformed and flew up to his ship, which quickly began to depart. Jenna sighed, then she looked up as everyone looked down at her, giving a tired smile as darkness closed in. "Hey, wait... I almost forgot... Heh... Merry Christmas, guys."

Jenna closed her optics and fell to her knees before she fell forward and passed out cold, entering stasis. Wheeljack was there in an instant, and he picked the techno-organic up in his servos and looked down at her with wide optics. Ratchet ran over and looked down at the girl as well, his optics narrowed.

"We need to get her to the base, now!" He announced, and Optimus nodded. The Autobots transformed, the humans and Sari clambering into their various vehicle modes. Wheeljack transformed, Jenna ending up lying across the back-seat of his vehicle-mode, and he violated every traffic-law in the book as he drove to Unit E with everything his vehicle-mode had in it. He was aware of every drop of his partner's spilled Energon as it struck the floor.

"Hold on, kid. Please, just hold on..."

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _Christmas must be such an awful memory now, because of me._

 _I never wanted to ruin it for you._

 _I'm sorry, guys._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Well... That was roller-coaster from start to finish._**

 ** _I don't believe that I have ever put a character through this much pain, before - but hey: if there's anyone who could take it, it's Jenna Darby. Now, it's just a question of recovery. How long will it take to get the Artist back on her feet? Will she ever be the same?_**

 ** _And what exactly is this mission that Primus has in store for her?_**

 ** _I only own my OCs. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _The Comments Hall of Fame!_**

I'm Just Here for the Memories / Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl

 _"Hey, I used to be Don't judge me I'm A Fangirl. It's a long story..."_

 ** _(Glad to have you back. :) )_**

 _"WHAT? WHEELJACK? STABBED JENNA? IN THE CHEST? WHAT?! *SCREECHES LIKE A PTERODACTYL*"_

 ** _(I had a feeling that that'd be your reaction. Can't wait to see what you think of this one. XD )_**

 _"LOVE your responses to all my reviews! I did a mini happy dance when I saw my old user name XD"_

 ** _(What can I say? Old habits die hard.)_**

 _"of course I don't want to kill you! If you die there's no more story, and that would kill ME!"_

 ** _(*vanishes* BWAHAHAHAHA!_**

 ** _... I'm kidding._** ** _Please, don't die. XD )_**

.

Yoruko Rhapsodos

 _"... I'm distracting myself by attempting to imagine what this would've been like if you'd been nice enough to keep Prowl alive."_

 ** _(Guess who just made a sort-of cameo..~!)_**

.

Mysteriouscathat

 _"OMG such a cliffhanger! I need the next chapter soon so I can see what happens next XD"_

 ** _(Wish granted! But be careful what you wish for. XD )_**

 _"I love your story and I hope you will continue it with the same enthusiasm as you have in the past."_

 ** _(I will. This story is close to my heart, and I'm gonna make sure that I don't leave anything unresolved.)_**

.

TatsukiVermilion

 _"DAMMIT! I BINGE READ THIS IN LIKE FOUR HOURS BECAUSE I COULDN'T STOP READING AND NOW I'M CURSING MY LIFE BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!"_

 ** _(Oh my God, I'm so sorry. XD )_**

 _"Yes I blame myself for not reading "The Artist" before this BUT STILL! OH MY PRIMUS I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER SO BADLY IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY!"_

 _ **(If it makes you feel better, I tried to finish this as quickly as I could. The last time someone commented like this, i thought it was a joke and the poor guy's goddaughter kept him up forever. 0_0 )**_

 _"In all seriousness, though: this story is amazing. I love the way you've written your character. She fits in so freaking well I find myself forgetting she isn't canon. I never would have thought of a crossover between TFP/TFA, but now I can see how it would work. I absolutely adore this story. You have written it so well."_

 ** _(Thank you so much. Comments like this help me to keep going. I won't let you down.)_**

 _"Now I'm thinking of rebooting one of my old fanfics that is in sore need of it. ;_;"_

 ** _(Hey, if it's one thing that this story proves, it's that reboots are possible. If you think you can portray an old story in a new light, go for it and d_ _on't give up.)_**

 _"Keep up the marvelous work, AND PLEASE BRING HER BACK!"_

 ** _(*innocent whistling*)_**

 _"P.S. I have been lowkey shipping them for chapters now, so I totally squealed when he kissed her cheek. Not even gonna try to deny that."_

 ** _(Few do. XD )_**

.

Estella Prime

 _"Comme Weeljack ne peut-il pas se réveiller ? Il aime pourtant Jenna et l'amour est plus fort que tout"_

 ** _(Yes, it is - and Wheeljack proves it, here. I hope you like how things turned out, this time around. :) )_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ask A Character!**

 **Mysteriouscathat:** _"Wheeljack, when was the first time you drank high-grade (Cybertronian alcohol) and what happened?"_

Wheeljack: *laughs awkwardly* "Oh, it wasn't anythin' big..."

Bulkhead: *chuckling and shaking his helm* "That's a fraggin' lie, and you know it. Now, tell the truth - or I will."

Wheeljack: "Fine, go ahead."

Bulkhead: *gesturing to Jenna* "I'm guessing you've never told her... You sure you want her to hear it from me?"

Jenna: *raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms* "Huh, he's right. I've never heard this story..."

Wheeljack: *optics wide* "Uh..?"

Bulkhead: *smirks* "Your choice, 'Jackie."

Wheeljack: "... Fine. I'll tell it."

Bulkhead: *looks at Jenna and grins* "This is gonna be good."

Wheeljack: *deep intake of air* "Kup, Springer, Seaspray, Bulkhead, and I came across an abandoned pub during one of the calm days during the war and found some high-grade when Bulkheads made a whrong step and a part of the floor gave out. I was "of age" in Cybertronian terms, but I'd never tried the stuff. I had no intention of trying it, but the boys insisted."

Jenna: *blinks* "You got peer-pressured? That is so not cool."

Bulkhead: *sighs and rolls his optics* "Wait for it..."

Wheeljack: *deadpans* "... They said I only had to try a little, but I wanted to seem cool. They tried to stop me, but I took five whole cubes and got scrap-faced drunk. They had to sneak me past a Decepticon scout-team that was checking the area out, and when I wouldn't shut up, Seaspray knocked me out cold so that I wouldn't get us killed."

Jenna: *starts to grin*

Bulkhead: *snort of laughter*

Wheeljack: "... Don't you d-"

Jenna: "Pfft..! HA!" *hugs her stomach and falls backwards onto the ground, curling up and laughing so hard her face turns red*

Bulkhead: *doubles-over laughing* "CLASSIC 'JACKIE!"

Wheeljack: *crosses his arms and scowls* "Hey, Bulk - why don't you tell everyone about your first time?!"

Bulkhead: *immediately stops laughing*

Wheeljack: *smirks* "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Jenna: *calms down and sits up, grinning* "Wow. Makes me wonder what my first time will be like..."

Bulkhead: *looks at Wheeljack with wide optics and frantically sha his helm as he looks back at Jenna like she had just finished digging her own grave*

Wheeljack: *gives a strange smile as he gets down on one knee and tousles her hair* "Don't worry about that."

Jenna: *confused* "Why not?"

Wheeljack: *quietly, still smiling tensely* "I will kick the aft of anyone who tries to give you high-grade. And if anyone were to ever try and pressure you into taking high-grade, I would personally rip their spark out."

Jenna: *blinks, surprised* "... 'Jackie, you're always scary when you're being protective - but your face is honestly scaring the Hell outta me, right now."

Wheeljack: *nodding* "Good. Remember this face, because it might be the last thing a 'bot ever sees if I catch you with high-grade."

Jenna: "Uh... Won't you be mad at me, too?"

Wheeljack: *grinning* "You can make your own choices, kid. Just know that I'm also free to make my own."

Bulkhead: "Yeah... This'll only end well..."

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _That's all for now, folks! Until the next time!_**


	19. The 'Bot Who Waited

_My mom once gave me a brief description of what had happened while I was... Um... 'In recovery'._

 _In all honesty, though - I have no real idea as to what happened._

 _Wheeljack was probably fine, though. That much, I think I can be certain of._

 _I know he cared about me a lot, but come on - I was his student, a Wrecker! I would be okay, and he knew it!_

 _... He had to._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

Jenna Darby laid motionlessly on a cot in Hangar E, her skin pale and her optics closed. Since she was not conscious, her instinct to breathe was not causing her to inhale and exhale air, so she looked dead.

The techno-organic's shirt had been rolled up, and a metal plate had been welded into place on her chest and her back to stop the spilling of blood and Energon - an IV of each being hooked up to her body to restore her reserves. Her techno-organic biology's advanced healing had already begun to work, and her skin was growing back to cover the wounds.

"Well, that's a relief." Arcee sighed, crossing her arms. She and the other Autobots, the Predabots, the humans, and Sari were situated in various places around the hanger, resting and recovering from their minor wounds. "At the rate she's healing up, she'll be up and causing trouble again in a few days."

"Do not be fooled by appearances." Ratchet frowned, looking away from what he was doing. Wheeljack had fared the worst out of the Autobots, damage-wise. While he had recieved the Cybertronian version of a 'second wind' or 'adrenaline rush' so that he could keep going out in the desert, that was over now and he had to be treated for the stab-wound in his ped and damage to his arms and rotator-cups from his fight with Megatron. Ratchet had been trying to help the white Wrecker, who was sitting on a cot and staring at the floor in silence, but now he gazed at Jenna forlornly. "The repairs we've made are only cosmetic. Her body is excellent at healing itself due to its organic nature combined with Cybertronian technology, but it will take time for her to be able to repair herself internally and she might not awaken until she has finished."

"What is your complete assessment of the damage, Ratchet?" Optimus asked, looking over at the medic. He was sitting on a cot next to Elita-1, holding her servo in his. Ratchet blinked, then he sighed as Wheeljack finally looked up at him, his expression pleading.

"... Many of her internal systems were damaged." Ratchet announced quietly. "I did my best, but due to her size and the nature of her anatomy, I was going in relatively blind. Sari and Nurse Darby did their best to help me, but there was only so much that they could do. Our knowledge of techno-organics is still very limited, but there were some conclusions we were able to make... Jenna has suffered severe damage to her nervous-system, which I doubt can be further aided. Furthermore, her wings were greatly damaged in battle - unless they can heal themselves, she is grounded from this moment going forward."

"Jenna can't fly, anymore?" Jack asked, his eyes wide. Sari looked over at him, frowning.

"I've sent word to my dad. He said he would make her a jetpack, like mine... But yeah, it looks like Jenna's wings are clipped."

"I..." Wheeljack just stared at Ratchet, stunned. "Did I-..?" Ratchet blinked, then he sighed.

"I'm afraid we don't-"

"She was shot once in the left wing." Sari announced, and Wheeljack looked over at her. "It was blasted apart... After that, she was stabbed, and it damaged the area where her wings attached to the spine - which resulted in a disconnect and damage to her nervous-system. She was crushed three separate times during the fight, and that further bent and damaged her wings."

"So... It was me." Wheeljack confirmed quietly. "I did it... I clipped her wings." June shook her head as she stepped forward.

"Wheeljack, there was nothing you could have done." She protested, and he looked down at her. "Once she wakes up and we break the news to her, I know she won't blame you."

"... When will she wake up?" Wheeljack looked at Ratchet, and silence fell. "Well?"

"... We don't know." Ratchet confessed, and Wheeljack stood up. "Her injuries were extensive, Wheeljack. It could be hours, days, weeks, months, y-"

"Years?!" Wheeljack shouted, his optics widening. Ratchet sighed, shaking his helm.

"We don't know." He repeated, and Wheeljack turned and walked over to the platform that would take him to the rooms, slamming his fist into the button that lowered the platform and leaving the room. Silence fell once more, then June sighed and looked up at Ratchet.

"I want to take her home."

* * *

Wheeljack sat in the back corner of his room beneath the base, his knees pulled to his chest plate and his optics closed. He had seen his partner sitting like this, before - she did it whenever things got bad. As many of his habits as she had picked up, he had probably picked up even more of hers...

Wheeljack pretended that he didn't hear the door when it opened. He expected Bulkhead, but the steps were different - lighter. It wasn't Bulkhead or Optimus, and it sounded heavier than one of the femmes or Smokescreen and Bumblebee. The odds of it being a Predabot were slim... But the alternative was slimmer. It couldn't be _him_.

"... Soldier?" Ultra Magnus asked quietly. The white Wrecker remained silent. "... Wheeljack?"

"Just leave me alone." Wheeljack said, but there wasn't a snap in his voice. He sounded defeated, actually - and he honestly felt defeated, too...

"Your partner will recover." Ultra Magnus didn't sound like his usual self, either. There was no authority in his voice... Was that sympathy? "You... You've trained her into a strong, competent fighter. She would not have taken a risk that she hadn't first calculated."

"Kid's too sentimental for her own good. There was no thought in what she did... Just spark." Wheeljack looked up at Ultra Magnus, frowning. "... I let her down. I should have taught her more than just fightin', I should have taught her to think." Ultra Magnus walked over and sat down next to Wheeljack.

"... You taught her how to repair a Cybertronian ship." He reminded the white Wrecker. "Beyond what any average Cybertronian is capable of... I took a look at the files we recovered from the Decepticons, and when I saw your file, I took the liberty of examining it. You never told anyone who you were before the war."

"That's not true."

"Bulkhead doesn't know. Who-?" Ultra Magnus blinked, then he nodded. "I see... You were a scientist, young but one of the brightest minds on Cybertron. How did you become a Wrecker?"

"How did a librarian become Optimus Prime?" Wheeljack shot back, then he looked away. "... 'Cons stormed the lab, killed everyone there except me. My teachers, my friends - they just killed everyone, said we were workin' with the Autobots and that we deserved to die. They came at me, and I was the last one left. I was terrified... But then, I don't know how or why, but I was suddenly so angry that everythin' just went red... By the time the dust cleared, the 'Cons were all dead and I was holding two blades in my servos. I'd stolen them from the leader of the raid, taken them as my own." Wheeljack looked down. "I cleared all the bodies out and reinforced the lab, and I got to work. I began studyin' combat-techniques and buildin' bombs, and I defended that place for stellar-cycles."

"Alone?"

"... Alone." Wheeljack replied, his optics narrowed. "There was enough Energon for me and my experiments, enough space to train. I was determined to be ready when it was time for me to leave that place."

"And once you did, no one alive remembered much of the time before the war, so you became known only as a warrior and technician, and a demolitions-expert... You were invited to join the Wreckers, and you accepted the invitation."

"Figured that, after all my time on my own, I wouldn't do well with orders. That's why we didn't get along, remember?"

"... Did you tell her any of this?"

"... I told her I was just a geek who dumbed himself down into an idiot when he joined the Wreckers. She didn't need to hear the whole sob-story." Wheeljack scoffed, looking away. "But... Maybe she needed the geek, and I gave her the idiot. I just taught her _slash, stab, shoot, BOOM_."

"You passed on your skill in combat, certainly - but you educated her in your knowledge with mechanics and incendiaries, and you taught her how to speak and read Cybertronian."

"She's a techno-organic, it was in her anyway... You were right, you know? It should have been anyone but me, mentorin' her. She deserved better."

"Wheeljack." Ultra Magnus grabbed his rotator-cup, frowning. "... She will be alright." Wheeljack looked down.

"You don't know that. And I..."

"You were not in control of your actions."

"... Sayin' that won't make me feel any better about it, commander." Wheeljack closed his optics. "I still stabbed my partner... I could've killed her."

"Miss Darby will survive." Ultra Magnus assured, looking forward. "And she has a long life ahead of her... Plenty of time for you to realize that your actions were not your own, and that no one will hold you accountable for them."

"I clipped her wings."

"Well..." Ultra Magnus gave a small smirk. "You always seemed to like carrying her around, anyway." Wheeljack opened his optics and blinked, then he gave a small smile.

"Oh, she's never gonna let me live this down. I'm spendin' the rest of my life as a taxi." He commented, then he sighed as he stood up. "Might as well get started." Ultra Magnus blinked as Wheeljack turned and offered a servo, then the commander grabbed the servo and let the white Wrecker pull him to his peds.

"You are recovering as well, Wheeljack. I would not recommend leaving the base."

"You gonna stop me?" Wheeljack asked, raising an optic-brow. Ultra Magnus blinked again, then he gave a small smile.

"I doubt that I could, even if I wanted to."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Wheeljack pulled into the garage at the Darby house. June clambered out of the driver's seat while Jack hopped out of shotgun, and he went to the backseat and opened the door. Wheeljack remained silent while June walked over and closed the door, as Jack held Jenna in his arms and could not do it himself.

"I've got her." Jack assured, looking at his mother with a frown. June nodded, smiling sadly.

"I know. Take her to her room and make sure she's comfortable." The nurse told her son. Jack blinked, then he raised an eyebrow.

"Um... What about you?"

"I'd like a word with Wheeljack."

"Uh-oh." Wheeljack commented quietly as Jack nodded, then he sighed as June walked over to open the door for the boy so that he could carry his adopted sister into the house. June closed the door, and she stared at it for a moment before closing her eyes and resting her head on it, her shoulders shaking as tears began to race down her face. "... June?"

"I-I'm fine." June spoke, then she covered her mouth with a hand to stifle a sob. Jenna always tried to hide it when things were bothering her by separating herself from others, going off someplace alone to break down there - and now, Wheeljack knew where she got that from... June calmed herself down, wiping her tears away before taking a deep breath and turning back to Wheeljack, frowning. "It really wasn't your fault. You know that, right?"

"June-"

"Wheeljack." June's eyes narrowed. "It was not your fault." Wheeljack remained silent, and June sighed quietly. "There are just some things you cannot change. It will take some time, but Jenna is going to be alright."

"She'll never be the same, though."

"Won't she?" June asked, raising an eyebrow. "The first eighteen years of her life, she couldn't fly. Taking that ability away, it's not going to change her... The pain might get to her, from time to time - but you know how Jenna is, how stubborn she can be"

"She's like you."

"... Yes, she is." June gave a small, saddened smile. "Believe it or not, there was a time where I was a lot like my daughter - reckless, temperamental, fierce, fearless... Those days ended when I became a single mother, though."

"Could've fooled me, based on Fowler's report from the incident with Knockout."

"Um..." June blinked, then she smiled awkwardly. "Can we not talk about that?"

"... Yeah, you're a lot like your daughter." Wheeljack decided, his tone firm. June rolled her eyes and sighed, then she looked at Wheeljack and frowned.

"Well, I'd better close the garage door."

"Huh?"

"If you planned on leaving, your engine would be idling." June smirked, leaning her back against the door and crossing her arms. "You've parked... It's okay, Wheeljack - I can tell how worried you are. You are more than welcome to stay until Jenna's back on her feet."

"... Thanks." Wheeljack said quietly. June closed the garage door, then she turned off the light before going inside, closing the door behind her and leaving Wheeljack alone in the dark.

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

It was December thirtieth, five days after Christmas. June Darby lowered a handgun, blinking in surprise as Wheeljack's holoform peeked out from behind a counter with wide eyes. There was a bullet-hole in the wall above him.

"Um... Wheeljack?" June asked in surprise, noticing the holoform's bright blue eyes. "Is that you?" Wheeljack slowly held up a bunch of bananas, his eyes still wide.

"I just thought you could use a hand."

"Oh." June lowered the gun and put up a smile. "Thank you." Wheeljack stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, grinning nervously.

"Didn't know you were packin' heat."

"Oh, well - you know how it is. When you're the mother of a techno-organic and a teenage boy constantly involved in mortal peril, you tend to get paranoid." June stated, setting the gun down. "... The bananas go on the hook above the fruit bowl." Wheeljack nodded, and he began taking directives from June to put the groceries away. "So... You ducked when I shot at you. Why?"

"Well... Holoforms aren't just holograms." Wheeljack tried to explain. "They come from this generator that's powered by our sparks - our sparks design the form, give it shape, and solidify it so that we can interact with the world around us without having to be a car or causin' trouble... But there's a downside. When I make a holoform, some of my spark is left exposed and vulnerable in it. If the holoform gets seriously injured-"

"Your spark is hurt." June noted quietly. Wheeljack looked back at her and nodded. "But... Jenna said that you use it all the time. You even let her beat it up for training." Wheeljack remained silent as he placed some apples in the bowl. "Jenna once explained sparks to me. She said they're souls... Does she know what you just told me?"

"Nope." Wheeljack replied simply. June was quiet for a moment, then she gave a small smile.

* * *

Wheeljack's holoform paced around Jenna's room, then he blinked before shouting in surprise and quickly moving to stand between the doorway and the unconscious techno-organic as a gun was fired and a bullet pieced the wall above Wheeljack's holoform's head. June blinked, lowering her handgun, then she sighed and crossed her arms, frowning.

"Well, that confirms it."

"Huh?" Wheeljack raised an eyebrow. "June, don't tell me you just shot your house just to prove some point to yourse-"

"Wheeljack, when you were told to protect my daughter, we didn't mean that you had to abandon all self-preservation - none of us did."

"What're you t-?"

"It's not healthy." June shook her head. "Placing your _soul_ in direct danger? What would happen if it was damaged?"

"... I could lose somethin'." Wheeljack shrugged, standing up straight. "A memory, a piece of my personality... But it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean, it doesn't matter?" June asked, her eyes narrowing. "Wheeljack, it's your-" June noticed that his gaze had gone back to Jenna, and her words failed. "... Wheeljack." June walked over to him, frowning as he looked at her. "I've probably got around fifty years left in me, if I'm lucky. Jack's got seventy, maybe more... One day, you'll probably be all the family my little girl has." Wheeljack just gazed at her silently. "I worried, at first - Jenna never really had any friends, growing up. I thought that she'd jumped at the first show of kindness, that she was too vulnerable... I was wrong. It turns out, Jenna was just waiting for the right person to come around. I guess she's a better judge of character than any of us." June gave a small smile. "Time is a cruel thing. Jack and I will have to accept that, sooner than later, we are going to be entrusting Jenna to someone else's care for the next several billion years... And I'm glad it's you, Wheeljack. I really am."

"But June, I-"

"Wheeljack, you've proven to me and to anyone with eyes that you care about her. I know that, if I leave her in your hands, you will protect her with everything you have in you and that - even if things get bad - you'll come through."

"I didn't, though!" Wheeljack protested, and June sighed. "I... I did this to her, June! She was tryin' to get through to me, a-and I couldn't-!"

"I was watching, over the ledge." June admitted, and Wheeljack blinked. "You may not have stopped everything... But you did fight back, Wheeljack. Megatron ordered you to kill her, and you fought back and you refused even though it meant crippling yourself right in front of the leader of the Decepticons. And the second you broke free, you were there and protecting her - and I saw how you were driving, every mile back to Unit E."

"... What're you sayin'?" Wheeljack asked quietly. June grinned, shrugging.

"I'm saying that, whatever the future hold for you two... It's okay." She said, then she deadpanned. "It would have been a different story if she wasn't eighteen, yet." June looked down at Jenna. "We talked about that, you know? A while back, I mean - two months or so after Darkmount. She was a month or so away from turning eighteen when she got her upgrades, so we decided to just call her eighteen since she really is at the eighteen year-old level of maturity, even though the dates didn't line up quite right. It's not like thirty days would have changed her much." June looked up at Wheeljack. " _Physical_ maturity, that is. She's still a bit childish, mentally - but I would never ask her to change that. She's perfect, just the way she is. My perfect, almost-immortal eighteen year-old girl who I'm going to have to leave behind someday in a universe so big that I can't even comprehend all of the danger she'll face in all those years..."

"Um, what's her bein' eighteen got to do with me and the kid fightin' and travelin' together?"

"Hm." June let out a small snort of laughter as she looked up at Wheeljack. "Nothing, nothing. So... That's the plan, for when the war ends? You and her, traveling forever?"

"Nothin' lasts forever. She's younger, I'll end up joinin' the Allspark long before she does... Then, she'll probably take the _Jackhammer_." Wheeljack gave a light grin. "Jenna Darby - defender of the universe, last of the Wreckers... I can see it." June sighed softly at that. "... You said you decided that two months after Darkmount, but she turned eighteen one month after Darkmount. Why didn't you talk about it on her birthday?"

"You know how Jenna is with holidays and celebrations at the best of times." June shook her head. "Finding out she didn't have an actual birth sort of made the idea of a _birthday_ sting - especially since her 'birthday' was just the day we found her, since she was too young to know when her... _Wake-up date_ was." June gave a small shrug. "Needless to day, we kept things pretty low-key - didn't tell anyone or anything... She asked us to do that for her, since she was still adjusting to the changes." June looked down at her daughter again. "Wheeljack... I don't know what my daughter's future holds, only that you'll play an important part in it. Whatever part that is, it's alright with me - just promise me that you'll always be her partner, that you'll look after her."

"I will." Wheeljack's response was immediate. "I'd... I'd never let anythin' hurt her. And June, I'm so sor-" June raised a hand, smiling.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. In fact, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for Jenna. Like I said, I was wrong about you... You are the best influence that my daughter could ever have." June looked up at the Wrecker. "And... The best partner she could ever have."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Jack and Wheeljack's holoform sat in chairs, their arms crossed as they watched over Jenna side-by-side.

"... Your mom was acting weird, earlier today." Wheeljack spoke up. Jack sighed, shaking his head.

"Jenna being like this is hitting her harder than it looks. She tends to hide it when she's hurting, like she thinks it'll make people feel better."

"Huh." Wheeljack raised an eyebrow. "I just thought I'd tell you."

"Thanks... Mind if I ask how she was _acting weird_?"

"Nope." Wheeljack shook his head. "She wouldn't stop talkin' about how the kid and I planned on travelin' when the war ends, somethin' about me lookin' after her, and then she got _really_ weird."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Somethin' about the kid bein' eighteen meanin' she was okay to travel." Wheeljack remarked, and Jack's eyes widened. "I don't get it. I mean, she was okay with the two of us travelin' before. What's the kid's age got to do with it?"

"Uh... _Eighteen_ marks Jenna as an adult, by human standards." Jack replied shakily. Wheeljack nodded, like that was an acceptable answer.

"Fair enough. Personally, if I had a sparklin', I wouldn't want them doin' anythin' crazy until they were older."

"You're clueless." Jack whispered too quietly for Wheeljack to hear, his right eye twitching. "That's good, but... God, I'm gonna kill my mom..."

"I know I was real young when the war started, but I gotta say that it was probably not cool of me to take Jenna travelin' when she was as young as she was." Wheeljack went on, oblivious to Jack's slow descent into a mental breakdown. "Don't worry, though - I'm gonna be more responsible, now. The kid's gonna be just fine."

"Thank you, Wheeljack." Jack said through gritted teeth as he stood up, his fists clench. "Excuse me. I have to go and talk to my mom." Wheeljack shrugged as the boy walked out of the room.

"Do whatever you've got to do." He encouraged his partner's brother, not taking his eyes off of the girl. He heard footsteps...

"Oh! Hey, Jack!" June's voice rang out. Wheeljack rolled his eyes.

"Wonder where this is go-"

"MOM!" Jack's voice suddenly shouted, and Wheeljack shouted in surprise as his holoform nearly fell out of the chair, his blue eyes wide as the teenage boy continued to yell. "SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE F-?!"

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

The next day was New Years Eve. Despite the worry hanging in the air, the humans still wanted to spend the time with Sari and the Autobots. June arrived in the evening with Jack, Miko, and Raf in her car, and Bulkhead blinked in surprise as they clambered out.

"Where's 'Jackie?"

"Wheeljack stayed back at the house." June informed him, smiling sadly. "Still holding out for a miracle." The Autobots who had gathered in the hangar all looked down, and June took a deep breath. "Well, Jenna won't mind sleeping through the festivities. She hates holidays, anyway."

"Except for the part where the clock ticks down." Jack gave a light grin. "She used to sit in her chair, leaning forward with that plastic horn she won at the carnival-"

"And deafen the neighborhood at midnight." June chuckled, crossing her arms. Raf's eyes widened.

"That was HER?! I could hear her two neighborhoods away!"

"Sounds like Jenna." Arcee grinned lightly, crossing her arms. Miko hummed quietly.

"Yep. That's our artist, alright."

"... Wow." June looked down, suddenly looking stunned. "Does anyone remember the last time Jenna used her paints for anything except fighting?" The humans all blinked, then they looked away. Optimus, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Arcee, and the Predabots all looked down as well...

"I do." Elita-1 announced, and the others realized that the Wreckers, Sari, and even Ratchet were smiling. "But that'll have to wait, for now. It's supposed to be a surprise, for when Wheeljack gets back... A Christmas present."

"Wait..." June's eye's widened. "Did she actually-?"

"Paint?" Ultra Magnus crossed his arms. "I must say that, while I do not know much about the performing arts, I believe that her skill in the visual arts is to be commended." Miko raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, are you saying that Jenna can paint in other ways aside from the way that lets her blow something up?"

"Yes, Miko." Jack rolled his eyes, smilling. "Jenna can actually draw and paint and do all the normal stuff. She just thinks that the bombs are more fun, so we haven't seen her actually paint something in a while... It'll be good, that's for sure. My sister tends to be a bit of a perfectionist, when she does pick up a pencil or a brush."

"... I hope we get to see it, soon." Raf spoke quietly. Everyone knew what he really meant by that.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Wheeljack's holoform sat on a chair by Jenna's bedside, resting its chin on folded arms as his sad blue eyes watched her.

"... Aren't you going to tell me how pathetic I look, kid?" Wheeljack asked, managing a small smirk. "Wake up, just to tell me I'm being stupid? Go ahead, do it... Please?"

' _Wow, I really am pathetic._ ' He thought to himself, looking away. He saw the clock, ten minutes until midnight... ' _This girl has me wrapped around her finger._ ' The Wrecker's gaze went back to the girl.

Her wild, brown hair was spread out around her head, and she laid on her back. She was dressed in her non-combat outfit, and her arms laid at her sides. It was unnatural, for her to look like that - not only so lifeless, but sleeping like that. He traveled with her for so long, he knew her habits - she was supposed to curl up, and she hated blankets. When they were someplace cold, he was always throwing them over her to make sure she wouldn't freeze despite how cranky she'd get.

"Frag." Wheeljack deadpanned lightly. He really was wrapped around her finger. "... I can't be thinkin' like this." Wheeljack sighed, closing his eyes.

' _Don't dwell on it, don't dwell on it, don't dwell on it..._ ' Wheeljack spent the next several minutes repeating those four words over and over again like a mantra, then he began telling himself other things when that failed. ' _I'm just missing her. I'm attached, definitely. Clingy, maybe. But that? No._' Wheeljack blinked, then he sighed. ' _Scrap, I almost forgot..._ '

"Happy New Year's Eve, kid." Wheeljack spoke quietly. The girl remained motionless and unresponsive. "... I would've thought you'd be awake by now. Maybe this is just Primus' way of making me pay for what I did, but... Why take it out on you? Why you? What did you ever do to deserve this?" Wheeljack looked back at the clock, seeing that there was just twenty short seconds left until midnight. "... Not this year, eh?"

Fifteen... Fourteen... Thirteen... Twelve... Eleven...

Wheeljack took a deep intake of air that actually shook.

"T-that's okay, kid... Take you time... Just come back alright..."

Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven...

Wheeljack's holoform closed its eyes.

"S... Scrap, I-I've gotten sentimental..." He sighed, shaking his head before looking down at the unconscious techno-organic. His expression was forlorn. "But frag it... I stole the rest of this year from you, kid."

Six... Five... Four...

Wheeljack took another deep intake of air as he tried to keep it together.

"This was the year we traveled across this planet, the year you and I were free to do whatever we wanted, the year... The year where there was still a time when you thought you were human, a-and the weight of the world wasn't on your shoulders."

Three... Two...

There was a sinking feeling in his spark.

"This is how it ends." Wheeljack knew his holoform's eyes were tearing up. "My partner's in a coma, a-and I put her there. And when you wake up, you'll never fly again and-..? Why are you like this, kid? Why do you always put yourself before me? I-I'm nothin' special..."

One...

Wheeljack looked back at Jenna.

"I let you down, kid... But all the same... This has been one of the-... This has been the best year of my life."

Zero.

The neighborhood erupted into cheers and fireworks went off.

"... Happy New Year, Jenna Darby." Wheeljack told the girl quietly, then he wiped his tears away before he folded his arms and rested his chin on them. "Please, wake up. Please, kid... I'm lost, without my partner."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

A week passed, and Jenna still had not woken up. Wheeljack had taken to helping June and Jack out around the house through the use of his holoform, since he would just be waiting anyway and he might as well do something. Locking his holoform in that little room would eventually drive him batty, so he took to getting out by driving June to and from work since she had lost her car during the Darkmount incident.

June and Jack took having Wheeljack around in stride, for the most part. It took some getting used to, having an Autobot who needed to occupy his time to keep from grieving. Whenever the Darbys were doing chores, he would ask for something - _ANYTHING_ \- to do.

"There is an alien robot half of the age of our planet doing the dishes." June murmured one night, then she took a sip of her coffee as she watched the television. Jack gave a small snort of laughter, smiling.

"Don't get used to the extra help. He's gone as soon as Jenna wakes up."

"Hm." June gave a small smile. "They both will be. That used to be terrifying, to me."

"Yeah." Jack agreed, nodding. "But it's just who Jenna is, now... I worry about her, Mom, but I'm so proud of her."

"I am, too." June sighed, then she took another sip of her coffee. Wheeljack's holoform walked out of the kitchen, turning off the light, then he looked at the Darbys.

"What're you two up to?" He asked curiously, looking at the television. He watched for a few seconds, then a look of recognition crossed his face. "You're not usually into these kinds of flicks."

"We're watching _Thor: the Dark World_." Jack explained, and Wheeljack blinked. "We've never seen it all the way through."

"Oh, I have." Wheeljack said simply. June and Jack blinked, and Wheeljack's holoform raised an eyebrow before sitting down in an empty chair. "What? The kid wanted me to understand everythin' she was sayin', so I got a little _educated_ while we were on the road."

"Is that what you did?" June asked, surprised. "You just traveled around to do some sightseeing, kept an eye on the Decepticons, and watched movies?" Wheeljack frowned, crossing his arms.

"Jenna took her online courses, I made sure of it - and I taught her some more about Cybertron, since she was so curious." He said, then he sighed and looked down. "We fought MECH once. Kid got roughed up a bit, but she healed quick."

"She always did. Guess we know why, now." Jack frowned, then he looked at the television. "I remember when all the sci-if stuff was just TV. I never imagined that I would ever be involved in something like this, that my little sister would-..."

"... We would have found out eventually." June gave a small, saddened smile. "Sari is frozen as a teenager. Jenna probably would have stayed exactly as she is, mods or no, whether or not she went to Darkmount or even met the Autobots... She would have been terrified."

"Yeah." Jack gave a weak grin. "The government probably would have come for her. She's clever, so she probably would have gotten away - but everything would have been a mess. As crazy as things are... They could have been worse."

"Hm." Wheeljack hummed quietly, then he looked at the television. "Oh, Loki's goin' after the Kursed. Here comes the fun part~..."

"AH!" Jack and June screamed in surprise. Wheeljack gave a small smirk.

"Heh, classic Loki..."

* * *

Wheeljack sat down in his chair in Jenna's room, and he looked down at her with a frown.

"Still insistin' on catchin' winks, eh?" He asked quietly. "Whatever, kid. You know what you need... Just wake up soon, okay?"

...

 _Jenna sighed quietly, leaning against a railing and smiling lightly._

 _"Niagara Falls." She spoke up, and Wheeljack's holoform looked at her as it leaned next to the railing beside her. "Earth-bound, I've never been this far from home before. Everything's so... Different."_

 _"You've seen other planets, and this is different?" Wheeljack smirked lightly. Jenna rolled her eyes._

 _"I know, I know..." She told him, her brown eyes never leaving the waterfall. "I'm just saying. It's pretty neat."_

 _"... How long do you wanna travel with me, kid?" Wheeljack asked, raising an eyebrow. Jenna blinked, then she looked over at him in surprise._

 _"Why do you ask?"_

 _"Just answer the question."_

 _"Hm." Jenna looked forward again, frowning. "You want the realistic answer or the genuine answer?"_

 _"Why not both?"_

 _"Well, realistically, I'll probably only be able to keep up with you for another twenty or so years before I become a liability." Jenna gave a small smirk. "Genuinely... **'Til the end of the line** seems like a good answer." Wheeljack gave a quiet chuckle._

 _"Really, Cap?"_

 _"You know it, Bucky."_

...

Wheeljack gave a small smile.

"You've got a ship to fly, I've got adventures to take you on, and we've got a line to chase until the real end... And it all starts when you open your eyes. Okay, kid?" He knew she wouldn't reply. Talking just seemed to make things better. "... I really am the Bucky here, ain't I? You're the artist, the stubborn little super-soldier who got real strong and real fast, the person who never gives up on anyone. And me?" Wheeljack scoffed quietly, his expression falling. "I thought I was so tough, and I used to be the one who looked after you. Now, you look after me - you're stronger, faster, braver... And I got brainwashed, I let you down, and I hurt you. And I am so, so sorry, kid."

"Hey." A voice spoke, and Wheeljack looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and his expression forlorn. "... Bucky woke up, and he saved Captain America - and he does everything he can to make things right." Wheeljack remained silent as he gazed at the boy. "Thing is... Captain America never needed or wanted him to." Jack gave a small smile. "They were best friends... What Bucky did, Captain America never held it against him. He was just happy, when everything was okay again."

"... Until _Infinity War_." Wheeljack remarked, giving a small snort of laughter. Jack grinned, rolling his eyes.

"Turn to dust while my sister watches, and I'll bring you back just to kill you myself." The boy assured, then he departed. Wheeljack chuckled, then he sighed and looked around the room. His gaze fell on an old guitar in the corner, and he blinked before walking over to it.

"Tch." Wheeljack picked the guitar up, raising an eyebrow before looking over at Jenna. Slowly, he walked over to her bedside table and grabbed her cellphone, closing his eyes as he reached into the internet and downloaded everything he could in acoustic guitars and notes before dowloading the lyrics and notes for some songs. Wheeljack opened his eyes, looking down at Jenna with a grin. "I guess I've gotta pass the time somehow... You told me once that you liked my voice, kid."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

Another week passed. It was the fourteenth of January, and the Autobots came to visit in their holoforms. Seeing those human shapes brought back bad memories for Wheeljack, but he did not move from his chair as they entered the room.

"... Any improvement?" Arcee asked quietly. Wheeljack shook his head, sighing.

"Nope. She hasn't moved." He replied, and silence fell in the room. "... Let me guess. You need me to come back?"

"We would not ask that of you, Wheeljack." Optimus gazed at the white Wrecker's holoform forlornly. "Your bond with your partner challenges most if not all of the other relationships forged between Autobots and people of Earth... And I fear that, if we asked you to return before she woke up, your judgement would be misplaced. Seeing Starscream, Megatron, Soundwave, or the Predacon-"

"Could set me off." Wheeljack commented darkly. "I'm not gonna argue with that... I'd honestly like to rip all of their sparks out, right about now. They each hurt my partner, and I'm gonna make them pay eventually."

"You both will." Elita-1 smiled sadly. "She's resilient, like you. I know she'll wake up soon."

"Yeah." Wheeljack agreed half-heartedly. He didn't seem to notice Ultra Magnus placing a servo on his shoulder. "Kid's tough, no doubt about it... She'll beat this."

"... Are you alright, 'Jackie?" Bulkhead asked, and Wheeljack did not answer. "We brought some Energon for you. Tank's gotta be low, at this point."

"Thanks." Wheeljack replied simply. Silence fell for a few moments.

" _The kids are visiting later._ " Bumblebee buzzed, and Wheeljack looked at him. " _Just a warning, Miko's bringing her guitar. She thinks she can wake Jenna up, like she woke Bulkhead up a few years ago._ " Wheeljack blinked, then he looked at Jenna.

"Huh."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Raf used his shirt to wipe his glasses as he sniffled, looking down at Jenna.

"W-we should've-"

"Raf." Sari placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing any of us could have done." Raf looked up at her, his eyes still filled with tears. Jack sighed from the doorway, then he smiled.

"Come on. My mom's making some lunch." He said, then he led Sari and Raf out of the room. Wheeljack's holoform was watching as Miko set up her guitar.

"You really think that'll work?" The Wrecked asked quietly. Miko paused, then she looked over at him.

"No." She admitted, and he blinked. "But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try. If it were any of us, you know she wouldn't stop." Miko went back to setting up the guitar. "... How are you holding up?"

"Just peachy." Wheeljack rolled his eyes. Miko snorted at that.

"Jenna really has been an influence on you. You sound like each other, now... Though, she does seem to have a bigger hero-complex."

"I don't know where she gets it from." Wheeljack looked down at his partner. "Stupid kid, thinkin' savin' two worlds falls on her just 'cause she's a techno-organic."

"I think there's more to it than that." Miko commented, and Wheeljack blinked. "The techno-organic thing helps, but she went after Dreadwing, fought Hardshell, and protected you at Darkmount before she knew... Personally, though you don't display it like she does, I think she gets that hero-complex from you. You're Wheeljack, the war-hero who always walks out of the fight with amazing stories of how you beat the bad guys and saved the day." Miko sat down on the edge of the bed with her guitar. "You're like a superhero, and you asked a girl who had never had a friend in her life to be like you. Lookin' between the two options... It's no wonder what she chose."

Wheeljack remained silent as Miko began strumming her guitar, the loud music ringing out. He tuned it out for the most part as he watched Jenna Darby and waited, hoping that ghere would be something - some sign of her waking up...

There wasn't.

* * *

After Miko tried her best, Wheeljack said he would give it a shot. Miko was surprised, but as Wheeljack picked up the acoustic guitar from the corner of the room and walked over to sit down again, she slowly nodded.

"I'll back you up." The exchange-student told him, lowering the volume on her guitar. "Let's see what you've got."

"Never tell anyone about this?" Wheeljack asked quietly. "Especially if it doesn't work?" Miko shook her head, smiling forlornly.

"Nope."

"... Especially Jenna?"

"You got it." Miko suddenly grinned, winking. "Your girlfriend never has to know." Wheeljack deadpanned, annoyed.

"She's my partner."

"Come on, Wheeljack - everyone sees it." Miko rolled her eyes, then she blinked. "Wait, scratch that. I think that Raf, Ultra Magnus, Optimus, and Bulkhead are still a little oblivious."

"She's just a kid. What kinda 'bot do you think I am?"

"One, she's eighteen." Miko announced, annoyed. "She's young, but she's technically an adult by Earthen standards. Two, do you think I was born yesterday? I'm nineteen and headin' to college as soon as we finish this war, so I hope not." Miko looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "Three... I think you're smitten. That's the kind of 'bot you are."

"Why, you-"

"Everyone can see the way you look at her, when she's not looking." Miko looked serious, now. "Your optics light up when she talks, you never let her out of your sight. She makes you smile, laugh... Once Bulkhead gets wise, he'll agree with me. You don't look at anyone else like you look at her."

"Let's just get this over with." Wheeljack sighed, beginning to play the guitar. "... She's my partner, Miko, and one of the best friends I've ever had. That's it, end of story." Miko blinked, then she sighed and began playing a soft accompaniment with her own guitar. "...

 ** _I saw the sun begin to dim_**

 ** _And felt that winter wind_**

 ** _Blow cold..._**

 ** _A man learns who is there for him_**

 ** _When the glitter fades and the walls won't hold..._**

 ** _'Cause from then, rubble,_**

 ** _What remains_**

 ** _Can only be what's true._**

 ** _If all was lost,_**

 ** _There's more I gained_**

 ** _'Cause it led me back..._**

 ** _To you._** "

"Wow." Miko smiles softly. "You, Jenna, Bulkhead, Raf, Sari, Jack, and I need to start a band." Wheeljack raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Jack only knew how to play the harmonica."

"I promised him a spot as a jumping, screaming guy covered in blood."

"Ah." Wheeljack chuckled quietly, then he kept playing. "...

 ** _From now on,_**

 ** _These eyes will not be blinded by the lights..._**

 ** _From now on,_**

 ** _What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight..._**

 ** _Tonight._**

 ** _Let this promise in me start,_**

 **Like an anthem in my** -"

" ** _Spark_**..?" Miko sang, grinning as she raised an eyebrow. Wheeljack rolled his eyes.

" ** _From now on..._**

 _ **From now on..!**_ "

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

Three more days passed. It was January seventeenth, now. The house was pretty much empty, and the silence was deafening as Wheeljack watched over Jenna.

' _I can't keep this up._ ' He thought to himself. ' _At this rate, I'm gonna rust away waitin' on this kid..._ ' He looked down at her. ' _... Frag it all._ '

"... It was always gonna be you, wasn't it?" Wheeljack gave a small smile. "After everythin' ridiculous that has happened in my life - my time as a scientist, dumbin' myself down and fightin' this war as a Wrecker, all that loss I managed to push through and all those antics I used to push everyone away... I get stopped in my tracks and knocked senseless by the crazy little techno-organic artist from Jasper, Nevada." He sighed, closing his eyes. "It's been almost a month, kid. I'm not gonna go anywhere, but I've gotta say that I honestly thought you'd be up by now... Please, don't be gone a month, a year, a lifetime. If that happened, I-..." Wheeljack shook his head. "Just look at me. I really am lost without you, partner." Slowly, Wheeljack's holoform changed shape and it looked like a smaller version of the Autobot was sitting there. He opened his optics, his expression forlorn, then he reached over and took her hand in his servo. "Please, wake up."

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _Wheeljack seemed relieved, when I finally woke up._

 _Sad, too._

 _Guilty, for sure._

 _I asked Miko if he'd been okay while I was gone, and she said 'yes'._

 _Miko and I had come to understand and trust each other._

 _She wouldn't lie to me._

 _... Right?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Well... Dang. Gotta say, this one hurt to write._**

 ** _This is my third-ever chapter where Jenna's point-of-view does not take a priority. I tried to keep everyone in-character, and not having Jenna in there made things tricky for me personally. This was a time of mourning where canon characters were trying to deal with something that had happened to a character I designed._**

 ** _Also..._**

 ** _CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT FOR JUNE, MIKO, JACK, AND WHEELJACK! YES! XD_**

 ** _I only own my OCs. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Comments Hall of Fame!_**

Estela prime

 _"Y zont intérêt à s'expliquer ces 2 là ça commence à me donner mal à la tête leur histoire"_

 _ **(I'm gonna be honest - my online translater couldn't really help me, with this one. I just know you have a headache. If it's my fault, I'm sorry. :) )**_

 _ **.**_

TatsukiVermilion

 _"OH MY PRRRRRIIIIIIMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS! THAT ENDING! I SWEAR TO PRIMUS IF SHE DOESN'T LIVE-!"_

 _ **(... Well, she's technically alive.)**_

 _"I read "The Artist" so I have a fairly good idea where this is going"_

 _ **(Fun.)**_

 _"and DAMMIT SPOTIFY! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PLAY "Angel With A Shotgun" WHILE I'M READING THIS?! NOT COOL! I DO NOT NEED THE EXTRA DOSE OF FEELS!"_

 _ **(Not gonna lie, I actually listen to that song a lot when I'm writing this story - especially when it comes to bits between Wheeljack and Jenna. I feel like it helps me set the tone...**_

 _ **Don't go too far with that, shippers. 0_0**_

 _ **I'm feeding you, but I can cut you off just as easily! )**_

 _"Freaking hell this messed me up. I have to be up in 8 hours for school, but am I sleeping like a responsible college student? HELL NO CAUSE THIS WAS UPDATED WHILE I WAS FUCKING SICK! Thanks alot germs!"_

 _ **(Get well, soon!)**_

 _"Anyways, I LOVED this chapter so freaking much."_

 _ **(*goes back and reads the chapter* ... Are we reading the same story? XD )**_

 _"As a fanfic author myself, I know all too well how much constructive reviews help an author's motivation, even if it's mindless fangirling. XP _-"_

 _ **(Hit me with it. I've come to expect it. XD)**_

 _"I actually cried a little bit."_

 _ **(Sorry.)**_

 _"Wheeljack just needs some freaking love, okay?!"_

 _ **(*whistles innocently*)**_

 _"The guy gets way too much slag!"_

 _ **(Agreed. He's my personal favorite. Had to give him a starring role.)**_

 _FYI, this has really lit a fire under my ass to publish my TFP fanfic. I wrote several chapters last year , but I lost interest because 1) I didn't think anyone would read it, and 2) it got pretty dark pretty quickly _;. Anyways, since reading this story, I've revisited it and am now considering uploading it on my website of choice, Quotev.  
Great site, by the way, if you haven't checked it out."_

 _ **(Congrats! I know writing can be hard and revising old work can be extremely difficult, but I'm really proud of what this revised version of "The Artist" is shaping up to be. The results are worth it.)**_

 _"Okay. I'm rambling. I need sleep."_

 _ **(Sleep is for the weak...**_

 _ **Just kidding. Seriously, take care of yourself.)**_

 _"GREAT CHAPTER! I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!"_

 _ **(That makes two of us. :) )**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 **Ask A Character!**

No submissions, at the moment. :(

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **'Twas the day before Christmas Eve, and IceWarrior13 wrote like crazy.**_

 _ **To unknowing readers, her absence would seem lazy.**_

 _ **But two days free from I.B. classes, and what do you know?**_

 _ **The number of chapters prepared for "The Artist" began to grow.**_

 _ **"Wow," she gazed at the story, seeming deep in thought.**_

 _ **"I've got these two ready... Eh, why the Hell not?**_

 _ **My readers are faithful, their comments make me grin.**_

 _ **I tortured them with feels all year, I'll do something nice for them.**_

 _ **I'll post one today, and hold onto the second**_

 _ **For just two days - then, I suppose I reckon**_

 _ **I'll give them something special. It won't go under a tree.**_

 _ **But for Christmas, a brand new chapter - to them, from me."**_

 _ **IceWarrior13 did grin, then she laughed in delight.**_

 _ **"It's the least I can do. These last few chapters probably kept them up at night."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **... Yeah, I think I'll stick to stories. Poetry isn't my thing. XD**_

 _ **See you, soon! :)**_


	20. Clipped Wings

_I remember how it all came crashing down. I didn't know it was even happening for a time due to denial, but I was already walking amongst rubble the day I woke up from my coma._

 _The denial would be impossible, eventually. Oh, and how things changed..._

 _All of my hopes, they vanished like smoke. My fears went with them,_ _I would not live to outlive anyone I loved._

 _My clock started ticking down to 'zero'._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _Jenna opened her optics, and she looked around in confusion. That place... She did not recognize it._

 _"_ _ **You are meant for great things, little artist.**_ _"_

 _"Who's there?" Jenna asked, then she recognized the voice and realized that she was standing on a restored Cybertron. "Oh my God... It's back?"_

 _"_ _ **You are meant to save two worlds, both of them yours.**_ _"_

 _"Primus?" Jenna asked, finally recognizing the voice. There was no reply, but she could see a fierce battle around a large hole in the ground._

 _It was the Autobots, Sari, Predaking and two new Predacons, the Predabots, and Knockout versus an army of undead Predacons led by a disfigured and purple-opticed Megatron. The_ _ **Nemesis**_ _and Ultra Magnus' ship were crashed on the ground, with an injured Wheeljack being pulled from the wreckage while Optimus closed his optics and opened a reliquary filled with energy. Instead of it going into his chest - its intended location -, it entered a small figure._

 _"_ ** _You are a bridge between two worlds._** _" The voice went on as the figure was consumed by a white light, and the figure went out while the Predacons and Predabots tried to stop their undead ancestors. It raised its hands and released a brilliant white blast that destroyed them all instantly. "_ _ **And the only one who can save everyone, including Optimus Prime... And your partner.**_ _"_

 _"Who is that?" Jenna asked, her optics wide as Megatron flew away and Starscream fled the scene, her gaze set on the figure. The figure went to the edge of the pit and let itself fall deep into the depths of Cybertron._

 _"_ _ **Cybertron will be reborn and grow through you, little one.**_ _" The voice assured her as millions of new and old Cybertronian sparks suddenly burst from the pit and rocketed into the sky. "_ _ **Everything lost will be restored and everything to be gained will be claimed as long as you do this, as long as you obey.**_ _"_

 _"... What happened to that person, Primus?" Jenna asked quietly, her expression forlorn as several sparks drifted over to her. She reached out and tapped a few._

 _A red and silver one..._

 ** _"You mess with Cliffjumper, you get the horns!"_**

 _A blue and green one..._

 ** _"I can see your ship on my scanners!"_**

 _A black and gold one..._

 ** _"Assess the situation, choose your move, and execute with graceful precision."_**

 _Jenna blinked, then she looked at the hole with a frown._

 _"The ones I've heard stories about - Cliffjumper, Seaspray, Prowl... They're dead." The girl looked down, then she looked up at the sky. "Are you saying that there's a way to bring them back? Will you... Let them come back?" Jenna slowly smiled. "All of the ones my friends lost in the war, they can come back. Prowl, Cliffjumper... The Wreckers." Her optics widened, then her expression fell as she looked down again._ _Her hands were shaking, so she directed her attention to the massive hole where the sparks were emerging from. "Wheeljack told me about this place. He called it 'the Well of Allsparks', the afterlife for Cybertronians. What... What do I have to do? I don't understand."_

 _" **Yes, you do.** " The voice was softer than it had been before. " **You do, little one... I'm so sorry.** " Jenna looked up at the sky, stunned, then she closed her optics._

 _"'JACKIE!"_

...

Jenna woke up with a start, sitting up straight and gasping quietly. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she raised a hand to her spark, shocked. It was just a dream, it had to be just a dream.

"... Jenna?" A voice asked, and Jenna looked up as her mother entered the room - her bedroom. Jenna blinked, and June slowly smiled. "You gave all of us quite the scare, sweetheart." Jenna blinked again, then she looked down at herself. She looked... Fine. "... Ratchet said that it's lucky that you're a techno-organic. He kept you on an Energon IV, and you began to heal up within a few hours." Jenna looked up at her mother, who was still smiling even though there were tears in her eyes.

"H... How long-?" The girl rasped, then she winced and raised a hand to her throat. June walked over and grabbed a water-bottle from Jenna's bedside-table, opening it and handing it to her daughter. Jenna grabbed it and drank from it, then she lowered it and took a deep breath. "How long have I been out?"

"... You've been out for nearly a month." June admitted, and Jenna's optics widened. "It's January 18th... Wheeljack's refused to leave the garage for the most part, and his holoform came to visit a lot. He didn't give me a warning the first few times though, so..." June gestured to a hole in the wall. "I shot it, twice. I really have become paranoid..." Jenna gave a small laugh.

"With the life we live, that's to be expected." Her expression fell and became worried. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're all fine." June assured, and Jenna sighed in relief. "... You were very brave, Jenna." Jenna blinked, then she looked up at her mother with a frown.

"Mom, I just did what needed to be done. I wasn't being brave..." The girl shuddered lightly on remembering the desert. "That was honestly very stupid, even for me... I'm gonna go and see Wheeljack." Jenna swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Her knees wobbled a little bit, but then she adjusted herself and stood up straight.

"That's probably a good idea." June chuckled lightly. Then, she smirked at her daughter. "And I know that this is the first time you've brought a boy home, but all the same... I think I approve." Jenna blinked, then she scoffed and turned to her mother.

"Mom!"

"He did get brainwashed as easy as the rest of us, but that's not his fault. He certainly feels guilty about it, which is a good sign - he genuinely cares about you." June began, turning away as she spoke. "And he was the only one who was able to resist on his own, which is also very good. If only he hadn't stabbed you... At least he's a gentleman. A little dense, though - I kept dropping little hints while he was helping me with some groceries and assisting me with taking care of you, and he didn't seem to pick up on any of them."

"Mom, what the H-?!"

"Sweetheart, you're going to live for billions of years. I can't set you up with a _boy_ , so what else am I supposed to do?"

"Literally anything else, Mom!" The brunette shouted in frustration. "He's my best friend!"

"And?"

"He's my partner!"

"And?"

"He's one of my teammates!"

"And?"

"He's two-billion years old!"

"And?"

"Uh..." Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this the part where you should be saying 'oh, he's too old for you'?"

"Ratchet once mentioned that your protoform was probably at least a billion years old, maybe older. It's simply only been active for eighteen years. Either way, human or Cybertronian, you're-"

"Okay, stop with the logic!" Jenna pinched the bridge of her nose, annoyed. "For God's sake... Is this really a thing that moms do?!"

"You better believe it, sweetheart." June laughed at her daughter's horrified expression. "Let the meddling begin!"

"MOM!"

"And take a shower, before you head out." June advised, and Jenna blinked. "You have been out for a month, and your hair is... Not great."

"... Thanks, Mom." Jenna deadpanned, annoyed. "It's great to be back."

* * *

Jenna was surprised by how much the water hurt her skin. She took her shower as quickly as possible, and the second she stepped out, she was suddenly dry and wearing her black pants, black boots, and blue shirt again. Jenna winced, rolling her shoulders back as her whole body felt sore, then she approached the mirror.

"Agh..." The techno-organic gripped the sides of the sink, her expression pained, then she took a deep breath and grabbed her hairbrush. She brushed her wet hair out to remove the tangles, then she watched with a frown as her hair suddenly dried itself and returned to its usual volume and size. Everything felt heavy, and she felt more tired and weak than usual.

Slowly, Jenna raised a hand to her chest, and she watched as the portion of her shirt under the shadow cast by her hand became transparent. Taking another deep breath, Jenna rested her hand on the place where she knew the sword had pierced her body, her optics wide as she felt the skin part. She could feel the places where they welded her back together, and her breath shook as she raised a hand to her spark.

...

 ** _"The techno-organic must be destroyed."_**

...

Jenna hung her head and closed her optics, baring gritted teeth as she lowered her hand and felt the skin move back into place, the shirt becoming solid-color and covering her once more.

"O-oh, God..."

"... Here." A voice spoke, and Jenna looked back to see June entering the bathroom, dragging a stool behind her. Jenna blinked, then she sat down on the stool as June stood behind her and began braiding her hair.

"... I thought my hair was a lost cause."

"Well, a lot of things have been called a lost cause - and folks have been wrong before, you know. In the last few years, I think I've broadened my horizons. It comes with having what's basically a superhero for a daughter."

"Yeah." Jenna gave a weak grin, then she frowned. "Mom, I forgot to tell you before... Fowler thinks found out where Jessica and Jonathan Smith came from, before they dropped me off here in Jasper." June paused her fingers. "A small town, in Texas... He said I could look into things, if I wanted. What do you think?"

"... I think you need a win, sweetheart." June replied quietly. "Those two, they're gone... And if you find what you're looking for, I don't know if it will make things any better."

"I don't know, either." Jenna admitted, then she closed her eyes. "I honestly don't know how much I care about learning these things. I barely remember the Smiths, I just know they died for me instead of handing me over to the 'Cons... If they've got any living relatives left, I think I owe them some closure. I can't say everything, but... I know they were brave."

"I do, too... They gave us you, after all." June used a black hairband to finish the braid before setting it on her daughter's left shoulder. "... Do whatever you feel is right." Jenna gave a small smile, then she laughed quietly as she opened her eyes before reaching up and flicking the end of her braid.

"I look like a brunette Elsa." She joked halfheartedly. The braid was loose and messy, her grown-out bangs swished to the side or even included in the braid. "With a little less _Disney_ -magic... What's the occasion?"

"I'm glad that my little girl's alive." June replied honestly, and Jenna blinked. "I'm proud od you, sweetheart, but there was a bit where things looked dodgy... Wheeljack blames himself." Jenna's expression fell. "He needs you, more than you know... And I think you're both going to need help, for a while."

"... You think we could develop PTSD, from what happened." Jenna guessed quietly. Pixels formed in the air around her body, and a copy of her old, oversized green hoodie was suddenly hanging from her frame. June sighed softly.

"Sweetheart, part of me thinks you should have had it since Darkmount. The trauma you two have endured..."

"We'll be okay, Mom." Jenna stood and turned to her mother, frowning. "Promise... We're stronger than you think." June gazed at her daughter forlornly.

"And weaker than you think... No one is invincible, Jenna, not even you."

"When did I ever say I was?" Jenna asked, looking at her mother questioningly. June shook her head.

"You didn't have to... I see it, in everything you do."

* * *

Jenna walked out to the garage, where a particularly aggravated white sports-car was having an argument with a teenage boy and a blue motorcycle over whether or not he was worried about someone. The car insisted that he wasn't while the boy and the motorcycle seemed pretty convinced. Jenna raised an eyebrow, then smirked lightly and leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms.

"Did I miss anything fun?"

"Jenna!" Jack noticed her and grinned, running over and hugging his sister tightly. She smiled, closing her optics and hugging back, then Jack pulled away and punched her arm lightly. "You nearly got yourself killed, you idiot!"

"Geez. Will everyone be this mad?" Jenna rolled her optics, crossing her arms again. "Sorry that I almost died while buying time for Sari to pull off her daring rescue and save your life, Jackson. If you really don't want me to, I won't do it again."

"You took on Wheeljack and Megatron alone!" Arcee transformed, kneeling, and she glared lightly down at the girl. "And refusing to fight?! Are you out of your fraggin' mind?!" To that, Jenna just shrugged.

"You know how I get. Fighting just one red-eyed robot is ever so boring, two is definitely the way to go - and making myself a vulnerable target? Brilliant." She smiled deviously as Arcee deadpanned. Wheeljack transformed, cringing as he hit his helm on a light, and Jenna looked up at him with a small grin. "... Hey, 'Jackie."

"... Kid." Wheeljack sighed, looking down at the floor. "I'm so, so sorry. You were counting on me, and-"

"Hey." Jenna walked over and pat his arm, smiling up at him. "I'm fine, aren't I? It's okay." Wheeljack blinked, then he looked down again.

"Kid, you're not-"

"And don't worry, I have my revenge plan ready." Jenna smirked, crossing her arms once more. "You won't know when or how, but I'll get you back." Wheeljack looked up at her, still frowning, and Jenna shrugged. "Okay. If you're going to be like that - you know, flashing the big blue Autobot-optics to make me feel bad... Screw it. Revenge!" Jenna whipped out one of her paint-bombs and pitched it at Wheeljack's faceplate, laughing as he glared at her while covered in green and pink paint. She drew her phone and made a call, grinning excitedly. "Ratchet, I pissed Wheeljack off! I need an emergency evac, stat!"

A ground bridge opened, and Jenna saluted Wheeljack, smirking deviously and winking, before she leapt backwards through the portal just before it closed. Wheeljack just gaped after her for a moment, then he shook his helm, giving a small laugh.

"Reckless little punk..."

"That was adorable." A voice commented, and the three remaining occupants of the garage looked up to see June standing in the doorway between the house and garage, grinning as she lowered a video-camera. "You know, you're just making this easier for me." Wheeljack deadpanned at the nurse.

"Not okay."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Jenna walked out of the ground bridge to see the rest of the Autobots, and she blinked as she suddenly got crushed in a hug from Miko, Sari, and Raf.

"You idiot!" Sari shouted as they pulled away. Jenna gave a small, nervous grin at her livid glare.

"Sorry?"

"Jenna." Optimus got down on one knee, and Jenna slowly walked over to him. "What you did was foolish."

"Which part?" Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. "Fighting Wheeljack? Fighting Megatron? Stalling for help that had a possibility of not coming? Nearly letting myself get killed? Getting myself stabbed? It was all pretty 'foolish', but I couldn't think of anything else to do..." Jenna looked down, sighing. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"... Why?" Smokescreen asked, and Jenna looked up at him. "You put up a distraction and stalled the 'Cons long enough for all of us to get free... Thanks."

"We owe you, big time." Bulkhead grinned, and Ultra Magnus gave a small nod. Ratchet smiled slightly, the Predabots bowed t

heir helms, and Elita-1 gazed at the girl fondly.

" _Thank you._ " Bumblebee smiled, and Jenna blinked. Then, she sighed in relief, grinning.

"I thought I was off the team for a second there, with all the grim behavior... Whoo..." Jenna shook her head. "Close one..." Though she smiled, there was still that darkness in the back of Jenna Darby's mind, the words and visions from her dream threatening to consume her thoughts...

Suddenly, Wheeljack and Arcee arrived through a new ground bridge with June and Jack. Wheeljack glared lightly at the girl as he scratched the rest of the paint-bomb's messy splatter off of his finish.

"Real mature, partner."

"Yeah, I know." Jenna smirked lightly, and he scowled. Then, Jenna looked over at the tree. "... No one opened any presents?"

"We waited." Arcee crossed her arms. "We wanted all of us to be here... The whole family." Jenna looked up at her, surprised, then she slowly smiled.

"Bet I got the best presents!" She shouted, and everyone rolled their eyes or optics as she turned and ran over to the tree. Then, they followed her and surrounded the tree, exchanging and opening presents as they had a late but very merry Christmas.

"... For Primus' sake, kid!" Wheeljack deadpanned as he held up a robot-shaped air-freshener, and Jenna laughed. "I told you to stop with these stupid things! They get caught on everything if I transform with one in me!"

"Oh, just for that bit of joy - I'm giving you your real present, now." The girl grinned, standing and walking away. Wheeljack blinked, not noticing the other Wreckers, Ratchet, and Sari grinning at him, then the white Wrecker stood and started to follow his partner to the platform that would take them to the rooms.

* * *

Wheeljack blinked as Jenna led him into his own room.

"What's all this about, kid?"

"Look around, tell me what you see." Jenna smirked, crossing her arms. Wheeljack blinked again, then he looked around.

"Err... A lot of grey?"

"Bingo." Jenna stated, then she turned away and crouched. Wheeljack watched, confused, as she stood and showed him something she had picked up: a mass of fishing-line stemming from her hand to the rest of the room. "You made my room better for me... So, I decided to do the same for you."

"What?"

"Oh, you're gonna love this." Jenna smirked, then she suddenly pulled on the strings. Wheeljack watched, stunned, as massive sheets of paper painted to match the walls slid out of place to reveal paint - but it wasn't Jenna's usual M.O.

On one wall was a painting Wheeljack recognized as based on the picture Miko had taken of Wheeljack and Bulkhead together before Wheeljack and Jenna had left for space. She had captured their expressions of confusion, the desert sky, and the shading perfectly. Wheeljack wanted to laugh at the image, at how it made everything better.

On another wall was a painting of Team Prime, all together with humans, techno-organics, and Cybertronians accounted for beneath the symbols of the Autobots, the Elite Guard, the Wreckers, Predacons, and the United States government. Every pose and expression was perfect, and Wheeljack found himself smiling as he saw his own smirking face while Jenna sat perched on his rotator-cup.

The back wall... That was impressive. It was the Wreckers, all of them - alive and dead, past and present. Jenna had found them, all of them - all of the members of Wheeljack's family, his best friends. Every expression and pose was so lifelike, he thought they would step out of the wall. Miko was holding up the collapsed Apex Armor with a devious grin on her face.

"Whoa." Wheeljack stared at the mural, stunned. "You got all of them..." The techno-organic gave a small shrug.

"Bulkhead helped with the names and poses, and Ratchet and Sari did research to find pictures... Do you like it?"

"... Yeah." Wheeljack looked back at her, smiling. "Thanks, kid."

"Hm." Jenna hummed, smiling, then she blinked. "Oh, wait - forgot one!" Jenna tugged on the strings again, and a piece of paper fell from the ceiling to reveal a painting of the _Jackhammer_ flying amongst the stars.

"You never cease to amaze, kid." Wheeljack grinned, looking over at her again. Jenna beamed as he held a servo out, then she ran over and hopped into his palm. "Let's head back before we're missed."

"Alright!" Jenna held onto the strings to drag the papers out of his room as they departed. "Think the recycling company's gonna love me or hate me?"

"Why not both?"

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

After everyone had opened their presents, Jenna sighed as she stood up and stretched.

Around her neck, there was a custom-made necklace that was silver in color and designed after the Wrecker emblem with two small shards of Energon making the optics glow. It had been Wheeljack's idea, and everyone agreed that it was a decent replacement for her lost TARDIS necklace.

"Well, it's been a month since I spread my wings." She announced, and everyone looked at her in surprise as her armor appeared on her body. "I think it's high-time I get myself back into fighting shape. We've still got a war to win, after all." Wheeljack blinked, then his optics widened as he reached out.

"Kid, wait!" It was too late. Jenna tried to will her wings out of her back, and there was a sickening sound of groaning metal. Jenna yelped, falling down on one knee.

"Agh..." The girl cringed, then she pushed herself up so that she was standing again. "The Hell..?" Jenna looked over her shoulder, annoyed. "Stupid wings. Why aren't they working?"

"Miss Darby..." Ratchet gazed at her warily. Jenna closed her optics and focused, and when her wings finally spread, her optics opened as she gasped in pain.

The wings were twisted, torn, and mangled with the left one half-gone - it had been blasted apart. Jenna looked back at them, her optics widening, then her wings suddenly gave out along with her legs and she yelped again as she fell over onto her side.

June and Jack ran over as she forced herself onto her hands and knees, wincing and even letting out a small cry of agony as her wings slowly forced themselves back into their compartment. The girl closed her optics and took deep, shaking breaths as June kneeled and raised a hand to her face.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me?" The nurse asked worriedly as Jack got down on one knee next to her. The girl took a few more deep breaths, then she looked up at them.

* * *

Ratchet and Sari explained the damage that had been dealt to Jenna's wings. It was as they feared, they hadn't healed on their own and she could no longer use them. Sari quietly told Jenna about how her father was working on a jetpack for her, and she expressed how sorry she was. Wheeljack stood with his back against a wall and his arms crossed, and he would not look at his partner...

"... Whatever." The techno-organic in blue shrugged, and everyone blinked. Then, Wheeljack's optics narrowed as he looked over at her.

" _Whatever_? Kid, I-"

"Whatever." Jenna repeated, looking over at him. "I was trying to save your life, Wheeljack - and having wings will never mean more to me than that, could never mean more to me than that... I got my wings clipped, but you're alive. You act like I should be crying on the floor, kicking and screaming - but _whatever_. I don't care." She gave a small grin. "I'm just sorry that you'll have to start carrying me around again so that I won't get stepped on."

"I..." Wheeljack stared at her, stunned, then he gave a small grin. "It's no problem, kid. You know that." Jenna beamed, crossing her arms.

"Then, we're good."

"... Miss Darby, I must stress that you should not try to deploy your wings again." Ratchet spoke up, and the techno-organic looked over at him. "Not only does the pain appear to be debilitating, but you could inadvertently harm yourself further and cause internal bleeding."

"You got it." Jenna nodded, not noticing Wheeljack's grin falling into a forlorn expression as her armor vanished to reveal her casual attire. "I won't try to use my wings ever again."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

After everyone calmed down, Jenna went out to the airfield to think. She just stood there, looking over the field, her arms crossed as she thought about all that had happened... Eventually, Wheeljack found her there.

"Hey." Wheeljack spoke, and she looked back as he approached. He was frowning down at her, his expression forlorn."Kid... I really am sorry."

"'Jackie, it's fine." Jenna sighed, shaking her head, then she looked up at him. "What matters now is that you got free, and everyone's okay."

"You nearly got killed!" Wheeljack protested, glaring lightly. "Megatron nearly killed you! I nearly killed you, I was the closest to pulling it off!"

"... _Nearly_." Jenna smiled kindly. "I'm tougher than I look, partner. You should know that, you helped me."

"I put a sword in your chest, shot your wing-"

"You were not in control." Jenna let her hands fall to her sides. "That was Soundwave, 'Jackie. Not you... I know you would never hurt me."

"... When will you stop riskin' your life to save-..?" Wheeljack took a deep intake of air. "To save mine, kid?"

"Never." Jenna admitted, and Wheeljack blinked. "I mean... It's not like you're any better, 'Jackie. You kinda tried to one-v-one Megatron, too." Wheeljack just looked at Jenna for a long moment, then he deadpanned heavily.

"Moron."

"Wheeljack-ass."

"Grr..."

"Love you, too, partner." Jenna teased, and Wheeljack glared. "Hey... I just wanted to ask... How did you break free from King 'Con's control, anyway? I was so out of it at that point that it all just sorta went over my head." Wheeljack blinked, then he gave a small shrug.

"Somethin' on the ship and damaged Laserbeak, I think it was Sari." He said, then he looked away. "I'm sorry that I-"

"Hey." Jenna placed her hands on her hips. "I do remember you fighting back. You might not have gotten completely free, but even struggling shouldn't have been possible without something interfering with what Soundwave was up to or you being a freakin' cyber-ninja... You fought back, 'Jackie, against impossible odds." She gave a small smile. "Just for little ol' me... I won't forget that, partner."

"... Maybe the 'Con played a wrong note in an already-terrible song and I woke up to kick aft and play critic." Wheeljack joked, his smile returning. "Or maybe I was so annoyed by your self-sacrifice plays that I had to come back and tell you so, you punk."

"Hm." Jenna hummed in amusement. "Yeah, maybe." Wheeljack slowly held a servo out, and Jenna blinked before grinning and hopping on. Wheeljack lifted her up and set her on his rotator-cup, and she sat down, smiling down at him. He looked up at her fondly, then gave a light smirk.

"It takes more than Megatron to bring me down, _Snow Queen_ \- especially when it comes to lookin' out for my partner."

"Heh." Jenna gave an awkward laugh as Wheeljack turned and started walking back to the hangar, the girl still perched on his rotator-cup. "Soundwave kinda made you stab me."

"Eh. You've had worse."

"No, I really-"

"Just a flesh-wound."

"'Jackie-"

"'Tis but a scratch."

"... Why did I show you _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_?"

"Heh. Biggest mistake you ever made, kid."

"I don't know. Letting myself get turned into a kabob is pretty high up there..." Jenna blinked, then she smirked. "So, I missed New Years while I was out?"

"Yep." Wheeljack nodded, giving a light grin. "Miko and Raf explained all of the traditions way back when, so the others had fun. I guess it was a shame that you missed it."

' _That we missed it._' Wheeljack thought to himself. Jenna didn't catch on.

"Yeah... So, you had fun with some more of Earth's culture?"

"I guess so. My partner was in a coma, so... I'd call it a fifty-fifty." Wheeljack smirked, and Jenna laughed. Then, she wagged her eyebrows playfully.

"Did you kiss a pretty girl at midnight?" She teased, and Wheeljack deadpanned lightly before reaching up and flicking her off of his rotator-cup. Jenna yelped, and Wheeljack's optics widened as he remembered that she couldn't fly. He reached out and caught her, and they just looked at each other for a moment before Jenna started laughing. "Ooh, did I hit a sore spot?!" Wheeljack blinked, surprised, then he deadpanned yet again.

"Shut it, kid." He told her, then he suddenly brought her up to his chest, and while she stood on one servo, he cupped his other servo around her and closed his optics. It took Jenna a moment to realize it was a hug, or the closest he could get without his holoform, and she slowly smiled as she shrugged before stepping forward and placing her hands on his chest plate, resting her head right over his spark and closing her optics. "You keep cracking jokes, but... I really thought you were gonna die."

"Hey." Jenna lightly shook her head. "Everything has their time, 'Jackie - but mine's not up, just yet. After all... You promised me we'd go adventuring, again - and I wouldn't miss that for the universe."

"... Where do you want to go?" Wheeljack opened his optics and smiled down at the girl. "Anywhere you want, and we'll go - I'll teach you to fly, and you'll pick it up in no time." She opened her optics and looked up at him, grinning.

"I don't care where we go, partner. Surprise me."

"I guess I owe you some surprises - one for every day I've spent with you, and then some." Wheeljack offered, and the girl snickered. "I mean it." Jenna blinked, then she looked up at him again. "... How long do you want to travel with me, kid?"

"... Is _to the end of the line_ still a good-enough answer?" The girl asked quietly, smiling. Wheeljack chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah, _Cap_. Works for me."

"You make for a good _Bucky_ , Wheeljack-ass."

"'Cause I'm the guy who got brainwashed and came at my best friend with a blade, beating said best-friend senseless as they tried to get me to snap out of it?"

"... Because you're loyal, you throw a mean punch with a metal fist, you're a jack of all trades, and you look out for the scrappy kid who got powered-up in one of the most science-fiction ways possible." Jenna deadpanned, stepping back and crossing her arms. "I didn't just turn you into a nerd, I turned you into a pessimist." Wheeljack blinked, then he smiled awkwardly.

"It always ends in a fight." He referenced, and Jenna blinked. "Doesn't it, Snow Queen?" Her smile slowly returned, and she placed her hands on her hips again.

"Yeah, but that's kinda how we work." Jenna said, nodding. "And I wouldn't want it any other way." Wheeljack reached up and set her back on his rotator-cup, and she grinned. "Is it bad that I'm not gonna miss my wings, too much? I always liked this better."

"Figures, you prefer it when I literally carry this partnership."

"Hey!" Jenna complained, failing to sound annoyed. The two partners were quiet for a moment, then Jenna snorted and they both started laughing.

* * *

June Darby and Bulkhead watched Wheeljack and Jenna from just inside Hangar E.

"Looks like they're back to normal." Bulkhead gave a small grin, crossing his arms as he saw them laugh. "That's a relief. I hated seeing 'Jackie like that."

"... Bulkhead, does Jenna make Wheeljack as happy as he makes her?" June asked, looking up at the green Autobot. Bulkhead blinked, then he looked up thoughtfully before looking back at the two partners.

"Well... As long as I've known him, Wheeljack has never laughed nearly as much or as easily in any situation as he does when she's with him." Bulkhead admitted quietly. "Personally, I think she's a good influence on him. 'Jackie never changes, not really - but she's taught him to be a bit more careful, and I think that'll save his life in the end. He was always reckless, but since he has her to think about now, he's calmed down a bit because he knows that he has to get himself and her back alive if they want to keep this going."

"And... What is _this_?"

"They're friends, aren't they?"

"Well, yes." June crossed her arms. "It's just... I never saw my daughter like that until she met Wheeljack." Bulkhead blinked, surprised.

"Huh. Looks like a lot of 'never' became a bunch of 'always', when those two met."

"Yeah." June gave a small smile. "That's why I'm okay with it, with all of it... He's good for her, and I know that he'll always do everything he can to protect her." June's eyes narrowed. "Which is good, because I'd tear him to pieces with my bare hands if he ever hurt her." Bulkhead blinked, then he raised an optic-brow.

"Uh, June? Why are you asking me all of this?"

"... Wheeljack didn't tell you what happened on Christmas Eve, in my garage." June realized, surprised. "I only know because of the footage from the security system Raf and Bill helped me set up, when we moved to New Jasper. But... He didn't tell you?" Bulkhead blinked, then his optics narrowed.

"What?"

"Well..." June gave a small smirk. "It turns out, Bulkhead, that their partnership is a little bit more than meets the eye... Wheeljack-"

* * *

Wheeljack and Jenna looked up, surprised, as they heard a loud shout.

"WHAT?!"

"... Was that Bulkhead?" Jenna asked, looking at Wheeljack in confusion. He slowly nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Wonder what that's all about." The techno-organic in blue commented, raising an eyebrow. The white Wrecker shrugged, frowning.

"I dunno. It's not like I monitor him."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

It was getting late. The younger Autobots were lobbing with Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Elita-1 beating Bumblebee, Arcee, and Smokescreen, and Jenna leaned against a wall with her arms crossed. Miko stood nearby, and Jenna sighed before turning to face her.

"... Wheeljack was okay, right?" Jenna asked, looking at Miko worriedly. Miko blinked, surprised, before looking at her friend.

"You're asking me?"

"I know you'll be real with me."

"... He barely left your side." Miko admitted, and Jenna just listened. "We were kinda worried about him, especially since no one knew when you were gonna wake up. Ratchet thought it might've been years... And I honestly don't think that would have changed anything. He would have waited."

"Hm." Jenna looked over at Wheeljack, frowning as the game went on. "The 'bot who waited..."

"He was okay, though." Miko said quickly, and Jenna looked at her. "Promise... We looked out for him." Miko gave a light grin. "And hey, it's Wheeljack." Jenna smiled at that.

"Yeah... 'Jackie never changes."

"Alright, kids." June grinned as she led Jack and Raf over to Jenna and Miko. "It's time we head home." Jenna blinked, and June placed a hand on her shoulder. "I want you home, just for tonight."

"Alright..."

"Sari's staying here, and Wheeljack said he would give us a ride." June stated, and Jenna's expression lit up. "Bulkhead just wants to talk to him before we go."

* * *

After the game was over, Bulkhead pulled Wheeljack out of the hangar so that they could talk alone.

"I was worried about you, for a while." Bulkhead gave a small grin, nudging his friend. "What you were doin' while the kid was out was really out of character, for you." Wheeljack idly raised an optic-brow, quickly looking past his friend to check on something in the hangar - likely his partner -, then he looked up at Bulkhead.

"It was?"

"Yeah. You don't change, 'Jackie." Bulkhead crossed his arms. "At least now, things can go back to normal." Bulkhead watched his friend's face as the white Wrecker checked the hangar again, saw the distraction and the worry... "Unless there's somethin' you're not tellin' me."

"Huh?" Wheeljack seemed to be shaken from a daze. "Who, me? Nah. What would I have to hide?" The white Wrecker turned away, crossing his arms. "You're right. Things can go back to normal, now."

"Wheeljack, come on." Bulkhead tried, and Wheeljack looked back at him in mild annoyance. "... 'Jackie, I know it's your partner."

"What about her?"

"... Nothin'." Bulkhead sighed, smiling. "It's just... I'm glad that you've found somethin' that makes you just as happy as the glory days of the Wreckers." Wheeljack blinked, then he looked away again.

"My partner sure is somethin'. He admitted quietly. Bulkhead nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. She sure is."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Wheeljack dropped Raf and Miko off at their homes before driving back to the Darby house. His engine idled as June and Jack climbed out and went inside, and Jenna looked back at him with a small frown.

"You heading back to the base?"

"Yeah. Bulkhead was actin' weird, today. I'm gonna make sure he's okay."

"Okay." A few moments passed in silence, then Jenna smiled and nodded. "Goodnight, 'Jackie."

"'Night, kid." Wheeljack pulled out of the garage, down the driveway, and into the street. The white Wrecker drove away, and Jenna sighed as she put the garage door down.

The techno-organic could not stop thinking about her dream, and now she was imagining the crashed ship and Wheeljack's injured form.

What did it mean?

"Jenna?!" June called from within the house. "Are you alright?!"

"... Yeah, Mom!" Jenna called back, entering the house. "I'm just... Tired, that's all."

* * *

Late that night, Jenna sat on her bed with a frown on her face, thinking of what her dream might have meant.

' _Am I taking this too seriously?_ ' She thought to herself, closing her optics. ' _I was in a coma. It was probably something in my subconscious, making me see those things. I'm too fixed on the idea of death... I need to get some sleep._ ' Jenna sighed and laid down, trying to get comfortable. A few moments passed, then she groaned and sat up, opening her optics and looking around her room in annoyance.

"Fine, _me_. Be that way." The girl grumbled, irked. Jenna stood and walked over to her desk, sitting down and taking out a pen and paper. She remained there for a while, jotting down a note and sealing it into an envelope, and she left it in her desk. "There... Nothing will be left unsaid, if that stupid dream does happen..."

' _What else do you have to do?_ '

"I'm not going to die." Jenna told herself, gritting her teeth. "I've come too far for that... That dream is not my mission. Primus wouldn't-"

' _What else do you have to do?_ '

Jenna blinked, then she found herself grabbing another piece of paper. She began writing, and after several minutes, she finished creating a list. Jenna gazed down at it for a moment, then she wrote something at the top of the paper and underlined it.

...

 _Bucket List_

 _..._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _A choice remains before me._

 _And, as much as it pains me, part of me wants to say 'no'._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Ack, my heart!_**

 ** _Seriously, though - why do I do this? I take light-hearted stories, draw people in (including myself), and then I add in a little extra suffering 'cause everyone needs that. XD_**

 ** _I only own my OCs. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Comments Hall of Fame!_**

Estela prime

 _"En fait J'ai dit que Weeljack et Jenna vont devoir s'expliquer sur leurs sentiments car leur manège commence à me donner mal à la tête"_

 ** _(Thank you for the clarification! Also..._**

 ** _What fun would a story be if it wa too rushed? Sometimes, you've just got to take things slow._**

 ** _The payoff will be worth it. :) )_**

 ** _._**

I'm Just Here For The Memories / Don't Judge me I'm a Fangirl

 _"Not sure if this is gonna post as no, but in case it does, I used to be Don't Judge me I'm a Fangirl."_

 _ **(Hello, again!)**_

 _"I'm crying now, THE FEELS."_

 _ **(I'm sorry!**_

 _ **... Maybe?)**_

 _"HA I WAS RIGHT AND I AM SOOOO FREAKING HAPPY ABOUT IT"_

 _ **(*rereads the chapter, sees just how depressing it was yet again* ... I'm glad you find joy in my work? XD )**_

 _"I SHIP IT"_

 _ **(I know. But I know that, after reading this chapter, you'll recall a few things from the original story.)**_

 _"*Clears throat* This chapter is amazing! Your writing skills have much! Dude if I could write half as well as you do I would be so happy."_

 _ **(Thank you for the complements! I actually want to write some novels, someday. :) )**_

 _"And I do have a question for a character, Miko to be specific."_

 _ **(Oh-ho-ho. This'll be fun...)**_

.

merendinoemiliano

 _"Very sweet and somehow sad chapter"_

 _ **(I know... It hurt to write... But I did it anyway.)**_

 _"i really loved June."_

 _ **(June is awesome. I had to give her some time to shine.)**_

 _"Best of luck with next chapters, also merry Christmas and happy new year."_

 _ **(Thank you! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!)**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **Ask A Character!**

 **I'm Just Here For The Memories / Don't Judge me I'm a** **Fangirl :** _"_ _So, Miko, how long will you put up with it before you start scheming to get Wheeljack and Jenna together? And when you do, who are your allies going to be?"_

Miko: *checking to make sure that Jenna ans Wheeljack are out of sight and earshot* "Smokescreen, you're on lookout-duty."

Smokescreen: *nodding* "Got it."

Jack: *sighing* "Miko, please-"

Miko: "I'm going to start by listing my allies. I can't trust Bulkhead to not sabotage, so he's out."

Bulkhead: *offended* "Hey!"

Miko: "So... First, I'm gonna go with Bumblebee and Smokescreen. I think they'd just have fun with it, and they wouldn't sabotage."

Bumblebee: *buzzing, holds a thumb up* " _I'm in._ "

Smokescreen: *grinning* "Alright!"

Miko: "Next, I'm gonna bring in Elita-1. She's low-key, but she ships it just as much as I do - and as a Wrecker, she can help make up for Bulkhead. Plus, she's not afraid to get her hands didty to achieve a goal."

Elita-1: *shrugs and crosses her arms* "Fair."

Miko: "Next... Ultra Magnus."

All: "What?!"

Miko: *nods* "Yep. As the commanding officer of the Wreckers, he can make sure that Jenna and Wheeljack are always partnered-up. Also, I have a feeling he's warming up to the idea od the two of them being together based on how he talked to Wheeljack while Jenna was out of it... I think he'd help."

Ultra Magnus: *does not confirm or deny it*

Miko: "Last, but certainly not least..."

Jack: *annoyed* "Miko, enough. This is my sister we're talking about, and-"

Miko: *firmly* "Ms. Darby."

Jack: *jaw drops*

June: *grins and crosses her arms* "Now, you're getting somewhere."

Jack: "MOM!"

Miko: "Now, as for how much I can take before I start scheming... I'm gonna be honest - those two, their lifespans are going to be massive. A million years from now, Jenna probably won't appear to have aged a day."

Ratchet: *sighs, nods* "That is the case."

Miko: *tales a deep breath* "So... She and Wheeljack are gonna be around for a while, long after we're dust. I guess I've just sorta figure that, if they get together naturally, it might not be in our lifetimes or even our great-great grandchildrens' lifetimes. I respect the fact that relationships take time to develop, and right now, they're friends and partners fighting a war."

Everyone Else: *genuinely surprised and confused*

Miko: *continuing* "They're goofballs sometimes, but they've still got a lot to worry about since the Decepticons are coming at us harder than ever. And personally, I think Wheeljack's gonna be too worried about Jenna being flightless and feeling too guilty about what happened to even think about falling in love with her - and Jenna's got a lot to figure out due to her injuries, and she's been acting strange since she woke up. Plus, Ms. Darby's worried that they might have mental trauma... Those issues need to be addressed."

Jack: *stunned* "Whoa... Miko, that was really respectful, responsible, and mat-"

Miko: "I've already started my scheming. You saw what I did, Christmas Eve."

Jack: *eyes narrowing, fists clenching* "Miko!"

Miko: *places her hands on her hips* "Look, I've accepted the fact that they probably won't get _together_ -together in my lifetime and that they've got a lot on their plates - but hey, I can still nudge them into forging a good foundation for a future relationship."

Jack: "Miko, this is crazy!"

Miko: *rolling her eyes* "Jack, you see how they look at each other - it may not be romantic, but there is definitely love there."

Jack: *frustrated* "I'm not arguing that. But-"

June: *deep breath* "I had cameras and mistletoe in the garage. Wheeljack kissed Jenna on the cheek on Christmas Eve."

*silence*

Miko: *quiet* "After the dance?"

June: *nods* After the dance."

*silence*

Miko: *smirks, her eyes narrowing* "Faster than expected, but all the same... It has begun."

Jack: "MIKO!"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays! Thank you for all of your support! :D_**


	21. The Bucket-List

_What would you do with the time you had left, if you knew you were going to die?_

 _Would you settle old scores?_

 _Spend time with the people you love?_

 _Do everything you always dreamed of doing but never did?_

 _Answer old questions?_

 _... All of the above?_

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

Hangar E was louder than usual.

Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead were stacking cubes of Energon and talking about Bumblebee and Bulkhead's time in Detroit, back when knowledge of the Autobots was allowed. Ratchet was keeping watch at the monitor, conversing with Ultra Magnus about odd occurences. Wheeljack was practicing with his swords, smirking as Agent Fowler yelled at him for putting holes in the walls with his blades while June tried to calm him down. Elita-1 and Optimus were discussing something in a corner of the hangar. Jack, Miko, Sari, and Raf were sitting on a large couch, Raf and Jack cheering Miko and Sari on as they played a racing video-game.

Jenna laid on a smaller couch, staring up at the ceiling with her hands folded over her stomach as she listened to all of the noise. It had been a week since she had woken up, and she had not been able to chase her dream from her thoughts. Every night, when she entered stasis, that same dream was repeated - the voice, the battle, Optimus and the strange container, Wheeljack in a crashed ship, the figure falling into the Welł, the explosion of sparks...

'... _Even if it's a real message, so what?_ ' Jenna thought almost-wickedly. ' _Primus is a lying jerk. He wouldn't let Optimus die like that - and even if he did, Optimus would be brought back eventually when the Allspark was restored. What does it matter if he has a different bod-?_ ' Jenna paused, then she looked over at Elita-1 and Optimus. They were speaking so loudly... Wait, what had Elita-1 just said?

Optimus raised a servo to the side of the femme's face, his optics wide, and she was looking up at him with a weak grin as he gazed down at her in astonishment. Ratchet paused his work looked at them over his rotator-cup, his expression serious, as if he knew what they were saying to each other. Jenna figured that the odds were that he did, with how loud everything was...

Jenna finally processed what Elita-1 had said, and her optics widened in disbelief. Her spark grew heavy, and she took a deep and shaking breath as all of the fear she had been holding at bay crashed down on her. There was no way out.

"Optimus... You're gonna be a dad?!" Jenna asked, sitting up. All of the Autobots froze, blinking in surprise, and Elita-1 and Optimus tensed up. "... Wait, was I not supposed to say that?!"

"People whisper for a reason." Elita-1 looked at her, annoyed. Jenna cringed at the noise before she blinked, standing up and looking at Elita-1 in confusion. Her optics were glowing brighter than usual.

"You were _whispering_?! Are you deaf?! Everyone's being so loud, it's driving me crazy!"

"What are you talkin' about, kid?" Wheeljack asked, and Jenna winced. "The hangar hasn't been this quiet in ages. Even Fowler isn't shoutin' at me as loud as usual... And what are you yellin' for?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Jenna replied, looking at her partner. "He's been practically screeching, and I have to shout over all the noise! I can't even hear myself think!"

"Jenna, your damaged nervous-system." Sari pinched the bridge of her nose as she raised her voice, and Jenna actually covered her ears. "You must have accidentally activated your heightened-senses mod in the quiet, and you weren't able to feel it."

"WHAT?!" Jenna asked, looking up at Sari. Sari blinked, then she sighed and walked over to Jenna.

"It's okay." She said quietly, grabbing Jenna's wrists and lowering her hands. "... Look, I'm sorry. No one here has ever had to d-... _Help_ an injured techno-organic, before. I'm..."

"Perfect." Jenna finished for her, the glow in her optics fading. "... I think I fixed it." Sari gazed at her fellow techno-organic forlornly.

"You know I didn't mean that. There are just some things we'll have to adjust to."

"You mean _make excuses for_?" Jenna scoffed, pulling her wrists away from Sari. "I'm not supposed to be weak... And aren't we missing the big picture?!" Jenna pointed at Elita-1. "She's preggers!" Jenna looked up at Elita-1. "If it's a boy, can we name him _Peter Parker_?" Elita-1 deadpanned, crossing her arms.

"No."

"Spider Man?"

"No."

"Spider 'Bot?"

"No."

"Tobey Maguire, Andrew Garfield, or Tom Holland?"

"No."

"... Venom?"

"No!"

"Is this a bad time to ask how Cybertronians..?" Miko tried to choose her phrasing. "Um... _Do the do_?" Optimus seemed uncomfortable.

"I..."

"Hey, boss - you might wanna watch out." Jenna advised, pointing at Ultra Magnus. The blue mech's optics had narrowed. "Big brother seems a little irked."

"We've been sparkmates since the war." Elita-1 protested, looking over at Ultra Magnus. "My mutation and our falling-out didn't change that. And, well - we've sorted things out, haven't we?"

"... Elita?" Optimus tried, and she looked at him. "About us being sparkmates... We never did tell him, or anyone." Elita-1 blinked, then she sighed and closed her optics.

"Primus-fraggin'-slagit."

"I love Cybertronian swear-words." Jenna snickered, then her face fell as Elita-1 and Ultra Magnus started bickering while Optimus became the universe's most-awkward bystander and the others just watched in shock. "But..."

' _If my dream is real, I can't let Optimus die. He's a husband, and he's going to be a father... I'm just me._ '

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

The next morning, Jenna sat on the slightly-raised platform of Ultra Magnus' ship, looking around at the military base with a frown as she tapped a pen on her knee, a wrinkled paper with fold-lines clutched in her left hand. She wasn't wearing her armor, but she was not wearing the techno-organic casual-attire that was actually built into her body - she had put on blue jeans, black combat-boots, a _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them_ t-shirt with the Niffler, and her real green hoodie (which had been on the _Jackhammer_ , luckily spared despite the many crashes).

" ** _Sun is up and the color's blinding,_**

 ** _Take the world and redefine it_**." Jenna sang quietly. "

 ** _Leave behind your narrow mind,_**

 ** _You'll never be the same..._** " Jenna blinked, hearing heavy footsteps, then she looked up as Wheeljack sat down next to her and looked at her skeptically.

"You left early, yesterday."

"My back hurt. I wanted to get some rest."

"You didn't answer my calls."

"I was asleep."

"... _Not supposed to be weak_ , eh?" Wheeljack commented, and Jenna looked down at the paper in her hand. "Did I put that in your head, kid?"

"Jasper did." Jenna replied simply, writing something down. "You know that."

"... Whatcha lookin' at?" Wheeljack asked, raising an optic brow. Jenna blinked again, then she looked up at him once more.

"Oh, um... My bucket-list."

"Bucket-list?" Wheeljack seemed confused. Jenna gave a small smile.

"It's a list that folks make, from time to time. Things they want to do." She told him. "While I haven't finished writing it just yet, mine's not particularly long. It's just a bunch of stupid stuff I-" Jenna blinked as Wheeljack slid off the platform and transformed, then she let out a shout of surprise as his holoform formed and snatched the list out of her hands. "Hey!"

"Heh." Wheeljack smirked as he placed a hand on her forhead to hold her back and began reading the list. "Let's see..."

...

 _Bucket List_

 _\- Sing in front of people I know just once without being embarassed._

 _\- Bring color to New Jasper._

 _\- Go to Detroit with Sari and see the sights._

 _\- Make 'Jackie come out as a genius._

 _\- Go to a monster-truck rally with Bulkhead and Miko._

 _\- Get Jack a date._

 _\- Go 'racing' with Raf and Bumblebee._

 _\- Lob, and WIN._

 _\- Follow just one of Ultra Magnus' orders without complaint._

 _\- Fly the **Jackhammer**._

 _\- Find out what's waiting in Wimberly, Texas._

...

Wheeljack blinked, then he looked over at his partner.

"... _Bucket_ -list." He said it again. "As in _kick the bucket_... You're scared of something."

"No, I'm not. I just... I really want to go through my bucket list, you know?" Jenna looked up at Wheeljack, smiling. "If I've learned anything from all of this, it's that I've only got one life and any day could be my last. If I have any regrets when it's over, it's pointless."

"Kid, don't." Wheeljack's holoform's eyes narrowed. "Your mom mentioned somethin', _PTSD_ \- and Jack told me that he's heard you movin' around in your room late at night. Add that to what happened yesterday, what you said about you not wantin' to be weak, and I just know... You're scared, kid, and I know what's scarin' you."

"... You do?" Jenna asked, surprised. Wheeljack nodded, frowning.

"Yeah, kid... Me." He replied, and her optics widened. "I understand. After what I did-"

"It's not you, 'Jackie. It's... Something else." The girl told him honestly. "I'm not afraid of you, I could never be afraid of you."

"Now, that's a load of-"

"I'm afraid of dying." Jenna admitted, and he blinked. "I've gotten so close so many times, you'd think I would almost be desensitized to it. But... I think something Megatron said got to me." The girl wrung her hands. "I've spoken to Primus, but that was him coming to me... What if, because I'm part human, I don't get to go to the Allspark when I die?" She looked up at Wheeljack. "And if I don't get to go to the Allspark, do I get to go where humans go? Do humans even go anywhere, are souls real? Heaven, Hell, Purgatory - are they real? Where would I fit in? Am I a good person, an okay person, a bad person? Do... Do I even have a soul, if they are real?" Jenna looked at the ground. "If I don't have a soul and my spark can't go to the Allspark, what happens then? Was Megatron right, will I go to Unicron because I'm of Cybertron and Earth? Will I be stuck floating around in space? Will I... Fade or fizzle out?"

"Kid?" Wheeljack asked, stunned. Jenna sighed, then she looked up at him again.

"I know, it's heavy. It's just... I don't know, and that freaks me out." She closed her optics and hung her head, defeated. "There's a war going on. Any of us could go at any time, and most know where they're going because of science or faith. But me? I'm lost, 'Jackie... I don't know what to do or think, and I can't just go with it and improvise this time. Whatever happens, I can't have any regrets."

"Kid-"

"Don't." Jenna set the pen down and looked up at him, frowning. "... You know where you're going. A few months ago, you didn't even know techno-organics existed. You can't do anything here, 'Jackie - no one can." Jenna slid off of the platform and walked off, leaving Wheeljack alone.

* * *

"And... That's how it ended."

"... Son of a bitch." June cursed, crossing her arms and looking down. Jack looked over at her, his eyes wide.

"Mom!"

Wheeljack stood in the middle of Hangar E, his arms crossed and his optics on the floor. All of the members of Team Prime aside from Jenna were present, and the white Wrecker seemed uneasy.

"I just think somethin' is off, with her." He said quickly. "The kid's gone through moods before where she's been down, but nothin' like this. Writin' a bucket-list, like she's expectin' to get taken out any moment, and what she said about wonderin' where she'll go..." Sari crossed her arms, becoming uncomfortable. "I'm worried about her."

"And we are glad that you came to us, Wheeljack." Optimus announced, and Wheeljack looked up at him. "What Jenna went through on Christmas Day is something that no one - especially one so young - should ever endure... This bucket-list may be her way of adjusting to her new circumstances. Without flight, she is at a disadvantage - and having gone through a very real near-death experience even with her techno-organic powers, she may be coming to grips with her mortality."

"So... What do we do?" Bulkhead asked, frowning. "We've got to snap her out of this funk somehow, or she could get killed in the field."

"I'm with Bulkhead." Elita-1 agreed, crossing her arms. "If she goes on like this, she could end up hurting herself. We need to find a solution."

"... Maybe we don't have to." Wheeljack spoke up, and everyone looked at him. "Prime says that the list is how Jenna's tryin' to cope. So... Why not help her speed things along?"

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

A few hours later, Jenna went to June's car and opened the trunk. A _Supernatural_ backpack laid there, tan with two black wings made of fake leather, and she sighed as she grabbed it and slung it over her shoulder. She drew her bucket-list from her pocket, nodded down at it, then took a deep breath.

" _Hi, I'm Jenna. I may be dying, so I'm hitchhiking around the country to cross off things on my bucket-list. If they ever make a movie about me, you could be in it. Do we have a deal?_ " She said to herself bitterly, then she closed her optics. "This sucks..." The techno-organic looked back at Hangar E, frowning, then she slowly walked over to it. Jenna grabbed the door and carefully opened it, peeking inside.

"Busted." Jack smirked, crossing his arms. Jenna blinked, then she gasped as she looked up to see Wheeljack opening the door. Everyone was there, watching her... "What's the backpack for?"

"Um... Paint?" Jenna replied, smiling awkwardly, and Jack blinked. "The town, I was gonna-" Jenna paused as Wheeljack got down on one knee. "'Jackie, I-"

"Kid... They know you've got a list." Wheeljack gave a small grin. "And we're gonna help you check off every single item." Jenna stared at him, stunned, then she looked around the room as everyone looked at her. "It's the least we can do... You had a pretty bad Christmas, after all."

"Yep." Miko beamed, patting the karaoke machine twice. "And here's item one."

"You know... Why not?" Jenna slowly smiled, and everyone else blinked. That was easy... "You only live once, eh?" The girl walked over to the karaoke machine, setting her backpack down and drawing a CD case from it. "Pink's gonna lend a hand with an old favorite."

"Huh?" Miko asked, confused. Jenna put the CD in, chose a song, and turned around with a smile on her face.

" ** _I close my eyes and I can see_**

 ** _A world that's waiting up for me, that I call my own._** " She sang, and everyone blinked again. The humans and Wheeljack, they recognized the lyrics - but the way the song was sung was different. "

 ** _Through the dark, through the door,_**

 ** _Through where no one's been before..._**

 ** _But it feels like home._**

 ** _They can say, they can say 'it all sounds crazy'..._**

 ** _They can say, they can say I've lost my mind..._**

 ** _I don't care, I don't care if they call me crazy..._**

 **We can live in a world that we design..!** "

"That's never not going to be impressive." Sari grinned, clapping at the high-note. "Knock 'em dead, Darby!"

" ** _'Cause every night, I lie in bed -_**

 ** _The brightest colors fill my head!_**

 ** _A million dreams are keeping me awake..!_**

 ** _I think of what the world could be,_**

 ** _A vision of the one I see -_**

 ** _A million dreams is all it's gonna take..!_**

 ** _Oh, a million dreams for the world we're gonna make._** " Jenna took a deep breath, faltering for a moment, then she shook her head and continued. "

 ** _There's a house we can build,_**

 ** _Every room inside is filled with things from far away..._**

 ** _Special things I compile,_**

 ** _Each one there to make you smile on a rainy day..!_**

 ** _They can say, they can say 'it all sounds crazy'..._**

 ** _They can say, they can say we've lost our minds..._**

 ** _See, I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy..._**

 ** _Run away to a world that we design..!_**

 ** _'Cause every night, I lie in bed -_**

 ** _The brightest colors fill my head!_**

 ** _A million dreams are keeping me awake..!_**

 ** _I think of what the world could be,_**

 ** _A vision of the one I see -_**

 ** _A million dreams is all it's gonna take!_**

 ** _Oh, a million dreams for the world we're gonna make!_** " Jenna took another deep breath, closing her optics. "

 ** _However big, however small -_**

 ** _Let me be part of it all!_**

 ** _Share your dreams with me..!_**

 ** _We may be right, we may be wrong -_**

 ** _But I wanna bring you along to the world I see!_**

 ** _To the world we close our eyes to see,_**

 ** _We close our eyes to see..!_** " Jenna opened her optics. "

 ** _Every night, I lie in bed -_**

 ** _The brightest colors fill my head._**

 ** _A million dreams are keeping me awake..._**

 ** _I think of what the world could be -_**

 ** _A vision of the one I see,_**

 ** _A million dreams is all it's gonna take!_**

 ** _A million dreams for the world we're gonna make..!_** " Jenna looked up at Wheeljack, grinning as she drew her lisy. "

 ** _For the world we're gonna make._** "

* * *

Jenna laughed as she and Raf sat cross-legged on the floor, watching the two little cars they were controlling zip around in circles.

"You're good at this!" Jenna remarked, looking at Raf. The boy beamed, looking over at her.

"You're not bad, either!" He told her, then he gave a small smirk. "First one to the computer wins?!"

"You're on!" Jenna agreed, and the two cars turned and started racing towards the computer. Bumblebee buzzed, cheering for his charge.

" _Come on, Raf! You've got this!_ "

"I know, Bee!" Raf replied, his eyes narrowing. Jenna's car pulled ahead...

 _CRUNCH!_

"Oops." Ratchet said blandly, but he did not hide his smirk as Raf's csr zipped padt the remains of Jenna's. Wheeljack face-palmed. annoyed.

"Doc, why-?!"

"Ha!" Jenna hugged herseld as she fell back, laughing. The Autobots, Sari, and the humans blinked, and Jenna held a thumb up. "That was great! Ha!"

"Um..." Raf's smile slowly returned. "It was?"

"I knew Raf was your favorite!" Jenna sat up and pointed at Ratchet. Smokescreen snorted with laughter, then all eyes and optics widened as Jenna yelped and dodged a wrench before the girl started laughing again. "That was awesome! Ha!"

* * *

Jenna shouted in surprise as the lob-ball hit her head-on, the girl barely managing to catch it and hold her ground. It wasn't exactly heavy, but it was imbalanced and inconvenient. Jenna shifted her hold on it, and she was suddenly holding it above her head and looking around with wide optics.

"This... Is how... I'll die..." She breathed heavily, then she grinned and shook her head. "Why did I put this on the stupid list?!"

"Why'd you say you wanted Sari and Bumblebee on your team instead of your own partner, traitor?" Wheeljack asked, but he was grinning as well. Jenna shrugged, smiling.

"It was a strategic move. He's fast, she can fly, and you got the rookie."

"Hey!" Smokescreen complained, and Bulkhead chuckled. "You're more of a rookie than I am! At least I made _warrior_ , pip- Ah!" Smokescreen shouted in surprise as he was blindsided by the lob-ball.

"I'm gonna regret that if we lose, but it was worth it!" Jenna grinned, crossing her arms, then she looked over at Sari and Bumblebee. "Let's do this thing!"

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

It took three games, but Jenna's team finally won. Jenna practically fell into a seat on the couch when she was done, the techno-organic taking deep breaths she shouldn't have needed before shaking her head and smiling.

"Four down... Eight to go..."

"Tch." Wheeljack leaned against the railing and looked down at his partner, grinning. "Get some good rest, kid. Tomorrow, we hit the towns." Jenna blinked, then she sat up straight.

"Jasper and-?"

"Detroit." Sari confirmed, sitting down next to Jenna. "I've already let everyone know you're coming." Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, everyone." Sari replied, smiling. "My dad, Captain Fanzone, the substitute Autobots, Grimlock, Swoop, Omega Supreme - they all know we're coming."

"Um... Omega Supreme?" Jenna asked, confused. Sari blinked, then she laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, boy... I think you're in for a big surprise..."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

Jenna sighed as she put a pair of contacts on and squinted into Wheeljack's rear-view mirror. Her optics looked like a pair of brown eyes, again.

"God, that's uncomfortable..."

"Well, you're goin' out in public." Wheeljack reminded her. "Eyes like those'll attract a lot of attention."

"Fair." Jenna commented, then she rolled the shotgun window down and smirked as she drew a siłver sphere from her bag. "Bombs away!" Jenna pitched the sphere out of the window, and it struck a wall in an alleyway and exploded in shades of green, pink, and blue.

"Nice one!" Wheeljack chuckled as he drove past. "Y'know, when we fix Cybertron up, you'll have a whole new planet to tag."

"Tch." Jenna grinned, rolling her optics. "That'll be the day, won't it? Fixing your world, only for me to turn around and make a mess."

"It ain't a mess, kid." Wheeljack told her sincerely. "You may toss a lot of bombs, but you've got real talent. Your art could kickstart a whole new cultural age, for Cybertron." Jenna blinked, surprised.

"You... Mean that?"

"Yep." Wheeljack assured her, and Jenna gave a small smile. "You've got a bright future, artist." Jenna blinked again, then she looked out the window. "Kid?"

"... Look what we have here." Jenna smirked, pointing to a car parked on the side of the road. "Vince's car." Wheeljack pulled up, and Jenna pulled her hood up before hopping out and drawing a spray-can from her bag. "This, 'Jackie, shall be a masterpiece."

"Oh, boy..."

* * *

Jenna stood up straight, wiping her forehead and taking a few deep breaths before looking at Vince's car with a grin.

The artist had started by painting a white, green, grey, and orange plaid-pattern on the car, and she then covered it with blue and black swirls. Finally, she had drawn a large white snowflake on the hood, and a lime-green hand raising the middle-finger on the roof.

"B-E-A-utiful." The girl chuckled, nodding at her work. "Imagine if I ever had the chance to do this to King 'Con."

"You're crazy, kid." Wheeljack commented, though he sounded amused. "Now, let's get out of here before-"

"No way!" A voice shouted, and Jenna stuffed her painting supplies into her bag and put them into Wheeljack's vehicle mode through the shotgun-window just as a group of teens approached. One, a boy, looked at Jenna with narrowed eyes. "What did you do to my car?!"

"... Fixed it?" Jenna smiled awkwardly as the teens surrounded her. A girl with a ponytail pulled Jenna's hood back, and Jenna deadpanned heavily. "Sierra. Long time, no see. Add anymore gullible morons to your harem, lately?"

"Jenna Darby." The boy who had to be Vince scowled. "Folks said you were dead a while back, freak."

"Yeah, well - not dead." Jenna commented dryly. "I got a scholarship for art and academics. The school sent me around the world so I could pick up some new knowledge and techniques, and I'm on one of my breaks, so I decided to get a good look around the new town they've set up for you bums."

"I have to repeat eleventh grade because of you, Darby." One of Vince's friends sneered, and Jenna raised an eyebrow. "No one gave you permission to drop you workloads and leave town."

"Excuse me, but are you implying thay you own me?" Jenna asked, her eyes narrowing. "You don't." Jenna looked at Vince as she reached into the shotgun-window. "The paint should wash off. Have fun with that."

"... Get her." Vince ordered, his eyes narrowed. The girls stepped forward first, but Jenna drew a green spray-paint can and sprayed it in their faces.

"Don't worry, non-toxic!" Jenna laughed as the girls stumbled back. "No harm, no-!" Jenna was grabbed by the front of her hoodie, and she blinked as she was lifted up to be face-to-face with Vince. "Foul... God, your breath stinks."

"Why, you-!" Vince threw Jenna back, and the girl grunted as her back collided with Wheeljack's passenger-side. The girl looked up, only to yelp as Vince kicked her in the chest, and she fell down onto her side. "If you were smart, Darby, you'd stay down!"

"Nah." A voice spoke, and Vince turned to see Wheeljack's holoform glaring at him. "She's brilliant, and more than that: she's not alone." With that, Wheeljack punched the boy in the nose and sent him falling to the ground. Vince looked up with wide eyes, his nose broken and bleeding.

"W-what?!"

"Hello, fellas - I'm one of Jenna's teachers." Wheeljack grinned, dusting his hands off. "Now, I'm gonna have to ask you to back off - if you know what's good for you."

"Holy Hell." One of Vince's friends stared at Wheeljack. "What do you teach?" Wheeljack looked over his shoulder at Jenna, then back at the boy.

' _Reference time._ '

"Art." Wheeljack answered, and Jenna snorted as she pushed herself up a little and smiled at the scene. "Five seconds, guys, or I'm gonna have to put a few dents into you. One, two-"

"Run!" Vince shouted, and he and his friends helped the girls up before they all tried to pile into Vince's car despite their numbers. Wheeljack whistled casually as he grabbed one of Jenna's bombs and threw it at the windshield, coating it in paint, and he chuckled as he watched the vehicle overstuffed with screaming teenagers took off haphazardly down the street.

"That was a thing." He remarked, then he walked over to Jenna and got down on one knee, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Kid?"

"I'm fine." Jenna assured, and Wheeljack took her hands in his and stood, pulling her to her feet. " _X2: X-Men United_. Classic."

"I thought you'd like that."

"I did." Jenna grinned, then she blinked as Wheeljack hugged her. "Um... Okay." Jenna slowly hugged back, confused. "'Jackie, I'm sorry. They caught me off-guard, and I'm still not fully healed. You shouldn't have had to-"

"What're you sayin' _sorry_ for, kid?" Wheeljack pulled away, frowning. "I just hate it, kid. Imaginin' you, little and alone against those bozos - no powers, no-..."

"No _you_?" Jenna offered, giving a weak grin. Wheeljack nodded, and Jenna crossed her arms. "Look, 'Jackie... I'm not gonna lie - if I go to Hell, I'm either going to see Darkmount or Jasper when I get there. But growing up with those jerks pushed me to try and become strong through self-defense training and knowledge, so I don't regret it. I wouldn't be _me_ if I hadn't lived this life, 'Jackie, so... It's okay." Jenna gave a small smile. "'Cause this life... It's pretty amazing. And I'm thankful for it, every single day."

"... You're somethin' else, Jenna Darby." Wheeljack beamed, his tone filled with fondness. Jenna shrugged lightly, humming.

"I'm a Wrecker... I just didn't always know it."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Agent Fowler got off of the phone and looked at Jenna and Wheeljack with a sigh. Jenna stood on a platform, and Wheeljack stood next to her on the ground.

"... Was breaking the kid's nose really necessary?"

"Yep." Wheeljack replied, crossing his arms. Fowler blinked, then he smiled.

"You two are gonna give me grey hair, you know that?"

"Damn straight." Jenna agreed, nodding. Wheeljack held one massive fist up, and Jenna bumped it.

"Well, Detroit is waiting for you delinquents." Ratchet sighed, opening the ground-bridge. "Try to avoid breaking anything." Jenna grinned as Wheeljack scooped her up.

"No promises!"

"Just... Come back safely." Ultra Magnus instructed, frowning. Jenna looked back at him.

"Is that an order, Commander?" She joked, and Ultra Magnus nodded. Jenna blinked, then she nodded, smiling. "No complaints, here." Ultra Magnus smiled back, and Sari walked over to the ground-bridge, ready to lead the way.

"Ready?"

"... Just one thing, first." Wheeljack looked back at Bulkhead, giving a small grin. "I lied." Bulkhead blinked, then he raised an optic-brow.

"Uh... 'Bout what?"

"Who I was, before the war." Wheeljack told him, and everyone blinked. Jenna and Ultra Magnus actually looked flabbergasted, but for an entirely different reason. "I told you that I had still been in school and dropped out to fight. Truth is, I'd left school centuries before the war ever started... I had graduated top of my class with a doctorate in pretty much every course they offered, youngest 'bot to ever graduate from Iacon Academy. I was two-hundred thousand years old, and to be perfectly honest: I was pretty fraggin' smart."

"Holy fuck!" Jenna shouted, and June looked at her scoldingly. The techno-organic didn't seem to notice.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet gaped at the white Wrecker. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope, just a good actor. Got a degree in that, too." Wheeljack smiled as Jenna started laughing at everyone's faces. "What can I say? War changes folks." Bulkhead's face fell. "The Autobots needed a warrior more than anythin' else, so I figured 'Why not?'. I got to let loose for the first time in my life and serve a good cause at the same time, so it was a win-win - though I've gotta say, there were some days where it took all of my willpower to not lose it when it came to some of the stupid stunts the Wreckers pulled. I got over it eventually, but there were some bad days."

"... Sandakan." Bulkhead said quietly. Wheeljack smirked at that.

"Yep."

...

 _Wheeljack placed his servos on the sides of his helm as he watched the other Wreckers enter a cave, his optics wide._

 _"Guys, that's a really bad idea!" He warned, and they looked back at him. Wheeljack blinked, then he lowered his servos and raised a fist to his mouth as he cleared his throat. "I mean, um... I, uh, saw that kind of hole on an episode of **Know Your Universe** back at school, before I dropped out. It's the home of some kind of beast, so... Yeah. Not wise."_

 _"It's fine." Bulkhead waved it off, grinning. "What's the worst that could happen?" Wheeljack deadpanned as the Wreckers entered the cave, then he rolled his optics and sighed as the screaming began and he drew his blades._

 _"Time to save those fraggin' morons, again."_

...

Wheeljack gave a small shrug as Jenna hopped off of his servo.

"I think I did pretty well in keepin' a low profile, all things considered."

"'Jackie, that's just the thing." Bulkhead sighed, shaking his helm. "You didn't have to." Wheeljack crossed his arms, raising an optic-brow.

"Bulk, do you remember the same Wreckers I do?"

"Yeah... But I'm startin' to remember other things, too." Bulkhead said quietly. "All those 'lucky guesses' you made during the war when none of the others knew what to do, all of the things you 'just knew' that ended up savin' our tailpipes... And I remember how they came less and less as time went on, and you started makin' mistakes."

"Yeah, well - a processor like the one I used to have needed a certain upkeep I didn't really have the ability to take care of. It's alright, everyone slows down eventually."

"You were one of the younger 'bots, 'Jackie - Pit, you still are... You shouldn't have had to slow down."

"... We can talk about this, later." Wheeljack assured his friend, then he looked down at Jenna. "That's one more off of your list, kid." Jenna remained silent. "Kid?"

"Holoform, now." Jenna ordered, placing her hands on her hips, and Wheeljack blinked. "And make it look like you." Wheeljack hesitated, then he transformed and produced a six-foot holoform of his 'bot-mode. Jenna dropped her hands to her sides, marched over, and hugged him.

"Huh?" Wheeljack looked down at her, surprised, then he sighed and shook his helm as he rested a servo on her back. "... You're goin' soft, kid."

"Shut up, it's your fault." Jenna closed her optics. "How dare you make me care about you, you _Wheel-jackass_?"

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Jenna blinked, surprised, as she looked up at the strange Cybertronians standing before Wheeljack and herself.

"Whoa."

"Jenna Darby and Wheeljack, meet Grimlock, Swoop, Snarl, Scrapper, and Wreck-Gar - the rag-tag defenders of Detroit." Sari beamed, gesturing to the odd group. Jenna let out a small laugh, looking around at each of them.

"So cool..." She said, then her optics widened. "Oh, my GOD!" She ran up to Grimlock, grinning. "You're a T-Rex! T-Rexes are cool! You're so awesome..! Have you ever bit a car in half, or chased after a jeep with Jeff Goldblum in it?! How sharp are your teeth?!"

"Gimme a break." Wheeljack scoffed, rolling his optics as his partner went on. Sari looked up at him, smirking.

"Jealous?" She teased, and Wheeljack looked down at her with a glare. "We can't all be dinosaurs, Wheeljack."

"Me Grimlock... Like tiny, happy girl-'bot." Grimlock decided, and the other two Dinobots let out screeches of agreement. Scrapper chuckled, getting down on one knee and looking at her.

"She's definitely got some spirit."

"Did someone say 'spirit'?!" Wrecker-Gar asked, then he began going through his backpack. Jenna yelped, jumping back to dodge some debris. "Let's look through the Halloween decorations! I've got robots, Power Rangers, princesses, witches- oh, wait!" Wrecker-Gar drew a bottle and leaned over to look at Jenna. "Are you above the age of twenty-one?"

"Um... No."

"Hm." Wreck-Gar squinted, then he handed her the bottle. "Well, if you're gonna drink, it's better that you do it in the house! And no driving, young lady!" Jenna snorted, grinning as she took the bottle.

"Whatever you say." She replied, then she blinked as the ground rumbled. "Um... What's that?"

"Just the big guy's daily walk." Scrapper replied, looking up. Jenna raised an eyebrow, then she looked up as well...

"Holy Mary, mother of God." Jenna's jaw dropped. The massive robot slowly lumbering across the island had to be the size of the Empire State Building.

"That's Omega Supreme, the ship that Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Prowl arrived in." Sari explained as even Wheeljack gaped at the massive mech. "He's pretty cool."

"You have a giant... _THAT GUY_ , and you never told me?!" Jenna asked, throwing her hands up and looking at Sari in disbelief. Sari crossed her arms and shrugged.

"He's retired."

" _RETIRED_?!" Jenna dropped her hands, her right optic twitching. "Why does God hate me?"

* * *

After they left the island (using a raft provided by Scrapper), Sari led Jenna and Wheeljack to Sumdac Tower (incognito, of course). Jenna left the bottle in a trashcan-'bot on a curb while they were at a red-light, and she sighed as she climbed back into shotgun.

"So, that was a thing." The brown-haired techno-organic noted, still obviously a little dazed. "And folks just assume they're some of your dad's glitching robots?" Sari nodded in response.

"Yeah." She replied, frowning as the light turned green and Wheeljack began driving again. "My dad sacrificed a lot of his reputation, calling the Autobots and Decepticons a hoax he used for publicity so that the government could succeed in their coverup. It's taken him a while to get _Sumdac Systems_ back in working order, since a lot of investors dropped out."

"I'm sorry that happened." Jenna frowned, then she looked out the window as Wheeljack pulled up to Sumdac Tower. "So... What, now?" Sari pointed to an open garage, and Wheeljack sighed as he pulled in.

"Kid, there's no way into the tower from here." The white Wrecker complained. Sari smiled awkwardly.

"Actually..." She pointed up. "There is." The floor beneath Wheeljack suddenly began rapidly rising, and Wheeljack scoffed before transforming. The girls ended up in his servos, and Wheeljack got down on one knee to set them down just as the lift arrived at the top of the tower.

"Sari!" A man in scientist-attire who had black hair with a shock of white going throigh it ran over. Sari ran over to meet him, and they closed their eyes and hugged as the man closed his eyes. "Oh, my Sari! It is wonderful to see you!"

"Hi, Dad!" Sari beamed, then she pulled away and gestured to her companions. "These guys are Wheeljack and Jenna. Wheeljack, Jenna - this is my father, Professor Isaac Sumdac."

"My word." Isaac walked over to look at Jenna, his eyes wide. "You're her? The other techno-organic?" Jenna blinked, then she nodded.

"Yep."

"... Remarkable!" Isaac grinned, and Jenna smiled awkwardly as he grabbed one of her hands in both of his and shook it enthusiastically. "Another techno-organic, just like my Sari! Wonderful, wonderful!"

"Um... Nice to meet you, too?"

"Sorry about my partner, Prof." Wheeljack gave a small smirk. "She's not the best with social interaction." Isaac waved it off.

"Nonsense! She is quite the polite young lady." He disagreed, then he gestured to Sari with his thumb. "Perhaps she will teach my Sari some manners." Sari deadpanned, crossing her arms.

"Dad!"

"Anyway, I heard about your incident with Megatron and the mind-control." Isaac looked back at Jenna. "Dreadful business, and the loss of your wings is quite unfortunate. I'm so sorry, Miss Darby."

"It's alright if you call me _Jenna_ , and... I'm okay." The brown-haired techno-organic assured, giving a small grin. "I could have lost a lot more, that night - things that I can't live without. I learned how to fight without wings, so I can manage now that I don't have them anymore."

"Well, why not simply allow Sari to heal you with her key?" Isaac asked, and Jenna blinked. Sari's optics were wide as she drew her key from around her neck and held it up.

"He's right! Jenna, I-!"

"No, Sari." Jenna raised a hand, frowning. "I... I can't risk losing control." Sari's face fell, and she lowered the key. "I'm already so-so at the best of times. If I lost control, overloaded and hurt someone, I would never forgive myself." Jenna hesitated, then she looked up at Wheeljack. "Like I said... A lot of things are more important, to me."

"... Okay." Sari placed her key around her neck again. Jenna gave a small smile, then she blinked and looked up at Isaac as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps there is something I can do." He told her, and Jenna blinked again. "If not... I would be happy to build you a new means of flight, a jetpack. You are at war, and you need to be able to fight to the best of your abilities - and the best of your abilities are, from what I am told, dependent on your ability to fly."

"But-"

"May I see your wings?"

"That's not such a good idea." Wheeljack warned, and Isaac looked at him. "She's, uh... She's still pretty hurt."

"... It's fine, 'Jackie." Jenna insisted, walking over to a metal table and sitting down. She removed her hoodie and raised the back of her shirt to expose her shoulders. "It'll just be for a little bit. I'll be careful."

"Kid-!"

"Agh..." Jenna closed her optics, cringing, then she yelped as her mangled wings suddenly spread behind her before falling down to hang. "Well, that sucked! Instant regret!"

"Oh, dear." Isaac sighed, walking over, and Jenna winced as he placed his hands on one of her wings so that he could examine it better. "These wings, they are much more complex and powerful than the ones I designed for the pterodactyl Dinobot. I'm afraid that I don't believe there is anything I can do to restore them to even basic function."

"That's alright." Jenna gave a light grin. "I knew it was a long shot... I'm gonna collapse them back, now. No one freak out on me, okay?" Jenna closed her optics again, taking a deep breath, then she gritted her teeth as her wings were pulled back into their storage compartment and her shirt fell back into place. "Ah!" Jenna opened her optics, looking around woozily, and Wheeljack quickly transformed. When Jenna fell forward, Wheeljack's holoform was there to catch her and he helped her kneel on the floor.

"Kid?" Wheeljack asked worriedly, placing his hands on her shoulders. Jenna reached up and gripped his wrist, and he sighed. "I think that's enough, for one day. We should get you home."

"N-no... There's more places I've got to go..." Jenna took a deep breath as Sari grabbed her green hoodie from the table and placed it over the fallen girl's shoulders. "O-one... Two... Three... F-four... Five..."

* * *

Once Jenna had convinced the others that she was alright, Professor Sumdac and Sari led Jenna and Wheeljack to the base used by the Autobots while they had been staying in Detroit: the Plant, as it was called.

"This is where the magic happened." Sari grinned, gesturing around the spacious place. Jenna chuckled, noticing massive televisions and couches made of concrete.

"I've gotta say, I can't really imagine Optimus Prime living in this Cybertronian-equivalent of a _bachelor pad_."

"... Things were different, before we lost Prowl." Sari admitted, and Jenna looked over at her with a frown. "Believe it or not... He used to laugh, a lot." Jenna and Wheeljack's expressions flashed with surprise. "The war had hurt him, a lot. But... This is the place where he decided that the Autobots could be a family. But with the Decepticon attacks, learning about BlackArachnia, and losing Prowl - Optimus slowly stopped laughing, and even smiles became rare." Sari looked around. "This place is where most of my best memories were made... But it has a ghost."

"Oh." Jenna looked down, then back at Sari. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Sari gave a small, saddened grin. "Prowl... Prowl made a choice, in that final battle. He was so selfish and isolated, long ago - but that day, he decided to love and to protect his family however he could." Sari looked at Jenna. "I don't think he would regret his choice... He wasn't trying to be a hero. He just did what he had to do, what he felt in his spark was right." Sari turned and approached a hallway, and the others slowly followed her down the massive corridor to a large door. "And you know, he's not gone - not really... We may not be able to see him or feel him in the conventional sense, but he's still standing with us and fighting alongside us. I know he is."

Sari opened the door, and Jenna blinked in surprise as she saw a massive tree beneath a large hole in the ceiling. There were many strange objects scattered around the base, but a black and gold helmet was deliberately placed front and cente. Wheeljack, Isaac, and Jenna remained in the doorway as Sari approached the tree and rested a hand on the helmet, smiling sadly.

"His room." Wheeljack realized, then he looked down at Jenna as she began walking towards Sari. "Kid?" Jenna arrived at Sari's side, her face set in a frown, then she took a deep breath and looked up at the tree.

"It's beautiful, in here." She said quietly. Sari nodded in agreement, remaining silent, and Jenna waited a moment before gesturing to the objects. "What are these?"

"... The Autobots left certain things behind, after Prowl died." Sari looked at Jenna, frowning. "It was their way of hororing him. See, Prowl thought that the bare essentials were all that were needed for someone to have value and use - and losing him was like them losing a part of themselves. They wanted to show that." Jenna remained silent for a moment, then she looked back at the scattered objects. "Bumblebee left his stingers and turbo-boosters. Ratchet left his EMP-generator and magnets. Optimus went to the extreme and left his grappling hook, his axe, and his fire-extinguishers. Bulkhead didn't really have much to leave, so he gave up one of his hobbies: art... Then, they left and relocated to Jasper. I've tried to keep this place up as much as possible, and volunteers help sometimes." Sari looked at Jenna. "Not everyone bought the lie... They know Prowl was a hero."

"Hm." Jenna hummed quietly, then she blinked as she noticed something attached to the tree. "The Hell?" Jenna walked over and grabbed the object, and she raised an eyebrow. "It's some sort of arrow."

"Arrow?" Sari looked over at her, her optics wide. "Throw it away!" Jenna quickly obeyed, and Wheeljack got Isaac out of the way as Jenna tossed the arrow into the hallway, where it proceeded to explode. "That's one of the Angry Archer's arrows!"

"Who the Hell is the Angry Archer?!" Jenna asked, looking back in confusion. A laugh rang out.

"Here I am, my technological adv'rsaries!" A voice shouted, and everyone looked up at the hole in the ceiling to see-

"Pfft-... Ha!" Jenna laughed, and the man in green blinked. "For real?!"

"I am all too real, you-!"

"Please say 'insolent child'!"

"Insolent ch-..." The Angry Archer deadpanned, annoyed, then he drew his bowstring back. "That is enough out of you! My comrades, be swift in procuring our bounty of otherworldly weaponry!" A flash of orange tried to zip past Jenna, but she caught him by the wrist and somehow held her ground.

"What?!" The man looked back at her, stunned. Isaac's eyes widened.

"Nanosec!"

"Oh, God." Sari face-palmed, annoyed. "Don't tell me you bozos brought-!"

"Don't even finish that." Jenna scoffed, throwing Nanosec into a collision with girl who had flown in on some sort of animatronic unicorn. "I have lost my ability to _even_ -!" Jenna caught the grappling arrow before it could hit the tree and pulled on the cord, and the Angry Archer shouted in fright as he fell to the ground. Jenna looked back at Sari as she activated her rocket-skates. "Explain?"

"Uh..." Sari smiled awkwardly. "Let's see - we've got Angry Archer, Nanosec, Professor Princes... Jenna, you just outclassed the Autobots. That, or these guys have somehow gotten even dumber."

Jenna sighed as she grabbed the Angry Archer and zipped over to Nanosec and Professor Princess, tossing the Angry Archer into the pile with them and using the grapple-cord to tie them up. Once she had finished, she stepped back and deactivated her skates before placing her hands on her hips.

"... Seriously?" Jenna asked, annoyed. "Grave-robbing? Not cool." The 'supervillains' looked up at her with wide eyes. "You guys are like a bunch of _Marvel_ rejects. No, no... _DC_ rejects."

"Oh, now - that's just mean." Nanosec complained, then he hung his head. Jenna smirked, then she heard a whistle.

"Wow." A white, blue, black, and red mech walked into the room. Wheeljack drew his swords, but Isaac placed a hand on the Wrecker's leg. "Another techno-organic? Freaky."

"... Jazz." Sari's face fell. The mech looked down at her, frowning. "It... It's been a while." The mech looked down at Sari, frowning.

"I saw those masked guys on the roof, going near the tree. I figured I would try to help, but your friend had it covered."

"Oh, um..." Sari gestured to her companion. "Jazz, this is Jenna - and over there is her partner, Wheeljack." Jazz looked back, and he smirked lightly at the Wrecker.

"Partner or _partner_?" He joked, and Wheeljack deadpanned. "Nice to meetcha."

"We've been worried about you." Sari admitted, and Jazz looked back at her. "Can... Can you come back to the team?"

"... Not yet." Jazz replied quietly, sitting down before the tree. "I'm still sorting things out, you know? Prowl... He was a good friend, and an excellent teacher. And I thought we'd have more time, you know?"

"Yeah." Sari replied, nodding in understanding. "I know... I miss him, too."

* * *

An older, blonde man man crossed his arms, annoyed.

"Honestly, Sumdacs - can I go one year without one of you causing some sort of trouble in my town?!" The man asked as some police-officers took Nanosec, Professor Princess, and the Angry Archer away. "I mean, I thought it would all go away with the Autobots - but _no_ , now you're hunting down techno-organics and having them do weird space-things!"

"Sorry, Captain Fanzone." Sari smiled awkwardly. "Jenna was just trying to help." Jenna blinked as the man turned his eyes on her.

"So, you're the rookie?"

"Um... Yes?"

"Well, until you are a million-percent sure that you won't REPEATEDLY blow half of this city sky-high like your clumsy, moronic friends have-!"

"Get lost. You got it, boss." Jenna raised her hands, grinning. "Seriously, though - you won't have to worry about me sticking around, 'cause I'm just a tourist. Sorry for the hassle, sir." Captain Fanzone blinked, surprised.

"Uh... No problem, kid." He replied, scratching his head. "You, uh... You sure you're part-robot?" Jenna smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

"I hope I am. I've been eating Energon for months, so... Whoops?"

"Tch." Fanzone gave a light smirk. "You know, for a hybrid, you're not so bad. I mean, oniy causing one small explosion... Keep up the good work."

"Alright." Jenna stuffed her hands into her pockets as Fanzone walked away, then she turned to see Sari, Professor Sumdac, and Wheeljack's holoform looking at her. "What?"

"Um..." Sari pointed at her, stunned. "How did you-?"

"Just like talking to Fowler." Jenna smirked, and Sari deadpanned. "And of that, I am a master."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Sari bid farewell to her father, then she and her companions returned to Hangar E. Upon their arrival, Miko presented tickets to a monster-truck rally for that night for Jenna, Jack, herself, and Bulkhead and Wheeljack's holoforms.

"Wait, why am I coming?" Jack asked, confused. Miko grinned, pressing the ticket into his hand.

"To help Jenna with her list."

"How?"

"One of the items was 'get Jack a date'." Miko smirked, and when the boy still seemed confused, the exchange-student rolled her eyes before smiling and winking. Jack's jaw dropped as Jenna started laughing, and Wheeljack chuckled at Bulkhead's expression.

"Oh, that's just brilliant..."

* * *

Bulkhead, Miko, Wheeljack, and Jenna cheered while Jack just smiled, the five watching as the largest monster-truck at the rally crushed several old cars beneath its massive wheels. Wheeljack and Jenna sat back, laughing as Miko dragged Jack to his feet so that she could point a few things out while remaining unaware of the 'I'm watching you' gesture sent the boy's way by Bulkhead.

"So... What's left?" Wheeljack looked over at Jenna, smiling. Jenna blinked, then she took a deep breath.

"Two things." She replied, and Wheeljack gestured for her to go on. "Fly the _Jackhammer_." Wheeljack's holoform rolled its eyes. "And... Go to Wimberly, Texas." Wheeljack raised an eyebrow.

"What's in Wimberly?"

"Less than three-thousand people (according to the 2010 census), a lot of pretty views, and - hopefully - some answers."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

The next morning, Jenna Darby - still wearing her contact-lenses - stepped into a sheriff's office in Hays County, Texas - the county that the city of Wimberly fell under. She slowly approached the desk closest to the door and cleared her throat, and the man sitting there looked up at her.

"I, um... I'm looking for someone, and I was hoping that someone here could-"

"What seems to be the problem, here?" A voice asked, and Jenna looked up as another man approached and looked down at her. It was the sheriff. "You're not from around here, are you? State your name and business, kid."

"My name is Jenna, and I'm looking for any living relatives of Jonathan and Jessica Smith." Jenna told him, and many of the officers tensed. "I... I can go someplace else, if-"

"No need." A young woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes stood and walked over to Jenna, frowning. "Officer Annalise Parks, at your service... I know where Jonny's parents live. I can give you the address." Jenna's optics widened, then she smiled nervously.

"His parents? Oh, wow... Thanks."

"... It's not a problem." Annalise gave a light grin. "Let's get you on your way."

* * *

After giving Jenna and Wheeljack's holoform directions and wishing them well, Annalise returned to see everyone staring at her. A moment passed, then she sighed and walked back to her desk, sitting down.

"... Annie." The sheriff himself gazed at the young woman, his eyes narrowed. "Why did you tell them anything? Grace and Eddie, they don't want to be bothered." Annalise looked up at him, frowning.

"You think I don't know that?" She crossed her arms, then she looked at the door. "... I had to, okay? That girl, she knows something about what happened to Jess and Johnny - and if she's going to tell anyone, it's Grace and Edmund Smith."

"What makes you think she knows anything?"

"You saw her."

"Yeah, I did. What're you getting at?"

"I recognized that old green hoodie, chief. He wore it, every day off he got... That girl has Jonny's eyes." Annalise's face fell as the sheriff's eyes widened. "My mother's name... And my sister's face."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Wheeljack's holoform looked down at Jenna with a frown as they stood on the wooden porch of a small, green-sided house with white shutters. Jenna's right hand was raised, but her covered optics were wide and she seemed frozen.

"... Kid?" Wheeljack asked quietly. Jenna didn't respond. "If you're going to do it, do it."

"It's just... _Grandparents_ , 'Jackie." Jenna admitted, shaking her head. "My mom's parents aren't around anymore. I don't even know how people are supposed to interact with grandparents."

"I thought the idea was to not let them know."

"It is, but... God, this is crazy." Jenna closed her optics. "I'm crazy. I shouldn't-" Jenna's optics opened and widened as Wheeljack reached over and knocked for her. "Eek!"

"Like I said, _soft_." Wheeljack smirked, then he lowered his hand and frowned as the door opened. "Here we go." Two people stood at the door, a man and a woman who looked to be in their early seventies.

The woman was petite with tanned skin and brown hair streaked with grey that had been pulled up into a messy bun. She wore a pair of faded jean capris, white sneakers, a white blouse, and a blue vest streaked with paint. Her eyes were a warm shade of brown.

The man was taller and he had thinning greyed-black hair, darker skin, and bright hazel eyes. He wore khaki pants, brown shoes, a whit t-shirt, and a blue and green flannel with the sleeves rolled up. His hands were calloused, and there was sawdust in his hair and on his clothes.

"Sorry about the mess." The man spoke, grinning as he dusted himself off. "I was out in the garage, buildin' a desk for a friend's grandson. Business is booming, as usual - you know how folks are at times, with traditional woodcarving and carpentry." Jenna looked between the two, stunned.

"You're artists?" She asked, then she blinked as Wheeljack nudged her. "Oh, um..." Jenna took a deep breath and shakily lowered her hand. "My name is Jenna Darby, and this is my classmate Jacques Hammer. We're studying criminology up at the university, and our professor asked us to choose a local cold case to gather details on. We know how awful asking questions about your family, especially your son and his wife, would be - b-but we-"

"Oh, sweetie." The old woman gave a small smile, reaching out and taking Jenna's hands. "It's not a bother. Our dear Jonathan met his Jessica while taking that same course. They would be happy to lend a hand, through us." Jenna blinked, then she gave a weak grin.

"Thank you, ma'am. I... We really appreciate it."

* * *

Jenna looked around at all of the paintings on the walls and the carvings placed around the Smiths' living-room, her covered optics wide.

"So, just to be sure..." Jenna looked at Grace and Edmund Smith - both of whom were sitting in a couch -, surprised. "Miss Grace, you're one-eighth Cherokee. And Mr. Edmund, you're one-fourth?"

"Just _Grace_ and _Edmund_ is fine." Grace smiled, then she nodded. "And yes, that's right. And if I'm not mistaken, it seems that there is a little bit in you."

"Heh." Jenna smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm from Nevada, so... Maybe not."

"Well, you never know. I hear that there are websites for such things, nowadays." Grace stated, and Edmund nodded. "As for what you said before, we are in fact artisans. We try to incorporate our varied ancestry - Cherokee, German, Scottish, Irish, Hispanic, etcetera - here and there, but we tend to just make whatever pops into our heads most of the time, unless we recieve a request." Wheeljack gestured to a painting.

"I'm guessing that explains King Arthur from _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ riding a chihuahua the size of a horse and shooting a unicorn as coconuts rain from the sky." He stated, his eyebrow raising. Grace snorted, grinning.

"It was the seventies. Very inspiring..." Grace noticed Edmund smirking at her and looked forward. "Anyway..!" Wheeljack and Jenna sat down in chairs. "Don't include that in the report."

"Wouldn't dream of it. So..." Wheeljack sat back, frowning. "I saw those picture on the wall, out in the hallway. Jonathan and Jessica worked for the sheriff?"

"Yes." Edmund smiled tiredly. "They were officers, partners. Johnathan even served as a deputy for a little while, before..."

"I see." Jenna gazed at the couple forlornly, folding her hands in her lap. "And Jessica's parents, what happened to them?"

"Jessica's mother passed away from mesothelioma, a few years back." Grace sighed quietly. "Kind, sweet little thing. Her name was _Jenna_ too, strange enough." Jenna's hands shook. "George passed on a short time after. Heart problems, apparently."

"Oh." Jenna frowned, nodding in understanding. "Did Jonathan and Jessica ever have any children?" Grace shook her head.

"No, no. Jessica, the poor dear, had an accident in her youth. The doctors said that it rendered her practically incapable of having children, a one in a million chance. They considered adopting, but..." Grace shook her head. "It never happened. They just... Lost hope."

"... When was the last time you heard from them?" Wheeljack asked, and Grace and Edmund looked at him. "Was there any indication that something was wrong?"

"Well..." Edmund sat up straight. "Last we knew, they were staying at an old cabin in the woods owned by Jessica's family. They'd extended their vacation by months \- so much so that they put their jobs in jeopardy, but they assured us it was necessary -, and one night, Jonny called us one last time and left a message." Jenna leaned forward. "He said... Well, why don't I play it for you? I kept a copy of the recording."

"Oh." Jenna whispered as the man stood and went to a desk, retrieving a tape-recorder. Edmund sat down again, and Wheeljack reached over and grabbed one of Jenna's hands as he played the recording.

 **:** _Mom, Dad? It's me, Jonny._ **:** A young man's voice rang out. He sounded stressed, but... Happy. **:** _Look, I'm sorry about the radio-silence. We're just trying to figure some things out. Jess and I are alright, okay? We're alright, and... Something wonderful has happened. We don't know what it is, but it's a miracle. A miracle... Heaven sent us a miracle._ **:** The man gave a nervous laugh. **:** _I-I don't even know how to explain it! It fell out of the sky, a-and we touched it! And now... Everything's perfect. She's perfect. And I-_ **:** Jenna's whole body went rigid as the sound of a baby crying rang out. **:** _Oh, um - Jess, can you-?_ **:**

 **:** _On it._ **:** A woman's voice chirped playfully. **:** _Oh, come here..._

 _Lullaby, and good night -_

 _You're your mother's delight..._

 _Shining angels beside_

 _My darling abide..._

 _Soft and warm is your bed,_

 _Close your eyes and rest your head..._

 _Soft and warm is your bed,_

 _Close your eyes and rest your head..._ **:**

"Oh my God." Jenna closed her optics, and Wheeljack squeezed her hand. Grace sighed, shaking her head.

"A lovely voice..."

 **:** _Sleepyhead, close your eyes -_

 _Mother's right here beside you..._

 _I'll protect you from harm,_

 _You will wake in my arms..._

 _Guardian angels are near,_

 _So sleep on with no fear..._

 _Guardian angels are near,_

 _So sleep on with no fear..._ **:**

 **:** _Anyway, so... Mom, Dad - we're okay._ **:** Jonathan spoke again. **:** _We'll be home, soon. And-_ **:** A scream of fright rang out. **:** _Jess?!_ **:**

 **:** _I-I'm sorry, I... There are red eyes, staring at me from the trees._ **:**

 **:** _It was probably just a wolf, and it's probably not even looking at you - it's just curious, and it'll get bored in a minute. We're safe, in h-_ **:** A crash ran out. **:** _What the Hell is that thing?!_ **:**

 **:** _That is NOT a wolf! Jonny!_ **:**

 **:** _Jess!_ **:** A brief scraping sound, like something was being picked up off of a table, then several gunshots rang out. **:** _GET AWAY FROM THEM!_ **:** The recording ended, and Jenna looked up at Grace and Edmund with wide eyes.

"I... Is that it?"

"That's it." Edmund told her, setting the tape-recorder down. "The cabin was found decimated, and they were gone... We received scattered, anonymous emails after that - they said things like 'being hunted', 'not safe', and 'we love you'. But we could never be sure it was them... Then, a little over two years after that call, Jonny's car was found with forged plates in a hole in Death Valley, California. We never recieved another email or found another clue, aside from one word - it was written on a piece of paper in the glove-compartment, over and over again in Jessica's handwriting."

"What was it?"

"... _Megatron_." Grace replied, and Jenna's face fell. "It's gibberish. But... It's all we have." Jenna hung her Head, her optics tearing up as Wheeljack placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I... I'm so, so sorry..."

"... The baby?" Wheeljack asked, looking up at Grace and Edmund. They blinked, then Grace sighed.

"We don't know anything about that child. Like I said, before... Jonathan and Jessica could not have children, and they lose hope."

* * *

It had been a while since Wheeljack had known for certain that Jenna was masking her emotions. But she recomposed herself so quickly and finished the interview with such a professional tone... He knew that, inside, she had to be screaming.

Once the interview was finished, Grace and Edmund escorted Jenna and Wheeljack to 'the car'. The old couple smiled fondly at the two, and Wheeljack couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking. As Jenna had shut down, they had kicked into a sort of overdrive - Grace showed Jenna her paintings and made the girl take one depicting an ice-dragon, and Edmund had shown Jenna his garage and gifted her a small carving of a wolf while Grace had pulled Wheeljack aside and cheekily asked if he was too old to be Jenna's 'partner'.

"Come back, anytime." Grace told Jenna, smiling fondly. "We enjoy the company." Jenna rubbed the back of her neck, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh, I couldn't impose-"

"It's not imposing." Edmund told her, and Jenna looked at him. "We loved having you. You are a very kind, sweet young woman - and I can tell that you're an artist, at heart. Just like me, Grace, Jonny..."

"... He was an artist?" Jenna ssked softly. Edmund nodded, smiling proudly.

"Best illustrator you'd ever see. And that Jess, what a singer... Creativity is just a real _Smith_ thing, you know? We see the beauty in the world, even when all that everyone else can see is ugliness." Edmund looked around. "It's our gift, and a privilege..." He looked back at Jenna. "You can see it in the eyes, you know? That little spark of life, love, and spirit - eyes like that, they're artist eyes. And you've got them, clear as day."

"Oh. I, um..." Jenna looked between Edmund and Grace, her optics threatening to tear up again. "Alright... Before we go, I-I just wanted to say-" Wheeljack looked over at her, frowning.

"Kid, we've gotta go."

"... Jonathan and Jessica Smith were brave, selfless, and kind people." Jenna spoke, and Wheeljack turned back, his eyes wide as he saw confusion flash across the old couple's faces. "They didn't want to leave you, but sometimes... Sometimes, bad things just happen." The girl took a deep breath. "I wish that things could have gone differently for them, that... But you should know that what they did, it wasn't for nothing. Their bravery, it changed the world and it's done so much that they never could have imagined - a-and you should be proud of what they did, even if you don't have all of the details. They... They-" Wheeljack walked over and grabbed her shoulder, and Jenna went silent before hanging her head and closing her optics. "I'm sorry, I... You're right, 'Jackie. Let's go."

"Yeah, kid." Wheeljack gave a small, forlorn smile as he took the painting and carving and put them in the backseat of his vehicle-mode. "Let's go." He looked up at Grace and Edmund. "Thanks, for everything. We really appreciate it." Wheeljack took Jenna's hand. "I'm gonna take you home."

"Okay." Jenna nodded, frowning as she turned away and gripped his hand, then she looked back at Grace and Edmund again. "... It was really nice, meeting you." Jenna looked away.

"... Jenna!" Grace shouted, and Jenna hesitated before looking back again. "You're... You're not from the university, are you?" The teenager remained silent as she turned back, and Grace's eyes teared up as Edmund covered his mouth with a hand and stared at the girl. "... You look just like your mother, but you have Jonathan's brown hair... A-and you have your father's eyes."

"... Your eyes." Jenna agreed quietly, and Grace suddenly walked over and hugged her. Jenna released Wheeljack's hand and hugged her grandmother back, closing her optics, as Edmund walked over and hugged them both.

"Nice job, kid." Wheeljack sounded annoyed, but he was smiling. "So much for subtlety." Jenna sniffled and looked up at Wheeljack, grinning.

"Sorry."

"Tch." Wheeljack rolled his eyes. "No, you're not." In a few minutes, the three had calmed down and they pulled away, and Jenna wiped her tears away.

"... It was an honor to meet you." She gave a small, sad smile. "I just... I had to tell you that their disappearance, it wasn't their fault and it wasn't meaningless. Someone else had to know. And... I wanted to meet a blood-relative. I've got a family, but I wanted to meet you a-and I thought that you might wanna meet me."

"Oh, sweetheart." Grace placed her hands on the sides of Jenna's face, smiling sadly. "You are a miracle, just as Jonny said... Of course, we would want to meet you. You're a beautiful, sweet, and kind young woman." Jenna blinked in surprise as Grace kissed her forehead before sighing and pulling away, taking Jenna's hands in hers. "Jonny's old hoodie... How long have they been gone, sweetheart?"

"Fifteen years." Jenna replied softly. "It's been fifteen years... Someone was coming for them, a-and they made sure I got someplace safe before-" Jenna took a deep breath. "I owe everything to them."

"... We both do." Wheeljack stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Jenna's shoulders, frowning. "They kept my best friend safe for me, until I could meet her... They were good people."

"Yes, they were." Edmund agreed quietly. "... Where-?"

"Jasper, Nevada." Jenna smiled softly. "With the Darby family... Feel free to drop by, sometime. Jack, my brother, and my mother June - they would love you guys. And, well - _grandparents_ have never been a thing, for us."

"They are, now." Grace beamed, squeezing Jenna's hands. "They are, now... Jasper, Nevada. The Darby family." Grace released one of Jenna's hands and placed her hand on Jenna's face. "Jenna Darby, the artist."

"Hm." Edmund smiled, then he looked up at Wheeljack and made the 'I'm watching you' gesture. Wheeljack blinked, then he deadpanned.

"Really?!"

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

After all of the long and heartfelt goodbyes were finished, Wheeljack drove outside of Wimberly, Texas, and stopped on the side of the road. A moment passed, then his holoform sighed and looked to the right, frowning.

"Kid?" Wheeljack asked, placing a hand on Jenna's shoulder. The girl was curled up on the shotgun-seat, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her forehead on them. "You okay?"

"I-I... I just wanted answers. I didn't want to hurt anyone..."

"You didn't." Wheeljack assured her. "Those folks didn't have any clue about what happened to their son and his wife. You gave them a bit of closure... But if you're gonna insist upon being mopey, I think I know how to cheer you up." Jenna looked up. "Not one scratch, kid." Jenna blinked, then she slowly smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

That night, if anyone had been lounging about in Earth's upper-atmosphere, they would have heard the techno-organic known as Jenna Darby screaming her head off as the _Jackhammer_ rocked and zipped around. Inside, Wheeljack sat in the driver's seat and held the poor girl up in his servos as she steered the space-ship.

"You're doin' fine, you're doin' fine!" Wheeljack laughed as she looked up at him with wide optics. "Don't look at me! Eyes on the sky, student-driver!" Jenna looked forward, her expression panicked.

"We are going to die!"

"Nah!" Wheeljack chuckled, looking down at her fondly. "Do you honestly think I'd be havin' this much fun if we were about to die?!"

"Knowing you?! Possibly!"

* * *

That went on for about an hour before Wheeljack had enough fun and took control of the ship back into his own servos. The white Wrecker landed the ship in its usual cave and chuckled as he lowered the ramp and carried one dizzy techno-organic to the edge of the cave.

"Not bad for your first time, kid." He joked, setting her down and sitting down next to her. Jenna looked up woozily, then she fell back into a seated position. Her guitar - in a case slung over her shoulder - made an unpleasant sound and the girl cringed before taking the case and setting it in her lap. She opened the case and sighed, relieved, as she saw the guitar.

"It's alright..."

"... What did you bring that for, anyway?" Wheeljack asked, raising an optic-brow. Jenna blinked, then she looked down at the guitar.

"My biological mother, Jessica, sang to me when I was small." Jenna noted quietly. "Singing was her art... For so many years, I thought my biological family left because they hated me. Now that I know for certain that they did it because they loved me, I... I want to keep them close." Wheeljack blinked, then he smiled.

"Whatever you say, kid." He told her, then he blinked as Jenna drew the dreaded bucket-list and a pen. She crossed something off, then she wrote something down. "Oh, great - what's that?"

"I just had one last thing to put on the list... _Help the Autobots win the war and save Cybertron_." Jenna looked up at Wheeljack, beaming. "Just so I can see the look on Megatron's stupid face." Wheeljack blinked again, then he grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." He told her, and Jenna hummed softly before grabbing her guitar and resting it in her lap. She spent a few moments tuning it, then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before beginning to play. Wheeljack watched her for a moment, then he looked up at the sky as the moon rose.

"... **_Get out your guns, battle's begun -_**

 ** _Are you a saint or a sinner..?_** " Jenna sang quiety, and Wheeljack looked over at her with a raised optic-brow. He had heard this song before, but it seemed louder and faster then. "

 ** _If loves a fight, than I shall die_**

 ** _With my heart on a trigger..._**

 ** _They say 'before you start a war,_**

 ** _You better know what you're fighting for'._**

 ** _Well, baby, you are all that I adore -_**

 ** _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be..._** " Jenna gave a small smile as she strummed a little harder and picked up the pace just a tiny bit. "

 ** _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_**

 ** _Fighting til' the wars won -_**

 ** _I don't care if heaven won't take me back..!_**

 ** _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe!_**

 ** _Don't you know you're everything I have..?!_**

 ** _And I wanna live, not just survive, tonight!_** " Jenna kept playing, opening her optics and humming along as she looked to the sky, and Wheeljack gave a light grin before looking out at the desert.

"You'll make a livin' out of that someday, when the war's over and we get sick of traveling."

"Bold of you, assuming I could ever get sick of traveling with you." Jenna snorted, and Wheeljack blinked. "And... Who, me?" Jenna looked up at him. "Nah, you know I can't sing in front of a crowd without freezing up. When we save Cybertron, and if we couldn't travel, I... I think I'd be a mechanic." Wheeljack blinked, surprised, as Jenna smiled. "I love it, getting to mess around with one of the ships and make things work better. I could it for a couple billion years." She looked down at her guitar again. "Or maybe, I'd be the Cybertronian equivalent of a cop."

"Really?"

"That, or a really badass art-teacher." Jenna sighed, closing her optics. "There will be SO many lawsuits from the parents..."

"Hm." Wheeljack hummed, then he looked down at the folded paper containing Jenna's bucket-list. "... You'd have to write up a new list. A whole different planet, there'd be a lot of things to do."

"I don't really think so. I mean, look at how we get along - how different could Earth and Cybertron really be?" Jenna set her guitar aside and unfolded the list again. "Yeah... Travelling with you will suit me just fine." The real last item on the list... It consisted of two words.

...

 _Tell him._

...

Jenna gazed down at the paper, frowning, then she sighed and gave a small smile as she looked up at Wheeljack.

"You're my best friend, 'Jackie. You know that, right?"

"Yep." Wheeljack looked down at her, grinning as he nudged her with his servo. "And you're high on my list too, kid." The girl rolled her optics, smirking.

"Love you too, partner." She told him, her tone teasing. Wheeljack chuckled, and Jenna tucked the paper under her leg before she picked up the guitar again. However, her gaze kept going to that last item on her list... And she did not cross it off.

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times..._

 _Despite how much we talked, Wheeljack and I sucked at communication._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Well... That was fun._**

 ** _*deadpans and holds up a shield to block the various attacks sent my way*_**

 ** _I came prepared._**

 ** _Anyway, I actually think that this is a good chapter - questions were answered, characters were developed, and I even fed the shippers!_**

 ** _Plus, there is now a HUGE difference between this story and the original!_**

 _"Oh, Elita-1 being pregnant?"_

 ** _Yes, but that's not what I had in mind. Ah-heh-heh-hem..._**

 ** _Jenna gives a shit about her mortality._**

 ** _*cue gasps from fans of the original story*_**

 ** _Yeah, guys - I know, it's crazy. But when I originally wrote "The Artist", I was younger and I didn't really delve into how Jenna would actually respond to being told that she is destined to die. She cried for a bit, then she adjusted and did as she was told._**

 ** _Now... I've written an eighteen year-old girl who, for a while, thought she would live to see billions of years pass hed by - but now, she has been told that she doesn't get that time or any time at all really. All those plans she made to spend "forever" with her partner are gone..._**

 ** _And that's killing her more than anything else will._**

 ** _I only own my OCs. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Comments Hall of Fame!_**

Yoruko Rhapsodos

 _"_ _I was too terrified this will have the same terrible end as the original to enjoy the Jenna/Wheeljack moments or how good this chapter was."_

 ** _(Oh, well - that's just... Great. 0_0_**

 ** _Also, don't jump to conclusions just yet. This is a rewrite, so a lot of elements will be similar - but I can guarantee differences. You've been reading this story long enough to notice the ones I've included so far._**

 ** _Just hang in there.)_**

 ** _._**

Estela prime

 _"Décidément bulkead est complètement aveugle il n'a vraiment pas inventer l'eau chaude et j'arrive pas à croire que t'es posté aussi vite c'est dingue"_

 ** _(I'm not gonna lie, my translator messed this one up for me as well. However, I was able to get some of the message._**

 ** _Yeah, Bulkhead needs to be a bit more observant in the future. XD_**

 ** _And as for the timing, that was the goal! It was a Christmas present. :) )_**

 ** _._**

TatsukiVermiliom

 _"FUCKING HELL IF THIS WASN'T A ROLLERCOASTER I DON'T KNOW WHAT WAS!"_

 _ **(Well, to be perfectly fair, it looks like these two comments are gonna be rollercoasters, too. XD )**_

 _"FIRST IT'S JUNE SHIPPING"_

 _ **(10/10, solid parenting.)**_

 _"AND THEN IT'S WHEELJACK BEING OBLIVIOUS"_

 _ **(Boys will be boys, though girls are oftentimes the same way.)**_

 _"THEN IT'S JACK GETTING IT BUT NOT EXPLAINING FOR SOME REASON"_

 _ **(Big sibling mode, it'll get you.)**_

 _"THEN IT'S THE PERFECT CHANCE FOR WHEELJACK TO KISS HER EVEN THOUGH HE'S TOTALLY DENSE WHEN IT COMES TO HUMAN TRADITIONS"_

 _ **(Oh, I'm gonna have to address this...)**_

 _"THEN IT'S MIKO FINALLY SPELLING IT OUT (I love you! You're a saint!)"_

 _ **(Miko is freakin' awesome.)**_

 _"AND THEN IT'S WHEELJACK BEING A FRIGGING MALE AND NOT ACCEPTING WHAT IS TOTALLY FRAGGING OBVIOUS"_

 _ **(*sighs* Note to self: feeding the shippers is fraggin' dangerous.)**_

 _"AND FRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAG MY LIFE IT'S ALMOST 5 AM AND I HAVEN'T SLEPT AT ALL TONIGHT BUT HA! BITCH SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!"_

 _ **(... I think I'm going to have to call you an ambulance, buddy. 0_0 )**_

 _"On to chapter 20."_

 _ **(On to comment 2!)**_

 _"Did you kiss a pretty girl at midnight?"_

 _ **(Oh, no.)**_

 _"Did You Kiss A Pretty Girl At Midnight?"_

 _ **(Oh, no.)**_

 _"dId YoU kIsS a PrEtTy GiRl At MiDnIgHt?!"_

 _ **(Oh, no.)**_

 _"*loud, obnoxious, overly-emphasized throat clearing* WELL BISH HE SHOULD HAVE! HE HAD ALREADY KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK AT CHRISTMAS, SO WHY THE HELL NOT DO IT AGAIN ON NEW YEAR'S?! I SWEAR TO PRIMUS AND ALL THAT IS HOLY AND DAMNED ON CYBERTRON IF I DON'T GET A KISS BETWEEN THESE TWO THERE! WILL! BE! BLOOD! AND ENERGON! I DON'T GIVE A FLYING MONKEY WHO TRIES TO STOP THIS SHIP! IT! WILL! SAIL!"_

 _ **(Oh, geez. I don't know if I should tell you this, but... In the original draft of Chapter 19, he did it. He kissed her at midnight.**_

 _ **In the end, a lot of factors led to me changing it.**_

 _ **At first, I was thinking to myself "ah, no - it'd be weird since she's asleep, and I'm still not a hundred-percent sold on this ship". So, I changed it to him chickening out.**_

 _ **Then, I looked back on the story and the comments. I saw how happy this pairing made everyone, and I thought to myself "gosh-darn-it, I've actually built this up rather well". I had him kissing her forehead, after that - not a guarentee, but a hope for shippers.**_

 _ **... Then, I thought to myself "ah, no - at this point, he's still an oblivious moron". As you said, Wheeljack's really oblivious and Jenna's right there with him. And...**_

 _ **Guys, their relationship is close - but it's not ready to be romantic. At the moment, they're just really good committed friends, and there's obviously some wariness of taking that extra step when it's brought up because they're perfectly fine with the friendship and romance just doesn't seem realistic.**_

 _ **Jenna's really young, they both have problems with the whole "honesty" and "opening up" bit, and they're honestly just not mature enough for that kind of relationship - Wheeljack's oblivious "Mr. Runaway Rogue Who Breaks Up the Band When He Gets Pissed", and Jenna is a really insecure person with self-destructive tendencies who spends most of her time in denial.**_

 _ **Hell, Jenna and Wheeljack were making awkward commentary on Sari and Bumblebee's possible relationship back in Chapter 15.**_

 _._

 _Wheeljack drove around the desert on patrol, chuckling as he listened to his partner rant from shotgun._

 _"I mean, seriously! What the Hell?!" Jenna asked, stunned. "How did we not see it?! I mean, I know I can be pretty oblivious about certain things - but you'd think I'd notice that my techno-organic teacher had a thing for the scout!"_

 _"Better than her fallin' for a human. You kids are gonna be around for a while, and she doesn't need that extra hit. She's already got her father to think about, after all."_

 _"I know, I know - but still!" Jenna exclaimed, then she sighed and sat back. "... How do you think that'd work? Compared to 'Bee, she's like a foot tall."_

 _"I dunno. Not my problem."_

 _"True. I just thought that the pictures would make nice blackmail." Jenna grinned as Wheeljack let out a small laugh, then she crossed her arms. "Ugh, being a techno-organic is so weird! The only real perks are the mods and that Energon tastes like a warm yet still frozen blue-raspberry slushy, which is still taking some getting used to."_

 _"Poor baby, learning that you'll live for billions of years with the power of a god. Oh, wait-!"_

 _"Hey!"_

 _._

 _ **See? They're like big kids. They don't know how romance works, and as much as this high-stress event brought some of the strength of their relationship into the light, they don't want to know. They're just friends, for now.**_

 _ **That, and they are kinda in the middle of a war where they are constantly risking life and limb for the sake of two worlds. They've got a lot on their plates, to say the least - and with Jenna hurt and comatose, Wheeljack's plate was stacked pretty high on New Year's Eve.**_

 _ **So... That's why, in the end, Wheeljack didn't do it. It wasn't because anything was stopping him, it was because the thought just didn't occur to him at the time. His partner was hurt, and that was all that mattered.**_

 _ **... Thanks for staying for my TED Talk. )**_

 _"I'm going to lose my voice all over again because of this frigging fic and I can't care less."_

 _ **(YAY! XD )**_

 ** _._**

I'm Just Here For The Memories / Don't Judge me I'm a Fangirl

 _"*refusing to let the depressing parts of the chapter affect me and taking an optimistic view*"_

 ** _(There you go!)_**

 _"SHIP! SHIP! SHIP! SHIP!"_

 _ **(There you go. XD )**_

 _"*takes deep breath* Now that I've gotten that out of my system"_

 _ **(Don't lie to me.)**_

 _"I am so glad that Jenna's woken up! There are so many touching moments in this chapter"_

 _ **(Hey, I can right touching moments that aren't completely depressing. Don't sound so surprised.)**_

 _"and AWWW Jenna prefers to sit on Wheeljacks shoulder than fly! That is so adorable!"_

 _ **(I knew you'd like that bit. :) )**_

 _"The prophetic moments have improved a lot since the last version, not too detailed, and not too vague. It's a perfect balance."_

 _ **(*gasp* My rewrite is an improvement?! YES!**_

 _ **Also...**_

 _ **Are you saying that my writing's "perfectly balanced, as all things should be"? XD )**_

 _"I'm so glad that waited until she woke up to open presents, it gives we the sense of family a stronger foundation."_

 _ **(I liked that bit, so I made sure that I brought it over from the original. :) )**_

 _"DUde, if you ever publish a novel I want to know the name when you do."_

 _ **(Alrighty!)**_

 _"Like seriously, I'm thinking about starting writing again because you've inspired me."_

 _ **(*looking in the mirror* Don't you dare cry, you sentimental idiot. Don't. You. Dare.)**_

 _"I can't wait until the next chapter!"_

 _ **(I actually tried to do nice things, with this one!)**_

 _"Now, for the character thing, LOL Miko me too girl. Me. Too."_

 _ **(That was honestly one of the funniest things I've ever had the pleasure of writing.)**_

 _"I have another question, for Jenna this time."_

 _ **(Oh-ho-ho. Well, you know where to look for the answer. :) )**_

 _"Merry Christmas and a happy New year!"_

 _ **(Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!)**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 **Ask A Character!**

 **I'm Just Here For The Memories / Don't Judge me I'm a Fangirl:** " _What are going to miss most now that you can no longer use your wings (ignoring the fact that you'll be getting a jetpack soon)?"_

Jenna: *smiling awkwardly* "Oh, wow - people are talking to me, and they want me to talk back. This is a thing..."

Jack: *rolls his eyes* "Sis, come on - you've been talking to them this entire time. You've been telling this story!"

Jenna: "I know, I know! Um... Okay, wings. Wings. That's still a bit of a sore-spot around here, as you probably know."

Miko: *worried* "You said-"

Jenna: *sighs, gestures to Wheeljack* "Not for me."

Wheeljack: *looks down*

Miko: "Oh... Right."

Jenna: "Anyway-" *claps her hands together* "What am I gonna miss..? Well, the convenience is a big one - I could flit from my house to the base and vice-versa easily, with my wings. And I could climb to the upper atmosphere, open up and cross the world in hours..." *closes her optics, grinning* "It felt amazing. I felt so strong, like a superhero." *opens her optics* "I'll also miss the advantages wings gave me in a fight. I'm kinda vertically-challenged compared to my opponents, and wings helped even the odds."

Sari: *smiles* "Your wings certainly beat my jetpack... But at least a jetpack won't take up as much energy to use. And hey, Wheeljack won't have to be your taxi."

Wheeljack: *protesting* "I don't mind being a taxi!"

Jenna: *shrugs* "No offense, Sari, but a jetpack seems a little too clunky. As inconvenient as losing my wings is, I honestly think my best chance is to stop fighting gravity and fight like I did before I learned I was a techno-organic. Never underestimate the practice of aiming for the knees."

Sari: *scoffs* "Really? Come on, Jenna - I know you can do better than that."

Jenna: *irked* "Hey, quit it - I have Wheeljack's training, and that kept me alive long before I had wings and after I lost them. In case you didn't notice, I stood up to Megatron like this!"

Sari: *crosses her arms* "You lost."

Jenna: *sighs* "Well, I do have one idea for how I can fight 'Cons face to face without flying. I'm just gonna tell you now: it's stupid, risky, dangerous, and honestly the worst idea I've ever had... And 'Jackie, I'm gonna need your help."

Wheeljack: *worried* "Err.. Kid? Just what is this plan of yours?"

Jenna: *smirks, activating her blades* "Parkour."

Jack: "Jenna, no."

Jenna: "Once I get some cyber-ninja training under my belt, I'll be pretty much a Jedi. I already have laser-blades, and I'm gonna be able to lift things with my mind and I'm gonna be a parkour master."

Jack: *frustrated* "Jenna, no!"

Jenna: *grinning* "Ooh! And I can have the 'Attack on Titan' theme-song set to play! I'll jump off of 'Jackie's rotator-cup with both of my swords raised-!"

Jack: "JENNA, NO!"

Jenna: *mockingly* "Jenna, yes!"

Wheeljack: *sighs* "Alright, that's enough." *scoops Jenna up* "Come on, you moron - if you're gonna be an idiot, you can at least be an idiot with a few hours of practice under her belt."

Jenna: *rolls her eyes, smiling* "Who are you, and what have you done with Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack: *raises an optic-brow* "What are you goin' on about?"

Jenna: "Since when did you err on the side of caution?"

Wheeljack: *rolls his optics* "Since I realized that my partner has a death-wish."

Jenna: "I do not have a death-wish! I just..." *contemplates it for a few seconds* "I like to live in the moment."

Wheeljack: *scoffs* "If that's what you want to call it, by all means... I'll be watchin' your back, regardless."

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **And that's the last of the Red Christmas Arc! See you, next time! :)**_


	22. Confidants

_I always had a hard time placing faith in others. It's why I internalized so many things._

 _That mentality was never one-sided. They had a hard time placing faith in me, too._

 _Even you, partner._

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

Jack, Miko, Sari, Raf, and Jenna sat on the couches at Hangar E, watching a movie on the television.

"... Do you think that Robert Pattinson would cry if I asked him to sign a copy of _Goblet of Fire_?" Miko asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack snorted quietly.

"Nah, I don't think-"

"Probably." Jenna grinned, then she looked back at the screen. "... Seriously, they couldn't include Winky? Thanks, Steve Kloves."

"Whoa." Miko turned to the techno-organic. "Jenna Darby, making unhappy comments about _Harry Potter_?"

"Look, I love _Harry Potter_ —but I have serious issues with the movies." Jenna told Miko, and the older girl blinked. "I mean, where did Ginny's character go? And there are so many things that people who have only watched the movies just don't know!"

"Oh, here we go." Jack rolled his eyes, then he looked at Raf. "I've got her examples memorized. Ready, and... McGonagall."

"Minerva McGonagall's patronus is a cat because only McGonagall can protect McGonagall, and she could conjure _three_ at once!"

"The Marauders."

"The Marauders—Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs—were Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter! Peter, Sirius, and James became unregistered animagi to be with Remus when he turned into a werewolf!"

"Snape."

"Severus Snape was a creepy asshat who referred to Lily Evans by a racial-slur, was obsessed with her, and felt entitled to her - and if she hadn't been killed, he would have lived and died as the most-loyal Death Eater ever! AND he psychologically tortured students, threatened to kill poor Trevor, and was such an awful person that Neville Longbottom—the boy who could remember the day Bellatrix Lestrange totured his parents into insanity—saw _him_ as his worst fear when faced by a boggart!"

"Charlie."

"Charlie Weasley was an awesome guy who studied dragons and personally took Norbert (or should I say _Norberta_ ) so that Hagrid wouldn't have to worry as much!"

"Bill and Fleur."

"Fleur was a kind, amazing woman who could be self-concious about her accent at times but she loved her parents, her sister, and Bill with all of her heart, risked her life THREE TIMES for Harry in _Deathly Hallows_ , and married Bill despite him being scarred and really carnivorous because she is BEAUTIFUL ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH OF THEM!"

"And... Tonks and Lupin."

"NYPHADORA TONKS AND REMUS LUPIN!" Jenna stood up on the couch, her optics narrowed. "Their entire relationship, ERASED! Where are my scenes of Lupin telling Tonks that he's too old and scarred, too cursed, to be with her?! He cares about her happiness! Where are my scenes of Tonks trying desperately to tell Lupin that she doesn't care about him being older and and scarred and cursed?! She loves him, anyway! So what, if he's not human?! She's not fully-human, either!" Wheeljack—who had been standing nearby—looked over at Jenna, surprised, then he quickly looked away. "WHERE IS MY OTP?! AND WHERE IS TEDDY LUPIN?!"

"ENOUGH!" Ratchet finally paused his work at his usual monitor and looked over at Jenna, annoyed. Jenna looked right back at him, irked.

"Doc, if you were a Potterhead, you'd be shouting this right alongside me."

"... Whatever you do-" Wheeljack leaned over to whisper to Ratchet, smirking. "Don't get her started on the _Percy Jackson_ movies." Ratchet raised an optic-brow.

"The _Percy Jackson_ movies?" He asked, confused. Wheeljack chuckled as Jenna's right optic twitched.

"Oh, boy—just wait until we remind her of _The Last Airbender_... Three, two, one-"

"MOTHERF-!"

* * *

Jenna placed her hands on her hips.

"And... Gimme a Vulcan salute!" She shouted, and Ultra Magnus focused on the prosthetic servo that Wheeljack had crafted for him. He had gotten by since Christmas Eve by relying on his good servo, but now physical therapy had begun and Jenna of all people had stepped up to drill him.

"I... Do not believe... That these are physician-approved... Exercises." Ultra Magnus spoke, straining, but he managed to produce the hand-sign. Jenna grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Where's the trust? You want full-mobility in that thing, right?"

"Right..."

"And hey, I'm partnered with the guy who built the damn thing. If he doesn't tell me it's bad for the servo, I think you should go for it—even if you've gotta go slow and steady... Gimme a peace sign!" Jenna ordered, and Ultra Magnus deadpanned before obliging with effort. "Thumbs-up?"

"Agh..." Ultra Magnus clenched his servo into a fist, then he managed to lift his thumb. Jenna clapped, beaming.

"There you go! Now, I'll keep up my end of the deal." She told him, then she walked over to one of the yellow railings and sat on it, curling her legs around the bar before carefully lowering herself so that she was hanging upside-down. Ultra Magnus blinked, then he became worried.

"Soldier?"

"Forty sit-ups, get this spine working again for real." Jenna stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest, then she closed her optics. "Okay, Darby, you can do this. You can do this... One! Two! Three-!" Jenna began performing sit-ups, bringing her chest to her knees before lowering herself down, and Ultra Magnus watched her warily as the numbers stacked up. "Ten! Eleven! Twelve-!"

"Be careful." The commander advised quietly. He and Jenna had not noticed the eyes and optics on them. "You are still not recovered."

"I know! That's why-! I'm doing-! Physical-! Therapy! Whew!" Jenna forced a grin as she kept going. "Twenty-one! Twenty-two! Twenty-three! Twenty-f-!"

"Miss Darby." Ultra Magnus frowned, and the girl paused. "... If you harm yourself again, I will have to extend your leave from duty even past the parameters of Ratchet's time-frame on the grounds of overblown recklessness—even by your standards."

"You're gonna keep benching me?!" Jenna asked, letting herself hang and staring at the commander with wide optics. "Come on, I'm okay! Really, you don't have to-!"

"Soldier." Ultra Magnus crossed his arms. "You've demonstrated the ability to perform these sit-ups, but they have caused you pain... Can you climb back over that railing unassisted?"

"Huh?" Jenna blinked, then she nodded. "Yeah! 'Course!"

"Show me."

"... Alright." Jenna nodded, then she performed a sit-up and grabbed the railing, beginning to pull herself over. "See? Easy as-!" A sharp, jagged pain suddenly raced up Jenna's spine, and the techno-organic yelped before opening her optics and letting out a shout of surprise as both her hands and legs lost their hold on the railing and she began to fall. "Ah!"

"Kid!" Wheeljack stepped forward, but Ultra Magnus reached out and caught the girl in his good servo, the commander frowning as he watched the techno-organic curl up slightly in pain. "Kid..?"

"I... Ah..." Jenna closed her optics. "I'm okay. I swear, I-I'm okay... I was just lobbin', the other day..."

"Using only your arms, for the most part." Ultra Magnus told her, setting her down on the platform. "Not your legs and your back as well. I watched the game, you kept yourself grounded and your spine rigid—and since then, you've tried to open your wings against our doctor's wishes... Working one facet of a complex mechanism is easy. Working all of them too harshly, once damage has been done, may only warp the mechanism and damage it further." Jenna sat up and frowned at the commander. "... Slow and steady, soldier."

"... Yeah." The girl gave a small, saddened smile as the rest of Team Prime watched forlornly. "Slow and steady."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

The next morning, Agent Fowler came in to announced that the Decepticons had attacked a nuclear plant in Los Alamos to steal twenty tons of control-rods. Only hours later, another call came in.

 **:** _Prime! It's 'Cons again, in-progress this time!_ **:** Fowler's voice shouted over the comms. Ratchet went to the ground-bridge controls, his optics narrowed.

"Coordinates received, Agent Fowler." He announced, and he opened a ground-bridge. Ultra Magnus stepped forward, eager.

"Let's roll!"

"Ep-ep!" Ratchet quickly moved between the commander and the ground-bridge. "Your ability to 'roll' remains predicated on further exploration of your manual dexterity." The medic then reached over and plucked Jenna off of Wheeljack's rotator cup, holding her in the air by the back plate of her recently-summoned armor. "And don't even get me started on you, Miss Darby."

"Aw, come on!" Jenna and Wheeljack complained together, both of them crossing their arms. Optimus shook his helm.

"I'm afraid that Ratchet's authority supersedes my own in medical matters." The Prime stated grimly. Ultra Magnus blinked, then he sighed and nodded.

"... Understood." The commander spoke, looking down at his new servo with a frown. Wheeljack looked between his partner and Ultra Magnus, his excitement over the coming fight fading, but he reluctantly followed the other Autobots, the Predabots, and Sari through the ground-bridge.

"... Welcome to the bench." Jenna commented dryly as Ratchet closed the portal, and Ultra Magnus looked back at her with a frown. "We have cookies and matching t-shirts."

"Enough pouting, you two." Ratchet scolded, looking between his two injured allies. "You are healing. I know you're frustrated. but I will not allow you to go into battle until you're ready... It's for your own good."

"But we're getting cabin-fever!" Jenna whined, then she simply hung limp in Ratchet's hold. "We're dying of boredom..!"

"Then... Go watch that infernal movie about the circus!" Ratchet advised in annoyance, walking over and setting the girl down on a platform. "Doesn't that usually improve your mood?"

"... Not when my partner's out fighting a war, without me." Jenna told him, and the medic blinked. Ultra Magnus looked over at her with a grim expression. "I... I hate this. I don't want to say it in front of him or my family or the kids, but I'm just so frustrated... I'm not getting better." Jenna looked down, then back at Ratchet. "They'll be here, in a few minutes. Figured I could use the time to be honest... You guys aren't the sort to spill secrets."

"Soldier?" Ultra Magnus asked, and Jenna looked at him. "... You need to be patient, You'll heal, soon enough."

"But... _Soon enough_ 's not soon enough." The techno-organic sighed, walking over to a couch and sitting down. "I... I was scared before, not having control over my strength. But not being able to control my weakness, it's-... I feel like I've let 'Jackie down. All those months of training, and I'm back to square one... I just want to make him proud, to make sure he knows that the chance he took on me was worth it."

"... Jenna-" Ultra Magnus went to speak, but he was cut off by a call coming in. Ratchet walked over to answer the call, a frown on his face.

"Yes?"

 **:** _Ratchet, re-open the ground-bridge but ensure that the humans and Miss Darby are kept at a safe distance... For we will be returning with a Decepticon prisoner._ **:**

* * *

Jack, Miko, Raf, June, and Fowler were present by the time the Autobots returned with their prisoner. They, Jenna, Ratchet, and Ultra Magnus watched, stunned, as none other than Soundwave was restrained on the medical cot.

"Soundwave?" Jenna asked quietly, her optics wide, then her optics narrowed. "Sari, I need a favor. Intervention time." Sari blinked, then she quickly moved over to her fellow techno-organic and grabbed Jenna's arms.

"Gotcha."

"Good... NOW, LET ME AT 'IM!" Jenna snarled, and Sari held the livid girl back as she began to struggle in an attempt to lash out at the Decepticon. "The Hell you doing, bringing that guy here after what he did to us?!" Optimus looked over at Jenna with a frown.

"Soundwave could provide us with vital information, Miss Darby."

"Before or after he tries to brainwash you guys again?!"

"Kid!" Wheeljack shouted, and Jenna blinked before looking over at him. The white Wrecker was gazing at his partner forlornly. "Easy... I don't like it either, but the boss is right. We could use this."

"... You didn't see it." Jenna spoke, closing her optics. "You were being controlled, and that was awful... But it was different, seeing it." Jenna pulled herself away from Sari and opened her optics. "I'm... Getting some air."

"You don't need air." Sari spoke as Jenna descended the staircase and arrived on the hangar floor. Jenna looked back, her optics narrowed.

"Can you -like- not?! Seriously, for five minutes!" The brunette snapped, then she turned and stormed out of the hangar. Wheeljack watched her go, looking a little crestfallen.

"Kid..?"

"I'll go and speak with her." Ultra Magnus offered, starting to follow the girl before anyone could say anything. Wheeljack went to protest, but Ultra Magnus raised his good servo. "The capable fighters should stay, in case Soundwave regains consciousness."

"Thank you." June spoke up, and the commander looked back. The nurse was smiling sadly at him.

"... It's my duty, as her commander." Ultra Magnus looked forward. "You don't have to thank me."

"I know." June assured him as she watched the massive mech go. "But I will, anyway."

* * *

When Ultra Magnus found Jenna, she was sitting on a small hill just a few yards outside of the military base. Her right hand was shifted into a gauntlet, and she was shooting small plasma-balls, using an old truck for target-practice.

"... Your aim has not been hampered." Ultra Magnus noted, sitting down next to her. "Nor has it improved." Jenna snorted quietly, looking up at him.

"You here to tell me I'm being too hotheaded?"

"No." Ultra Magnus told her. "... I'm here to ask about that night." Jenna blinked, then she looked down. "You're right. None of us really saw what happened, in the desert. You did... Can you tell me about it?"

"I..." Jenna lowered her gauntlet, shifting it back into a hand. "It was just-... You know Wheeljack, sir. He's tempermental at times and he holds grudges like crazy, but even when he hates you, he never looks... _Scary_. His face, his personality—he's not the kind of 'bot who ever looks scary, he's just not that kind of guy. But that night..." Jenna took a deep breath. "He was terrifying."

"How so?"

"... When Wheeljack fights, there's a certain way to it that's unmistakeable." Jenna tried to explain. "He moves around a lot, light on his peds—like he's dancing, showing off that dramatic flair of his. His fights almost seem like games, that way... That night, he wasn't like that. His movements, they weren't him—they were slower, deliberate, cold. But the worst part..." Jenna reached up and hugged herself. "His face."

"His optics, they were red."

"Yeah, they were... But that wasn't even the worst part." Jenna admitted, and Ultra Magnus blinked. "His face... Soundwave didn't blank it, he _twisted_ it. Wheeljack, he-... I had never seen him so angry, so hateful. And... He was looking at me." Jenna closed her optics. "I just-... 'Jackie shouldn't look at me, like that. He just shouldn't, he-... I-... We're partners. We don't look at each other, like that."

"Perhaps you can talk to Optimus. Given his history with my sister, he may understand."

"... He won't." Jenna opened her optics. "Elita-1 always loved him, even when she wanted to hate him. I can tell... No one else would get it. No one else saw the way Wheeljack looked at me, that night—the way Soundwave made him look at me... That image, it's just in my head."

"Was it truly that bad?"

"Yeah." Jenna looked down. "When he stuck that blade in me... He just glared at me, and he left it in." Jenna closes her optics. "That wasn't my Wheeljack. That was Soundwave... And I hate him for the pain he's put us through."

"... That's why you insist you're ready to fight." Ultra Magnus sighed quietly. "You don't care about what happened to your body, in comparison to what happened to your mind."

"And my partner." Jenna agreed, and the two sat in silence for a moment. "... Real talk, the body thing does really suck." Ultra Magnus actually let out a snort of laughter, and he looked at Jenna with a small smile.

"Oh?"

"Yep." Jenna laid down and stared up at the sky. "Everyone was right. I thought I was invincible... The 'Cons knew better. When they took 'Jackie, I was compromised." Ultra Magnus shifted, and soon he was laying down as well, resting his helm on the hill. "I always am, when he's in trouble."

"You and your partner are quite 'attached at the hip', as I believe humans put it."

"Hm. Yeah." Jenna smiled, then she frowned. "... I'll apologize to Wheeljack, when we get back. I'm just not myself, right now—I'm angry, and frustrated, and hurting, and-!"

"He understands." Ultra Magnus assured Jenna, frowning. "Believe me, I know—I was the one who spoke to him, that night... He would understand better, if you would talk to him."

"But-"

"Jenna." Ultra Magnus turned his helm to look at the girl. "... You could never disappoint him." Jenna blinked, surprised, then she looked over at Ultra Magnus. "I knew Wheeljack, during the war. You knew who he was, when you first met. I saw him, when you were hurt... Wheeljack has lost many friends during the war, and he has always pulled though with either a vengeful outlash or an otherwise increase in hostility as a side-effect. But when you were injured, he just... Shut down." Ultra Magnus looked over at the techno-organic. "It is my belief that, if there is one thing he could not survive losing, it is you."

"I..." Jenna's face fell, then she looked away. "Ultra Magnus, I-" Jenna suddenly blinked, then she raised her head. "Something's wrong." Ultra Magnus blinked as the girl stood. "The hangar... Come on!"

Jenna turned and ran back towards Hangar E, and Ultra Magnus stood and followed her.

* * *

Ultra Magnus ended up picking Jenna up to make better time given their differences in size, and upon entering the hangar, he set her down so that she could run inside on her own.

"Is everyone okay?!"

"Yeah, we're fine." Wheeljack replied as he lowered a servo from the side of his helm, then he raised an optic-brow. "What's got you comin' here in such a rush?" Jenna blinked, then she sighed and pointed to her ear. "Oh... Audial sensors, again?"

"Maybe." Jenna looked down, crossing her arms. Wheeljack blinked, then he sighed and shook his helm before scooping the girl up in his servos and looking down at her.

"You know, you can talk to me about what's buggin' you."

"'Jackie-"

"Nope. Don't _'Jackie_ me." Wheeljack told her, but he was giving a small smile. "Kid, come on. I know you better than that." Jenna looked surprised for a moment, then she gave a weak grin.

"Yeah, you do... You wanna talk? Let's talk."

* * *

Jenna and Wheeljack stood off to the side, talking quietly in a corner. She stood on one of his servos, making gestures with her hands as she spoke, and Wheeljack listened patiently and offered the occasional comment or question. Any Autobot or human not involved with watching over Soundwave, who had crashed his own drives and gone into stasis, had their optics or eyes on the pair.

"They've been over there for an hour." Arcee commented, crossing her arms. "No smiling, no laughing... It's weird, seeing them that serious." Ultra Magnus hummed quietly.

"I must agree with you. Wheeljack had his moments, yet he always seemed rather childish even during the war. He was and still is young, so that is an obvious culprit, but... I believe the intensification of combat in recent months is taking its toll on our younger soldiers."

"Yeah." Bulkhead looked down. "I mean, when we caught Soundwave-..." Ultra Magnus looked at him.

"What happened?"

"Well..."

...

 _Soundwave fell from the sky and crashed onto the ground, striking some powerlines as he went. The Autobots transformed and looked back with wide eyes as Optimus landed beside the fallen Decepticon, and they quickly ran over._

 _"Ratchet, re-open the ground-bridge_ _but ensure that the humans and Miss Darby are kept at a safe distance... For we will be returning with a Decepticon prisoner."_

 _"What?" Wheeljack asked, then his optics narrowed. "Oh, Pit no! He's not going anywhere!" Bulkhead quickly grabbed his friend, holding Wheeljack back as the shorter mech tried to lash out._

 _"'Jackie, come on!"_

 _"He needs to pay!" Wheeljack snarled, his fists clenching. "He could have killed her, used me to kill her! He could have made ME kill her, my PARTNER! Let me at 'im, NOW!" Bulkhead did not slacken his hold, and Optimus sighed as he turned to the white Wrecker._

 _"Wheeljack, please." He pleaded, and Wheeljack looked up at him with a livid expression. "Please... Soundwave is the Decepticon's chief intelligence officer. He knows everything Megatron knows. Taking him as a prisoner could be our one chance of ending this war swiftly and without further casualties."_

 _"He-!"_

 _"Megatron's after Jenna, Wheeljack." Arcee reminded him, and Wheeljack looked at her. "If Soundwave can help us end the war, that's not a chance you can take. He has to come with us, or Jenna—in the state she's in—won't make it... You know that, don't you?"_

 _"I..." The white Wrecker froze, his optics wide, then his optics narrowed. "Don't you talk about her like that." Arcee's optics narrowed._

 _"Answer me, Wheeljack. Will she make it, if we don't do this?"_

 _"I can protect-"_

 _"Can you?" Arcee pressed, and Wheeljack's face fell. "... I'm sorry, but someone has to ask the difficult questions if you're not going to." Wheeljack just stared at her, then he looked down._

...

Ultra Magnus blinked, then he sighed.

"That was unfair of you." He looked at Arcee, frowning. "You of all know how much a soldier values their partner."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I did it." She told him. "It's tough, but in the long run, this is the best move to help Jenna... I honestly don't like her odds, in her condition." Arcee looked over at the pair again. "I care about that girl, too. She's a kid—a sparkling, the nest generation of our kind—, and... I want to know that what we're doing will make sure that she grows up."

"I want that as well." Ultra Magnus agreed softly, then he turned his helm to see that Wheeljack and Jenna had left the corner and walked over to the group again. The commander raised an optic-brow, a little concerned. "Better?" Wheeljack and Jenna exchanged glances, then Jenna gave a weak grin and looked back at the commander, nodding.

"I think so." She said quietly. "Thanks for the advice, sir." Ultra Magnus gave a small smile.

"Any time, soldier."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Hours passed, and another call from Fowler came in.

 **:** _I'm on my way to the base, but I just got word._ **:** The agent reported, his tone severe. **:** _The 'Cons busted into the Solaris Particle Collider Project at the South Pole._ **:** Optimus' optics narrowed.

"Autobots..." He spoke, and the team prepared for battle. Ultra Magnus stepped forward, clenching his new fist, and Ratchet immediately went to intervene again.

"Ep-ep!"

"Doc." Wheeljack moved to stand beside Ultra Magnus, frowning. "The commander's ready." Ultra Magnus looked at the white Wrecker, surprised, and Ratchet sighed and shook his helm.

"Fine, fine..."

"Me too, right?" Jenna looked up at Wheeljack, placing her hands on her hips. Wheeljack blinked, then he looked down at her with a light smirk.

"Don't you want to stick around in case Soundwave wakes up? Lots of revenge to be had, there. Make him listen to all of the _The Greatest Showman_ covers."

"... You'll get Ratchet to let Ultra Magnus go, but not me?" Jenna asked, frowning as her optics narrowed. "Thanks, 'Jackie—nice to know how far talkin' to you about my problems will get me, from now on." Wheeljack blinked again, then he sighed.

"Kid-"

"Wheeljack, I'm ready!" Jenna snapped, stepping forward. "You don't have to treat me like I'm made of glass, to protect me! I'm fine!"

"Is that why a bunch of human kids were able to get the jump on you even easier than they did when you thought you were human?!" Wheeljack shot back. Silence fell as Jenna's face fell, her optics widening, and everyone but Wheeljack looked at her in confusion.

"Jenna?" Jack asked, and Jenna looked at him in dismay before stepping back. The humans had been about to leave the base, but now... "What is he talking about?"

"I..." Jenna did not know what to say. "I just-..."

"... They weren't accidents, were they?" June spoke softly, and Jenna looked at her. "All those days you came home hurt... Someone was hurting you." Jenna's fists clenched. "Why... Why didn't you tell us?"

"I..." Jenna looked down, taking a deep and shaking breath, then she closed her optics. Miko was staring at her friend.

"Oh, no... You really weren't a coward." The girl realized, and Jenna looked up at her. "You faced _all of them_ —Jasper—every day... And you did it by yourself."

"And your condition's even worse than we thought!" Sari was gazing down at Jenna worriedly from her place on Bumblebee's rotator-cup. "You lost a fight with humans?!" Jenna was silent, then her optics narrowed as she looked up at Wheeljack. The white Wrecker was frozen, his optics wide as he looked down at his partner.

"Kid, I-... I didn't mean-"

"No, Wheeljack... You did." Jenna said it quietly, then she turned her back on him and crossed her arms. "To Hell with this, all of it... I'm done trying."

"Kid-"

"I'm done... Get out of here, already. You're wasting time." Jenna closed her optics, then she opened them and walked over to the platform that led to the rooms. Everyone watched as the young techno-organic pressed the button to lower the platform, and they saw that she did not look back at them as she descended.

* * *

Jenna entered her room and slammed the door behind her, then the techno-organic closed her optics and screamed in frustration before dropping to her knees and slamming her fist down onto the floor. The concrete cracked, and Jenna opened her optics and blinked before her face fell and she sighed, closing her eyes again and resting her hand on the jagged stone.

"Awesome day, Jenna. Awesome day." She commented quietly, then she eaned back in her kneel and sat on her legs before opening her optics again. Her room was just as dark and barren as before. She had not expected any different, though—she had never done anything to improve her room, since she lived with Wheeljack...

' _I can't believe he did that. I... Trusted him..._ '

"Hm." Jenna opened her optics and looked up. Those thoughts, the ones she should have been having, they were unnatural and forced. Sure, she was hurt—but she wasn't angry with Wheeljack. She was never angry with him... But anger is a powerful painkiller. Without it, all Jenna felt was the hurt from everything.

' _My body is shit, everyone's treating me like I'm made of glass, Wheeljack is leaving me behind and spilling my secrets, and I don't know how much longer I have before I'm going to die._ ' Jenna concluded, then she closed her optics again. ' _Primus..._ '

...

 _Jenna stood before a massive spark, frowning up at it as her fists clenched at her sides._

 _"... Get it over with, already." Jenna spoke quietly. "Tell me where the Allspark is. I'll take Wheeljack's ship to go and get it myself, then I'll hide out until they fix the planet. I'll take out the army, then pop the energy in... What's the wait about?"_

 _" **Little Artist.** " A voice sighed, and Jenna turned around to see the glowing image of Primus standing there with a frown on his face. " **What your partner said... He did not mean to cause you harm. You are damaged, and he worries for your wellbeing. It eats at him, like rust in his spark.** "_

 _"Yeah? Well, I'm not going to be his problem anymore. Just tell me where to find the Allspark."_

 _" **It will not be you who finds it, little one.** " Primus told her quietly. " **That is not the path that has been laid out for you. No... The instrument of the rebirth of Cybertron shall be delivered by the last of the Primes and the forgotten stray.** "_

 _"... Optimus and Wheeljack." Jenna realized, then she took a step back. "The crashed ship, from my vision... Wheeljack and Optimus, they're going after the Allspark. They're going to bring it to Cybertron, and-"_

 _" **You will take it from there.** "_

 _"But..." Jenna looked down, then back at Primus in dismay. "No! Wheeljack... He'll never forgive himself, if he's the one who brings the thing that's going to end my life right to me! I won't let it happen, tell me where the Allspark is!"_

 _" **Little Artist, it is not that simple.** "_

 _"Yes, it is! Everyone around me is making everything needlessly weird and complicated, but it's easy!" Jenna snapped, stepping forward. "Cybertron gets saved, the Allspark gets restored, and everyone but me lives! Did I miss anything?!"_

 _" **... Jenna.** " Primus gazed down at her forlornly. " **The weight that your destiny is placing upon your mind and spark is crushing your spirit. You need to change the way in which you are holding it aloft, or you will be destroyed... Along with everything you care about.** " Jenna said nothing, she just gazed at Primus with her narrowed optics and clenched fists. " **The Allspark must be found by Optimus Prime and Wheeljack, then it must be delivered by you. In time, you will understand."**_

 _"Yeah, sure." Jenna scoffed, looking away and crossing her arms. "I can wait. After all... It's just my life."_

...

Jenna opened her optics and gazed straight forward, then she sighed and stood up before raising an arm to wipe tears from her face.

"Just my life..." The girl whispered, then she blinked. "Oh." She had been so angry, she had forgotten to ask Primus about the fate of her spark after she had completed her mission. "Damn it all."

A high-pitched whine suddenly filled Jenna's ears, and she blinked again before deadpanning. Her audial sensors must have been on the fritz again, hearing things that they should not have. Just another cherry on the 'I hate my life' sundae...

Crashing sounds rang out, and Jenna frowned as she left her room and walked over to the platform. What could that be?

* * *

Soundwave was on his peds and lashing out, using his tendrils to throw Bulkhead and Smokescreen around and taser them into submission. When Fowler tried to help, even he was knocked aside, and Soundwave tuened to approach Ratchet as the medic looked on in terror.

"Hey, Slenderman!" A voice shouted, and Soundwave looked away from the medic... Only to receive a paint-bomb to the face. The bomb went off, exploding in green, blue, and yellow paint that covered the Decepticon intelligence officer's visor, and Ratchet looked over with wide optics to see Jenna Darby stepping off of the platform, her optics narrowed. "Get the Hell away from my friends."

Soundwave used a servo to wipe some of the paint from his visor, and he looked down at Jenna. Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Fowler were recovering, and they and Ratchet looked at Jenna with worry as Soundwave turned to face her.

"Jenna, run!" Fowler advised, but the girl instead drew two cylinders from her belt. "Miss Darby, that is an order!"

"I'm not an American citizen, Fowler! I don't take orders from you!" Jenna stated, then she ignited her original pair of light-weapons. "... And I've been waiting for this."

Soundwave lashed out with his tendrils, but Jenna dodged one with her inhuman speed and sliced the end of the other clean off. Soundwave staggered back, pulling the wounded tendeil back into his chest as Energon sprayed from it, then he ran forard and swiped at Jenna with one of his servos. The techno-organic side-stepped and grabbed his arm, grunting in effort, then she suddenly flipped the masive mech over her head and sent him slamming into the floor on his back.

"Whoa!" Smokescreen exclaimed, his optics wide. Jenna turned back, gripping her blades as the Decepticon began to try and recover. Ratchet noticed an unsteadiness in her stance, one she quickly tried to compensate for and correct.

"I told you I was ready." Jenna smirked, then she pointed her right blade at Soundwave. "Get back on the table yourself, 'Con, or I'll get you back on it in pieces." Soundwave stood, and Jenna's optics narrowed as he turned back to face her. "Well?"

Soundwave regarded Jenna for a long moment, then his visor began to flash with images. She barely managed to catch one of herself, one that she remembered him taking long ago—back when she thought she was human, and she stood between Wheeljack and the Decepticon on top of a mesa despite her fear. Finally, Soundwave brought something up—an audio-recording—and he played it.

" _The techno-organic must be destroyed_."

It was like the flip of a switch.

Jenna's expression fell, her eyes widening as her entire body tensed. Unconsciously, the girl lowered her blades and took a step back, her next unnecessary breath shuddering as it escaped. All she could see were crimson optics that should have been blue, a familiar face twisted in an expression of hate...

Soundwave batted Jenna Darby aside, and her shoulders and the back of her head struck a wall. A cry of pain escaped her, then she simply slid and fell down to the floor on her side. Her optics were open, but they did not really see as Soundwave turned to Ratchet with his tasers active.

With Ratchet unconcious and Soundwave's remaining tendril pulling the medic along, the Decepticon Intelligence Officer turned and looked down at Jenna with his expressionless visor. Jenna finally blinked, then she actually whimpered quietly as Soundwave approached and cast his shadow over her. She couldn't move.

She couldn't escape.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

After failing to stop the Decepticons, the team at the South Pole regrouped.

"Ratchet, we require immediate transport back to base." Arcee spoke into her comm-link. There was no response. "Ratchet, do you read?"

 **:** _A... Arcee?_ **:**

"Bulkhead?" Arcee blinked, surprised. "Is everything alright? Where's Ratchet?"

 **:** _He's-... He's gone..._ **:**

"What?" Ultra Magnus asked, watching as Arcee lowered her fingers, her optics wide. "What do you mean?"

 **:** _They're gone... Oh, Pit... They're gone..._ **:**

* * *

Smokescreen bridged the team back to Hangar E. They combed the base, but there was no sign of Ratchet or Soundwave. Their only clue was a piece that Smokescreen had managed to blast off of Laserbeak and a sliced-off tendril from Soundwave himself.

"Soundwave had Bulkhead, Fowler, and I down in moments." Smokescreen was telling Bumblebee and Arcee, frowning as he stood beside Bulkhead. "For real, the only one of us who managed to put up a real fight was Jenna. She got the weird snakey-thing." Wheeljack had his back to the group, and he looked up with wide optics.

"Jenna?" Sari asked, crossing her arms as she walked up to stand beside Bumblebee. "But Wheeljack said she couldn't even fight humans well." Smokescreen shrugged, managing a small grin.

"Guess she has a lot more fight in her when she's protecting other folks. Ain't that the norm?"

"... Where is she?" Wheeljack asked, looking back at Smokescreen with wide optics. Bulkhead and Smokescreen both blinked, then their faces fell. "Well?!"

"She-..." Smokescreen looked down, then back at Wheeljack. "You should've seen her, Wheeljack. No wings, nothing but speed and strength, and she was amazing. But..." Wheeljack took a deep intake of air.

"But?"

"... Soundwave played a recording, and she froze." Bulkhead admitted, and Wheeljack looked at him. "It was you, 'Jackie—your voice... You sounded so angry, a-and you said-..."

"What?" Wheeljack pressed, turning around to face him. "What did I say, Bulk?" Bulkhead gazed at his friend forlornly.

"'Jackie-"

"What did I say?!"

"... _The techno-organic must be destroyed_." The large green mech confessed, and Wheeljack just stared at him. "And she froze, 'Jackie. He hit her, a-and she hit a wall and then she wasn't moving anymore, and then-... Then, he-"

"He took her." Wheeljack turned away again and took a few paces forward. The other Autobots, the Predabots, Fowler, and Sari watched him warily. "... This is my fault. I didn't vouch for her. I should've brought her with me, I-... Oh, Primus..."

"'Jackie?" Bulkhead asked worriedly. Wheeljack was silent for several moments, then he looked back.

"That 'Con just made the biggest mistake of his life." The white Wrecker announced, absolutely livid. Bulkhead was honestly stunned, as he was pretty sure that he had never seen Wheeljack so angry. "He's going to pay. If she's hurt... They're all going to pay."

"Whoa, Wheeljack." Bulkhead raised his servos, frowning. "Easy. He took her when he could have ended her on the spot. There's a good chance that she's f-"

"She's not fine! That's my partner up there, hurt and in the claws of the fraggin' 'Con who nearly made me kill her! That is the opposite of _fine_!" Wheeljack snapped, and Bulkhead froze. "If they've hurt her, I'll tear their fraggin' sparks out!"

"... Have you ever seen him this angry?" Smokescreen asked quietly, looking up at Ultra Magnus. The commander's expression was grim.

"Not even on the day he deserted the Wreckers."

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-_**

* * *

 _I don't blame you, you know._

 _What did I give you to have faith in?_

 _I was a disaster waiting to happen, and when the wait ended..._

 _'Jackie, I don't think you'll ever forgive me._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Hey, guys! I'm baaaaaaaaaack!_**

 ** _... Sort of._**

 ** _College is a colossal pain in the ass, I'm busy all the time, and I'm currently running on enough caffeine to kill a man. I also broke my leg and ended up having to have metal implants inserted in because my ankle decided to shatter like it was made of glass._**

 ** _Long story short, it's been a blast._** ** _TSA beware, I am now part-metal._**

 ** _Anyway, what did you guys think of this latest chapter? There was a lot going on, that's for sure._**

 ** _We've got Jenna and Ultra Magnus bonding as they try to recover, and Jenna's decided to try and seriously confide in someone who is not Wheeljack. She even got to the point where she almost told him about her "mission", something she really knows she can't tell Wheeljack about. I freakin' love what I'm doing with that relationship, it's great—but I want to know what you guys think._**

 ** _We've also got some conflict between our partners. At the start of the chapter, Wheeljack wanted Jenna with him on missions despite the fact that she's still recovering, but then Arcee put doubt in his head and he started questioning his ability to look out for his partner. Ergo, when Jenna finally came to him with her issues and they talked things out, he still didn't feel comfortable with her coming along on a dangerous assignment and that led to their argument and a serious violation of trust. Jenna couldn't bring herself to become truly angry and was instead very hurt, but Wheeljack is obviously feeling the guilt._**

 ** _Speaking of hurt and guilt... Uh-oh-spaghettio, it looks like the Artist is in a bit of a pinch and her partner is freakin' pissed. Wonder how that's gonna go._**

 ** _This chapter was a wild ride. We had some comedy, some bonding moments, some shipper-feeding moments, some angst, a short fight-scene, and-_** ** _HELLO, CLIFFHANGER!_**

 ** _Yeah, that was pretty evil even by my standards, but hey: it was for the PLOT and the CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!_**

 ** _... Plus, I just like seeing how you guys react. I'm only human. XD_**

 ** _Anyways, that's about it for now. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner._**

 ** _Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **Comments Hall of Fame!**

Sfrizz5959

 _"I love it. Keep going."_

 _ **(Oh, I intend to. :) )**_

 _"Don't leave me hanging. I need more."_

 _ **(Oh, um... *checks date of comment* Oh, dear.)**_

 _"I am so not going to sleep tonight. The story will be just hanging in my head."_

 _ **(Okay, here comes the guilt.)**_

 _"You have to keep going."_

 _ **(What have I done?)**_

 _"This chapter is leading up to a new season. You have to keep going."_

 _ **(*nervous laughter*)**_

 _"Don't be like the movie people and wait a year before they give us the new season."_

 _ **(... In my defense, it has not been a year.)**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **Ask a Character!**

 _Currently, there are no submissions. :(_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _See ya, next time! :)_**


End file.
